Like Mother Like Daughter
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Eve and Claire get pregnant but what happens when Amelie sends Claire, Eve and the two children away for 12 years without Shane and Michael? Will it be all happy family when they come back? What happens when Lola Morrell, Monica's daughter takes a bad liking towards Alyssa Collins, Shane and Claire's daughter? New and improved summary! Please R&R! :)
1. 1 We are pregnant!

**Morganville Vampires Fanfiction**

**Like Mother like Daughter**

Chapter one

_Claires POV_

I woke up to the gorgeous sound of the birds tweeting and the a warm breathe on my neck. Shane. I smiled and turned around to face him. He was already awake.

'Hey Beautiful' He smiled that amazing smile he has which could melt a girls heart. I smiled back and passionatley kissed him. A long and hungry kiss. My arms stroked the back of his hair lightly and he grabbed my waist and hauled me ontop of him. I let out a high pitched giggle and continued to kiss him.

I suddenly felt a horrible sickness in my stomach. I stopped kissing Shane and stared right past him.

'Baby whats wrong?' He sounded genuinly concerned.'Claire? Are you oka-'

'Hold that thought..' I said as i quickly jumped of Shane and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. As i threw my guts up I felt Shane come in behind me and hold my hair up and rub my back. He came down to my level on his knees and continued to rub my back.

'My morning breathe isnt that bad is it?' I tried forcing a smile but it came out as puke instead. When I was finished I got up and brushed my teeth while Shane held my waist. After I brushed my teeth I slumped down against the cold bathroom wall and sat holding my knees to my chest. Shane was instantly by my side with his arm around me.

'I feel vile.' I said as i sank into Shanes chest.

'I know sweetie, you dont look all that good at all, you should get some rest.' I nodded and shane carried me to our room and gently placed me on the bed. He grabbed the duvet and drapped it around me.

'Rest,' He said 'I'll come back up soon with some water okay?' I nodded and Shane left the room quietly closing the door behind him. I then drifted off into a nice warm sleep.

The next few days were the same. I woke up feeling fine. Then about 5 minutes after waking up I puke my guts up. And then for the rest of the day I feel fine like nothing ever happened. Its getting wierd now. And I think Shane knows it too.

'Claire I'm worried about you..I mean you've been throwing up every morning for the past week but then you're fine for the rest of the day..' Shane said. We were all sat around the dining room table eating Shanes famous Chilli.

'Wait what?' Eve interupted 'So you've been throwing up all week in the _morning_ but fine in the day?' She put enphasis on morning.

'Yeah..' The look on Eve's face was full of worry.

'Wait.. thats what Eve has been doing.. throwing up all the time in the morning but then in the day shes right as rain.' Michael said.

'You dont think..we're..pregnant do you?' Eve said.. Its all coming together now!

We all exchanged looks and it was just silent for a few moments until Michael spoke.

'We should get some pregnancy tests..'

'Yeah.' Shane said.. he looked.. concerned.

_That Night_

'Come on girls your killing us out here!' Michael said from the hallway. Both me and Eve were in the bathroom doing a pregnancy test while Michael and Shane waited nervously outside.

'Chill out we are just waiting for it to process' Eve replied.

It was silent for a few minutes then the results came up on the pregnancy tests at the same time. We both gasped at what we saw.

Eve slowly opened the bathroom door. Michael and Shane were both sitting on the floor against the wall opposite the bathroom. As we both stepped out of the bathroom Michael and Shane sprang to their feet.

'So..' Shane said.

Eve looked at me and held up the test.

'We're pregnant.. both of us!'

We all squealed in delight and had one massive group hug. Wow. This is going to be amazing. Me and my bestfriend were both pregnant at the same time! I was having a baby with the man I love! The next few years are going to be chaos but I didnt care, I was so excited!

**Okay so this is the first chapter.. I know its kinda boring but the chapters are going to get a lot more interesting as they go on ;) In the next chapter I'm going to skip to when the kids are about 4-5 years old :D Hope you liked it.. reviewwww please it means the world to me! And I am currently updating my two other stories at the moment so be sure to check them out :) Love you guys xxxx**


	2. 2 Is this goodbye forever?

**Morganville Vampires Fanfiction**

Like Mother Like Daughter

_Chapter Two._

_**Claires POV**_

_**(4 Years Later)**_

Me and Shane were lying in bed cuddled together. It is 12:00pm and we are still in bed. I love these days. When me and Shane lay together in bed till late afternoon without a care in the world. Thats until one of the kids start screaming their heads of because they want some food or attention.

Me and Shane have a beautiful 4 year old daughter. Alyssa Collins. We named her after Shanes sister because we knew she was going to grow up to be a beautiful, kind young woman. Like Alyssa used to be.

Michael and Eve have a lovely little boy, the same age as Alyssa. He's called Daniel Glass. Lovely young boy. He is so much like Michael too. Fluffy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

'This is the life, eh?' Shane said. I turned to face him and he had a massive smile on his face.

'Whats with the big smile?' I ask

'Give me one reason why I shouldnt smile right now? I have a beautiful wife who I love to bits and a gorgeous daughter who I love and protect.. and can't forgot my two bestfriends and favourite little man Danny boy' God this is why I loved Shane, so happy and positive.

'God I love you so-' I was cut off my the crying of Alyssa. I sigh and bury my head in Shanes chest.

'Want me to go?' He says while kissing my head.

'No its okay, I'll bring her in here' I kiss Shane once more and head for Alyssa and Daniels room. Because the glass house is only small they have to share a room for now, but when they get older we will probably build an extention or something.

I walk into Alyssa room and she is stood up in the cot holding her huge pink teddy in one hand and her empty bottle in the other.

'Hey baby girl!' I say as I pick Alyssa up and put her on my hip 'Wanna go see Daddy?'

She nods excitedly and jumps up and down on my hip giggling.

'Theres Daddy!' I say as i walk back into mine and Shanes room. Shane sits up with his back on the bed and puts his arms out.

'Theres my little princess!' I pass Alyssa to Shane and go downstairs to fill up her bottle and to my suprise Eve and Michael are sat downstairs with Daniel on Eves lap and Amelie is standing elegantly infront of them both.

'Ah Claire!' Amelie says 'I need to speak with both you, Shane and Eve and Michael.'

I shout Shane to come down and sit next to Eve on the sofa. Shane comes plodding down the stairs with Alyssa on his hip playing with the strings on his hoodie.

'Whats going on?' Shane says as he spotted Amelie stood infront of us all.

'Sit down Mr. Collins. We need to speak.' Shane hesitated for a while but then sat down next to Michael. Alyssa sat on Michaels knee and played with his hair. Thats the thing with Lyss. She can sit on your lap for hours playing with your hair or clothes. She just so calm.

'Now. I know that none of you are going to like this. But i will not take no for an answer.' Amelie started. 'As you know, More vampires are apearing in Morganville and they are dangerous. They are killing people. Even in the daytime. They dont care. When they are hungry, they wont stop at anything. And I dont want young Daniel or Alyssa to be affected by this. So i think the best thing to do is send Eve, Claire, Daniel and Alyssa out of Morganville till Daniel And Alyssa are both 16 Years of age. Then they can come back.'

'GO TO HELL!' Shane shouted.

'Like I said, Mr. Collins. I will not take no for an answer. This is for Claire , Eve and the childrens safety.'

'What about us?' Michael asked.

'You and Shane will be staying in Morganville. When Alyssa and Daniel are both sixteen I will let you see them again.'

I could see the anger in Shanes face when Amelie said that. No way was she going to make me and Eve go out of town for what.. 12 years just because of some stupid vampires. But it was obvious she wasnt going to take no for an answer.

'I will give you to tomorrow morning to get your things packed and I will have somebody pick you up at 10am sharp.'

'Wait! What about their memories!' Michael asked

'I will allow them to keep their memories, as long as they swear not to speak of what Morganville holds.'

We all nod as she leaves the house. I turn to Shane and sob my heart out, so does Eve with Micheal. Its hard to believe that I'm not going to see my husband for over 12 years.

But it was true. As Amelie said, at 10am sharp Oliver picked us up in a black limo. We all said our goodbyes, and that resulted in a lot of tears. Me and Eve picked up the kids and got in the limo. It was a long flight to get to England. Especially with screaming kids. They didnt even know they were going to never see their fathers ever again.


	3. 3 We are coming to Morganville!

**Morganville Vampires Fanfiction**

Like Mother Like Daughter

_Chapter Three._

_**Alyssa POV**_

_**(12 Years Later)**_

Finally! We have a record deal! Me and my boyfriend, Daniel! We have been trying for years to get a deal with a music company! We were both talented singers. We sung duets together all the time but its taken this long for somebody to notice us!

It was when we were at Costa Coffee. It was karaoke night and our Mums, Claire Collins and Eve Glass dragged us their for some fun. We all live together. Me, My mum Claire, Daniel and his mum, Eve. We didnt see our Dads. Because we used to live in Morganville when we were younger and well.. we had to leave because of some wierd thing that was going on. And our dads couldnt come with us. But our mums said that we can meet them sometime this year seen as though we are both 16!

Anyway, me and Daniel went up for karaoke and we both sung I Will Be by Avril Lavigne. After it some guy came up to us from Hollywood Records and told us he wanted to sign us, and he did! We are now called Lyss and Danny! We already did a concert at the MEN arena and it was aweeesoooomeee!

'Alyssa..helloo? Stop day dreamingg!' Oh. Daniel is right infront of me clicking his fingers in my face. How long has he been there?

'Oh, sorry.' I say giving him a small, sweet smile.

'God I love it when you do that!' He laughed

'Do what?'

'That cute, sexy smile you always do!' He said grabbing my waist and pulling me into a long, hungry kiss. God I love him. He tasted so.. sweet.

'Oh come on love birds! In the kitchen, really?' And theres my mum.

'Hi Mum' I say giving her a hug. She was followed in by Eve. Eve used to be goth. Not anymore. She still has long, black hair. But she just wears some tinted foundation, bit of mascara and shiny clear lipgloss. My mum howether has mid lengh dark brown hair. A lot like mind in a way. Though mine is a lot longer. My hair is just above my butt. Oh yeah. Proud moment.

'Okay guys we have something to tell youuu!' Eve sung. She always sings. Its cute.

'What?' Me and Daniel said at the same time.

'Okay so you know like your manager said he was going to try get you another gig.. well he has.. in Morganville.'

'WHAT?!'

'We thought it would be ideal, your going there this weekend to do a gig at Common Grounds..its a coffee shop by the way and you can also meet your dads while your there...' Me and Daniel looked at each other and we both had huge grins on our face!

'Wait this weekend?' I asked

'Yeah, is there a problem with that?' Mum said

'Mum, you do realise today is Friday..'

'Oh crap!' Eve said 'We need to pack! We leave saturday! Tomorrow!'

Well, tonights going to be a busy night. But i dont care. Im finally going to meet my dad after 12 Years. Its crazy. Would he like me? Would I like him? I dont know. But I can feel the sickly, nervous feeling approaching my stomach already. I was ready to meet my Dad.

**okay so thats it. I will update again today.. so i was thinking that when they are doing their gig at common grounds Shane and Michael could be there and they meet and stuff but Alyssa and Daniel get kidnapped? I dunno. Leave a review and tell me what you think! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. 4 We will meet our children!

_**Morganville Vampires Fanfiction.**_

_Like Mother Like Daughter._

**Chapter 4**

_Daniels POV_

My mum woke me and Lyss up at 4:00am this morning. What is she playing at? But then I realised today was the day that me and Lyss had a gig at Common Grounds in Morganville and most importantly today we were going to meet our dads. I fear one thing though. Will our dads want anything to do with us? I mean.. this woman called Amelie told our dads that they werent aloud to contact us at all until we were 16. They might have got their own life now. They might have even had other kids. Might have different relationships. Hell. Of course they will. They wouldnt have waited around for 12 years for our mums to come back. Thats just crazy. But my family is crazy. So anything could happen.

I got my clothes together and went into the bathroom to change. Just as I got out of my bedroom Alyssa raced into the bathroom before me.

'Come on girl, you'll be in there for hours! I only need to change and pee!' I shouted after her. But she wasnt listening she just shut the door and locked it then shouted 'Gotta be perfect for meeting daddy right?'

I sighed and went back to my room. I got changed in there and went downstairs where a very tired Claire was sat on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee.

'Hey Claire' I smiled. 'Too early right?' I said as I walked into the kitchen. I heard her sigh and put her cup down. In the kitchen my mum was humming to herself while making bacon.

'Hey son, here. Have some bacon. We are leaving for the airport in an hour. So hurry and get everything sorted.' She squealed and ran into the living room carrying hers and Claires bacon butties.

20 minutes later Lyss came down all glammed up. Face perfect. No blemishes. Perfect tone. Her eyes were lightly brushed with mascara and slight eyeliner on her waterline and bright pink lip gloss. Her hair was drapping down her shoulders and ending just above her butt, she had a natural wave to her hair which made her stand out so much. Needless to say she looked b-e-a-utiful today.

'Wow Lyss,' I said 'You look...hot!' She smiled and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly on her lips getting pink lipgloss on my lips.

'Now you look pwwittyyy..' She said in a childish tone. I just laughed and grabbed some tissue to wipe my lips.

'GUYS GET YOUR BAGS TAXI IS HERE!'

Well, here goes nothing.

_Shanes POV_

Man Im tired. Ive actually never been this tired before. And it was 10am. I was usually up by now. But I over slept. Shit. I was supposed to meet Michael at common grounds. Me and Michael still live in the Glass House together. Sadly, alone. Its not been the same since Claire, Eve, Alyssa and Daniel left. The whole spirit of the house just.. went. Its not cheery around here anymore. Just dull.

I got dressed and washed my wash and brushed my teeth then drove to common grounds to meet Michael. He rung me last night saying he wanted to meet me at 10:00am this morning for some reason. Why couldnt he just talk to me at home? Oh well. I needed a nice coffee anyway.

I walked into common grounds and saw Michael sat at the far end table with a cup of coffee in his hand. Hey, who knew vamps liked coffee? I ordered a mocha from a very stern Oliver. I couldnt be arsed with him today so I just ignored him and sat opposite Michael.

'Whats up?' I say taking a sip of my drink, god its good. 'Why are we here?'

'I found this.' Michael said as he handed me over a flyer 'Its whats on tonight, at Common Grounds. A gig.'

The Flyer said;

**ONE NIGHT ONLY! **

LYSS AND DANIEL!

_Alyssa Collins and Daniel Glass_

LIVE MUSIC FROM THESE AMAZING TEENAGERS!

_Come down to Common Grounds tonight! For a chance to see these two amazing teenagers singing. _

_Signed by _**HollyWood Records!**

Alyssa Collins and Daniel Glass. No. It couldnt be. No way.

But Amelie did say, when they were 16 they were aloud to come back to Morganville. Wait.. how old would they be now? So its been...11? No 12 years since they left that would make them..16?

'Dude I have a feeling its them..' Michael said taking the flyer out of my hands and looking down at it.

'Ask Oliver..he..he might know something about them?'

'OLIVER!' Michael shouted.

Oliver came striding over, obviously annoyed that we shouted over.

'What do you know about these?' Michael said pointing to the flyer.

Oliver had an evil smirk on his face as he looked at Michael, then me.

'I would have thought you would know your own children, boys.'

'You mean.. thats my daughter and Michaels son?' I asked

'Yes. Claire phoned up earlier saying that it was them doing the gig tonight. Her, Eve and the children are coming tonight so the little ones can do some sort of singing. Pop maybe. Not my thing. But may as well give them a chance.' Oliver shrugged and walked off.

Me and Michael looked at each other for a short few seconds before Michael said 'Shane, you know what this means? We are going to see our children and wives after 12 years..' He had a massive grin on his face and so did I. I couldnt wait to see my beautiful daughter and wife again. I love them so much. I just couldnt wait for tonight!


	5. 5 Your song

**Like Mother Like Daughter.**

Chapter 5

Daniels POV

'This town gives me the creeps.' Alyssa said from the back of the car. Mum was driving and Claire was sat next to her. I could feel myself nodding of till I felt Lyss's head rest on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

'We're Here!' My mum announced. We parked up outside of nice looked cafe. Not too crowded. Just a few students. Actually. I took so much notice there was 2 students on laptops on one table. 5 girls giggling together on another and a good looking blond haired grown man and a good looking man with shaggy brown hair sat together at another table at the end of the cafe. So not crowded at all really.

'Hey Mum!' Alyssa shouted, 'Look what I found!' She ripped a flyer of the door to the cafe. It was about our gig here tonight. Okay now I was excited.

'Lets go set up!' Claires said and leaded us into Common Grounds. There was a lanky build man stood behind the counter. He had long grey hair and looked really bored.

'Wow Oliver you havent changed one bit!' Mum said as she walked over to the counter. The two men at the back.. the one with blond hair and the one with shaggy brown hair were looking at us. Well.. now I notice, the five giggly girls are too. Yeah this town gives me the creeps too.

'Ah, Eve. What a pleasure.' That man, Oliver I presume had no emotion in his face. And he was pale. Like, really pale. Unhuman pale.

'Seems like you are so excited to see us Ollie Pop, Mocha please.' Claire smiled, she always did that. Her sarcastic smile she does. She does it to me all the time, but this time it was funny, because Oliver looked pissed.

'Its Oliver, Claire. I see you have brought your...species.' Okay, he is a dick.

'We are not species, we are their kids. Im Alyssa Collins. This is Daniel Glass. Now weres your bathroom. Bursting here!' Alyssa said.

'Well, its pretty obvious that you are Shane Collins daughter. And over there.' Oliver pointed to a small door at the end of the cafe next to the two guys who were still looking at us.

'I'll go with you hunny, I need it too!' My mum said and she followed Alyssa to the bathroom. Me and Claire went to the stage to start setting things up.

Eves POV

I hate that dick. Oliver I mean. Seriously you would think he would be all happy and cheery seen as though he hasnt seen us in 12 years! Shows how people never change.

Me and Alyssa went to the bathroom and it was only when I was washing my hands I realised who went went past on our way in. Michael. Shane. Im almost positive.

'Eve? Eve? Snap out of it!' Alyssa was waiting impatiently next to me.

We walked out of the bathroom and I took another look at the two men sat together on the table by the bathroom door. I tried not to make it obvious that I was looking but I think they got the hint.

_2 hours later_

_Alyssa POV_

'Show time guys!' Our manager said. I was getting pretty nervous. I heard my mum and Eve talking about our dads. Im sure Eve said shes seen them and they were here. God I hope they were. It would make this night so good!

As we got set up on stage there was hundred of people crowding around. I saw my mum and Eve giving us a thumbs up at the bottom of the stage.

Show time. All the lights went down and everyone started cheering. Me and Daniel were backstage waiting for our que to go on.

'Good luck beautiful,' Daniel said with a wink and he held onto my hand. I gave him a smile and started walking on the stage. We decided we were going to sing the song we wrote about our dads. Hopefully they were here and they were watching.

_Theres nothing I could say to you, nothing I could ever do the make you see, what you mean to me. _Daniel started singing. I glanced down at my mum who was stood with a guy with shaggy brown hair who Ive never seen before. Eve was stood holding hands with a guy with beautiful blond hair, much like Daniels...

_All the pain, the tears I cried, but still you never said goodbye and now I know, how far you'd go. _Oh god, I knew I'd cry. It happens everytime I sing this song!

I knew it would get better though, when me and Daniel started singing together and he took hold of my hand.

_I know I let you down, But its not like that now, This time I'll never let you gooo..._

_I will Be, all that you want and get myself together because you keep me from falling apart, all my life, I'll be with you forever to get you through the day, and make everything okay..._

I looked down at the guys who were standing next to our mums and they were crying as well as our mums. It couldnt be them, could it?

After a few songs we had a break. As me and Daniel walked over to Oliver to get a coffee we saw that my mum, Eve and the two guys they were with walking over to us.. is this the moment of truth?

**Eeeeep! Hope you liked it! Got a bit emotional half way through towards the end :') Im thinking that Alyssa and Daniel get kidnapped? what do you think? Let me know! :D xxxxxx **


	6. 6 Happy Family

_**Like Mother Like Daughter.**_

Chapter 6.

_Shanes POV._

She is beautiful. My daughter, she is just beautiful! Shes on the stage now, with Daniel Glass. God he looked son much like Michael. The same hair. And Lyss looked so much like Claire.

We were standing at the bottom of the stage. I couldnt stop holding onto Claires hand. God ive missed her so much! And Now I have her back with me. Michael was probably thinking the same to Eve. Eve seems so happy to see us and Claire just seemed exstatic.

_10 Minutes Earlier_

'SHANE!?' Claire shouted from the counter. I was still sitting with Michael. We were on our 3rd round of coffee. I thought it was Claire. The moment she walked through the door I could tell by how gorgeous she was it was her. And I could tell that it was Alyssa who was holding hands with a boy. By how much she looked like Claire when she was 16.

'CLAIRE!' I got up and ran up to her and enloped her in a huge hug. I grabbed her waist and hauled her around in a circle and put her back down. 'I cant believe its actually you! Ive missed you so much Claire! I love you! I love you so much! Never leave me again ever!' I could feel the tears burning away at my eyes.

'I love you too Shane, so much.' Yeah I know this is some sad moment that I would laugh at but I finally have my girl back, and nothing would make me let her go away from me again!

I looked over at Michael who had a crying Eve on his shoulder. I could see he was trying not to try.

'Shane, Alyssa..shes going on stage soon shes doing a gig with Daniel.. god Shane she has had a hard life.. without you!' Claire began crying and I pulled her close to my chest.

'I know baby,' I said, ' Im so proud of her..an you!'

_Present time_

After Alyssa and Daniel had finished their gig I saw them walking up to the counter to order a coffee. I think Claire noticed me staring. Michael was staring too. Eve and Claire laughed and looked at us both. 'You want to meet your children?' Claire said. Me and Michael nodded and we walked towards them.

'Lyssy,' Claire began, 'I want you to meet your Dad'

Alyssa looked at me for a few long moments. For a minute I thought she was going to punch me in the face giving the expression on her face. She just started crying and wrapped her arms around me like I was a massive cuddly teddy bear. I hugged her close to me and began stroking her hair.

'I love you so much Alyssa' I whispered into her hair.

'I love you dad' She managed to say through her sobs.

She stopped hugging me and stepped back, wipping her eyes. She looked over to Daniel who was hugging Michael. We all smiled at each other and I took Alyssa and Claires hands.

'You four.. are staying with us.' Michael smiled.

'Thankyou Michael' Claire said.

'Lets go home' I added and we all walked out of the door as a happy family. But what we didnt know is we werent going to be playing the happy family game for long.

**Yay:D Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to leave you on some sort of cliff hanger :P Please review and give me some suggestions on what I should do when the kids get kidnapped.. do they get tortured, killed or does something happy happen to them? I dont know.. suggestions :D You have such good ideas which is why I always ask for your inputs :) xxxxx**


	7. 7 Family time and taken

Like Mother Like Daughter.

**Chapter 7**

**Michaels POV**

My son is just like me! Not only is he handsome and kind but his personality is the same! He loves music, obviously...and he plays guitar! And wow, Alyssa has grown up to be a beautiful young woman like we said when she was 4.

After the gig at Common Grounds we all jumped into my vampire car and headed of home to the Glass House.

'We're here!' I announced as no one could see through the tinted windows of my car.

Everybody piled out of the car and Alyssa and Daniel just stared at the house in delight.

'Its huge!' Alyssa exclaimed. Did they have houses like this in England? I wouldnt think so. Since this is a founder house and its built by _Amelie_ so there are probably no other houses like this anywhere else.

We all walked through the door and shane dumped everyones back packs and suitcases by the stairs and flopped on the sofa. Not even having his daughter here could change his slacker ways.

'It hasnt changed one bit.' Eve noted. Well, few new furniture peices but thats just it, so yeah, not much change here in the Glass House. We didnt want to change it. We wanted to keep it the way it was when everybody was here together.

Alyssa was just looking around the room aimlessly in amazment.

'Like what you see, baby girl?' Shane said. Wow, he couldnt be more descrete could he_? Baby girl?_ Nice first impression Shane, nice.

'Its just, I dunno... I sort of remember it..like I remember the playstation for one...me and Dad used to play on Barbie Dreamhouse together' I smiled at the memory, Shane teaching Lyss the controls and me and Danny laughing because Alyssa was getting frustrated. This is how its meant to be. All together. Happy.

'Okay so..rooms!' Claire announced. Oh crap, I forgot there wouldnt be enough rooms for everybody. 'There are still 5 rooms in total right? So me and Shane in one, Michael and Shane in the other Alyssa in another and Daniel in the other.. right?' We all nodded and took our bags upstairs.

_The next day-Shanes POV_

'Morning, beautiful.' I says as I see a very tired Alyssa plodding down the stairs. Her hair flowing down in gorgeous natural waves.

'Morning' She said with a smile 'God, Im knackered! Long day yesterday'

'You dont say, God Lyss I cant believe I have you back!' I say as she sat next to me on the sofa. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and she fell into my chest. I hugged her close to me and prayed this moment would never end.

We must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Michael was clicking his fingers infront of us and laughing.

'God, thats gotta be one of the cutest things Ive ever seen! Such a lovely Father-daughter moment! By the way.. its 12pm.' Michael laughed and went into the kitchen were Eve, Claire and Daniel were.

'Wow, guess I really was tired' Alyssa said as she got up and gained her balance.

Me and Lyss plodded into the kitchen and realised all eyes were on us.

'What?' Me and Alyssa said chorouly. Everyone laughed and went back to what they were doing.

'God I love you two!' Claire said, 'Im so happy you're getting along' It looked like she was going to burst into tears but instead she hugged us both and when she finished we saw that Michael, Daniel and Eve were doing the same.

'Who fancies going to the water park today? Could be fun..' Michael suggested while taking a sip of his coffee. Like little kids me and Daniel jumped up pleading to go.

'Pleaaaaseee Mumm, pleaaaaaseee!' Alyssa begged. 'It would be soo cool! I brought a swim suit too!' Okay why did she bring a swim suit? Did she plan on going swimming or something? Oh well didnt bother me, we were going to have a lovely day. Me and my family.

Alyssa POV

When we got to the waterpark it wasnt all that busy. Just a few kids running around with their parents chasing after them. We found some sun loungers and stripped of to our swim suits. Mum was wearing her amazing red and pink polka dot bikini, it looked amazing on her because she had a gorgeous figure. Eve was wearing the same bikini but in black and white. I wore my yellow spongebob swim suit, it had a spongebob face across the butt and a small one of the left boob. No wonder Daniel wanted me to wear this one!

'Fancy a swim?' Daniel asked me. This wasnt a 'Do you want to go for a nice relaxing swim?' sort of question. This is a 'I will race you to the water and first one to get there has to swim as far away as possible before the other one catches them' sort of question.

We both exchanged looks and legged it to the water. I could hear the faint laughter of our parents behind us. As always I was the first one to get to the water and as soon as I did I swam as far as possible. Which wasnt far. Before I knew it Daniel had hold of my foot and was dragging me too him. I kicked and pushed to get him of me put it was no use. He was alot stronger than I was! We started splashing each other after a while and we couldnt see a thing because of all the water. Suddenly I felt two big hands grab around my waist and houst me up on their shoulders. I screamed not knowing who it was but then I realised it was my dad.

'Daaaad' I said in a low moan. He just laughed and walked to the edge of the pool while I was still on his shoulders.

'Lunch time!' He said.

By time we had eaten and had a few goes on the slides it was getting dark so it was time to go. The car ride home was about an hour long so by time we got back to the Glass House it was really dark.

We all jumped out of the car and headed up the steps to the house. Suddenly I felt really cold hands grab onto my arm and drag me away. I looked behind me and saw someone was doing the same thing to Daniel. I heard our parents screaming and shouting our names but thats all I heard till I felt impact on my head and I slipped into unconciousness.

**So what do you think? Do they have a good bond? Keep your suggestions coming I love them all! Thanks for all your support as well guys it means a lot to me! xxxx**


	8. 8 Your worst nightmare!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 8

Alyssa POV

_**This chapter involves violence which may disturb some readers, just a fair warning before you read on :)**_

I slowly opened my eyes trying to adjust my sight to the dim lighting. Where am I? My head really hurt and I felt a hot liquid drip down the side of my face. I put my finger to my temple to find it was blood oozing from my head. I looked around and saw Daniel tied to the floor by chains. His dead began to lift up and a slow moan escaped from his lips.

'Daniel!' I shouted from the other side of the room. I tried to get to him but thats when I realised I was too held down by chains. One on both my wrists.

'Lyss! God, are you okay?' Daniel exclaimed.

'Im fine, where are we?' Daniel couldnt answer because before I finished my sentence a tall figure apeared in the doorway. It was a lanky, skinny creature with long-ish hair. Looked sort of like a hippie..wait? Wasnt that Oliver..the one that worked at Common Grounds? No it couldnt be. Could it?...

The figure began to walk towards me slowly. As he moved into the light I realised it actually was Oliver. Was he the one that took us?

He walked up to me with a smile on his face and stopped right infront of me. He bent down so his face was level to mine still smiling like an idiot. He suddenly grabbed my side and yanked my head to the side.

'What do you know about Morganville?' He shouted. I winced at his voice and firmly shut my mouth, not wanting to say something I shouldnt.

'SPEAK BITCH!' He pulled my hair tightly and put his hand firmly on my leg.

'I..I..dont know' I managed. He just stared at me then took his glance to Daniel.

'Maybe I could get something out of the boy through pain, would you like that? For me to hurt your little boyfriend?' The grin came back on his face as he looked back at me.

'NO! Dont hurt him! Please! Fine.. all we know about is the vampires, but thats it we swear!' I really shouldnt of said that, should I?

'You shouldnt of said that little one,' Great. 'Im going to have to kill you now..' He said as his grip on my leg got tighter. Eventually his grip got so tight he shattered the bone. I screamed out in pain and he just laughed.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Daniel screamed. Oliver got up and started walking towards him. I couldnt focus properally on what he was doing because the pain in my leg was unbearable. I glanced over at Oliver who was holding a baseball bat in the hair. I tried to scream but it just turned into a whimper and blackness took over me.

Shanes POV

'We have to go to Amelie!' Eve exclaimed. She was crying. So was Claire. The bastards that took Alyssa and Daniel took off in a white van. Two men grabbed the kids and the one who had Lyssy smashed her head of the gate so she passed out. He threw them both in the back and they got in the front. There was 2 guys and one glossy looking girl who I didnt reconize. Probably the same age and Lyssa and Danny. We took up Eves idea of going to Amelie till Claires phone rang. She slowly grabbed it out of her pocked.

'Its...Alyssa.' She said.

'ANSWER IT!' I shouted, I didnt mean to come across as angry but I needed to find my daughter, Ive only just got her back!

Claires clicked the button to put it on speaker phone and answered the call.

'Hello?' She answered.

'Hello, Claire.' The voice sounded evil, and very familiar.

'Who the hell is this?' Claire said in a rushed tone. We all just took around her staring at the phone.

'You're worst nightmare. Oliver.'


	9. 9 Death

_Like Mother Like Daughter _

**Chapter 9.**

_**Shanes POV**_

'OLIVER WHAT THE HELL!?' Claire shouted down at the phone. Oliver has our kids. I know it. I shouldve known it since the way he looked at them when they came into Common Grounds!

'Claire, If Shane is there..tell him that his daughter is so much like him! Cheeky, stupid...doesnt know what she is saying half the time. Which is why Ive been putting her in so much pain for the past hour.' I could almost see the smirk on his face when he said that.

'OLIVER LET THEM GO, NOW!' I shouted.

'Or what, Shane? You will throw the phone at the wall? You dont know where I am.'

Claire looked at me helplessly like she actually thought she was going to throw the phone at the wall.

'Okay, I will make you a deal,' Oliver started, 'If you want to see your kids alive again before I kill them, Im at the warehouse at the end of Lott Street. See you soon.'

The line suddenly went dead and the whole room was silent. Eve just tood there looking at the phone. Michael tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she just pushed him off.

'We go.' She said as she power walked to the front door and grabbed her keys. We all followed and got in Eves hearse on our way to the warehouse 5 minutes away.

Daniels POV

I woke up to the faint sound of someone talking. I could only hear one voice so they were probably on the phone. I looked around but found there was a sudden shooting pain in my stomach. I looked down and my clothes were soaking up my blood. I dont know what that guy did to me but it wasnt pleasant. I looked around to see Alyssa lying on her back. Eyes closed. Her whole face was covered in blood. For a horrible, painful moment I thought she was dead but I saw her chest move up and down. I let out a low sigh then heard a voice getting closer to the door.

'If you want to see your kids alive again before I kill them, Im at the warehouse at the end of Lott Street. See you soon.' The voice said. For a moment there was silence. But the door slowly creaked open and there he was. Oliver. Stood there staring at Alyssa.

'Dont think about hurting her more than you already have!' I managed to say. The pain in my stomach got worse so it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

'Dont tell me what to do, child! Make anymore noice I will kill her, got it?' He says as he crouches down to Alyssa's level. She was starting to wake up now, and as soon as she saw Oliver she started to panick. Oliver wiped his finger across Lyssa's forehead and actually licked the blood from his finger! Gross!

'Get of me you creep!' Lyssa said as she struggled to get away from his grip. Olivers eyes turned read and his whole expression changed. He was one of..them! A vampire! Oh god, this isnt going to go too well.

Before Alyssa could react, Oliver dived ontop of her started biting her neck. He wasnt just biting her neck..he was sucking her blood!

I tried screaming but the pain got too much and my head fell back. I couldnt breathe. I had to though. I couldnt just lie here while a vampire was sucking the life out of my girlfriend!

Just then four people came bursting through the door. I was so relieved to see it was my Mum, Dad, Claire and Shane. My Dad went straight to Oliver and dragged him of Alyssa. I glanced over to her but she was just lay still on the floor with blood oozing from her neck. I couldnt see what Dad was doing to Oliver but it sounded painful. My mum was holding me in her lap. I couldnt hear anything. Or feel anything. I was completely numb. Shane was over with Alyssa shouting her name. I tried to fight it. I really did. But I couldnt. I could feel death sneaking up on me. I looked into my Mums eyes for one last time before I was taken away.

**Aw:( Seems like all my stories are depressing right now! They will cheer up though :) Hope you liked it xxxx**


	10. 10 She is okay or is she?

Like Mother Like Daughter

**Chapter 10**

_**Daniels POV**_

I woke up to the faint sound of bleeping. I was lay down on my back facing the ceiling. I slowly opened my eyes to see tons of wires sticking out of me. I started to panick and look around. I saw my dad asleep on the chair next to me.

'Dad..' I said in the best voice I could. It didnt come out right though. It came out horse and painful. Dad woke up and looked straight at me, his eyes gleaming with delight.

'Daniel! Oh my god I was so worried about you!' Dad said as he hurried to my side stroking my hair. Normally I would find that really weird and uncomfortable but right now it was just relaxing. Just then reality hit me. Everything came back. Oliver, Alyssa, blood, torture.

'Dad..Where..wheres Lyss?' I found that I was struggling to talk. I could feel something being pumped into my body. I looked up to find a small blood bag just above my head with a pipe leading down to my wrist.

'She is in a room down the hall' He tried to force a smile to reasure me but it wasnt working at all.

'Whats wrong with her..oh god..Oliver..he..he..' I couldnt even finish the sentence without my eyes stinging with tears. Dad took my hand and he smile dropped.

'Son...Alyssa is in quite a state. The doctors are pumping a hell of a lot of blood into her seen as though she lost a lot when Oliver bit her. Shes unconcious at the moment but she is stable. The doctors say the next few hours are critical for her.' Dad gave me a sad and stressed look and I returned it.

'No..no I have to see her! I have to see her!' I say trying to rip the wires out of my arms and hands. It was no use because my dad held me down on the bed. He was strong. A lot stronger than I was.

'Daniel calm down! She is going to be okay! She is a fighter and you know that! Right now we need to focus on getting you better!' Dad said in a calm voice. I stopped struggling and he let me go and sat back in his seat.

'What happened to me?' I ask once I had my breathe back. My dad went back to stroking my head lightly.

'Well you have quite a bad head injury, concusion. Thankfully you didnt lose any memory which was possible. We think Oliver hit you in the head with a baseball bat. He stabbed you too. In the stomach. Which is why you've got blood going into almost any vein thats available.' He once again forced a smile. I heard myself say 'oh' but I didnt realise I had done. I smiled at my dad and rested my head on the fluffy pillow behind me. It felt strange, having my dad with me. It had been 12 years since I had him comforting me when I was sick or injured, and it felt so good to have him here I never wanted this moment to end.

'Your mum is with Claire and Shane. They are pretty traumatised by the whole thing. You know with their daughter fighting for her life and all but they are coping. She will be up soon, but for now you need to sleep.' Dad says kissing my head. I nod to him and slowly close my eyes for a more peaceful sleep than the last.

Shane Pov

I hated this. Seeing my daughter fight for her life in hospital. Ive only just got her back! I can't lose her again now! Claire was in tears most of the time and I had to fight to keep mine back to comfort her but I have to admit it was damn hard. When I was alone with Alyssa when Claire went downstairs to get a coffee or go home to change thats when I let my emotions run free. I cried my heart out to Lyssy. I knew she couldnt hear me because she was unconcious but I told her how sorry I was that I let this happen to her. I told her how much I loved her and how sorry and stupid I was that I didnt see her grow up. See her first school photo. Her first bestfriend. Her first boyfriend. Her first date. Her first piece of homework. All that junk.

'Shane' A voice said from behind me. I hadnt realised that I was crying. I was holding onto Alyssa's hand and weeping like a baby. I turned around to see a very upset and teary eyed Claire standing in the doorway. I got up and enloped her in a hug. She sobbed into my chest and we just stayed there for a few minutes. Hugging and crying together.

After our emotional hug we both sat down together with Alyssa and just looked at her. Looked at how fragile and vunerable she was. Just then the doctor came in and walked over to Alyssa's bed side. He gave us a small smile and said, 'Shes getting better, if we carry on pumping blood into her system she should wake up in no time. We are predicting she will wake up sometime tonight but when she does you cannot put her under any stress. If any stress or worry is caused for her there is a slight chance she will slip into a coma, but not much. When she wakes try not to talk about what happened to her. If she brings it up try changing the subject talking about future plans and so on' Once the doctor had finished talking and checking all of the monitors Alyssa was wired up to he gave us another smile and left the room shutting it behind him. Claire practically jumped on my lap once he left and cried happy tears. I heard her muffled voice say 'Shes going to be okay'. I nodded and stroked Claires hair. Claire got of my knee and went back to her seat next to me. We held hands the whole time and watched our beautiful daughter.

And hour later me and Claire were still holding hands with each other and Alyssa. Claire was nodding of with her head resting on my shoulder and I couldnt stop staring at my daughter. I knew she was going to be okay but not one bit of worry left me the whole time. Halfway through my thoughts Alyssa's hand lightly squeezed mine. I jumped up instantly which woke Claire up. She looked at me then down at her hand which was holding Alyssa's other hand. She was squeezing Claires hand too. Claire let out a small squeal and sat on the edge of her chair. We looked at each other with hope filled eyes. Suddenly Alyssa's eyes bagan to twitch and she opened them to reveal her beautiful chocolate brown, pain filled eyes.


	11. 11 It hurts dad!

Like Mother Like Daughter

_**Chapter 11**_

_Alyssa POV_

Oh god. I had the most horrible pain ever in my neck and chest. Its really hard to breathe. Oh god. Why am I suddenly feeling like this? I want my Mum! Hell, I want my _Dad_! I wasnt feeling like this a few minutes ago! Okay Im freaking out! Oh god, god!

'We're losing her!' I heard someone shout. Losing who? What are they talking about? Oh my god, the pain, I cant breathe! Jesus christ help me! Mum! Dad! No one can hear me! Oh jees this hurts, this hurts so bad. I cant see anything. Its all black! Why can't I see anything?! HELP! Oh my god! Im dying! I can feel it!

'CLEAR!' What? clear what? What is that voice? Who Is it? What? OH CRAP THAT HURT! What the fuck what that! Like an electric shock going through me! Oh my god. I can see a light! Why can I hear someone crying? Wait..mum? MUM? Why can I hear my mum crying? I hate this! The light..its getting brighter!

'WE HAVE HER!' That stupid voice wont shut the hell up! Oh god! That light is blinding! Keep your eyes shut Alyssa. Just keep your eyes shut and it will be okay. Just keep them shut..tightly shut..just keep them..keep them..them...

Where the hell am I?

_Shanes POV_

My little girl was dying. Right infront of our eyes. It was fine a moment ago. Her eyes were fucking opening! Why is she dying now! She was perfectly fine! God why?!

'CLEAR!' The doctor shouted as he put the electric pads on Alyssa chest. Her body jerked and her back arched as she was electricuted. Suddenly her heart monitor started slowly bleeping and I felt a sigh rush out of me. I held Claire tightly against me as she sobbed her heart out. I felt a cold, salty tear side down my cheek and I saw the doctors walk out of the room.

'Its okay, we got her. We really need to keep a close eye on her. We told you the next few hours were going t be fatal. We are terribly sorry. She should be waking up soon, you can go in.' He said in a rushed tone. He opened the door for me and Claire and we walked straight up to our baby girl who was lying as still as a rock on her bed, eyes closed. Claire took her hand instantly and sobbed into it. I went behind Claire and put my hands on her shoulder.

'She'll be okay, she is a fighter Claire' I say kissing Claire on the head. She gets up and hugs me tightly. I hug her back and sob into her neck. I know I just told her she will be okay but I hated seein my daughter in this state. She is so young and so fragile.

'Mum? Dad?' I heard a voice say from behind us. Me and Claire both jump and look at Alyssa. She is lay looking at us with tears rolling down her eyes. Claire gasps and runs over to Lyss. She holds her tightly and crys into her hair. 'I thought I lost you baby, I thought you were gone!' She says as she strokes Alyssa face. I go round to the other side of her bed and stroke her hair.

'Lyssy Im so sorry' I say through my sobs. I couldnt contain my emotions. The tears were just coming out of me uncontrolably.

'Dad it hurts, it hurts real bad, Dad..' She says as she looks at me with worried filled eyes. I look at her for a moment confused and so does Claire.

'Where does it hurt baby?' Claire says while pulling a stray hair out of her face.

'In my neck Mum, it hurts real bad, and my chest, its hard to breathe Mum' Lyss says before breaking down it tears. We just hold her in our arms and cry with her. Just then the doctor walks in and we all look up. We tell him that Alyssa was in a lot of pain and he looks at all of the bleepy monitors that were hooked up to her.

'Oh this isnt good, this really isnt good' He says as he turns to us with a sorry expression on his face.

**Sooo? Did you like it? Im not sure where to take this story to be honest so please give suggestions! it is much appriciated! again sorry for the long update! xxxxx**


	12. 12 I need a kidney!

Like Mother Like Daughter

_Chapter 12_

**Claires POV**

I hate seeing my daughter in so much pain. She has never been like this before! Shes always been the type to suffer in silence and get through it. She never really shows how much pain she is in unless its a lot of pain! And right now I could tell she was in a lot of pain by the way she was complaining about it. Shanes being amazing though. God why did I ever agree to leave him? He is such a good day and I love him so much! Ive never seen him this upset before! It seemed like he was in pain seeing Alyssa in such a bad condition.

When the doctor came into the room we told him what Lyssa was saying about how much pain she was in. He looked at all of the monitors that Lyssa was hooked up to and said 'Oh, this is bad. This is very bad.' And turned to face us. The expression on his face was definatly not one you wanted to see on a doctors face. Especially the doctor who is treating your daughter.

'We are going to have to run some tests.' The doctor said 'I may be wrong but she may have a rare heart disease which makes it hard for her to breathe and puts her in a lot of pain. I don't know for sure yet but we will have to do some tests later on today.' He said as he wrote some notes on a clip board and walked out of the room. My hand slapped against my mouth with so much force it must have left a mark. Shane just stared at Lyssy. Just looked at her with no emotion on his face. He was like that for a few minutes until he broke down in tears and hugged Alyssa.

'Ive just got you back' He sobbed 'I cant lose you again, not again.' I rubbed his back as he sobbed into Lyssys chest. I could feel tears running down my face but I tried so hard to keep them back. This was my time I had to be strong, for Shanes sake.

After a few hours Alyssa fell asleep and me and Shane had to go home. We hated leaving her there all alone in that strange room but we werent aloud to stay with her over night. The doctor ran some tests on her earlier but we wont know the results till the morning.

Daniel, on the other hand, was doing great. He came out of hospital the same time we had to go home that night. He still was a bit dizzy and in some pain but its nothing that a few days rest can't cure. They didnt know about Alyssa. Eve, Michael and Daniel. They didnt know that she possibly had a heart disease and she could possibly die. I didnt want to tell them because I knew that if I did reality would hit me. But we had to some time, right?

'Hows Alyssa then?' Michael says as he brings us in some coffee and a can of coke for Daniel. He sits on the sofa where Daniel was lying next to Eve. Me and Shane look at each other to see who should break the news. I nodd at Shane to indicate to him that if I say anything I will break down.

'Um...' Shane started. 'Well, before she woke up there was a slight...problem.' Everybody looked at us and then each other.

'What problem? What're you talking about?' Daniel says as he springs to life and trys to sit up. He moans out in pain but Michael lowers him back down gently.

'Well...her eyes were beginning to open and she looked like she was going to be okay. But her eyes just, well fell back into her head' Shane took a massive sigh before continuing. 'Doctors came rushing in left right and center to get to her. Next thing I knew me and Claire were being pushed out of the room by like five doctors. They were shouting things like 'We're losing her' and 'Clear'. They electricuted her with one of those things you see in the movies. Then they shouted that they have her, which for us was a massive relief.' Shane looked at me before continuing, his eyes full of painful tears. I nodd and turn to Michael, Eve and Daniel before continuing where Shane left off.

'Then erm' I started 'She was awake. She looked fine but she burst into tears. She was telling Shane how much pain she was in and how much it hurt her.' Shane put his head in his hands and silently cried trying not to make it obvious. I went over and sat on his knee and he cried into my shoulder.

'So..' I say trying to hold back my tears. I look at Eve who had her hand slapped across her mouth. Michael just had his worried and sad look on while rubbing Eves leg trying to comfort her. Daniel had tears streaming down his face and his mouth made an 'o' shape.

'The doctor came in and we told him about what Lyssy was saying to us, that she was in a lot of pain. I knew she was in pain because, Eve you know this, Alyssa is not one to complain about anything. She never complains about how much pain she is in but she was crying her heart out saying it hurt really bad.' I gulped back the tears and wiped my face to get rid of the any stray tears that had poured out. 'He looked at all the heart machines and monitors she was hooked to and he was just saying this is bad. We had no idea what he was talking about but then he said...she could have a heart disease. That he is going to run some tests but its likely she has a rare heart disease' The last bit was muffled because I burried my head so far into shanes neck and let all the tears pour out. I could hear Daniel sobbing behind me and Michaels comforting noices. Shane looked up at them with teary eyes and wiped his face.

'Hum..' He says before talking 'They did about 4 blood tests on her. God, she was so scared. She was crying so much and she was just so scared. They did all these kind of tests on her that I didnt think exsisted. And man, they looked painful. We had to stay strong though. For Lyssy's sake. The doctors say that they wont know anything till tomorrow morning.' Eve burst into tears when Shane finished his sentence and I ran up to her full speed and hugged her. We both cried until we had no tears left.

No one felt like eating that night. Michael made a sandwitch for him and Eve but thats all anybody had to eat. Me and Shane stayed in our room just holding each other and sobbing. We talked about Alyssa. I told him about her life. Told him everything about her. I told him about the time that she stole a balloon of Daniel when they were six and Daniel couldnt stop crying and Lyssy was laughing at him. I told him about the time that Lyssy brought her boyfriend home when she was 14 and Eve was asking so many questions to him. I told him everything about her. About our little girl.

The next morning couldnt have come fast enough. At 7am we all jumped out of bed and rushed to the hospital. Daniel couldnt go because he had to stay at home and rest. Which is definately was not happy about. He tried putting up a fight but Eve wasnt giving in. Michael stayed with him so they are probably going to be playing on Zombies or something. Eve came with me and Shane to go and see Alyssa so we werent alone when we got the results.

'Mr and Mrs Collins' someone said from behind us. It was Alyssa's doctor. I almost jumped into his arms when I saw him, although I didnt, that would just be weird.

'We have the results from Alyssa's tests, would you like to follow me' He says as he turns around and heads down the corridor. He leads us into a small room. It had a big chair then a few smaller chairs surrounding it. He told us to sit on the smaller chairs while he sat on the bigger one.

'Okay so we have the tests back.' He said getting some sheets of paper out of a big brown envolope. 'Im very sorry but it seems like little Alyssa has a rare heart disease called nonobstructive coronary heart disease. Its a disease that happens in young children. It blocks the airways so its hard to breathe and it is difficult for the heart to pump around the body. The reason for this is because her kidney is failing. Now, normally children as young as Alyssa dont normally survive this unless they have a kidney doner. She is going to need a kidney transplant to make her better and if she doesnt get one soon she is going to be in excruciating pain for a long while. We have put her on the list for a donor but it is very hard to get one around this time of year. Im very sorry. We have consulted Alyssa about this and shes handling it exelently for a child of her age. You should be very proud. Again, Im very sorry. You are free to go into her room to see her anytime you like.'

The doctor walks out of the room and we all burst into tears. Eve runs to Shane and wraps him in a hug. Shane hugs her back and I go over to them both to hug them. We all just stay there for a few minutes crying. After we had calmed down and got up the courage to go and see Alyssa we went to her room all together.

Later that night we went back home to go and tell Michael and Daniel. When we go back Eve ran full speed and jumped at Michael. He stumbled back but got his balance and ran his finger through her hair.

'Oh Michael it was horrible, it was horrible Michael!' Eve sobbed into his chest. Me and Shane walked into the living room to see Daniel on the sofa curled up watching a TV show. He smiles at us and turnt he TV of.

'How is she?' He says as Michael and Eve walk into the room. We tell them everything about Alyssa. About her rare heart disease that I cant even remember the name of. About how she is on the list for a kidney donor but it may take time for her to get one and she is going to be in pain till she does get one.

'So he says that she is going to be in excruciating pain if she doesnt get one soon' Shane gulped as he finished telling them. Daniels face was expressionless and Michael just hugged Eve trying to fight back the tears. Daniels face sprung up and it got all of our attention. He looked Shane straight in the eye and said, 'I'll do it.'

'You'll do what, Dan?' Michael says as he unwraps himself from Eves arms. We were all staring at him now but Daniel was only looking at Shane.

'I'll be her kidney donor'

**So that was the next chapter! I put it up early because I wont be able to update past six tonight because my friend is coming over for a new years eve party type thing so we will be a bit busy. I got quite teary eyed writing this! Hope you liked it and please review!xxxxxx**


	13. 13 You can have mine

Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter 13

Alyssa POV

I knew I was causing my whole family pain by being in here, the stupid hospital. Knowing I can't get better without a donor. Its almost Christmas for god sakes, no one is giving me one anytime soon and I wouldnt expect my family to give me one, thats asking for too much.

I hated putting this much quilt and worry into my families lives. My dad for one who I only met at the beginning of the week is starting to really worry and I dont want him too, I dont want him worrying about me all the time. I've got to battle this out and be brave, for his sake.

Being in this small cramped room all the time was probably the worst. It wasnt the pain. It was being alone all the time, apart from when my mum and dad came to see me but thats about it and they werent aloud to stay for long, only a couple of hours. My mum begged the doctors to let her stay overnight but they refused. They woke me up every what felt like 30 minutes to do blood tests. I hated needles and I hated having them without my mum there, but the doctors did them during the night so I was alone. Always alone.

And the pain. The pain got to me a lot. Mostly in my stomach, it felt like horrible cramps but 10x worse. I used to scream when the pain approached but Ive gotten used to suffering in silence now its happened so many times. When I had the shooting cramps when my dad was with me he would hold my hand and tell me its going to get better. God, I loved having him around, I have no idea how I coped for the past 12 years.

I was watching TV when the door to my hospital room creeked open and in came my mum, dad and daniel. I gave them a reasuring smile to show them I was coping and they returned it, but not as reasuring. I slowly sat up against the back of the bed and turned the telly of. My dad sat on one side and my mum on the other. Daniel sat nex to my dad just looking at me, tears pricking at his eyes.

'Lyss Im so sorry' He says trying to fight back his tears.

'Daniel, dont be sorry. This isnt your fault. You couldnt stop him, you were tied up' I say grabbing his hand. He wipes his face and holds my hand between his.

'Daniel has something to tell you' My mum says looking at me with an expression I couldnt read. I look Daniel in the eye and he gulps back the tears.

'You know like you need a kidney donor.' He says not looking me in the eye. I just nod my head, no sound would come out. I knew what he was going to say.

'Ive...I..erm... I want to give you mine' My eyes widen at his words and my other hand slaps to my mouth instantly. He looks me in the eye after a few seconds of silence.

'You what?' I say. Thats the only words I can manage right now.

'I want you to have my kidney, its wont harm me. I just want you to be better Lyssy, I cant lose you. Your mum and dad cant lose you. I need to do this. Im not taking no for an answer'

'But..its asking for too much Danny...I wont be able to forgive myself if anything goes wrong'

'Nothing is going to go wrong, these doctors know what they are doing. They know what to do. Take my kidney out..put it in you, job done right'

'No Daniel, job not done. The pain afterwards is going to be the worst. For me and you. I cant see you go through the same pain as me, thats just selfish!' I try fighting the tears back but I could feel them slowly trickle down my cheaks.

'Lyss. Im doing this. Ive already spoke to the doctors anyway. The..the erm oporation is tomorrow' He looks down as he finishs the sentence, knowing that I was shocked.

'Tomorrow?! What are you talking about? Daniel...how can I begin to say how grateful I am for you doing this but are you really sure?' I say pulling him close. He come inches away from my face, lips only centimeters apart.

'Im sure' He says softly before putting his lips to mine. We were like that for a couple of seconds until I realised that my parents were in the room and I broke the kiss.

'I love you' I say as tears bolted out of my eyes.

'I love you' Daniel says wiping the salty water from my face. I noticed that my mum and dad were crying aswell and they were hugging each other.

'Your going to be okay' My dad says kissing me on the head. I smile and nodd to him.

After a few hours of laughing and joking, forgetting about all the bad things that have happened it was time for my mum and dad to leave. Daniel had to stay in over night so the doctors could make sure he was fit and well for the oporation tomorrow. I was going to be okay, and its all thanks to my amazing boyfriend/bestfriend.


	14. 14 Operations complete

**Like Mother Like Daughter.**

_Claires POVS_

Chapter 14

I cannot believe how generous Daniel was being. I never really knew this side of him. All these years he has been the bad boy who causes trouble, but not as naughty as Alyssa. She was just like her dad. Daniel however has never made this sort of move before, but that just explains his love for Alyssa.

It was the morning of the operation and everyone was down at the hospital. The operation takes a couple of hours so we have to wait in the waiting room and find something to pass the time.

'God, Im so worried' Eve says while wiping her face. She was sitting on Michaels lap at the corner of the waiting room and I was sitting next to Shane holding his hand tightly.

'We all are' Shane says. All I could do is nodd. I didnt know what to say. Well, yeah I trusted these doctors and I knew that they knew what they were doing but I still had that gutt feeling something was going to go wrong.

Hours past and we all were so tired. Eve had fallen asleep over an hour ago and Shane was nodding of next to me. I couldnt sleep. Not at all. Not with all this worry building up.

'How you doing?' Michael asks while stroking Eve's hair. I just nod and say, 'good' He smiles and kisses Eve on the head. Just then the doctor walks in, the same doctor that treated Alyssa when she first came in.

'Hello' He says while smiling at us all. Eve and Shane woke up and we were all gathered around the doctor eager to find out how our children were.

'How are they? Are they okay?' Shane asks in a rushed and worried tone, his eyes locked on the doctor stood infront of us.

'The operation is done and I think you will be glad to hear that both children are doing exellently. They both are still under the medication so they are both still sleeping. We are keeping at close eye on Alyssa. She wont be very well for a few days and she will still be in pain but thats normal for a young girl like her. Daniel on the other hand should be well within a couple of days. We just want to keep him in to keep an eye on him.

'Thank you, thank you so much!' Shane says hugging me from behind.

'Daniel is in room 203 and Alyssa is in room 202. You may go see them now' The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. We all were delighted that the operation went according to plan and our children were going to be okay.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I NEED YOUR HELP!-On my story CyberBully needsuggestions! Should I kill Claire and make the rest of the story be about Shane trying to get a new law to make cyberbullying illegal or does Claire get saved and the rest of her story be about how she overcame the situation? Or anything else you have to suggest! I cant continue the story unless I have some suggestions so the more the better please! Either post your suggestions as a review on this story or the CyberBullying one, thankyou soo much xxxx**


	15. 15 Shane is in trouble

Like Mother Like Daughter

**Chapter 15**

_Shanes POV_

Its been a week since Alyssa and Daniel had their operation and everything was going amazingly! Daniel had to stay in the same amount of time as Alyssa because the doctors thought there was something wrong because he wasnt talking and wouldnt stop sleeping. Thankfully he is okay and so is Lyss.

'Hey beautiful' I say as I walk into Alyssa's hospital room. She was watching a show on the small TV which the hospital provides. She smiles and switches it off, resting her head on her pillows.

'How you feeling?' I say as I sit down and start stroking her hair.

'Better than yesterday, at least Im not throwing up anymore' The past couple of days she hasnt been too well, shes been puking a hell of a lot. The doctors say its normal after a kidney transplant.

'Yeah, guess thats a bonus' I say as Claire walks into the room.

'Hey baby, how you doing?' Claire says putting her bag down next to Alyssa's bed.

'Good' Alyssa smiles and Claire gives her a kiss on the head.

'Ive just spoken to the doctor, they are letting you and Daniel go home tonight!' My eyes widen with delight at Claires words. I couldnt believe after all this time Alyssa was actually aloud home!

The three of us just stay there for a couple of hours talking and laughing, like we normally did.

'Hello' The doctor says walking up to Alyssa. We didnt even notice him walk into the room we were that concentrated on our conversation about who is better at video games, me or Alyssa. Guess we would have to find out when we get home...

'You may go home today!' The doctor says with deligh, 'Im sure that you are very pleased to hear that!' The doctor says passing me and Claire some papers.

'Extreamly pleased!' Claire says with a massive grin plastered across her face. I couldnt stop smiling either, neither could Alyssa.

An hour later we met Michael and Eve outside who had just been told the same news about Daniel. The six of us piled into Michaels big car and we headed off home. It was late so we had to run into the house so we didnt have the same problem as last time.

Once we had all ran into the house we got Alyssa and Daniel all cuddled up on the sofa with blankets and cushions. We all sat together and watched a film.

Halfway through the film Daniel and Alyssa were asleep and I heard the doorbell ring.

'I'll get it' Claire says getting out of her sheet and heading towards the door.

A few minutes later Claire walks back into the living room with her arms crossed and a confused expression on her face. Walked behind her was..oh no.

'Hey Shaney, baby! Havent seen you in a few days!'

Crap, I forgot about my girlfriend.

**Hehe, bit of a twist in the story there :P Hope you liked it, Thank you so much for all your support I love you guysss!:D Keep reviewing! It makes my day! xxxxx**


	16. 16 Back to the hospital

**Like Mother Like Daughter.**

_Chapter 16_

Alyssa's POV

I woke up to someone knocking on the front door. I look around me and find I was cuddled up with Daniel on the sofa. Eve and Michael were sitting together on a big chair and my dad was sitting on another chair smiling at me.

A few minutes later my mum came in the living room looking angry with her arms crossed followed by a young looking blonde girl. She was slim and plastered in make up.

'Hey Shaney Baby! Havent seen you in a while!' She says and walks up to my dad giving him a full frontal snog.

Me and Daniel look at each other wide eyed and my mum stood there glaring at them with her mouth dropped open.

'DAD!' I shout getting the womans attention. The woman turns around to face me giving me a dirty look.

'And who are you?' She says looking me up and down.

'I am his daughter and she..' I say pointing to my mum, 'Is his girlfriend slash wife. Kinda. I think, I dont know.'

'Erm...' My dad says trying to change the subject. 'Hah, erm...Sally what are you doing here?' he says stratching the top of his head.

'Im seeing you baby, do you want to go out to see a movie or something tonight?' Sally says while fiddling with her hair.

'No. He doesnt.' My mum says stepping closer to her. Me and Daniel were still sat on the sofa, seen as though we were unable to walk properly yet and Eve and Michael were sat watching with wide eyes and and 'uh oh' face.

'Who do you think you are? His mother? Oh wait. You cant be. His mother died in that fire' She says in a harsh tone.

'SALLY! Enough! Just... go away.' Dad says fighting back tears from the memories of his mother.

'SHANE! How dare you tell me to go away! Is it because of that?' Sally says pointing to me. 'Because of your so called daughter? Oh my god Shane, get your head screwed on straight! You havent seen her in the past twelve years, shes barely a daughter, throw her out onto the street if you have to.'

Before anyone could put any word in I used all of my strengh to stand up of the sofa, which hurt like hell and walk over to Sally. Everybody watched in awe as I punched her right in her nose. She stumbled back but got her balance and screamed, 'YOU LITTLE BITCH!'

Suddenly Sally came hurtling towards me and dragged me to the floor, punching me. I kick at her to get her off me but she kept punching my face.

Shane dragged her off me and Daniel helped me up. Soon I found Michael pressing a warm cloth against my face, wiping away the blood. I begin to scream in pain as I look at my stomach. When she jumped ontop of me she had broken my stitches. Michael lowered me on the sofa and called an ambulence. I put my head into Daniels chest and the sweat and tears came running down my face.

I looked over to where Sally was and my mum was ontop of her screaming, 'DONT YOU EVER GO NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU!'

Shane dragged my mum of Sally and he grabbed Sally by the arm and pulled her towards the door. Minutes later my dad came rushing to my side saying how sorry he was. My mums face was bloody too but not as bad as mine was.

Soon we heard the ambulence come through the door.

'Only a few stitches have been broken, we just need to take you back to the hospital to get them stitched up and you will be as right as rain' The nice paramedic says to me and he took me towards the ambulence to take me to the hospital, again.


	17. 17 They have gone forever

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

_Chapter 17_

Claires POV

An ambulence came and took Alyssa of to the hospital. Eve and Michael went with her so I could sort things out with Shane. I wasnt go to let Alyssa see this. I wasnt going to let her see what I was going to do to her dick head of a dad.

'Who the fuck was that?' I say as the ambulence took off. Before they left Eve and Michael settled Daniel down in bed and told him they would be back within the hour with Alyssa because they were only going to get her stitched back up.

'Claire..I..I can explain.' Shane stuttered while standing awkwardly infront of me.

'I think I can do the explaining. So basically the 12 years you havent seen me and your daughter you have been dating some blonde bimbo while _STILL _married to me then when everything is back to normal she comes barging into the house, beats the crap out of our daughter putting her back to the hospital _AGAIN_ and she walks out like nothing ever happened. Thats all the explaining needed Shane!'

'NO! Claire..Its not like that..I was lonely.. I needed someone there for me..' He says putting his arms out to me but I back off.

'Michael managed fine! Well I guess thats because his love for Eve is genuin.'

'Our love is genuin Claire! I love you with all my heart! Just..look, Sally...she was a mistake okay? I never wanted you to fine out-'

'SO YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP IT FROM ME?! So not only do you lie to me but you lie to your daughter! The daughter you havent seen for 12 years! And in that space of time you manage to find a bitch to satisfy your needs?'

'FOR GOD SAKES CLAIRE YOU DONT EXPECT ME TO WAIT AROUND FOR 12 YEARS FOR YOU TO COME DANCING BACK DO YOU?'

I look at Shane in disgust for a few seconds. Then I got an idea. I rush around the living room picking up all of my stuff that belonged to me and Alyssa. Things like Alyssa's phone, her laptop, our shoes, hairbrushes, bobbles etc.

'Claire what are you doing?' Shane asked while following me around. I had tears streaming down my face but I wiped them away in anger.

'CLAIRE!' he shouts and I turn to him but didnt say anything. I walked around him and went upstairs to our room. I heard him sigh and when I looked down from the top of the stairs he was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. I didnt have time to feel sorry for him. I didnt even have one bit of guilt inside of me at the moment.

I made my way to my room and picked up my suitcase from under the bed. I started throwing all of my belongings in there. Clothes, make up, accessories.

I ran to Alyssa's room and did the same with her things. I saw a picture on her dresser of her and Shane stoof together the day we went to the water park. I left it there, on the dresser. That was the only thing left in Alyssas room. Her dresser, her bed and the picture of her and Shane.

I had two suitcases. One full of my things and one full of Alyssa's. I was crying hard by now. I looked at Daniels room, his door was shut. I put the suitcases outside of the door and went into the room. He was asleep on his bed, I thought mine and Shane's shouting match would have woke him but obviously not.

I walked slowly over to his bed and kissed him lightly on his forehead.

'I love you Danny. Im sorry Im taking your girl away from you' I hated doing this to Daniel. He was such a good young boy and he didnt deserve any of this but what had to be done, had to be done.

I shut Daniels door quietly, being sure not to wake him and rushed downstairs with the two suitcases. Shane was still sat on the sofa and when he heard me coming down his head shot up and his face was red and puffy, full of tears.

'Claire...' He says but before he could say anything else I cut him off.

'Im leaving. Im taking Alyssa with me. Im going back to England.' I say not looking at him.

'CLAIRE NO! You cant take her away from me, Please Claire I love her and Ive only just got her back, please dont take her away from me again, please' By the end of his sentence his voice was horse and more tears drained from his eyes. I looked at him for a second but not for long. Looking at him would make me stay. I didnt want to. Well, I wanted to stay with Eve, Michael and Daniel but not with Shane. Alyssa was going to hate me for taking her away from the people she loves, even if she is mad at Shane as much as I am she wouldnt want to go. But untill she is eighteen, she is my child and she follows my rules.

'Im going to the hospital. When Alyssa is ready to leave Im taking her with me to the airport and we are getting the next flight back to England.' I say edging towards the front door with the suitcases.

'Please..Claire..Dont do this to me..Please! I know I was a total jackass and I should have told you but I cant live without my daughter. Ive just got her back, I wont be able to take it if you take her away from me again!' I just ignored Shanes words and stepped out into the cold night breeze. I called a taxi and it was hear in seconds. He helped me quickly load the suitcases into the trunk and before I got into the car I looked back at the Glass House. I saw Shane crying in the window looking right at me. I just shook my head and stepped into the taxi.

'Morganville Hospital please' I say to the taxi driver who nods his head and drives away. I look once more at the house. Knowing that I was never going to see it again, never going to see Shaen again, or Daniel. And Shane was never going to see his daughter again.

**Bet you didnt see that coming did you? Ive got a good few more chapters coming up so keep reading! Thanks for all of your positive reviews I love them! Keep reviewing! xxx**


	18. 18 She is eighteen

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

_Shanes POV_

Chapter 18- 2 Years Later

It is Alyssa's birthday today. Shes eighteen. And Ive not seen her for two years. Since Claire took her away the night that that Sally came in and ruined everything. It was heat breaking the day that she left and took my daughter with her. Michael and Eve came home depressed from the hospital and said that Claire took Alyssa to the airport with her. They said that Alyssa was crying begging to stay but Claire wouldnt take it.

Daniel was heart broken. He wouldnt come out of his room for the next couple of days after they left. He began crying when I went up to see if he was okay. We just sat and cried together.

'Shane, you okay?' Eve says walking into the kitchen where I was standing with my hands against the cooker tensing. She knew it was Alyssa's birthday. It was December 15th, the day Alyssa turns eighteen. My baby girl turns eighteen and Ive not seen her the past 2 years and its killing me.

I nod to Eve and she wraps her arms around me.

'Its going to be okay Shane, you will meet her again, Claire can't keep her from you forever.' I nodd again and eventually I hug her back. I just felt empty without her.

'Ive got to go to work, will you be okay?' Eve says looking into my pain filled eyes.

'Yeah, I'll be fine' I force a smile and ruffle Eve's hair. I walk into the living room and slump onto the sofa next to Michael and Daniel.

'I know how you feel man' Daniel says turning towards me. Again I just nodd and look forward at the blank TV screen. I can tell this day is going to be miserable.

**Eve's POV**

When I woke up this morning I found myself feeling glum and misserable. Its because its Lyssa's eighteenth birthday today. Its a special day for her and we arent going to see her. I couldnt sit around and grieve about it forever though because I had to go to work at Common Grounds.

After serving bitchy customers all day it was an hour till the end of my shift. The cafe was really quiet so there was only the occasional person coming up to order something.

I was working behind the counter fixing the coffee machine when I heard a small voice say, 'Hey Stranger.' My head shot up instantly and my eyes focused on the person I thought I was never going to see again.

'Al..Alyss..Alyssa?!' I stutter with my mouth hanging open.

**I though I would skip the time so I could get back to the drama..sorry If you guys wanted to know in full detail what happened the night Alyssa and Claire left but that will be revealed later on in the story! Please review! xxxxx**


	19. 19 Look whos back guys!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 19

Alyssa's POV

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!' Mum shouts while shaking me to wake up.

'Mum, Im not a baby, Im eighteen now and please! Let me sleep!' I say as I burry my head into my pillow.

'Come on Lyssy! Its your birthday! I was thinking that me and you go out today for some shopping...' Mum says sitting on the edge of my bed. I sit up and rest my head against the headboard and look at her in the eyes.

'Well erm, I was thinking about going to...erm..Morganville today...'

'WHAT?!' Mum shouts standing up with her fists clenched.

'I havent seen dad for over two years mum! You cant keep me away from him forever!' I shout getting out of bed and wrapping myself in my dressing gown.

'I bloody well can missy! Your father doesnt deserve to see you!'

'FOR GOD SAKE MUM! You didnt expect him to wait around for the past twelve years all alone!' I say as I wonder through my wardrobe finding something nice to wear. I settled on a red tank top, blue denim shorts and star patterned tights with my maroon converse.

'ALYSSA CARRIE COLLINS YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR MORGANVILLE DO YOU HEAR ME!' She shouts coming up right in my face, I never thought she was going to get this fierce...why cant she just be happy for me!

'You cant make me. Im eighteen now. You have no idea how long Ive been waiting for this day to come just so I can have the freedom to go to see my dad and friends again. Your over exaggerating mum! Look at you! Are you jelous because dad found himself someone else because we were in england for twelve years? CUT HIM SOME SLACK MUM!' I storm out of the room and lock myself in the bathroom. I hear mum shouting things to me from the other side of the door but I ignore you and turn to the mirror.

I start to comb out my hair and I decided I would put in some soft curls. I did some natural but noticable make up. I had bright red lip stick on with a tiny bit of pink blusher, some light foundation and a bit of mascara to outline my chocolate brown eyes.

When I was done, which took about an hour. I stepped out of the bathroom grabbing my bag on the way out. I went downstairs where I found my mum sitting very angrily on the sofa.

'Im going to Morganville. I dont know when I will be back but I will call you tonight.' I say not even looking at her. I just hear her sigh but I dont let it bother me. I step out into the cold winter air and called a taxi. I had saved up about £1,000 for this day. To get a plane to Morganville.

Once the taxi had arrived he helped me get my small bag into the trunk and we set off for the airport.

The plane was only a couple of hours long. As soon as we landed I went to the bagage claim and my bag was there instantly. I called another taxi and I told them to drop me outside Common Grounds. I needed a drink badly. And last time I heard, Eve was working there.

When I got out of the taxi and retrieved my small backpack I went into Common Grounds which wasnt that busy. Only a few students chattering away and as I expected, Eve was behind the counter fiddling with a coffee machine. I smile stupidly and walk up to the counter.

'Hey, stanger' I smile resting my side against the counter top. Eves head shot up and her mouth dropped open.

'Al...Alyss...Alyssa?' She says stuttering.

'Yep.' I say with a huge smile slapped across my face.

'OH MY GOD ALYSSA!' She screams and jumped over the counter to enlope me in a bone crushing hug.

'I..cant..I cant believe you're here! In Morganville! Oh my god!' She says holding me at arms lengh looking me up and down.

'Yeah well, my mum didnt really aprove of me coming but Im eighteen now...so I can do what I want, so I came here' I say pulling Eve into another hug.

'Oh yeah, Happy birthday! God you look so grown up!' She says looking me up and down for the tenth time.

'So erm...hows..hows Shane? Well, my dad? Hows my dad?' I say hardly being able to process the words. Eve must have noticed because she smiled at me and sat me down on the table.

'Hes fine, actually he was really upset this morning. He knew it was your eighteenth birthday and its a special day for you, he really wanted to spend it with you but he knew he wouldnt be able to but here you are! Daniel has been the same. He was heartbroken when you left...' I look at the floor ashamed that I put my family through that. If it wasnt for me being fucking sick and needing a kidney transplant everything would be fine!

'Dont beat yourself up kid..' Eve says grabbing my hand. She must have noticed what I was thinking.

'Listen. My shift ends in half an hour. So me and you are going to go back to the Glass House and see your dad and Michael and Daniel, got it?' I smile and wipe tears away from my face.

After Eve had finished her shift we got into her car and started driving back to the Glass House.

'So, been up to anything good?' Eve says turning her head to me.

'Not really. Mums been a bitch to be honest. She cancelled mine and Daniels record deal we had. She didnt want me to be with Daniel because she knew that where there was Daniel, there was Shane' I say looking down at my hands.

'Geez, thats not like Claire. Im sorry Lyssa.' I just smile and look out into the nice air of Morganville. Even though its the middle of December, the weather is still mild...

We pulled up outside of the Glass House. All of the lights were on and it looked no different from when I last saw it, two years ago.

'You ready to see everyone again?' Eve says taking my hand in hers. I nod and she pulls me out of the car. I sigh as Eve opens the front door. Walking me into the living room to reveal three boys playing competitively on the play station.

Once me and Eve walked in Eve coughed which got there attention. All eyes were on me and their mouth hung open.

**Please review..I know it isnt much this chapter but the next chapter will be better..I hope(: Thanks xxx**


	20. 20 Not so happy Claire

**Like Mother Like Daughter.**

_Daniels POV_

Chapter 20- Alyssa is back

I was feeling really down today because it was Alyssas eighteenth birthday and she wasnt here. When she left my heart broke, I loved her. I still do love her! I havent had a girlfriend ever since she left because she is the only girl for me and I am determind to meet her again someday and tell her how much I love her.

Shane was feeling the same way, he was normally bubbly but today, like last year, its Alyssa's birthday so Shane was glum. I dont blame him, his wife walked out two years ago and took his only daughter with her.

Me and my dad tried to cheer him up by playing some video games. We put in Call Of Duty and went on three player. Dad was winning every time. I was rubbish at it so it was normally Shane who won but today he wasnt concentrating at all so it was my dad who was winning, for once.

'Michael, arent we on the same team?!' Shane says as he continues to lose the game.

'You wish, Shane.' Dad says not taking his eyes of the screen.

While we were all focused in the game I heard my mum come in from work. She was talking to someone, which was weird. She must have been on the phone.

I noticed at the corner of my eye that my mum was stood in the doorway looking at us. I didnt bother looking because I would have lost the game, not like I was winning anyway but you know..

My mum coughed which got all of our attention. Dad paused the game and we all looked up at mum at the same time. But it wasnt just mum who was standing there. She was with a beautiful girl who looked about my age. She had long hair which dropped down her back in soft curls. Her face was perfect and her body was slim. Then I reconised who it was, and when I did, my mouth dropped open. As did Shane and my dads.

'Oh. My. God' Dad says as he comes back to reality.

'Hey' The girl smiled. It was Alyssa. My girl was back and she looked more gorgeous than ever!

'Alyssa?!' Shane shouted as he jumped up and walked over to Alyssa holding her at arms lengh.

'Hey, dad' She says and she began crying. Shane pulled her into a huge hug and I could tell he was crying too.

'I thought I was never going to see you again! Oh my god, I cant believe you are here! You look gorgeous sweet heart...oh god. You look so grown up!' Shane says pulling away from the hug and wiping stray tears away from Alyssa's face.

I was just staring. I didnt realise I was until my dad poked me on the arm and gestured me to stand up. I did as he hold and walked over to Alyssa. She looked me right in the eye and tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Daniel?' She says through her sobs then runs up her me and throws her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me, never wanting the moment to end. She burries her head into my neck and I stroke her hair lightly.

'Oh god Lyss, Ive missed you so much!' I say into the hair. I couldnt help the tears exploding from my eyes. Ive missed her so much! Part of me was saying _Pull away from the hug and smile at her and tell her to sit down while you make her some coffee _while the other half was saying _Gently pull away and kiss her passionatly, show her how much you have missed her!_

I went with the second half and pulled away slightly. She looked me in the eye again and we were mesmerised for a few seconds. I slowly closed the gap between us and pressed my lips her her. It was just like it was two years ago. It tasted sweet and fireworks were exploding in my stomach.

We had totally forgotten that everybody was watching until my mum made an 'ahum' sound at us. We both pulled away and I lent my forehead on hers.

'I love you' She says softly so only I could hear.

'I love you' I say back and kiss her gently again.

'So, Lyss, you want some coffee?' My mum says as we both snap back into reality.

'Yes please' She smiled. I take her hand and lead her to the sofa where Shane and Michael were sitting.

'Happy Birthday, by the way' Shane smiled while kissing her on her head. She murmered a thanks and forced a smile.

'So, wheres Claire?' Michael asked. We had all forgotten about Claire. To be honest I dont think I wanted to see her. She took away my girlfriend and Shanes daughter just because Shane was dating somebody else.

'Shes..shes erm back in England. We had a fight. I told her I was coming here and she told me not to come. But Im eighteen now, she cant make me do anything. So I just walked out and told her I would call her tonight' She starts to look down and fiddle with her fingers. I take her hand in mine and kiss her gently on the cheek.

'Im sorry' She says as she looks at Shane. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

'For what Lyss?' Shane says looking at her with concern.

'For letting her take me away from you. I tried to convince her to stay but she just litterally dragged me onto the plane. She has turned into a royal bitch since we got back. She cancelled mine and Daniels record deal because she knew that if I saw Daniel again I would have to see you. She really wanted me to never see you again'

'I would have never let that happen, Alyssa. Listen to me, I love you so much and you're my daughter. I wouldnt let anyone, not even Claire, take you away from me. If Claire-' Shane was cut of by a fierce knock at the front door.

Eve ran into the living room looking confused and she ran to the front door. We all listened as Eve opened the door the see who was so mad.

'WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?' We heard someone yell at the top of their lungs.

**Hope you guys liked it! Pleaaase review and by all means make suggestions on where you want this story to go, it means a lot to me and it helps me so much when I hear what you guys want to see in the stories! cxxxxxxx**


	21. 21 I love you

Like Mother Like Daughter

Chapter 21

_Claires POV_

I was so angry at Alyssa for going to Morganville but I dont know why. I was never this angry. Ever since I left Morganville with Lyss after the fight with Shane I've just turned into a right bitch! I some how can't help it though.

I was sitting on the sofa about an hour after Lyss left for her plane. I couldnt stop crying. It was her eighteenth birthday and she didnt want to spend it with me. She wanted to spend it with her so called DAD! _Claire, stop being a bitch, Shane is her dad, she has a right to spend it with him, you've spent all of her life with her let Shane have this_ The voice in my head was trying to make me myself again but it wasnt working, the anger just built up.

Im going to Morganville to get my daughter.

**3 hours later**

I had arrived in Morganville and I decided to go straight to the Glass House. I somehow didnt feel angry anymore, not like I used to in England. When I landed I wondered why I was even here but then I remembered I had to get my daughter.

I walked up the steps to the Glass House and banged on the door with force. After I knocked I regretted it instantly. Eve opened it and before she could say anything I said, 'WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!'

Eves mouth droped open and she looked disgusted. I slapped my hand across my mouth. Why was I so angry? This wasnt me? What is happening to me?

'Mum? What are you doing here?' Alyssa says slowly walking up to the door. Shane, Michael and Daniel followed behind her. Lyssa's face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

My heart just melted and I burst into tears and ran at Lyss. I enloped her into a hug. At first she was stunned but she eventually hugged back.

'Im so sorry baby, I dont know what came over me! I shouldnt have taken you away! Ive been such a bitch and I dont know why!'

'I do' Michael said slowly walking up to us. I broke away from my daughter and looked at him with confusion.

'What do you mean?' I say wiping at my face.

'Its how Morganville works' He started, 'Seen as though Amelie let you go without you getting killed or losing your memories, the mood you left in is the mood you stay in until you come back. So you were angry and annoyed when you left, and ever since then thats how you have been. Now you're back, you're the normal Claire'

All I could say was a small 'oh'. Alyssa just looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. I gave her another quick hug and turned to Shane who was also crying. I ran up to him and wraped my arms around his neck. His arms curled around my waist and he dug his head into my hair.

'Shane, Im so sorry, I shouldnt have taken her away from you, I was stupid, selfish and a complete bitch! She is your daughter as well as mine, you should spend the rest of your time with her, make the most of it! Im so sorry' I cry into the crook of his neck and he rubs my hair lightly.

'Dont worry, Claire. I know it wasnt like you to do that. It wasnt your fault, Claire..though I am annoyed that you got to spend all her life with her and Ive only spent a couple of months with her.' He says as he break the hug.

'Im sorry' I manage to say, its all I could say at the moment. I cant believe I had ruined the family all because Shane had another girlfriend. I know he was married to me still but I just wanted him to be happy with me.

'I love you' He says before kissing me.

'I love you'

**You guys were really freaking out! Haaha, so you didnt like the mean Claire then haha so I decided that I would change her to be nice Claire again! By the way, if you look on my profile in my information thing there is a link to a picture of what Alyssa looks like when she comes back to meet her Dad again so take a look! Keep reviewing!xx**


	22. 22 Staying for good

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 22

_Alyssa's POV_

This is great, its just how it was like two years ago! All of us sat around the TV laughing and giggling at my dads sarcastic remarks. Im glad my mum came and Michael explained why she was always in a bad mood when back in England. But I have my family back now and I can't be happier!

'So, thought about any collages or anything yet Lyss?' Dad says throwing me coke and sitting next to me.

'Well, Ive always wanted to go and do performing arts at collage but Ive wanted to go to TPU. The one mum went to. But living in England, thats not going to work out very well.'

'Well..if you want you could stay here with us, and go to TPU, thats where Daniel goes.' Michael says taking a sip of his coffee. Thats where I think Daniel is right now actually. He was studying physical education.

'What about mum?' I say nodding towards my mum who was asleep on the sofa next to us.

'Well, Im not sure if she would but she could move back to Morganville. In the meantime you could stay here and study performing arts at TPU.'

I nod and place my coke down on the table.

'Im going for a lie down, Im not feeling too good' I say as I walk up the stays and true to my word as soon as my head hits the pillow I realise how tired I am and fall straight to sleep.

While sleeping I hear a faint nock at my door. I groan and roll over and burry my head into my pillow. I hear the door click open and close. I lift my head to see my mum sitting at the edge of the bed.

'You okay?' She says lifting stray hairs away from my face. I nodd and sit up against the headboard.

'Your dad was telling me about TPU. You never told me that you wanted to go there?' She says raising her eyebrows. Uh oh.

'Yeah well, its got an amazing performing arts program that I could study. And then I could see dad everyday..' I really hope I didnt hurt her feelings saying that, but it was true.

'We talked about it..me and your dad, and we have decided that you can stay here for a couple of months while you get settled down in collage then and while you are doing that I could be packing our stuff in England and coming back here to move in with you guys...'

'WHAT? NO WAY! Oh thank you mum! Thank you so much!' I say jumping into her arms. She squeels and catches me.

'So.. ive already rung up TPU and asked for your place on the PA program. They have plently of spaces so they have already accepted you because they know you were signed by Hollywood Records. You start Monday!'


	23. 23 Meeting Morrell

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 23

_Alyssa's POV_

Today is my first day of TPU to do my performing arts course! Im so nervous but excited! I never went to collage in England because TPU is my dream school. I know its not much like MIT and CalTech but my mum went to TPU, I just want to experience what she did, without getting thrown down a staircase by a worst enemy...

'You ready Lyss?' Daniel shouts up the stairs. Crap. Its 8:30am and my class starts at 8:45am, better get moving!

Me and Daniel both walked to collage hand in hand which Ive missed a hell of a lot the past two years! As we got to collage we had to go our seperate ways. Daniels PE building was in the oposite tower to the performing arts building. He gave me a quick kiss and pulled away from me, which wasnt normal for him. I mean, he normally couldnt keep his hands of me. I guess he was running late or something.

Performing Arts went pretty well to be honest. We got given a script to run through in groups for Drama then we did some dance routine. It was only three hours long so I was out before Daniel was.

'Hey' I hear a pretty voice say from behind me. I turn around to see a glamorous girl stood in a diva pose. Her long blonde hair flowed down straightly past her shoulders. Her make up was perfect and she was dressed head to toe in designer clothes.

'Yes?' I say not wanting to get involved with her, she looks like trouble.

'You the Collins kid?' She says

'What do you mean by that?' I say raising my eyebrows at her and crossing my arms.

'You're Shane Collins daughter arent you? God. Thought I reconised you! You look like a right tramp, like your dad'

'And you are?' I say trying not to let her comment get to me even though anger was raging through me.

'Lola. Lola Morrel. Im Monica Morrels daughter. Yeah you know her. She had some history with your dad. So just to warm you, slut, you better watch your back. Because Im out to get you.' She says and walks of in the oposite direction swaying her hips.

I shake my head and head home to ask Daniel who the hell she is.

**I know this chapter isnt much but Alyssa needed to meet Lola so that I can do **_**a lot **_**of drama in the next chapter which WILL be up tonight! Its going to be a good one! So please review and tell me what you think :) xx**


	24. 24 Cheating

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 24

_Alyssa's POV_

When I got home I went straight to Daniels room. My dad told me he was in there, which was strange, he was normally downstairs playing on the playstation.

I opened Daniels door to see him sitting at the end of his bed with his phone in his hands. He was smiling down at his phone while typing.

'Hey..' I say as I close the door behind me. Daniel looked up and his face changed from happy to a sort of 'uh oh' emotion, He turned his phone off quickly and put it on his bedside. It was quite suspicious to be honest, but Im not one to want to investigate something like that.

'Hi..' He says smiling an innocent smile at me.

'So..this girl came up to me today...Lola Morrell?' I say raising my eyebrows and sitting next to him.

'What? Lola? What did she say? Did she do anything? Did she say anything about me? Daniels tone was rushed and his eyes were wide.

'What? No. She didnt say anything about you..why would she? She just said I better watch out and stuff..'

'Stay away from her Lyss. She is trouble! You know that girl that pushed your mum down the stairs when she was in TPU? Yeah thats her daughter..just, stay away from her, its for the best' He tried forcing a smile which I didnt manage to return.

'Why? Im not scared of her Dan, she wont touch me!'

'Believe me Alyssa. She will. She stab a girl in the chest with a butter knife because the girl got a better mark than her in English and she was proud. I dont want her to do or say anything to you, just stay away, yeah?'

I nodded and got up of the bed. I went out of the room and closed the door behind me. I heard Daniel sigh from inside so I just walked downstairs and got some food.

THE NEXT DAY

Ive been waiting outside of the PE building for about 30 minutes now. Daniel was supposed to be meeting me here so we could walk home. I sigh and look at the time on my phone. 4:15pm. I had to be home soon. I moan and put my phone back in my pocket. I walk into the PE building which was deserted, not a student in sight. I slowly walk around when I hear voices coming from under the staircase. I stop and listen in.

'Aw baby, you are so cute!' A cute girly voice says. The voice sounds muffled and Im sure Ive heard it before.

'Hmm..' I heard a male making some sexual noices which Im sure Ive heard before again. I listen in more closely.

'Oh babe you know what that does when you kiss me there! Someone could be watching, save it for later?'

'I cant save it for later, baby. Ive got to go and meet...you know..'

'You're already late! She has probably gone by now. God why do you hang around with her anyway? Shes a sad loser who has no friends!'

Before I could hear anymore of the conversation I lent my head slowly towards the stairs so I could take a look at who it was that were talking. I had to know where I knew these voices from! I definatly reconised the boys voice...

I lent my head around the corner only a bit so they couldnt see me and I saw a boy, with his back to me kissing...Oh god! Its Lola! Some guy was nibbling at Lola's neck!

As I was looking Lola's eyes met mine and I let out a small gasp but didnt look away. She just stared at me while the boy was eating her neck and moaning. Lola smiled at me and let out a slow, loud moan of pleasure and said, 'Oh Daniel that tickles!'

No. No. No way. I knew I reconised that voice! THATS DANIEL!

'DANIEL?!' I shout and walk right next to where they both were standing. Daniel turns around and when he sees me his eyes widen in shock and horror.

'Lyss..I..I can explain..'

'EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE MUNCHING ON THAT BITCHS NECK?!' I scream as tears run down my cheeks.

'Who the fuck do you think you are calling a bitch?' Lola says as she walks towards me. Suddenly I see a raised fist coming at my face. Before I knew it Lola was punching at my face. She had me pinned against the wall and was pounding at my face. I heard Daniel screaming at her to stop but I couldnt understand anything else he was saying. The punches just kept on coming. I felt her move her fists down to my stomach as she rapidly started punching my stomach. It was painful. Especially since she had a ring on every one of her fingers. My face felt warm and pain shot through my whole body.

'LOLA STOP!' I heard Daniel scream as Lola was pulled of me. I felt myself slump to the ground as I was taken away by blackness.

**The drama is coming nowww! Haha, now can you guys see why this story is called 'Like Mother Like Daughter' I know it took a lot of time to get to it I know but Yeah...Monica and Lola are so much alike! Please review!xxx**


	25. 25 Back to the hospital AGAIN

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 25

_Claires POV_

'So can I have it..?' I ask as Amelie stared at me. I was in her office asking her if I could buy the founders house which was only a block away from the Glass house. She hasn't seen me in two years so I wasn't putting my hopes up.

'Fine, I'll let you have it. On one condition.' She says lifting up her pale finger.

'Whats that?'

'You go to work with Myrnin.'

'With Myrnin? Wow. I..I guess I could...' I stutter. I can't believe she was asking me to go back to Myrnin. After all I haven't seen him since me and Eve were sent away with Daniel and Alyssa when they were four.

'Hes missed you, Claire. Very much so indeed. He has been lonely and not himself since you left. I think it would do you both some good if you got back to working with him again my dear'

I nod and force a smile to show I wasn't too disapointed about the catch of buying the house. But now at least I can stay with Alyssa and Shane.

I thanked Amelie and got in my car to drive home. As I pulled up outside the Glass house I noticed a police car parked outside. I narrowed my eyebrows to confirm to myself that yes, it was a cop car. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran inside to find Shane, Michael and Eve sat on the sofa infront of Richard Morrell.

'Whats going on?' I ask as I walk into the living room, all eyes were on me.

'I dont know. He came about five minutes ago' Shane says bringing his eyes to meet Richard.

'Claire, sit down. I'm glad you are here, now I can tell you why Im here...' I sit down next to Shane and look at him with worried eyes.

'Its about Alyssa..' Richard started

'Whats she done? She hasn't done anything bad has she?' Shane says in a panicked tone. I place my hand over his and give him a _don't start anything _look.

'No, she hasn't done anything bad. We got a phone call..' Richard began, 'It was from Daniel. We didn't know what was wrong but we went down to TPU campus and in the Physical Education building it seemed that Alyssa was attacked. By...by my neice, Lola.'

'Wow, wow, wow. Hold up! Alyssa was _attacked? _By Monica's daughter? What are you talking about? I say starting to panick like Shane was. I could feel his hand tensing under mine.

'Let me finish.' He says. 'Now when we got there, paramedics were already trying to stablise Alyssa. She was unconcious. Police arrested Lola and Daniel didn't want to talk to us to tell us what happened. Therefore we don't know if he had a part in the attack either-' Richard was cut of by Michael standing his ground.

'Wait a second! You think my son would attack his own girlfriend?! Plus he is the one that rung the cops in the first place. Im pretty sure that if he was apart of it too then he wouldnt of called you!' Michael says. He starts to walk towards Richard but Eve grabbed his hand and lowered him back onto the sofa, giving him the same look I gave to Shane.

'Don't worry. We havent arrested him. Daniel is at the hospital. If you would like to see Alyssa, you can go to the hospital and a doctor would tell you what happened to her. But right now I have to go to the station, I got a call that I need to tend to.' Richard says standing up and walking to the door. I murmer a 'thankyou' as he walks out the front door.

I begin to cry into Shanes chest and he puls me close. I can feel him sobbing by the way he is breathing. Eve is crying too. Shes got her head burried into the crook of Michaels neck and Michael is whispering soothing sounds to her.

I pull myself away from Shanes grip and let my eyes meet his tear stained face.

'We should go to the hospital' I say wiping my eyes and sniffling hard. Shane nods and Michael picks Eve up and settles her down on the ground. Eve wipes her face and takes Michael by the hand.

We all pilled into Michaels vamp car. Eve was in the front with Michael and me and Shane were in the back. It was dark outside. Seen as though its winter and it gets dark earlier so thank god we have Michael.

We arrived at the hospital and Shane literally ran to the front desk.

'We need to see Alyssa Collins. Im her dad' He says panting while the woman at the reception desk types things into her computer.

'She is in the intensive care unit. Room 223' The woman says with a smile. Intensive care. My baby was in intensive care! Why didn't Richard tell us!

We all ran into ICU to find a doctor waiting outside of the room 223. He looked up as we stopped right next to him.

'You must be Mr and Mrs Collins.' He says as he writes things down on his clipboard. Me and Shane both nod and he tells us to go into the waiting room to wait for him to come and talk to us.

We walk inside the waiting room and the only person in there was Daniel who was sat with his head in his hands.

'Daniel!' Eve shouts as she runs up to him and enlopes him in a hug. Daniel looks up and his face is red and puffy from crying. My heart melted when I saw him. He must be so scared for his girlfriend. He loves her so much and he would never do anything like this to her.

'Are you okay?' Michael says as he kneels to Daniels hight. Daniel just nods and doesnt look anybody in the eye, was he hiding something? I didnt bother asking because this was an emotional time for us all and we didn't need arguments right now.

Just then the same doctor who was outside of Alyssa's room came in and gave us a small but saddened smile.

'Alyssa Collins?' He says confirming that we were her parents.

'Yes, thats us. Please tell me she is okay?' Shane says pulling me into a hug. I could only look at the doctor with hope filled eyes but I knew what he was going to say wasnt going to make me smile.

'Well..'

**Hehe, cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it! I love all of your reviews! I read them all so be sure to post more and give me suggestions or tell me if you like it or not. I love all of you that have ever reviewed! You mean the world to me! xxxx**


	26. 26 What happened?

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 26

_Shanes POV_

Just when Michael was asking if Daniel was okay the doctor walked into the room and looked at us all in turn.

'Alyssa Collins?' He says looking at the clipboard in his hands. I jump up straight away and say 'Yes, thats us. Please tell me she is okay?!' I pull Claire into a hug to show her that no matter what happens, we will get through it and Im always there for her.

'Well...' The doctor started. 'It seems that Miss Morrell had no intension to stop throwing punches at Alyssa. It made it a whole lot worse because Lola had sharp rings on her fingers which has caused Alyssa to have a lot of injuries to her face. When Alyssa passed out from the force of the punches, Lola started to jump on her stomach. Thankfully Daniel pulled Lola of Alyssa and rung the police. Which was a smart thing to do. But now Alyssa has a few broken ribs and she has a minor head injury from when Lola smashed her head of the wall before she started hitting Alyssa. I have to ask..do you know what caused Lola to start attacking Alyssa in the first place?' The doctor says looking past us and looking at Daniel.

Daniels eyes widened but slowly went back to normal.

'Erm..well, Alyssa called Lola a bitch..' Daniel says not wanting to meet anyone in the eyes.

'Do you know why Alyssa called Lola such a name?' The doctor says writing things down on the clipboard, 'Im sorry Im asking questions..the police just wanted me to take some notes while Im here'

Daniel looked away but all eyes were on him.

'Well? Do you know why Lyss called Lola a bitch?' Eve says looking Daniel straight in the eye.

'Erm..no. I just erm, saw Alyssa and Lola fighting. Um, yeah so I pulled Lola of her' Daniel shrugged and looking down at his hands.

'Are you sure?' Claire says giving him a confused look. Daniel nodded and gave her a small smile.

'Well, you may go and see her now.' The doctor smiled and led us to the room that Alyssa was in. We all quietly walked in and sat around Alyssas bed. Me and Claire were sat on her left side as Daniel, Eve and Michael sat on the right.

She looked awful. Her face was full of scratches and both of her eyes were purple and blue. Her lip was busted and she had stitching on her forehead. Even though her eyes were closed, you could see how much pain she was in.

We were all quiet. No one talked at all. We just held Alyssa's hand and waiting for her to wake up.


	27. 27 Fighting

**Like Mother Like Daughter.**

Chapter 27

_Alyssa's POV_

All I could see was black. Ive been like this before. Where I can feel a lot of pain but all I can see is blackness. I can hear faint voices bu they sound like an annoying buzzing sound. As I try to focus I can feel the pain coming more fierce. In my stomach mostly and the pain in my face was unbearable. My face was numb but I could feel hot pain in my cheeks and forehead.

I decided I would try and open my eyes once I realised that they were closed. I slowly tried opening them but the light blinded me. I quickly closed them and strewed my face up only to be greeted by more pain.

I opened my eyes once more and I could see fuzzy faces above me. As I get my sight back I can see my mum and dad standing over me.

'Lyss? Alyssa its us...'Dad says as he grabs my hand gently and puts both of his hands over mine. As my sight came back I realised I was in a hospital bed. I smiled at my dad to show him I was okay but I wasnt really, the pain was horrible but I didnt want to worry him. I turned my head slowly and I smiled as I saw Eve and Michael on the other side of me. My smile instantly dropped as I saw Daniel, sitting at the end of the bed with a smile tugging at his lips.

My smile turned into anger and my eyes became wide as the memories of the past few hours came back to me. Daniel. Lola. Kissing. Punches. Darkness.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I say, my voice was horse and crooked but right now, I really didnt care.

'Alyssa listen to me-' Daniel says but I cut him of straight away.

'Listen to you? Why the hell are you even here?' I tried to keep my anger in but it didnt work, the more I got angry the more my stomach tensed up and pain came rushing through me.

'Alyssa whats wrong? Why dont you want Daniel here?' Dad says stroking a stray piece of hair away from my face.

I looked away from my dad and my eyes met Daniels which were panicked and I could see his breathing quicken.

'You havent told them, have you?' Daniel just looks down away from me.

'YOU HAVENT TOLD THEM!' I shout and try sitting up but my dad pulls me back down as he sees the pain running through my face.

'What are you talking about? Daniel didnt do anything to you Lyssy, it was Lola. Monicas daughter.' Eve says taking my hand in hers.

'Oh yeah? Well why do you think Lola attacked me?'

'Because you called her a bitch?'

'And why did I call her a bitch?'

'I dont know. Daniel said he saw you and Lola fighting, he doesnt know why you called her a bitch..' Mum says looking from me to Daniel.

'CLASSIC! Well done jackass, you got the liar of the year award!' I say to Daniel who was now pacing the room.

'Okay what the hell is going on?' Dad says looking at Daniel.

'Oh I will tel you whats going on. I'll tell you the truth shall I. Okay then. I waiting HALF AN HOUR! For Daniel to come out of PE so we could walk home. I decided I would go look for him so when I did I heard voices that I reconised. I listened in for a while and then I thought I would have a look at who it was. I looked around the corner and there he was. Snogging the face of Lola. I called Lola a bitch and thats when she flipped out. There. The truth!' When I was finished I had tears rolling down my face.

'Is that true Daniel?' Eve says with worry plastered across her face.

'FINE! Its true! Okay! You happy now! Im dating Lola! I dont want to date you Alyssa! I know I was all lovey dovey when you came back but there you have it!' I couldnt believe what Daniel was saying. I let out a huge cry and throw my head to my pillow and put my hands over my eyes.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Dad yells as he charges towards Daniel. He pins Daniel against the wall by his t-shirt and screaming things at him. My mum came to me and gently stroked my hair whispering soothing sounds in my ear.

'SHANE!' Michael yells as he grabs dad by the shoulders and yanks him of Daniel. Michael now had Shane pinned against the wall and was shouting things at him. Daniel slumped against the wall breathlessly and just looked at me.

'STOP IT! THIS ISNT GOOD FOR ALYSSA!' Eve yells as she takes my hands into hers. Suddenly doctors came into the room and dragged Daniel, Michael and Shane out of the room. I heard yelling coming from outside but I just burried my head into the crook of my mums neck and cried my heart out.

**Please review! I will try to make it more interesting! xx**


	28. What you deserve, jerk

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 28.

_Shanes POV_

I cant believe that son of a bitch! The hell does he think he is going around making out with other girls when he is dating my fucking daughter! I trusted him! Ive known him now for over two years and I never thought he was like that, well..I guess you can't know a person well enough.

I know I kind of over reacted in the hospital and I was being selfish towards Alyssa. She is under a lot of stress right now, I know that. I just couldn't believe that Daniel was saying such horrible things to her when she is back at the hospital, for the third fucking time!

Once the doctors got me, Michael and Daniel out of the hopsital room thats when it really started to kick off. Daniel punched me in the face. He actually punched me. Michael didn't do anything, he was just in shock as much as I was. I didn't let shock come over me though. When you have lived in Morganville your whole life, you just couldn't afford for that to happen.

When I realisd that Daniel actually punched me I took a swing at him, hitting him square in the nose. Thats when Michael flipped. Oh so he can hit me but I can't hit him? Yeah okay, thats fair.

'SHANE FUCKING STOP!' Michael shouted as he pinned me against the wall. I could hear Alyssa crying from inside the room and thats when quilt hit me hard.

'FUCK YOU, MICHAEL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA, NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO SEE YOUR KID IN TEARS BECAUSE OF SOME JERK!' I screamed in Michaels face and I turned to Daniel giving him a death glare. He was being held by doctors who were trying to drag him down the corridor but he wasnt having any of it.

'FUCK OF SHANE! I DONT HAVE TO DATE ALYSSA ITS MY LIFE SO GET OVER IT! YEAH I KNOW I HURT HER FEELINGS, SO WHAT? ITS NOT THE END OF THE FUCKING WORLD!' Daniel shouted as he stuggled to get the doctors to let go of him. I didnt bother expressing my anger through words. I just fought with all my power to get Michael of me, which worked. I tackled Daniel to the floor, not caring if the doctors where there or not.

Suddenly I felt big hands wrap around my shoulders and pull me to my feet leaving Daniel lying breathlessly on the floor. I turned around to see Richard holding me telling me to calm down. Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down?

Then I realised, I have to. For Alyssa. I just shook my head, got out of Richards grip and walked back to Alyssa's hospital room. She was still lay on the bed with Claire lying with her stroking her head softly. Lyssa's eyes were closed, shes sleeping. Eve was just staring into fin air, probably thinking the past 20 minutes over.

I walked up to Claire who had a small smile on her face. I gave her the best smile I could and kissed her forehead. I then sat down in the chair and looked at Alyssa's tear stained face, I couldnt be more sorry.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! xxx**


	29. Why, hello gorgeous!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 29

_Alyssas POV_

Its been about two weeks since Lola attacked me. I was in hospital for a few days while my ribs healed. Im not back in collage yet, I dont think I can go back. Everybody knows about what happened, Ive already had people coming up to me and laughing, even when I first got stepped out of the hospital I had students sniggering at me. Oh how great is life?

Everything seems like normal at the glass house though. I havent spoken to Daniel, I rarely even come out of my room anymore. Sometimes when I lie in bed I can hear everybody arguing but I try to just block them out, though its hard.

Michael and my dad are on speaking terms, which is better than it was. Everytime they saw each other they almost killed each other. Michael thought Daniel was right and dad thought I was right. They are okay now, I came downstairs yesterday to see them playing on the play station together, which is good I guess.

My mum and Eve are normal, they just make dinner and laugh and giggle at the most random things, at lest something has stayed the same.

I usually just sit on my bed with my laptop all day. My mum brings food up to me. The doctor says I have to have a lot of bed rest, which is my excuse for now, god knows what its going to be in the next few weeks. I just can't go downstairs when I know Daniel is home, I cant face him after what he did to me. I only go downstairs when he is at collage, probably snogging the face of Lola again and laughing about me, yeah that seems about right.

I thought he was nice? I thought he was different to the others. Obviously not. Now I live in Morganville and have no friends. Perfect!

A few more weeks past and it was the middle of summer and I had to go to collage, mum was literally making me go.

I woke up at 6:30am and started to put in some loose curls in my hair. Daniel was awake, I could hear his quiet music coming from the room next to me. I went into my wardrobe and picked out a short, white skirt with small flowers on it and matched it with a light pink top and some sandles. I grabebd my make up bag and made my way to the bathroom, until I was stopped in my tracks.

'Hey' I turned around to see Daniel staring at me. It was the first time he had spoken to me since I got out of the hospital which was months ago. I just shook my head and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I heard Daniel sigh and then he door close. Why does he have to do this to me? One minute he hates me, next he wants to talk? I dont get guys.

Once I was ready I set of walking to collage on my own. I looked behind me a few times to see Daniel walking a few blocks away. He knew I was there, but he didnt see my looking. He was staring down at his phone, probably texting Lola no doubt.

Classes were boring. My next class was Performing arts though, which should be fun, I hope!

I walked into the PA room and placed my bad against the wall. I took of my coat and walked over to the twelve students standing some part away from each other.

'Okay, guys..' The teacher said as he took of his coat. 'I going to put you into pairs. So when you hear your name get called out, go with the person I say. Okay, Kyle and Pheobe, Georgia and Luke, Molly and Chris, Olivia and Harry, Megan and Tyler and Alyssa and Justin..'

Justin? Who the hell is Justin? I scan around the room to see everybody with their partners. Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder and I quickly spin round to see a very handsome boy standing behind me. He had short-ish brown hair and was wearing a casual blue top and black jeans. He is utterly gorgeous! **(A.N: i picture him as zac efron..)**

'Hey' He says while flashing me a beautiful smile. 'You're Alyssa right? I'm Justin, your partner'

I opened my mouth to speak but I closed it again because the teacher started talking loudly to get our attention. 'RIGHTTT! QUIET! Now, in your pairs I would like you to re act a scene from a film of your choice. It can be a horror, fantasy, love, comedy..whatever you like. You have thirty minutes!'

'Soo..' Justin says once the teacher had finished talking. 'Seen any good movies?'

'Ive seen a lot of movies' I say adding a little flirty giggle, I have no idea why. He was way too hot for me. Waaay too hot!

'Well, how about we act out a scene from...Romeo and Juliet?' He says giving me a small wink. Wasnt that a love film? And..oh, I could get used to this..

'Sure.' I say giving him a smile and we got to work on our acting.

Once our thirty minutes was up, it was the end of the lesson and time for us to go home. Once I got out of the classroom I heard Justins voice calling my name. I spun around to see him standing again, with a smile on his face.

'So ermm..' He says. 'Would you like to go out sometime? Like..for a movie or something..you don't have to I mean, If you wan-'

'I'd love too' I smile. He was blabbling on with himself and I could tell he was nervous.

'Thats awesome..I'll text you?'

'Yeah sure heres my number...' I give him my number on a piece of paper. He smiles and walks of in the oposite direction. Oh god, my life just got ten times better!

**I hope you liked it! I feel a new romance coming onnnnn! Review please :) xx**


	30. Protective dad

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 30

_Alyssa's POV_

By time I got home I had a huge smile on my face. I was seriously crushing on Justin. I know we might not even get together but if we do, I would be the happiest girl alive!

I walked through the front door humming happily. I made my way into the living room to find my dad, Daniel and Michael all shouting at the playstation.

I continued humming softly as I looked through the mail to see if there was anything addressed to me. I walked straight past the boys and into the kitchen. I didnt care if Daniel was downstairs at the same time I was. I am too happy to care.

Just then my dad came in and kissed me lightly on my head pulling me into a hug.

'Was school okay? No body said anything did they?' He said pulling away and looking me over for any cuts or bruises.

'School was fine dad, actually. It was amazing...' I said smiling happily. I turned around and bit my lip, making sure he couldnt see and boiled the kettle.

'What happened?' He says coming up from behind me.

'What makes you think something happened?' I say turning around leaning on the cooker, still smiling.

'Well, you are smiling for the first time in months and you havent rushed upstairs to your room because Daniel is downstairs..'

'Okay fine, I met a guy...'

'What guy?'

'Just a guy...' I say shrugging my shoulders and pouring some coffee.

'Doesnt sound like just a guy.' He says crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. God, why do dads have to be so nosy?

'Fine. His name is Justin. I met him in PA class. He just asked for my number and said he could text me sometime so we could go out somewhere..no biggy.' I shrugged my shoulders again and faced away from him. Yeah, it was a biggy. A huge biggy.

'Just watch out Lyssy. I dont want to see you get hurt again. I hated seeing you so...upset. And make sure he has nothing to do with Lola Morrell!'

'Okay' I say looking down at my feet. Dad comes up and pulls me into another hug, stroking my hair softly. Once he pulled away I made my way upstairs and went back into my room, waiting for Justin to text.

**Sorry its a short chapter...Ive been really busy today so thats why it hasnt been up earlier! Please review..I just want to say a huge thanks to everybody who already has reviewed, it makes my day! xxx**


	31. The date!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 31

_Alyssa's POV_

It was a regular sunday afternoon when I got the phone call. The phone call that I have been waiting for!

I was sat in my room on my laptop doing my usual things; homework, Facebook, watching movies..all that junk. I was halfway through a math sum when my phone started playing my ringtone. It was a number that wasnt already in my contacts. I wasnt going to answer it at first but then I realised, it could be Justin. I was right!

'Hello?' I say, waiting to see who it was.

'Hey...Alyssa its Justin..From PA class...' The voice said from the other end of the line.

'Oh, Justin, um...Hey whats up?' I tried not to sound utterly stupid, which I did anyway.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to tonight maybe..to the movies?' He sounded so flirty, it actually made me blush. Thank god he couldnt actually see me!

'Thats great, I'd love to!'

'Cool, I will pick you up at eight, you live with Daniel Glass, right?' ugh, he had to ruin the moment.

'Urm, yeah. How do you know Daniel?

'He is in my math class, so I will pick you up from the Glass House at eight'

'Cool, see you then!'

'Bye Lyss'

Oh, he called me Lyss. Only people who like me call me Lyss. That made my heart melt!

**8pm**

I heard a knock at the door when I was halfway through doing my eyeliner. I knew it was Justin, it was bang on eight and I wasnt even ready! I heard my dad open the door and let Justin in. I told him I was going out with him tonight. Yeah, dad wasnt too happy about it but come on, Im eighteen!

Once I finished perfecting my hair and makeup I made my way downstairs. I tried to make my outfit casual, but I wanted it to be flirty and beautiful at the same time. I went for a red baggy tank tip with hangs off the shoulder and some light pink shorts to go with it. I didnt wear any tights, just bare legs. It wasnt that cold outside, even though it was the middle of winter...

I went downstairs and saw Justin standing in the middle of the living room looking up to me. Daniel was sat on the sofa giving him an evil glare. Im glad Daniel was here to see this, to see me moving on and not giving a shit about him. To be honest, he looked sort of jelous when he saw me walking down the stairs. Bingooo.

'You look beautiful' Justin says as he takes my hand into his. He led me out into the cold air and into his car. I saw Daniel and my dad watching at the window but I just ignored them.

We got to the cinema which was only a ten minute drive away and paid to see a film called, 'Paul.' Ive heard it rude in parts, which is going to make it pretty awkward but I dont care, it was probably going to pay off.

The movie did have graffic scenes. Not too much, but it did. When one of the sad parts came on Justin slowly put his arms around me and pulled me close. It gave me butterflies. Major butterflies!

Once the movie had finished Justin drove me home and walked me to the door. I know where this is going.. it happens in all the movies!

'I had a great time tonight' Justin says as we reach the front door.

'Yeah me too, thanks' I smile

'We should do it again soon, I know I'd love to...' He says as he walks closer to me. I decided to keep my mouth closed, not say anything.

Justin lent in close to me and put his arms on my waist. He stared into my eyes for a few moments then his lips came close to mine. I was in complete lust. He is going to kiss me!

Just when our lips met I heard a voice come from behind us, 'Okay Justin, you've had your fun. Of you pop.'

I spun around to see somebody standing at the front door. I adjusted my sight to see it was Daniel. _Daniel _just ruined the moment!

'DANIEL! What the hell are you doing..' I say in a fast and fierce whisper.

'Goodbye, Justin.' Daniel says as he folds his arms.

'Well, I guess I will see you in PA..' Justin says as he lets go of my waist and straightening his jacket.

'Yeah, sure' I say trying to force a smile, though I had that much anger inside of me it probably looked like I was trying to get something out of my teeth.

Justin walked down the path and got in his car. He instantly drove away and I turned around to see Daniel, leaning against the door frame, smiling widely.

**Ooooo! Theres going to be some more arguingggg! So, I hope you liked this chapter! I have decided that instead of updating this story whenever I am going to update everyday at around 8:30. This is just so you guys know when to look out for te new chapters and so I dont have to worry about when I need to update etc. Please review, it means a whole lot to me! I really would like some more reviews, Ive seen that Im only getting a few reviews for each chapter! But I dont mind that much, as long as you guys are enjoying the story! Tell me what you think and by all means, give suggestions!xx**


	32. Arguments, arguments, arguments!

Like Mother Like Daughter.

**Chapter 32**

_Shanes POV_

I dont like the idea of Alyssa going out tonight. Not only is it that I dont know the guy, but this is _Morganville._ Big, scary, dark Morganville. Vampire Morganville. I really need to stop thinking about that. Alyssa is eighteen for god sake! She can handle herself..I hope.

Eve must have noticed the worry on my face because she said 'Shane, she is _fine_. Alyssa can handle herself.'

'I know, but she is my daughter. I can't not worry about her'

'I know' She smiled and got back to painting her black nails. Daniel was playing on the playstation when suddenly his head shot up and listened. I have no idea what he was listening to. I couldnt hear anything. Well, Daniel is half vampire so his hearing is pretty damn good.

Daniel got up and didnt even glance at us. He walked to the front door and just stood there. I got a bit scared for a moment but I then heard Lyssas voice. I felt a sigh escape my lips and I saw Eve laugh and shake her head, still looking down at her nails.

Just then I heard Alyssa shouting and the front door bang shut with a thud. Daniel came into the living room first looking casual as ever; he had his arms folded and had a big obvious grin on his face. Right behind him was a very angry Alyssa. She was stoming behind Daniel and her face was complete with anger and some sort of..crazy.

'YOU FUCKING DICK!' She screamed at Daniel as she spun him around to face him. 'WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?!'

'Aww, its okay Lyssy. You will find someone else..maybe not.' Daniel says laughing in her face. Thats when I just had to jump in.

'What the hell is going on?' I say getting between Lyss and Dan. They both tried to speak at the same time but I shush them instantly. 'One. At. A. Time!'

'Well,' Alyssa started,'Just when Justin was about to make his move on me, which I wanted him to do SO badly...Daniel stepped in and stopped him because he is a JELOUS BASTARD!' Ive never seen Alyssa this angry before.

'Oh dont flatter yourself princess! Not everything is about you! I just didnt want anything going over the PG rating on our porch thankyou.' Daniel says with that natural sarcasm he has in his voice.

'You are seriously heading for a punch dickhead.' Alyssa says then walks of into the kitchen. Daniel tried following her but I grabbed his arm to warn him.

'You know what Alyssa. I should have let him kiss you. Then he will break your heart and you will want a shoulder to cry on, so dont expect me to come to your side to comfort you!' Daniel shouts to the kitchen door. Then Alyssa came in with anger in her walk, walking straight towards Daniel.

'LIKE YOU DID? LIKE YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? TO HAVE THE PERSON YOU GAVE EVERYTHING TO JUST BREAK YOUR HEART LIKE THAT? I FUCKING HATE YOU!' Alyssa steps right in Daniels face, their noses almost touching.

'Aw, poor baby.' Daniel says not moving at all.

'THATS ENOUGH!' I shout, not too fierce. I was so angry at Daniel I wanted to kick him right out of the house. But he is Michael and Eves son. I cant do that.

'DANIEL STOP IT NOW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ALYSSA HAS GONE THROUGH SO JUST STOP IT AND GO UPSTAIRS!' Eve says jumping of the sofa, clearly as annoyed as me.

'My pleasure.' Daniel says and walks up the stairs. Thats when Alyssa broke down in tears.

**Not a very happy atmosphere at the moment then! Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think :) x**


	33. I love you

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

_Chapter 33_

_Justins POV_

Wow. Alyssa is seriously gorgeous. I never thought I would feel this way about a girl! Well who could blame me? She is gorgeous, funny, smart and utterly mindblowing. She told me about Daniel Glass. I hate him now. We used to be good friends and all but now I feel like throwing him down a flight of stairs.

I really do hope that Alyssa likes me, because I really like her! When I dropped her of after our date the other night I was planning on making my move, and she seemed like she was going in for it aswell until that dickhead Daniel came out and blew it. He is obviously jelous. He lost his chance and no way am I going to let him hurt Alyssa again, I mean, I feel like I have a right to protect her and make sure no one hurts her.

Alyssas POV

Why am I letting Daniel get to me so much? I have ben sitting here all night, lay in my dads arms crying like a baby. Why is he making me life hell for me? I never did anything bad to him! Ever! Dads trying to comfort me, but its not working.

'Its okay gorgeous, you are surrounded by people who love and care for you and Im pretty sure that Justin likes you no matter what, even if I dont like the idea, I'm sure he will ask you out again, regardless about what happened.' Dad says as he strokes my hair while giving his best attempts at making me feel better.

'Thanks' I mutter. Thats when it hit me. Why was I crying over Daniel? The boy who broke my heart? He doesnt deserve my tears. And at that I got of my dads knee and gave me a smile. He smiled back and pulled a stray hair out of my face.

'You okay?' He says looking me in the eye

'Fine' I smile and walk into the kitchen to get a coke. Im just going to act like nothing has happened. Like I dont care what Daniel did. Because dad was right. If Justin does love me or even like me, he will try again.

That night I was in my room and my phone buzzed. I got of my bed and put my laptop aside and went to retrieve my phone from my dresser. I read the text as I walked back to my bed and sat down.

_Hey beautiful loved goin out with you last night we should do it again i know i would luv 2 :) -Justin xx_

I literally just felt my heart melt inside me. I huge smile apeared on my face and I dont think I had enough strengh to text back but I did anyway.

_I would love 2 go out again I had a great time last night 2 sorry about daniel he is a dick :( -Lyss xx_

I waited nervously for the reply which came seconds later.

_dont worry bout it he is an arse and you dont deserve him lol maybe i should make my move on the date next time -Justin xx_

Wow, he just admitted that he was going to make his move! Okay, I dont think I have ever crushed so much on a guy before.

_If it wasnt for daniel getting in the way u could have done it there and then, god i hate that jerk -Lyss xx_

I didnt exactly know how to reply so thats the best I had to come up with. This could be going somewhere...

_Dont worry, lets say on friday night I pick you up at 6:30pm and we go out? I will text you later, mum wants me to put my little brother 2 bed lol Bye Lyss :) -Justin xx_

Okay, Friday night can not come quick enough! I have competely and utterly fallen for this boy and I dont think anybody can tell me differently.

_I love you..._

I typed it, but didnt send it.

**Bit of a boring chapter I know but I wanted to show how they are feeling for each other :) Pleaaase review and give suggestions on where you want this story to go because I could really do with some! xxx**


	34. Not-so-fun date!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 34

_Alyssa's POV_

Friday night came very quickly. I did all my hair and make up so I looked really nice and went downstairs to meet Justin. I heard him knock about five minutes before and when I went downstairs I saw my dad with his back to me and Justin looking at him innocently.

'Shes my little girl. Shes been hurt once, I dont want that happening again. You understand that right?' Dad says as he edged closer to Justin.

'Yes, sir.' Justin says taking a small step back.

'Dad..' I say as I walk up to Justin and look at my dad. He just smiled and slouched a bit.

'You have a good time and please, be careful Lyss.' He says and kisses me on my head. I nodd in reply and Justin leads me out of the front door and into his car.

'Sorry about my dad, he can be a bit protective sometimes.' I say as I buckle in my seat belt.

'Dont worry about it. He has a right to be worried about you' Justin says as he drives down the road, I have no idea where he is taking me which is both exciting but scary.

'Where are we going?' I say looking out into the dark Morganville night.

'A small club I know.' He says smiling.

'A club? What with like, beer and stuff?'

Justin laughs and says, 'Yeah, thats what clubs are. Music, dancing, alcohol. If you want we could just go to a cafe or something? I dont mind'

'No, the club sounds great. You arent planning on getting me drunk are you?' I say with a small smirk on my face.

'If I did that, I think that your dad would literally kill me. Though I may have to buy you some champagne' Justin says as he pulls up outside of a small club in the middle of Morganville. Music was blasting from the inside and people where walking all over the place, obviously drunk.

Justin took my hand into his and led me inside. Everybody was dancing and Justin led me up to the bar in the corner of the room.

'What d'you want then, gorgeous?' He says with a small wink. God, he makes my heart melt.

'I dont mind, anything'

'Okay then, two vodka and cokes please' He says to the bar tender who eyed me up and down.

'Shes eighteen.' Justin says giving him a glare. The bar tender just nods and gets to the drinks. I laugh and shake my head, thats when Justin walked up the me, pulling a stray strand of hair out of my face and looking at me in the eyes, I have to admit. It was an intense moment.

'God, you are beautiful. You know that?' He says not taking his eyes away from mine. I smile and look down at the floor. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and and I knew I was blushing.

'I have to go to the loo, will you be okay here?' Justin says

'Yeah sure' I say, smiling at him.

'Stay right here, dont move.' He says and kisses me on the forehead. As he walks away I sit down on a stool in front of the bar and wait for our drinks. Thats when I heard a voice behind me.

'Hello, little one.' I spin around quickly to find a mysterious man looking down at me. He had shoulder lengh, greasy grey hair and his skin was abnormally pale. Very pale. His eyes were also bright red, which scared me, a lot! I tried getting up and walking away but he put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

After a few seconds I felt completely different. I felt like being here with this random person was okay and I wasnt in any danger.

'Come with me, child.' He says and walks away, looking behind him to see if I was following.

I didnt want to go but I felt I had to. I felt like I could go anywhere with this man and nothing would happen to me. It was like I trusted him. I really didnt want to trust him but something inside me, something out of my control was making me follow him.

He walked me to the back of the club and out through a fire exit. I couldnt keep my eyes of him. It was like I was being hypmotised by him and I couldnt do anything to control it. I felt okay though, he wont hurt me. I trust him.

He brought me outside into the dark, eery surroundings of Morganville. He then turned to me and my eyes were locked on his.

'Now the fun can really begin.' He says smiling at me, his eyes turning a more fiercer red.

'Yes. Yes it can.' I hear myself mutter and before I knew it, the man before me can charging forwards.

**I tried making this chapter exciting which I hope it was! Please Pleaseeee pleaaase review! I read all of my reviews and I love reading what you guys thought about this story! Feel free to ask any questions, I will answer them through PM :) xxx**


	35. I'm so sorry

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 35

_Justins POV_

I hated leaving Alyssa there on her own in the club but I really needed a pee and I couldnt exactly take her with me...

When I got back from the toilet I saw that she wasnt at the bar where I left her. Our drinks were sat at the bar but there was no sign of Alyssa. I frown and walk up to the bar tender.

'Have you seen the girl I was with?' I ask him

'Yeah, she went off with some guy. A vamp I presume. He was like, really pale.' He says with a straight face, no emotion.

'Shit' I mutter under my breathe. 'Where did they go?'

'That way' He says and points to a fire exit which leads to the back of the club. I nod my head and run to the door. I open it as fast as possible and the cold wind hit me. I looked around and couldnt see anyone. No vampire or humans around. I walk out slowly, not wanting to be a vampires supper and went on the look for Alyssa.

After a few minutes I still had no luck. Thats when I decided I would ring her. I took out my phone and got her number up and called it.

Suddenly I heard a faint tune playing in the distance. As soon as I hung up the phone the tune stopped. It must be Alyssa's ring tone. I called her again and followed where the tone was coming from. The woods.

I debated where it was a good idea or not to go looking for her but if she was in danger and she got hurt, even killed, I would never be able to live with that. I love her too much.

I got up my courage and walked through the woods, still listening to the faint tune, and found myself surrounded my complete darkness. The only sounds I could hear was the tune, rustling in the bushes and my unsteady breathe.

Suddenly I heard the music stop and someone on the other end of the phone answer.

'Hello.' The voice said, it definatly wasnt Alyssa.

'Who the hell is this?' I ask trying to keep my voice down.

'You are the one who rung me, who is this?' The voice says.

'This is Alyssa's phone. Where is Alyssa?'

'Oh you want the girl. Oh sorry. Here she is...' I heard some rustling on the other end and then silence. I heard the faint voice which was on the other side of the phone earlier say 'Speak child.' I could just image Lyss shaking her head with her lips tightly closed, not wanting me to come look for her incase I get hurt.

'Dont you hurt her!' I shout, forgetting I was on my own, in a dark forest, in Morganville.

'You are closer than I thought, boy.' The voice says. Suddenly I heard more rustling in the bushes and I saw the back of Lyssas head. She was sat on the ground looking down.

'ALYSSA!' I shout, forgetting where I was again and suddenly three vampires came out of the bushes behind Alyssa and came hurdling forwards. Then out of nowhere, a blonde man who looked about the eighteen came running out from behind Alyssa and dived on top of all three of the vampires. He must of been a vampire too with the strengh he was using.

The blonde man looked at me while struggling to keep the vamps down. 'Go to Alyssa. NOW!' he shouted and I ran to Alyssa's side and bent down to her level.

'Lyss? Lyss are you okay? Speak to me, please!' I plead. I realise that her face is covered in blood and she is shaking all over. I look down and she is only wearing her underwear. They must have...I can't even say it.

I look around me and find that Alyssas clothes were dumped by a near tree. I quickly jump up and retrieve the clothes and get back to Lyssy's side.

I get her t-shirt and pull it over her head. It was like she was paralysed. She woulded look me in the eyes and tears were streaming down her face. I manage to put on her shorts that she was wearing and stood her up. She was wobbling at first and she just fell into my chest. I took of my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders and picked her up bridal style.

The blonde man, who had been fighting the vampires came back and looked down at Alyssa, who had passed out in my arms. He gave one look to me and said, 'Come on, we need to get her home.'

'How do I know you're not going to hurt her..' I say while tightening my grip on Lyssa.

'Because I live with her. I'm some what of an uncle to her, I'm her dad's best friend and Daniel's Dad. Im Michael Glass. Come on.' He says and walks away. How could I not have known that him and Daniel were related? They look so much a like now I look at him.

I follow Michael into his vamp car and lay Lyssa on the back seat with her head resting on my lap.

'She looks a mess.' Michael says shaking his head while putting the car into gear.

'I..I think they raped her' I say not wanting to look down at the fragile girl lay on me.

'What makes you think that?' Michael says turning around to meet my eyes.

'When I went to her..she had no clothes on..only her underwear...'

'Shit.' He says looking down at Alyssa. 'We really do need to get her home. You do realise that her dad is probably going to kill you?'

'Yeah.' I say, 'I know. It was my responcability to look after her and I didn't. Im so, so sorry.'

**Okay guys I am really really reallly sorry I didnt update last night, I was sick :( Im okay now though. And this chapter is going up early tonight because Im sleeping at my friends house tonight so I wont have time but here it is :) Please comment your thoughts, They mean so much to me! Thanks xx**


	36. Its okay

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 36

_Daniels POV_

Why the hell does Alyssa keep on going on dates with Justin? What does she see in him? He isnt that smart and yeah, he is good looking but come on, she could do better.

And no, Im not jelous. Why the hell would I be jelous? Alyssa is gorgeous, smart, funny and...oh crap. I think I am. But I have been such a jerk to her?

I guess I have been so horrible because I didnt want Alyssa dating anybody else. I dont want her to get hurt. Even though I have hurt her enough. Shit.

I feel stupid now. Ive only just realised how much of a jelous dickhead I have been. But I guess if I keep it up then she might not go on dates with other people then I will start being nice to her again and she will fall in love with me, that works. Right?

It was Friday night and me and Shane were sat playing zombies. I always win. Shane is still really mad at me for being horrible to Alyssa but he can never pass down a game of zombies.

Mum and Claire are upstairs somewhere sorting through some clothes they can swap around or give to Alyssa. Girls, I dont get them sometimes.

I have no idea where my dad is. He was playing the zombies with me and Shane but he just stopped playing and said he had to rush out. He had a really worried look on his face but I couldnt tell what was wrong.

Just then I heard my dads car pull into the drive and I could see his headlights through the window.

'Mikes home.' Shane says not taking his eyes of the screen. We are still only on small talk basis. I dont blame him really. I have been basically using and abusing his daughter.

'Yup' I say popping the 'p'.

Suddenly dad came bursting through the front door shouting 'Whoever is on the sofa, get your asses off it now!'

Me and Shane looked at each other confused but instantly stepped of the sofa. We looked in my dads direction who had come running into the living room with somebody in his arms. A body? No, its a girl, she is unconcious and has blood on her face.

Following behind my dad was Justin, the guy that Alyssa went on a date with. What the hell is he doing here? Isnt he supposed to be on his date? Thats when it hit me. The girl that my dad is lying on the sofa _is _Alyssa!

'Oh shit!' Shane yells as he bends down to look at Alyssa's bloody face. 'What the fuck happened to her?!'

Michael turned around to look at Justin and instantly all of our attention was on him. He cleared his throat and began talking. 'Well, um. I took Lyss to a small club for our date. You know, the 666Club? So anyway, I left her at the bar while I went to the toilet and I came back and she wasnt there. I went looking for her but I couldnt find her. I rung her mobile and I heard it ringing in the forest...'

'Get to the fucking point!' I shout. We seriously dont have time for this bullshit!

'Okay!...Long story short...I found Alyssa surrounded by about three vampires. Michael came and fought them off and I went over to Lyss who only had her underwear on. She..urm, she was like..not looking at me. Not looking at anything. I put on her clothes and she just collapsed into me. Then we came here...Im so, so sorry' Justin says while tears were running down his face. I kinda felt sorry for him. He must feel so guilty and Shane is going to kill him! Yes! Shane is going to go absoloutly mental! Just what I wanted! Oh yes! Take that Justin!

'Its okay' Shane said looking down. 'I know that you tried your best to look after her, I apriciate that. Just next time, try a little harder.'

'WHAT?!' I shout looking at Shane giving him daggers. 'You're not going to kill him? Look..look what he has done to your daughter! He has almost killed her and you are saying its okay! Are you stupid?!'

'And look what you did to her. Daniel you broke her heart and almost ruined her life! So I dont exactly think you are in the right line to say that Justin deserves a beating!' Shane shouts in my face. My dad held him back from almost hitting me. Justin was by Alyssas side, holding her limb hand in his. I guess he is an alright guy.

'What the hell is all the noice abou-' My mum says coming down the stairs with Claire behind her but she stops mid-sentence when she sees Alyssa on the sofa. '-HOLY BROWN COW!' She shouts and runs over to Alyssa. Claire gasps and stands dead in her tracks on the stairs with her hand to her mouth.

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?' My mum yells looking from me, to Shane, to my dad then lastly to Justin.

'She kinda got kidnapped and..yeah...look lets not get into detail..shouldnt we go to like the hospital or something.' I suggest, not wanting to sound too worried about the situation.

'Oh god..Lyss? Can you hear me? Please wake up baby, please!' Claire says running to Alyssa's side.

'Call an ambulence, its the quickest way.' Michael says pulling out his phone and dialing 911.

'God! Why is it always Alyssa that ends up in the fucking hospital! She isnt a bad person! Shit, Im so sorry Lyss!' Shane says while stroking Alyssa's hair gently. I could feel tears rearing up in his eyes.

Two minutes later we heard sirens in the distance. Before we knew it Alyssa was being carried of to the hospital. For the hundredth time.

**So a lot of people wanting Daniels POV, so here it is! I know it isnt all that good but I didnt know what to put in it really...Please review and tell me what you think! Ask questions too, I will PM you(: XXX**


	37. Wheres my respect?

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 37

**So I read peoples reviews and saw that Justrockzyxxx wanted a Eve POV. So here it is for you hun(: See, I do read your reviews ;) Anyway, on with the new chapter! xxx**

_Eves POV._

We have been waiting for hours in the waitng room of the hospital for the doctor to come and tell us we can go to see Lyss. God, I hope she is okay! She looked terrible when she was lying on the couch...

Shane looked heart broken. I think he thought he was going to loose his little girl after only just getting her back, again. Well, she isnt little. Shes eighteen. But she will always be mine, Claires, Shane and Michaels girl.

Shane was comforting Claire in the corner of the room, though I think he needed comforting himself.

Daniel was just sat in the corner, giving daggers to Justin. I dont know why, Justin tried to save her. Daniel has been such a...dick to Alyssa! I know he is my son and everything but he needs to get himself sorted out, he cant go around with his jelousy taking out on Alyssa. It just doesnt work like that!

'Isnt your mum worried about you? I mean, its midnight?' Claire says wiping the tears away from her eyes and sniffing fiercly.

'I texted her earlier, I told her Im staying at the hospital till I know that Alyssa is okay' Justin smiles warmly and looks down, guilty.

Suddenly, Claire unwraps herself from Shanes arms and walks over to Justin. He wraps her arms around him and hugs him, which was quite weird but I dont blame her. After a second Justin wrapped his arms around Claire hugging her back. He was a bit taller than Claire, which was cute. Claire has always been small, but Justin was quite tall for his age.

'Thankyou, for helping her. If it wasnt for you, she would probably be dead..' Claire shakes her head to get rid of the thought and says, 'No. I cant think about that.'

Justin unwraps his arms from Claire and holds her at arms lengh, staring into the eyes. He is such a gentleman.

'Mrs Collins, if it wasnt for me, she would be home living her normal life, not in here. In pain.' Justin looks away from Claires eyes, not wanting her to see the hurt and guilt in his eyes.

Claire shook her head once again. 'Justin stop! This isnt your fault! You are the only guy that has treated Alyssa like a princess, apart from Shane of course...'

'Still here' Daniel says waving his hand carelessly in the air like he didnt care about anything.

'So?' Shane said giving Daniel more evils.

'So I gave Alyssa my freaking kidney, does that not earn me some respect?'

'Not when you act like a spoilt little dick afterwards, it doesnt!' Shane says standing up from his chair ready to walk over to Daniel with his badass face on. Michael grabbed his arm and mouthed 'dont' to him. Shane shrugged and sat back down.

I walked over to Michael and burried my head into his neck. His arms flew around me and we stayed enloped in each others embrace for god knows how long.

Just then, a doctor came into the room. Funnily enough, it was the same doctor that treated Alyssa this time two years ago.

'Alyssa Collins?'

**Okay sorry its short but I wanted to show you this scene... Please review and tell me whos POV you want next! Daniel, Justin, Shane, Michael, Eve, Claire or Alyssa? Please tell mee :) Love you guys! xxxx**


	38. Boys POV

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 38

**So I really liked Vamp Heart Girl's suggestion about doing a big chapter of all the boys (Daniel, Shane, Michael and Justin) POV's then the next chapter a big one of the girls (Eve, Claire and Alyssa) So thanks for that idea! Here goes (: ..**

_Michaels POV_

I hated seeing my bestfriend and son at each others necks. It wasnt natural. I know that Daniel is my son but there is no need for him to act like an ass to Lyss. She hasnt done anything wrong. I think of Alyssa as my own daughter as well as my niece so I hate to see her hurt like that because of Daniel, the boy who should be walking in my footsteps, but he obviously isnt because when have I ever been like that to a girl?

When Shane went to get up to walk over to Daniel while we were in the waiting room of the hospital I had to hold him back, though to be completely honest, I didnt want to. I just didnt want to see Daniel get his ass kicked then see Shane get his ass kicked into jail.

Once I gave Shane the dont-start-anything look he knew I was serious, he has known me so long. He just sat back down in his chair and rubbed his face with his hands. Thats when Eve came running over to me, wrapping me in a hug. I returned it, and we stayed there for a while.

I dont exactly know how long I was hugging Eve for but it felt like forever. We didnt even notice the doctor come in. It was the same doctor that treated Alyssa that time and he knew all of our name. Guess she has been here a lot then.

'Alyssa Collins?' the doctor said looking at Shane and Claire.

'You know thats us..' Eve says as she untangles herself from my arms.

'Indeed' The doctor smiles, 'Come with me'

We all follow the doctor down a long corridor. Everybody was silent. Eve was nervously messing with a loose bit of cotten which was dangling from her sweater. They were taking us to the room. The room where they tell us bad things. This cant be good.

_Daniels POV_

I wanted to know if Alyssa was okay. Sure I did. I just couldnt show that to everyone here, they think I hate her. I dont though, thats the problem. I think I still love her. I dont know why I am acting like such an ass though! Well, whats done is done. Im just going to have to keep it up for the long run.

When Claire was taking to Justin about how thankful she is to him I could feel my face burn with anger. Wheres my respect then eh? I gave her my fucking kidney and all I got was a 'Thanks love' nothing like the attention that Justin is getting now. I mean, if it wasnt for Justin, Alyssa wouldnt be here right now. Then Justin just took the words out of my mouth by saying. 'Mrs Collins, if It wasnt for me, Alyssa would be home living her normal life. Not in here. In pain.'

Good. He is guilty. He should be the little twat. For all we know Alyssa could be dead and thats why the doctors are taking so long. Even if the doctor did come back and say that Alyssa was dead, I would still have to keep up the act of hating her. Probably smile and stuff, be happy. Though it would kill me to do that.

After all the comotion with Shane the doctor came in and led us down a corridor. I looked in all of the rooms on the way. The first room had an old, fragile lady lay on the bed watching Coronation Street. The second had a young girl. About the age of nine or ten. She looked through the window at me and smiled. I smiled back, she was kinda cute.

Once we got to the small meeting room the doctor gestured for us to sit on the many chairs that were scattered around the room. We all pulled up a chair and sat nervously waiting for the doctor to do his stuff.

'Okay..'

_Shanes POV_

'Okay..' The doctor says as he makes himself comfy. I couldnt stop shaking. Claire was looking at me worriedly because of the amount that my body was jerking. I felt physically sick. My daughter, my gorgeous daughter is back at this hell hole and we dont know whats wrong with her. And I wanted to kill Daniel so much. I dont give a shit anymore if he is Michaels son. If he gets anymore cocky with me or Alyssa thats it, he is out!

'We have checked Alyssa over,' The doctor started. 'She has a few broken ribs, again. And she has a lot of bruises to her shoulders, hips and thighs which are extreamly sore for her. She can barely move because of them. She is also...traumatised by the exprience. We are not quite sure if the vampires which took her actually raped her but what they did do, whatever they did has put her in absoloute fear.'

'What do you mean?' Claire says. 'Why do you think she is traumatised?'

'Well Claire, when we were doing some blood tests. She wasnt moving. And I remember full well that when she was last here doing blood tests she was kicking and screaming. This time she was just still, her face emotionless and she had tears constantly rolling down her cheeks. Also, when she was sleeping before we came here, she had a very bad nightmare which caused her to kick and scream in her sleep. The nurse that was there gently woke her up and Alyssa couldnt stop crying. She is in a state trauma. Clearly what she went through was a very stressing and desturbing expierience.'

'Oh god' I say as I bury my head into my hands. Why does this have to happy to such an innocent girl? My girl! She hasnt done anything bad to deserve this!

As I looked up I could see that Justin had his head in his hands too. His body was shaking lightly and I could only imagine that he was crying. Claire took hold of my hand, not looking me in the eyes.

_Justins POV_

When the doctor was telling us about Alyssa I could feel the tears working up in my eyes. This is all my fault. Why did I have to take her to a club? I couldnt have just taken her to a nice diner place! I was so stupid to leave her at the bar on her own, I have lived in Morganville all my life, I should have known better. A hell of a lot better.

I burried my head into my hands and let the tears flow from my eyes. I love this girl. I hate to know that she is suffering because of me. I was pretty embarrased about crying in front of these people that I have just met but once I looked up I noticed that they were all crying too. Claire had hold of Shanes hand and she was staring straight ahead with tears rolling down her cheeks. Shane had tear stains on his face and he was wiping fiercely at his face to wipe away the tears. Eve and Michael were once again wrapped in each others arms, crying. And suprise, suprise. Daniel was sitting emotionless, staring at a blank wall. Though his eyes looked very watery.

'You can go and see her know.' The doctor finally said. Shanes head shot up instantly and he got up from his seat, helping Claire up with him.

'Where is she?' Shane says as he ruffles his hair.

'She is in room 989, down the next corridor' The doctor says as he shows us all out of the room. We all walk down the corridor once again in silence and head for room 989. We walked past it at first, but Claire shouted after us to tell us it was here. We all slowly walked through the door to see Alyssa lying on her bed with her eyes closed, screaming and kicking violently shouting 'Get of me, Get of!'

**How this was a long chapter! I hope you liked it, I know it was a bit confusing because I had so many POV's to write but I tried my best :) Please review and give me more suggestions! This story will get good, trust me. I have a plan ;) xx**


	39. Pack your bags! You're out!

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 39

**Thanks again to Vamp Heart Girl who gave me a good suggestion for this chapter, Im going to use it! Keep the suggestions coming!**

_The girls POV Chapter_

Alyssa's POV

I had a horrible burning feeling in my head. I couldnt move my body either. I think Im lying down. Or standing up. I dont know. I cant tell.

I hear muttering, close voices. I try to open my eyes but it just doesnt work. I try talking instead but all that came out was a whimper. The people who were near me must have noticed.

'Alyssa? Lyss can you hear me?' Says one of the voices. Wait, thats my dad! I try opening my mouth again to say 'help me' but all I got out was a painful whimper.

I felt a hand press against my chest and stroke me softly. I instantly relaxed and began opening my eyes.

As my eyes adjusted to the lighting I found that I was surrounded by people. I knew them all. I saw my dad standing above me and as I looked at him he let out a slow sigh and gave a smile filled with sorrow and guilt.

'Hey sleepy head' He says as he kisses me forehead. Thats when I realise I'm in the hospital. Then I remember what happened.

The vampires. The mind control. The beatings. The laughter. The tears. The pain. The..rape.

I slapped my hand over my mouth and tears came rushing out of my eyes. My dads expression instantly changed from one of relief to one of worry and fear.

His arms quickly flew around me and I cried into his chest. I hated it. I couldnt think straight. I couldnt move at all. My legs ached and I was in terrible pain. Not only physically, but emotionally too.

Once I had calmed down and ended up only letting out small whimpers into my dads chest as he whispered soothing noices in my ear, my mum, Claire, came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I didnt even realise she was here. I looked around the room to find more people. Eve, Michael and Daniel. Then there was Justin.

He looked at me and my eyes locked onto his. My mum and dad realised and they both backed slowly away from me.

'Lets..give them some time...' Dad says to everybody else in the room. Eve and Michael step out of their seats and give me a smile. Daniel on the other hand, didnt move at all.

'Daniel, come on.' Michael says as he gestures Daniel to come with them.

'Im not going anywhere.' Daniel says, not taking his eyes of me.

'Go.' I say, not looking him in the eyes. It was the first word I had been able to say this whole time. It was painful and everybody could see that.

'Shhh..' Justin whispers as he walks over to me. He sits in the chair beside my hospital bed and slowly brushes the hair out of my face. 'Dont speak, it'll be painful...God, Lyss Im so sorry I let this happen to you' He says. I noticed that Eve, Michael, Dad and Mum were still in the room and daniel was still glaring at us. A tear escaped from Justins eyes as he stroked my hair lightly.

I slowly shake my head. I couldnt speak. But if I could I would _say its not your fault, its mine. I love you._ But shaking my head was all I could manage.

Justin laughs slightly and kisses my forehead gently. 'I love you Alyssa' He says as he leans his forehead against mine. Did he just say he loves me? Justin? Loves me?

'You dont love her.' Daniel sneered from the other side of the room. His expression hadnt changed. 'If you love her so much, she wouldnt be in here. Would she?'

'Danie-' Eve says but she was soon cut of by Justin.

'Maybe if you wouldnt have been an arsehole in the first place, she would be her happy self. But you had to go and be a dick to her. She doesnt deserve you. You are just a worthle-' Justins comment sent Daniel over the edge and he was soon cut of by Daniel lunging towards him.

Claires POV

Justin is such a sweet heart. I would absoloutly love for him and Alyssa to be together! I mean, he is good looking and he also looked after Alyssa like she was one of his children!

When Justin was telling Alyssa how much he loved her. My heart melted. I could see the glow in Alyssa's eyes that I havent seen in a long time. A glow that meant she was in love. A glow that meant she is happy.

Daniel had to ruin the moment though. He has turned into such an arsewhole! I dont know why he is still living with us after all that he is done!

'You dont love her' Daniel says looking straight into Justins eyes. His arms where crossed and he was standing in his defence pose. 'If you love her so much, she wouldnt be in here. Would she?'

I felt like grabbing Daniel by the collar and throwing him out of the room myself, but I couldnt do that. Michael wouldnt be too happy.

Justin soon cut in when Eve tried stopping Daniel. 'Maybe if you wouldnt have been such an arsehole in the first place, she would be her happy self. But you had to go and be a dick to her. She doesnt deserve you. You are just a worthle-' Justin was soon cut of by Daniels fierce growl. He junged towards Justin.

Seen as though Daniel was on the other side of the room, he had to walk around Alyssa's bed to get to Justin. Daniel didnt do that. He took the easy way. Over Alyssa.

He dived ontop of Alyssa to get to Justin. Alyssa sounded an earpiercing scream but Daniel didnt hesitate. Alyssa tried with all of her power to get him of her but Daniel didnt move.

'YOU BITCH!' He screamed. He wasnt lunging towards Justin. He was lunging for _Alyssa._

Justin took a pillow from the bottom of Alyssas bed and put if over her head. He was suffocating her!

Shane and Michael ran to Daniel and grabbed his shoulders. Daniel wasnt giving up! He was determind to stop Alyssa from breathing!

Eves POV

Oh. my. god. Alyssa's heart monitor was going ten to the dozen while Daniel was ontop of her. He was killing her! Michael and Shane instantly were at Daniels side trying to pull him of her but he wasnt having any of it. Me and Claire was shouting for him to get of her but nothing was working. Shane grabbed Daniel by the waist and tried pulling him off. Michael tried twisting his arm back to get him of but the pillow was still over Alyssa's head and her heart monitor was getting faster and faster.

'GET HIM FUCKING OF HER!' I shout as I held Claire in my arms. She was crying her heart out. I wouldnt blame her. If that was my child being suffocated to death by someone she has known all of her life I would be in floods of tears aswell!

Suddenly, Justin started repeatidly punching Daniel in his face. Daniel soon fell to the floor of Alyssa's bed. Justin threw the pillow from Alyssa's head and tried frantically to wake her up. She was unconcious and before we knew it we were all being dragged out of the room.

It wasnt much better in the hallway. Shane was beating the crap out of Daniel. And when I say beating the crap out of him I mean, he was making him bleed. A lot! And Michael wasnt doing anything. He was stood there, occasionally throwing in a punch.

Doctors dragged Michael and Shane of Daniel and the shouting match began.

'YOU ARSEHOLE! YOU TRIED KILLING MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!' Shane screamed as he tried getting loose from the doctors grip.

'SHE DESERVES IT! SHE IS A LITTLE SLAG! A WHORE!' Daniel shouts back at Shane.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP DANIEL! THATS IT! IM FUCKING DONE!' Michael screams. 'YOU ARE FUCKING OUT! PACK YOUR FUCKING BAGS DANIEL! FIND SOMEWHERE TO STAY BECAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL ARE NOT COMING BACK HOME!'

At that, Michael got out of the doctors grip and walked down the corridor with Shane behind him. Daniel looks at me and Claire but I didnt feel one ounce of guilt. Claire gave Daniel a mortified look and ran down the corridor to Shane, who wrapped her in a bone crushing hug.

'Mum..' Daniel says in an innocent voice. He was using his puppy dog eyes. They normally got to me but this time, no way.

'You've gone too far this time Daniel. You're out' I shrugged and walked past him. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time but I didnt care. I just ran up to Claire, Shane and Michael and we all walked down the corridor to wait for the doctor.

**Bet you guys didnt see THAT coming! Sorry its a late update. It took me quite long to write it...Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for your amazing comments and suggestions!xxxx**


	40. Thank you, Michael

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 40

_Shanes POV_

Anger is all I can feel right now. And guilt. Why the hell I let Daniel in the same room as Alyssa was beyond me. Now Im sat once again, in the hospital waiting room waiting to see if my daughter is alive or not. Its killing me!

Claire was crying in my arms and I just wanted somebody to hold me and let me cry in their arms but I had to stay strong, for Alyssa and Claires sake. Justin was asleep in the corner of the room. I have so much respect for him right now. I never thought I would give respect to some guy that was dating my daughter but right now, he is the only thing that is keeping Alyssa happy.

Eve was asleep in on Michaels lap with her head burried in the crook of his neck. Michael was looking into thin air with pure anger in his eyes.

'You okay, man?' I mutter to Michael from the other side of the room. Michael just nods, not taking his eyes from the nothing that he was staring at.

'Dude, I know how you are feeling. Hell, we all do' I say as I stroke Claires hair slightly. She is falling asleep in my arms now.

'I hate him. Daniel. I hate him. I don't care if he is my son. I hate him' Michael says as he sticks his nose into Eves hair.

'I dont blame you..He tried...I cant even say it'

'Killing Alyssa' Michael finished.

'Yeh.' I mutter.

'Which is why he isnt living with us anymore. Right now, Alyssa is more of child to me than him. I dont know where he is getting this violence from but it definatly not me. Hell, he isnt getting it from you either. You arent _that _violent.' Michael says shaking his head, tears rolling down his face.

'So where do you think he is now?' I ask.

'Dont care' Michael says simply. I let out a small snigger and hug Claire tighter in my arms.

'Just need to focus on Alyssa right now. Shes all Im bothered about' He says.

'Thanks, man. For everything. You have been so supportive. You and Eve... We couldnt have done it without you.'

'No need to thank, bro. Just doing what needs to be done. Im pretty sure that there wont be much hassle for a while now Daniel is out of the picture.' Michael says, giving me a small smile. I return the smile and hold Claire against me, never wanting to let her go.

Suddenly, I somebody walk into the room. My head shot up to find Alyssa's doctor standing in the doorway. Thats when I realise I fell asleep with Claire. I look at Michael who was just waking up too.

'Claire..' I mutter as I wipe my eyes. Claire murmers something and stretches her arms. He turns around and spots the doctor and as soon as she does, she jumped out of my lap and runs up to him.

'Alyssa! Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay!' Claire pants.

'She is okay, for now' The doctor says. Claire lets out a huge sigh of relief and walks back up to me, throwing her arms around my waist.

'The police have taken Daniel in.' The doctor says which got Michaels attention.

'What do you mean?' Eve says, who had woken up while Claire was talking with the doctor.

'Since Daniel Glass committed attemptive murder, he has been taking in and will face the court on Monday. You may all attend. The police would like to talk to you at 6:30pm tonight. They will be in the waiting room of the hospital. For now, you may go and see Alyssa if you like. But please, be easy on her. She has had a terrible couple of hours and she is competely traumatised by everything.'

We all nodd and follow the doctor out of the room, to go and see our daughter.

**Nice Michael and Shane moment in this chapter! Please tell me what you think! (REVIEWW!) I want to thank every single one of you for your support! I love you all soo much! xxx**


	41. Wake Up!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 41 

_Alyssas POV_

_'So here we are again' Said the voice that haunted my life. I couldnt get it out of my head, but this time. It was real. I turned around instantly and found my self face-to-face with the vampire who had beaten and raped me just a few days ago. I let out an ear piercing scream and turned to run away. Before I could put one foot infront of the other the vampire grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. _

_'Im going to have much fun with you, little one' He says before smiling an evil smirk. I felt tears rolling down my face. I knew there was no way out._

_I let out another scream while I tried to get out of his strong grip._

_'HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! DAD! DAD, PLEASE! HELP ME!' I screamed but it was no use. Before I knew it, the vampire before me sank his teeth into my neck. My screams became muffles as I faded into darkness._

Suddenly I felt somebody shaking my frantically trying to wake me from my horrible nightmare.

Shanes POV

We were all sat around Alyssas bed. She was sleeping peacefully, thankfully. Her heart monitor was beeping at a steady pace and I found myself constantly looking at it, making sure she was still alive.

Claire was looking deeply at Alyssa, with tears rolling down her face. I got up from my chair silently and took her into my embrace.

'Shes okay, shes a strong girl' I whisper into Claires ear, trying to reasure her.

'But shes been through..so much.' Claire says through her sobs. I couldnt help the wave of guilt that poured over me. She has been through so much and she is only eighteen.

'I know' is the only words I could get out. If I said anymore, I would have been in the state Claire was in, I couldnt do that, I had to be strong.

Justin was trying so hard to stay awake. His eyes kept closing now and then but he kept opening them again and looking into thin air.

'Justin, hunny its okay. You can go to sleep. You can even go home if you like.' Eve says, giving Justin a caring smile. Justin tiredly shakes his head.

'No, Im staying here. With Alyssa' He mumbles.

'Wouldnt your parents want you home?' Claire asks.

'They dont care to be honest. They dont really care about me all that much.'

'Oh' Claires says and looks towards Alyssa, trying to let the awkwardness of the conversation slide.

'Shane' He says.

'Yeh?'

'Is she okay?' She says pointing towards Alyssa. She was sterring in her sleep. Her expression on her face was terrified.

'Nightmare?' Michael says looking from me to Alyssa.

'I think so..what should I do? Wake her up?' I ask.

'Im not sure. Maybe leave her for a moment' Michael says. I nodd and sit down next to Alyssas bed.

Suddenly, she starts to jerk violently and began whimpering. I look to at everyone to see if they know whats going on. This was getting scary.

I slowly started stroking Alyssas hair and thats when I realise she is sweating like crazy.

'Shes sweating' I say, not taking my eyes from Alyssa.

Before anybody could respond, Alyssa started screaming a painful scream. I quickly pulled my hand away from her and stood up to look down on her.

'HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE! DAD! DAD, PLEASE! HELP ME!' She screams. Thats when I couldnt take it anymore. I bent over Alyssa and put my hand on her cheek. She isnt going to be easy to wake up.

I started shaking her body lightly but her screams continued.

'Lyss wake up' I say gently. 'Wake up!' I say it more fiercly this time, shaking her more frantically.

Her eyes suddenly opened they looked full of pain and stress.

'Lyss?' I say trying to get her attention. Michael, Eve and Justin were next to me around Alyssa. Michael was on the other side of the bed, stroking her hair softly. Justin was holding her hand firmly in his whispering reasuring things to himself like 'Shes okay, shes going to be okay'.

Eve was comforting Claire. She was crying hysterically into Eves shoulder. This was hard for her. It was hard for me. Seeing our child in so much pain and we cant stop it.

Alyssas eyes began to fix on mine and when she noticed it was me standing over her she whimpered.

'Dad..' She managed to get out.

'Shhh' I say, putting my hand on her cheek. 'Its okay, Im here.'

Suddenly, she burst into tears. I instantly climbed onto the bed and wrapped her into my arms.

'Its okay baby, you're safe. Im here. Shh' I whisper in her ear. I could feel tears running down my face and I was glad that Alyssa couldnt see me. Her face was burried into my chest, her hand gripping at my t-shirt.

We stayed there for hours, wrapped in each others arms. Alyssa soon fell asleep again and so did I. I never wanted to let her go, I needed to let her know that I wont let anything hurt her, ever again.

**Really sorry that Im putting this up so late! I was in the shower and didnt realise what time it was! I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! Thanks :) xxxx**


	42. You've been drinking, dad!

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 42

_Justins POV_

Its been about three days since Alyssa has been in hospital and I havent left her side. I havent been home either, and I know I'm in for it when I do. I dont care though, I need to make sure she is okay.

She keeps having nightmares, really bad ones according to the doctor. They make her scream in her sleep and when she wakes up, she is utterly terrified to go back to sleep again. She needs to sleep though. Shane keeps on hugging her while she cries and she eventually gets too tired to keep her eyes open.

She had this one nightmare, it was about 1:30am and I was asleep in the chair next to her. Shane was lying on the sofa asleep aswell. Eve, Claire and Michael had gone home to get some rest but me and Shane refused to leave her side. We both got woken by Alyssa's screams. Shane jumped up and frantically tried waking her up, like he always does. It didnt work this time though, she just kept screaming. Then she started screaming my name. Asking me to help her. Shane looked and me and nodded. A sign to say I should try. I walked by her side and gently tried to wake her. Instantly, her eyes fluttered open and she jumped into my arms. She told me to never leave her, she told me never to let anybody hurt her again. I promised her I wouldn't ever let anybody touch her, and that is a promise Im am going to keep.

My parents wouldnt really be worried about me. Claire keeps on asking me if I needed to go home but my parents dont care about me. My dad is an alcoholic. He spends most of his time in the bar getting pissed, then he comes home and takes it out on me and my mum. Then my mum blames it all on me, she says if it wasnt for me being here, then my dad wouldnt be in this mess.

I had to go home though. And when I did, I wish I never had.

'Hello? Is anyone here?' I shout as I walk through the front door of my home. I place my back pack down by the door and walk warily into the living room. No sign of my mum or dad. 'Mum? Dad?' No answer.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, my dad came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head. Hard. I groaned in pain and spun around. He was standing, no, wobbling infront of me with a death glare in his eyes.

'And..where the fuck have you been?' He slurrs.

'At..at the hospital Dad, with..with Alyssa..'

'Who the fuck is this Alizza girl?' He says walking closer towards me.

'Alyssa, Dad. And she is my..well, hopefully my girlfriend.' I say, taking small steps back as he takes big steps forward.

'DONT YOU BULLSHIT ME! YOU HAVENT..BEEN HOME FOR..FOR DAYS AND YOU FUCKING...UGH' he shouts before punching again in the face, hard.

'Where the hell have you been?' Mum says as she walks gracefully down the stairs. She just watched my dad hit me, and she didnt do anything.

'At the hospital!'

'Dont you raise your voice at me, young man! How dare you come home and start a fight with your father!'

'I DIDNT START ANYTHING!' I shout.

'DONT FUCKING SHOUT AT YOUR...MOTHER AGAIN YOU LITTLE SCROAT!' Dad shouts as he tries taking another swing at me, but misses.

'Dad! Youve been drinking! Again!'

'Fuck right I have! Get your arse up them stairs now before I kick you right out of this fucking house!' Dad shouts before he throws me to the floor. I quickly stand up and brush myself of. I can feel a bruise forming on my eye.

'NO! Ive had it with you treating me like crap! Im eighteen!' I shout, pushing past my dad and into the hallway. He was soon on my trail though.

'FUCKING...BACK HERE! YOU LITTLE...BULLSHIT!' He wasnt making sense at all. He never does, when he is drunk.

'NO DAD! IVE HAD IT! IM GOING BACK TO THE HOSPITAL! YOU KNOW WHAT, CLAIRE AND SHANE ARE MORE LIKE PARENTS TO ME THEN YOU TWO EVER WILL BE!'

'How dare you say that to us! Go then, you little shit! And when you are all alone wandering the streets at night, waiting to be a vampires supper, dont you dare come back to this house!' Mum shouts from behind dad.

'Happily' I mutter and step out of the front door and into the cool night air of Morganville.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I hated my life. I hated my parents. Why couldnt they be like Shane and Claire? They love their child. Why couldnt I be loved like Alyssa?

I ran to the hospital. Yeah, I ran. Firstly because I wanted to get as far away from my house as possible but it was dark, and vampires were out.

I let out a huge sigh as I walked through the hospital doors, panting. I walked straight past the receptionist and almost sprinted to Alyssa's room. Tears were still flooding out of my eyes, I couldnt control it.

As I got to Alyssa's room I saw that she was sleeping peacefully. I looked through the window and saw Shane, Eve, Claire and Michael laughing and joking quietly. I took a deep breathe and stepped through the door. They all gasped as they saw me.

**Another bit of a twist to the story! Where will Justin go? What will happen to him when he has no place to stay! Comment your thoughts! xxx**


	43. We are family!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 43

_Shanes POV_

Alyssa is getting better. Thank god! She isnt having bad nightmares anymore, just little night terrors. She was awake a few hours ago, smiling and laughing. Which put a huge smile on my face and put my heart at rest.

Justin went home a few hours ago, he said he had to go and get some fresh clothes and get washed. It was like he didnt want to go home, which was weird. He acted the same way I used to, when I was his age. Whenever I was at Michaels and I had to go home I tried to make up excuses, but the real reason I didnt want to go home was because my dad would beat me, because he was drunk. I really hope that isnt the case for Justin. I mean, I dont want anybody to experience what I did. I respect Justin, he is a nice boy. Which is why I dont want to see him get hurt.

I know I have only known Justin for about a week but I think of him as one of my children, seen as though I spend everyday with him and he treats Alyssa like royalty. Not like Daniel.

Me, Claire and Michael were all sat in Alyssas hospital room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. We were all laughing about the memories we used to have when we were Alyssas age.

Suddenly, Justin walked through the door and he looked awful. His face was all messed up; he had dry blood flowing down from his head down his neck, he had a huge bruise around his left eye and he was crying.

Everyone gasped and we all jumped to our feet.

'JUSTIN!' Claire shouts as she walked over to him. 'What happened to you?'

Justin didnt say anything, he just broke down. Claires arms flew around him and she whispered soothing sounds into his ear.

'Justin, hunny, what happened?' She says sweetly. Justin pulled back and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

'Justin..?'

'Its..nothing. Really' He says and tries to force a smile, we could all see he was faking it.

'Dude, you have a black eye, blood on your face and you're having a break down..who did this to you?' Michale says as he puts a hand on Justins shoulder. Lyssa was still sound asleep.

'My..my D-dad' He stutters. I felt a gasp escape my mouth. His dad did this to him!

'What? Why-Why would your dad do this to you?' Eve says.

'He was drunk..He..he hit me in the back of my head, punched me and threw me to the floor. My mum watched and she didnt do..anything!' He sobbed and burried his head into the crook of Claires neck.

'Why did he do that!?' Eve says, not wanting to wake Alyssa but the tone in her voice was full of anger.

'Because I didnt come home, because I was with Alyssa. They kicked me out..'

'They kicked you out of the house!' I yell, instantly regretting it as Alyssa moans in her sleep. I walk over to her and stroke her hair softly. I dont want her to see Justin like this, I dont think Justin wants her to see him like this.

Justin nods sadly and sits down on the chair next to Alyssa's bed.

'I told him..that..you and Shane were more like parents..to me than..he will e-ever b-be' Justins says to Claire through his sobs. Claire looks at me with sorrow filled eyes. I look at Michael and Eve who had the same look in there eyes. I know what he is going through. I know how hard it is for him..

'I know how you feel..' I finally say. 'My dad was the same. Always out getting drunk and angry. He always came home and took it out on me..'

Justin looks up at me and looks me in the eye. 'Really?' He says.

I nodd. 'Really.'

'So you dont have a place to stay?' Michael says to Justin. He just shakes his head and looks down. Claire walks over to the sink and wets some tissue.

'Well..you could stay with us..' Michael says and looks and Eve. Claire goes to Justin and starts wiping the blood away with the damp tissue, in a motherly kind of way.

'What?-I mean, I couldnt..its too much to ask!'

'Sweetie, you are welcome anytime! Look how helpful you have been with Alyssa! She loves you, Justin!' Eve says.

'She..loves me?'

'She was awake earlier..' I chirp in. 'She was asking where you were, we told her you went home and she was saying how greatful she is and how much she..loves you.'

A smile formed on Justins face and it looked like all of his worries flew away.

'You stay with us..' Claire says as she finishes cleaning the blood. 'You can stay in Shanes old room..or in Alyssas room, with Alyssa..'

'Shanes room.' I say folding my arms. Justin smiled again.

'Thank you, so much. You..you guys have done so much for me..you are like family to me.'

'We are family' Eve says as she kisses Justins forehead.

**Early chapter for you guys! Dont worry, I will still be updating tonight! I just thought I would give you this chapter because I have nothing to do today, and Im nice like that ;) **

**Also, I wanted to tell you that Im thinking of writing a new story...Im thinking of doing one where Eve, Michael and Shane leave town and come back years later to find that Claire is with Myrnin..It would sort of be a Clyrnin but Shane would try and get Claire back.. it would be a long story..like this one. I just wanted to see if you guys want me to do it? Please tell me if I should or not! **

**Review please :) x**


	44. Court

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 44

_**What you have all been waiting for... **__Daniels POV_

_**Just a warning - **__**I dont know anything about court scenes, so this wont be accurate. Im just going of what I think it is like when these court things go on, so please don't be angry or anything if I get it all wrong, because it probably will be. Anyway, heres the chapter :**_

So here I am. In a prison cell. Fucking perfect, right?

I didnt think that through, did I? You know, killing Alyssa. I just thought, if I cant have her, nobody can.

Its not too fun being in here, kinda boring. But I guess its better me being in here than being out there, wanting to kill Alyssa, or Justin. Yeah, I want to kill Justin for having Alyssa. She belongs to me. Not him.

Guess I cant get what I want. Not in here, anyway.

Ive been in here for days. Ive not heard from my parents for days. Not heard from Alyssa. Not Shane or Claire. They obviously dont care about me. Yeah, well fuck them.

I was sat on my dirty cell bed, sitting in my own filth when one of the guards unlocked my door. My head shot up to find a very muscular man standing in the doorway, looking down on me.

'Get up. You've got court today.' He says as he drags me to my feet.

'Court?' I ask, following the guard out of the room.

'Are you thick? Yes, court. The place they decide if you are guilty or not.'

I kept on following the guard down a long corridor which lead outside. I saw there was a police car parked outside of the station. The guard opened the car door for me and let me in the back. There were already two police men in the front. The guard got in beside me and we headed of for City Hall.

Once we got to City Hall, the police let me out of the car and put me in hand cuffs so I couldnt get away. They led me through the huge doors of City Hall and through long corridors.

'Good luck. Or not. Whatever.' The guard says and he opens the door which revealed a huge court room, packed with people.

As I started walking down past the people who were sitting down, I heard muttering and tutting all around. As I sat down I looked beside me and saw Shane and Claire. They were defending Alyssa. And I didnt have anybody. Great.

Shane sort of growled at me when I looked at him. Behind him, in the audience was my parents and..Justin. They were all glaring at me.

'All rise.' Some guy says, sercurity maybe. Everybody stood up and the policeman who was standing next to me had to drag me to my feet.

A man dressed in black came out of some side doors next to a small stand, the judge. He walked onto the stand and said 'You may be seated.' Everybody sat down and so did I.

'This is for the case of Daniel Samual Glass for attempted murder of Alyssa Eve Collins.' Says the judge. 'Please can we have Daniel Glass come forward.'

As I heard my name I could feel all eyes in the room were on me. I cleared my throat and stood up.

'Mr Glass. Would you care to explain yourself on why you attempted to..suffocate Miss Collins?' The judge says. 'Without any interuption.' He looked at Shane when he said that. Shane rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

'Certainly..' I began. 'Well, urm. Me and Alyssa used to be..you know. And I thought I loved her. I do love her. But..then we broke up because I cheated on her. Yeah yeah, naughty Daniel. Whatevs. So like, she started seeing that Justin dude. She said that she really liked him, blah, blah, blah. All that crap. Then she was in hospital. And Justin said that he loved her. But I love her more. So I thought, if I cant have her, nobody can. She was mine before his. He cannot have her if I cant. She was mine before she was Justins. She is rightfully mine. Whats rightfully mine, gives me the right to take it back and do what I please with it. In this case, what pleased me, was killing her. I dont regret my actions of that day.'

I was quite proud of that speach. Though I did get a few glares. Shane tried getting out of his seat but a policeman stopped him.

'I think Ive made my decision.' The judge says sternly. 'Daniel Samual Glass. You are guilty. I sentence you to a four year sentence for attemptive murder towards Alyssa Eve Collins. Case Closed'

Everyone stood up and cheered. They actually cheered. I saw my parents actually smiling. Why are they doing this to me? I hate them!

Suddenly, the police who were in the car earlier grabbed me and lead me out of the room.

'THIS ISNT OVER!' I scream to Shane.

'Im pretty sure it is, dude.' Shane says with a huge smirk on his face.

'I WILL GET YOU! AND ALYSSA! AND JUSTIN! YOU WILL ALL FUCKING PAY!'

**So sorry this chapter is late, I was having a heart to heart with my brother whilt writing so I got a little distracted. Sorry this chapter isnt exciting, I just wanted to show you what happened at the court scene.**

**Also, for my other story (I mentioned in the last chapter) some people are wanting a different pairing. So tell me who you want Claire to get with when Michael, Eve and Shane move away! Claire and Myrnin? Claire and Richard? Claire and Jason? Or any other ones you can think of :) Please review!xxx**


	45. I never want to loose you!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 45

_Alyssas POV_

It has been a month since I was attacked by vampires. Raped by vampires. I thought that day ruined my whole life, but Im not that easy to take down.

Justin has been living at the house with us. His parents kicked him out so he is sleeping in my Dads old room. I think its safe to say that we are both truly in love! He loves me, I love him. And things have been so calm since Daniel was thrown in prison. Eve hasnt taken it so well. She says it gives her memories of her brother, Jason. Apparently Daniel is exactly like him and it breaks Eves heart.

Ive been home for a few days and things are back to normal, sort of. We have our movie night every Friday which is awesome because we can all be together. Me, Dad, Mum, Eve, Michael...and Justin. Dad and Justin have a good relationship, which is good. Dad treats Justin like his own child, though they do have a good friendship. They play video games together all the time with Michael.

The doctor told me to get lots of rest so Ive been in bed most of the time Ive been home. Justin is always with me. We cuddle up together under the covers and watch a film, or just lie there together which is perfect.

'You know, everyones asking about you in TPU..' Justin says as he stoked my hair whilst we lay in bed together at about 7:30pm. Thats another thing, I cant go back to collage till next month. I dont think I want to go back. There will be way too many questions for me to answer.

'Really? Who?' I ask as I place my head on Justins chest.

'Everyone. Teachers, students. They are worried about you.' He says.

'They shouldn't be.'

'I know I am.'

'You shouldn't be either. Im nothing to worry over' I shrug.

'Alyssa..you are my everything. Of course Im going to worry about you. Though I am so proud of you for making it through the past few years!' Justin exclaims. I smile against his chest and I feel his grip on my waist tighten slightly.

'I never want to loose you' He mutters into my hair. 'I love you, so much.'

'I love you more

'Not possible though.' Justin says as he gets a blanket from the end of the bed and wraps it around us both.

'So..' He began. 'Are you still going to do performing arts..when you go back? To collage?'

'No way. My confidence. Thats out of the window, for sure. Me and my Mum talked about it yesterday. She told me to pick something that I can express myself in apart from performing arts. Something that I can show my feelings in without putting them in words.'

'So what are you picking?' He asked.

'Art..'

'Wow. Yeah, Ive seen some of the doodles you do in the back of your math book, you're pretty awesome' Justin smiled. I picked my head up and smiled at him. He smiled back and oh god, that smile. He is just gorgeous. The most beautiful human being on earth!

I brought my lips to his and we connected. The kiss was intense and passionate. I was still in a lot of pain due to the mad bruises on my thighs but I still managed to climb on top of him and continue the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his arms down to my thighs. I winced at the pain.

'Oh shit, Im so sorry Lyss! I completely forgot! Are you okay?' Justin exclaims as he looked deep into my eyes.

'Im fine..' I smile. 'Maybe we should..you know, wait. Im still in pain'

'Your right. You should get some rest. Film?' He asked.

'Sure' I smile and climb of him and scrunch my face at the painful shock that ran through my body as I hit the bed. As I opened my eyes I saw Justin above me asking if I was alright. I didnt take much notice in what he was saying. I was too fixed in his beautiful blue eyes. I smile and bring my lips up to kiss him. A short and sweet kiss.

'Im fine, what film do you want to watch?' I ask.

'Anything' He smiled. We soon settled on watching Misfits which was on the telly in my room. We wrapped each other up in our arms and we instantly fell asleep.

**Nice little Justin and Alyssa moment for you guys, sorry it isnt long..Im working on my other story which Im posting..seems that you guys want a Clyrnin fic so thats what Im doing, the first chapter will be up by the end of the week and Im going to add a twist to it (something happens to Claire while the glass house gang are away and Myrnin is the only one to help Claire through it - tell me what you think?) Please review too! :D xxx**


	46. Collage!

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 46

_Shanes POV_

It has been about a month since Alyssa has been home and everything has been perfect! Alyssa is recovering well, mostly because she has Justin there to tell her everything is going to be okay, I respect him for that.

Alyssa was supposed to go back to collage last week but she really didnt want to. She knew she was going to be asked questions that she really didnt want to answer. She said she is going back today though, which is good. I hope.

'Hey, Dad.' Alyssa says as she walks down the stairs. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black tank top.

'Hey, beautiful' I smiled. 'You going to collage?'

She sighed. 'Yeah, I guess I cant stay in hiding forever' Just then Justin came down the stairs behind Alyssa and hugged her from behind, hands around her waist.

'She will be okay' He smiled softly.

'Lyss, your Mum left you some money on the counter in the kitchen.' I say, gesturing her to go into the kitchen. She nodded and headed for the door.

'Justin..' I begin. He turned around to face me and eventually sat on the sofa next to me.

'Can you promise me something?' I ask.

'Er, sure. Anything'

'Please...look after her today. Its all I ask. I dont want her getting hurt more than she already has.' I say as I look Justin in the eyes. I mean this. He has to promise me that he will look after my daughter.

'I promise.' He says simple, not taking his eyes away from mine.

'I trust you, dude' I say giving Justin a small pat on the back. Just then Alyssa walked into the living room. 'Ready?' She says to Justin.

'Yep' He says, popping the P. Then they were both walking out the door and thats when my heart and mind were constantly on Alyssa.'

_Alyssas POV_

I was on my way to collage with Justin when it all began. I knew it would start. Why couldnt I just not go to collag and stay at home all my life? It would be a hell of a lot easier!

'Aw, hey Lyssyy!' A girly voice says from behind me. I swing around to find Lola Morrell standing with her little posse.

'What?' I say sternly. Justin grabs my hand and tries to pull me of but I take my hand back. I cant just walk away. I have to show her that Im not weak.

'Just wanted to have a catch up. Heard you've been through a tough time?' She says pouting her lips.

'Yeah. No thanks to you.' I say crossing my arms and giving her a evil glare.

'Oh babe. Dont be like that. Just because Im much more prettier and...girlier than you and Daniel prefered me than your scabby self.'

I went to lung for Lola but Justin grabbed me by the waist trying to hold me back.

'LYSS! Come on she isnt worth it!' Justin yells above all of the screaming I was doing. I just lost it. I cant take this crap anymore.

'Let go!' I shout as I try to struggle from Justins grip but he is a hell of a lot more stronger than me. I eventually gave up and relaxed in his arms. I stared at Lola for a very, very long moment and walked in the opposite direction. I heard Lola and her little gang laughing and sniggering behind me.

'Lyss dont let them get to you, they arent worth it. You are a lot better than them' Justin says as he pulls me to a stop. 'Are you sure you want to do this today?'

'Yes' I say instantly. 'I have to. If I dont do it now, I will never do it'

'Im so proud of you' He says as he moves a piece of hair from my face. I smile up at him and he kisses me pasionatly on the lips. After a while, he broke the kiss and looked down at me.

'We should get going. We dont want to be late.' And with that, we headed for collage.

**In Art Class.**

'Hello, miss.' Said the teacher as I walk into the room. Not many people were here. Only a few that Ive seen around and some that had been in my other lessons.

'Um..hi. Im Alyssa Collins.'

'Ah, Alyssa. You have moved here from the Performing Arts Department, yes?' I nod my head. 'Okay, we are doing some drawings on what you like the most. It can be anything. Pop bands, films, friends, anything! You can use any materials you would like.' She says as she points me in the direction of my seat. I was seated next to a girl around the age of 17.

'Hey, Im Annabel' The girl smiled. She was doing a huge drawing of Rihanna and I have to say, it was amazing!

'Hi Annabel, Im Alyssa. Wow, you are really good!' I exclaim as I scan my eyes through her work.

'Thanks' She giggles. 'I put all of my effort into art. I just love it so much!'

'Well its certainly paid of! Its awesome!' I smile and she smiles back. I get some A3 white paper from the cupboard and begin drawing.

I decided to do my work on my family, seen as though she has helped my through so much. I begin to draw the outline of my Dad's face with my pencil.

'Wow, you have a really steady hand!' Annabel says as she watches my neatly draw. 'Whos that? She asks.

'My dad.' I smile to myself. 'Im doing my work on my family. They have helped me through so much.'

'Thats so nice' Annabel says. That whole lesson we talked for ages about our interests. She is a really nice girl actually and I can see me and her being really good friends!

**Okay sorry this chapter is kind of rubbish! Just wanted to show you that she is dedicating her work to her family! Please review! Also, if you havent already, go check out my new story Passion Of The Ocean. Its going to get good, believe me! Please review on that aswell..love you guys :) xxx**


	47. We will get out of here

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 47 

_Daniels POV_

Ive been in this prison cell for about a week now and Im just so bored! I dont even see this as a punishment so what is the point! I share a cell with some guy, I dont know his name. He has been asleep all this time, Im starting to think he's dead! He really smells and he looks all sweaty. He looks about my Mums age, maybe younger. He has really greasy, longish brown hair which doesnt look like its been washed in centuries!

I was sitting on my small, uncomfortable prison bed when the trampy guy I share the cell with started groaning and stretching. So he isnt dead then. He turns around on his bed and his eyes lock on mine.

'Ugh. Hi.' I say trying to break the silence which he was making. He stares at me for a long moment before saying, 'hey.'

I give him a small smile and nervously pick at my nails. He was kinda scary when he was awake. Please go back to sleep, scary, hobo man...

'And you are?' He asks as he sits up straight on his bed yawning, followed by another stretch.

'Daniel..Daniel Glass..' I say nervously.

'Glass?' He asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I make a 'mm hum' sound at him and stare into his eyes. Wow, he really was scary.

'What you in for, boy?' He asks.

'Tried killing my mums bestfriends daughter..'

'Nice bro!' he says. He raising his hand in a high five gesture. I stare at him for a moment before slapping his hand.

'So..' He says. 'Why'd you try killing her?'

'Urm..well we had a history and we broke up. She got with this stupid Justin kid and I just got jelous I guess..'

'What a bitch.' He says.

'Huh?'

'Bitch doesnt deserve to live. Dont blame you for trying to kill her. She sounds like a slag' I couldnt help but snigger at his comment but it did make me feel kinda guilty.

'So this Justin kid..you dont like him?' He asks.

'No, he is the one I should have killed. Well, tried to kill.' The man laughed at this and I looked up to him. 'What?' I ask.

'Dont worry kiddo...' He lowers his voice. 'We are going to get out of here. You 'n' me. And once we do, we are going to get that Justin fella. You with me?' I just smile and nodd. I wasnt sure if I wanted to do this but I didnt want to say no, he might get mad...

'Good.' He says before lying down again.

'Whats your name, anyway?' I ask as he closes his eyes.

'Jason.' He says, softly. 'Jason Rosser.'

**Uh oh. Jason and Daniel together..that isnt good! Sorry its a short chapter! Please review xx**


	48. We're out!

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 48 

_Alyssas POV_

I think it is safe to say that things have gotten a whole lot better now! Nothing drastic has happened for a while, which is awesome seen as though I cant go two weeks without something happening to me or my family!

We were all sitting on the sofa watching some programme about giving birth. It was kind of awkward actually, seeing a woman in labour, screaming her head of while we were all sat in silence watching it. I was snuggled up into Justins side on the sofa. My Dad and Mum were sat next to us cuddling aswell, as were Eve and Michael who were sat on Michaels chair.

'Looks...painful..' I say as I flinch at the awful scream the woman makes.

'Its what a woman has to do if they want beautiful children' Eve says, smiling at me. She has sort of forgotten about Daniel now. I dont think she classes him as her son anymore, to be honest, I think she classes Justin as her son.

'Yeah but, it looks...hard. And stressfull and..did I mention, painful?' I say, returning the smile to Eve who just shakes her head and laughs.

'Yeah, it's all of those things. Hurts like absoloute crap but when you have the man you love next to you helping you through it, the pain isnt have as bad.' My Mum says as she cuddles deeper into my dads chest. I feel Justins arms tighten around me and I instantly feel warm and loved. I let out a huge yawn and snuggle my head into the crook of his neck and feel myself falling into darkness.

I feel someone put a blanket over me. I must have fallen asleep, I was still lay with Daniel because I could feel his arms around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see my head laying a small kiss on my forehead. I give him a sleepy smile and cuddle into Justins chest and fall back to sleep, happily.

**Daniels POV**

'So, what we going to do to get out of here then?' I ask Jason as he paces the room back and forth.

'They are so stupid in Morganville' He says as he comes to a stop and looks up at a small window near the ceiling of out cell.

'What?' I ask, standing up and walking to his side.

'They're stupid. Look. They put a frigging window in the cell, thats going to be easy to get out of!' He exclaims.

'Yeah.' I say, folding my arms. 'If you're a midgit!'

'Come on, Danny boy! You can squeeze can't you!' I let out a sigh and watch as Jason drags our small beds to the wall, pilling one ontop of the other. He stands ontop of both of the beds and stretches his arms up. He can just reach the bottom of the window with his palms.

'Perfect. Give me a boost' He says as he tries jumping to see over the window. I walk over to him and cup my hands together. He puts his foot inside my hands and I lift him up easily. He wasnt that heavy, he was really skinny and I was quite strong so it didnt really bother me.

'Dude I got it!' Jason exclaims as he smashing the window so it was just a hole in the wall.

'Yeah, you got it alright. Now can you get through it? And hurry! Someone must have heard that!' I whisper fiercly.

'Give me a massive push!' I do as he orders and count to three in my head. After three, I pushed Jason's leg up as far as possible and he slips out of my grip. I looked up and he wasnt there.

'DUDE! IM OUT! COME ON!' Justin shouts from the other side of the wall.

'How exactly am I going to get out without anyone giving ME a boost!'

'shit..' I hear Jason mutter then he gasps. 'HERE! I GOT A ROPE! CLIMB UP IT!' Jason shouts as a big blue rope was thrown through the window. Looks like somebody has already tried doing this once. I grabbed the rope and started climbing up untill I got my elbows to rest on the window.

'JUMP!' Jason shouts. I take a deep breath and jump from the window. It wasnt high, only a few feet but it could still break your bones if you landed funny. Luckily though, I didnt break anything and I landed gracefully next to Jason. I was out. I was actually out!

'Great!' Jason exclaims. 'Time for revenge!' I nodd and a smile forms on my lips as we walk away from our jail cell.

**Oh no, troubles on its way! Please review and tell me what you think! Love reading what you guys think of my chapters! Sorry for the late update, I had parents evening :( xxx **


	49. Taking back revenge!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 49

_Shanes POV_

Thank god everything is under control now. I think we have a new record..we have gone three weeks without anybody getting hurt, being in hospital or with somebody trying to start something.

I'm doing anything I can to keep Alyssa out of danger. I would prefer it if she didnt go to school but she insists. She has gotten attached to her art class. She says she is doing a project where they draw whatever she wants and most of the time she is in her room working on it. She takes so much pride in her art work and I dont blame her, its amazing!

Right now, Alyssa is at collage while me, Claire, Eve, Michael and Justin are sitting watching TV and laughing at some of the things Alyssa did when she was little.

'-And she was like "Evie, when I grow up I want to be all like you!" It was so cute!' Claire giggled.

'She was such a cute little girl.' Eve stated. 'When she was six we went to see her school play. She sang one line of Mary Had A Little Lamb and ran of the stage crying, took her teacher twenty minutes to calm her down!'

'Thats adorable' Michael smiled. I nodded and hugged Claire close to me.

'She sounds like she has always been the cute, innocent little girl all her life' Justin says while smiling at Claire.

'Always has been' Claire smiled and kissed my cheek, probably because I felt left out. I mean, she is my daughter and I have no idea what she was like when she was little, I only know what she was like from the stories and that just makes me feel like crap. But at least I can look at the positives, I have her now and I wont ever loose her again, ever!

Before anyone could say anything else, somebody burst through the front door and we all jumped to our feet. Suddenly two people ran through the living room door screaming at us.

'GET THE FUCK DOWN!' Shouted one of them. They were both holding guns.

'Okay, heres how its going to go. You do as we say and we wont hurt you. Yes?' Said the other. It just dawned on me and the rest of us that the two people in front of us holding guns to our faces were infact, Daniel, Eve and Michaels son and Jason, Eves little brother.

'DANIEL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' Michael screamed in horror.

'Taking back revenge!' Daniel shot back, aiming the gun higher.

'JASON!?' Eve yells as she grabs Justin by the arm and puts him behind her in a motherly kind of way.

'Hey sis' Jason says casually. 'Listen to me. Im going to tie you up and then we are going to tell you what is going to happen.'

'Good luck with that' Michael says, folding his arms. 'Im a vampire. Little ropes wont be able to hold me down!'

'Oh, we have something special for you, vamp boy'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So they werent kidding when they said they had something special for Michael. First of all, they have tied me, Claire, Eve and Justin to the kitchen cupboards so we were sitting on the floor in the most uncomfortable potition ever and Michael is sat near us, kind of knocked out. Jason hit him over the head with a crowbar so it was easier to get him wrapped up in silver chains. Man, it looked painful for him even though he was knocked out. His wrists were burning from where the chains griped him.

'Perfect! Right now for business. Wheres the girl...' Jason says turning towards Daniel.

'Alyssa..'

'Ah yeah, that one. Where is she?' Jason says raising the gun to show he was serious. Well Im serious. He isnt touching my daughter. No way.

'You arent going to touch her!' I yell, clearly getting annoyed at the ropes which were extreamly tight.

'She isnt even here!' Justins shouts.

'God. Someones getting aggressive' Jason laughs and walks towards us. 'Now. We are staying here till little Alyssa comes back.'

'Dude..' Daniel says with a worried look on his face. 'Jason!'

'What?!' Jason says standing up and walking towards Daniel. He whispers something in Jasons ear and Jason turns to us and says, 'Someones in here. Keep your mouths shut or I will kill you all.'

Just then, we heard a small noice coming from the living room and it seems that Jason heard it too. He grabbed the crowbar that he hit Michael with and raised it above his head in a baseball bat motion.

Then, somebody came through the kitchen door. We couldnt see who it was because Jason and Daniel were in the way but someone was definatly there. Jason raised the crowbar higher and suddenly hit, at full force, the person in the head.

They fell straight to the floor, face drenched in blood, knocked out. Hair over her face, it was Alyssa.

**Uh Ohhh :o The next few chapters are going to be like this one so I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think and tell me what I should do to make the next few chapters interesting! xx**


	50. Michael, NO!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 50

_Then, somebody came through the kitchen door. We couldnt see who it was because Jason and Daniel were in the way but someone was definatly there. Jason raised the crowbar higher and suddenly hit, at full force, the person in the head._

_They fell straight to the floor, face drenched in blood, knocked out. Hair over her face, it was Alyssa._

**Shanes POV**

**'**ALYSSA!' I scream as my daughters limb body hit the floor with a thud. Her face was covered in blood from where Jason had hit her with the crowbar. She was knocked out and blood surrounded her on the floor from the force she hit her head when she fell.

'YOU BASTARD!' Claire cried, tears running down her face like it was the grand prix. Justin was crying, too. He was crying as much as Claire and when I noticed, I was aswell. I look over to Michael who was staring at Alyssa with horror in his eyes. He must have spoken up when Alyssa came in. Eve couldnt look at her, she had her head burried into her knees and she was crying heavily.

'JUST LET US GO! DONT HURT HER! PLEASE!' Justin shouts as she tries to get control of his tears but failing miserably.

'Oh stop being such a drama queen. Shes only knocked out. I think. Daniel..'

'On it.' Daniel says and walks over to Alyssa. He puts his ear to her mouth and listens. After a few seconds he puts both of his hands over her chest and waits.

'Yeh, shes alive. Can barely feel her heartbeat though.' He says getting up from the floor and leaning against the counter like nothing happened.

'No, no, no..' I heard Claire mutter under her breathe. Her eyes were locked on the blood which was seeping from Alyssas head. There was a lot of it, and by the looks of things, it was bothering Michael a hell of a lot.

'Oh look!' Jason says excitedly. 'Blondie is going all vamps on us! Can you smell it? Do you want to taste your best friends daughters blood? Bet its del-ici-ous!' Michael says nothing. His eyes go bright red as he stares at Alyssas body, still lying on the cold floor. Right now, Im actually so glad that he is tied up!

A grin formed on Jasons face as he walked over to Alyssa. He dipped his finger in the pool of blood and walked over back over to Michael. Jason put his finger out to Michael's face waved it around.

'Mmm, smells good. Right?' Jason laughs. Michael snarled at Jason, showing his fangs.

'Wow, down boy' Daniel smirks. 'Seriously Dad, you know you want to. Go ahead. Use all the strengh you have to get out of those chains and get your hands on Alyssa and kill her. Would save us a job.'

'DANIEL!' Eve yells, snapping her head up from her knees. Her face was tear stained and red.

'Chill.' Daniel says sarcastically. Just then we heard another snarl coming from Michael but Jason was now nowhere near him. He was snarling at Alyssa.

'Michael..Michael no...' I say, knowing that he wont be able to hold onto it any longer.

'Michael please...' Claire says through her sobs. Michaels eyes turn bright red again and his fangs clamp down. His muscles tense as he locks his stare on the blood.

'Mikey..' Eve says. Michael took no notice in our pleads as he wrestled to get away from the chains which were burning at his skin.

'MICHAEL NO!' We all yell but before we knew it, he was out of the chains and running towards Alyssa.

**Ooh, tensionnn! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but yeah, though it was a good place to end it! Please tell me what you think! Love you guys so much! xxxxx**


	51. Sorry you had to see that

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 51 

_Claires POV_

Its not every day that you see one of your best friends lunging towards your unconcious daughter ready to have a little nibble of her neck. We were all screaming at Michael, trying to make him stop but he just ran at her. If Michael does this, Shane will hate him. Hell, Eve might hate him. Justin will hate him, I might even hate him! If he does this, he will kill my daughter. I cant let that happen.

'MICHAEL STOP!' Shane screams at the top of his lungs. Michael flashes his red eyes towards Shane and he snarled, showing his fangs. This is every vampires dream, being in a room full of tied up humans.

'MICHAEL LOOK WHAT YOUR DOING! LOOK WHO YOU ARE ABOUT TO KILL!' Justin shouts. Michael had gotten Alyssa into his arms and he was ready to sink his fangs into his neck. When he heard what Justin said, he looked up and looked back down to Alyssas limb body in his arms.

'Look at her, Michael. She is your best friends daughter. She is like your daughter. You cant do this! Fight it Michael, fight it!' Justin says more calmly this time. Michael was switching his eyes from Alyssas bloody face, to her neck, to Justin.

Out of nowhere, Michael got up from the floor, taking Alyssa in his arms and left the room with her. Shane was shouting for him to come back but he just left. Oh my god, he was going to kill Alyssa somewhere where we couldnt see it!

'Oh man, we dont get to see the show?' Daniel sighs while crossing his arms. Suddenly, Michael came charging through the kitchen door and jumped at Jason. Michael tackled him to the floor and started throwing punches. Jason was screaming and was trying with all of his power to get Michael of him but it was no use. Michael sunk his fangs into Jasons neck and sucked the life out of him.

It lasted a few minutes. After all the screaming had calmed and Jasons body fell limb in Michaels arms, he got up and started to untie Shane from the ropes.

'Sorry you had to see that.' Michael mutters, not meeting anyones gaze. Once he had untied Shane, he went onto Eve, then me, then Justin.

'Dude, where you really going to do it? Kill Alyssa?' Shane says, it looked like he was about to burst into tears right there.

'To be honest, at first I couldnt control it but then I listened to Justin. I couldnt kill her, she actually is like my daughter.' Michael says whilst walking out of the kitchen. We all glance at each other before following him into the living room. Alyssa was lay on the sofa with a blanket around her.

'I brought her in here so I wouldnt lash out at her instead of Jason.' Michael mutters. It was obvious that he hated what he did, he killed Jason. Even though Jason was going to kill Alyssa himself, Michael still felt guilty. Well, thats Michael for you.

'Thanks.' Shane says as he kneels down to Alyssas level. He pulls a stray strand of hair out of her face and kisses her on the cheek. 'Will she be okay?'

'I will call a doctor' Eve says whilst taking her mobile out of her jean pocket. An old friend of hers is a specialist doctor and thats who she rung, I think. She was talking to them like they have known each other for a long time, asking how they have been and stuff.

'You know, if Justin didn't say those things, I would have killed her' Michael says, putting his head in his hands.

'So..Justin saved her life, basically?' Eve says whilst putting her phone back into her pocket. Michael makes an 'Mm hmm' sound and we all look at Justin.

'What?' Justin asks.

'Nothing.' I smile and walk over to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He hugs back and I feel him smiling into my hair. 'thanks' I mutter.

'No problem' Justin smiles, pulling away from the hug. Just then Eve walks into the living room followed by a middle aged man. He was wearing casual clothes but he was carrying what seemed like a huge first aid kit.

'This is Mark' Eve smiled and sat down on Michaels knee. Mark introduced himself and bent down to Alyssas level, next to Shane and started looking at Alyssa with worried filled eyes.

**Sorry this chapter isnt very long :( So thankfully Michael didnt hurt Alyssa but...where did Daniel go? Dun dun duuunnn! Haha, please review and tell me what you think!xxx**


	52. I wont let anybody hurt you

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 52

_Alyssa's POV_

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I couldnt see anything, I just saw black. I tried to open my eyes but the pain in my head hurt even more. What happened to me? Am I dead? It feels like Im dead!

I try opening my eyes again and I get a hint of white in the darkness. I open them further to find Im waking up. I begin to take in my surrounds and..oh.

I see my dad above me, why is he upside down? I blink a few times to make sure Im not hallucinating but Im not. My dad is hanging above me upside down.

'Hey, gorgeous' I hear him say and I could make out that he was smiling. I narrow my eyes to try and focus but I cant seem to get my eye sight to stop moving. I try telling my Dad but it just comes out as a murmer so I decide to sit up instead. Bad Idea. I sit up too fast and everything goes white and fuzzy. My dad puts his hands on my forehead and lowers me down onto his knee. So thats why he was upside down.

'Hey, hey. Not so fast tiger. Take it easy' Dad says in a soothing voice as he strokes my hair. I look around to see Michael, Eve, Justin and my mum sitting around all looking at me.

'Hey, kiddo' Michael smiles and kisses my forehead. I smile back but it must of looked like I was stupid by the way I just stared at him. I couldnt get my eyes to look at him directly so I ended up just staring at him.

'Hunny, Why are you looking at Michael like you've never seen him before?' Eve asks, taking my hand in hers and stroking it softly with her thumb.

'There..theres...two, no three..Michaels...?' I say, turning my head to the side slightly so I could get a better look. I dont like this one bit. I must be at least a bit hallucinating!

'Lyssy, baby you got hit in the head. You may be like that for a few hours but you'll be okay.' My mum smiles whilst kissing my cheek. I just nodd and snuggle into my dads chest.

'Daniel?' I ask softly. I didnt even know what I was saying. I was too busy on trying to get my vision back to normal!

'Yeah, but dont worry..hes..erm..gone.' Eve says. I see her looking at everyone else in the room and back down at me with a worried smile. I hear somebody at the end of the room make a 'ahem' sound and I turn my head to see Justin with his hands in his pockets, walking slowly towards me.

'We should..'Michael says, gesturing for everyone to get out of the room. I feel my dad move from underneath me and swaps places with Justin.

'You okay, baby?' Justin says as he lays me down gently on his chest. I nodd slowly and burry my neck into the crook of his neck. 'You sure?' I hear him say, his voice sounded worried. I shake my head and start crying into his neck.

'Oh, Lyss' He says and hugs me tighter against him. Sobs come uncontrolably out of me as I grip onto Justins baggy t-shirt, not ever wanting to let him go.

'You've been holding that in, havent you?' He asks whilst kissing my head. I nodd and more tears erupt from my eyes.

'I wont let anybody hurt you, ever ever again! Lyss you have been through so much, I cant even begin to imagine how you are feeling right now. Just remember, we are all here for you. Especially me. I love you'

'I love you, too' I manage to say softly and I wipe my eyes and look up at Justin who smiled and kissed me. It was a soft, gently kiss. He didnt want to hurt me but I put more force into it. I just needed him.

I pulled away from the kiss and snuggled down on the sofa almost ontop of Justin and I felt my eyes flutter and close. I was with the man I love and I felt safe with him.

**Sorry for the late update! Please review and tell me what you think and where I should take this story next! Give suggestions! xxx**


	53. Decisions Decisions!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 53

_Justins POV_

I cant believe how much crap Alyssa has been through for the past few years. First of all, she didnt have her dad with her for 12 years of her life. Then when she does meet him, she gets kidnapped and tortured for a few days. Then she has to have a kidney transplant then she doesnt see her dad again for 2 years. Then she comes back and finds out her boyfriend has been cheating on her. Then the queen bitch Lola Morrell beats the crap out of her, making her go back into the hospital again! Now she has been hit in the head with a freaking crow bar which could have killed her. Shes only eighteen, she doesnt deserve this crap!

Alyssa is coping really well though. I mean, after all the shit she has been through you would think she would of committed suicide or something by now but no, not Alyssa. She is a strong girl and thats what makes us all so proud of her!

Shes already gone back to college. Its been a week since the incident with Jason and Daniel and shes back to her normal..ish self. Last week she was crying and asking why all the bad things had to happen to her but now she is happy and she just wants her life back to normal.

'Hey guys guess what!' Alyssa says as she burst through the front door with her art work under her arm. She has been in college all day. She spends most of her time there now, doing her art work which she takes so much pride in. She was holding a slip of paper in her hand, waving it around in the air.

'What're you so excited about?' Shane smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Alyssa sat down between me and Shane and squeeled excitedly.

'London, baby!' She giggles and passes Shane the paper in her hand. Shane scans the paper and he smiles slightly.

'Alyssa Collins..' Shane read. 'You have been invited to go on the Art and Design trip to London. Whilst we are there you will be asked to interpret pictures of landmarks. You will be staying in a five star hotel and you will be seeing two west end shows. You have been chosen to go on this trip because you have shown a great interest in your Art work.'

'Wow, Lyss thats great!' I smile and kiss her on the forehead. She turns her head and kisses my lips.

'Hey, by the way' She smiles and I wrap my arms around her waist. Shane was still looking at the slip in his hands.

'So..can I go?' Alyssa asks Shane, seeing the expression on his face worried her.

'Erm..when is it?' Shane asks. The tone in his voice shown that he was worried. I was worried, I didnt want her to go on her own to London. I know she will be with her friends and teachers but after all this crap going on and Daniel still on the loose..its not very safe.

'Next weekend!' Alyssa says excitedly.

'I'll have to talk to your mum about it' Shane says as he takes another sip of his coffee whilst staring at nothing. Yeah, he was worried. It was all over his face.

Later that night Alyssa went to bed early because she had to be up early tomorrow because she wanted to get to college early to get a good few hours in to work on her art. Me, Shane and Claire were in the kitchen debating whether we should let Alyssa go to London or not.

'-I mean, shes eighteen. She can handle herself. But not whilst all this stuff is going on' Claire shook her head. This was hard for us all. We could see that she wanted to go so badly but there was so many dangers.

'The police are still searching for Daniel. What if they havent found him by time the trip comes?' I ask.

'Exactly. Daniel could be around any corner waiting for her. I really want her to go though. She needs to get away..' Shane states.

'I have an idea..' Eve says as she walks into the kitchen whilst reading the slip that Alyssa brought home.

'Maybe we should all take like.. a vacation or something. Then she will get the holiday she deserves and she will be safe..because she will be with us all. It will be nice for all of us aswell' Eve says.

'Thats not a bad idea' Shane says, glancing towards Claire. Claire shrugs and a smiles comes across her face.

'I heard vacation?' Michael says as he grabbed Eve around the waist and rocked her from side to side.

'You heard correctly' Eve says and spins around to kiss Michael.

'Where do you wanna go?' Claire asks as she hugs Shane from the side.

'Turkey. Spain. France' Shane smiled and kissed Shanes forehead. This could be great, all together going on holiday. Alyssa is the one that really deserves it.

'How about we go to the travel agents tomorrow and book one?' Michael asks.

'Great idea. Lets not tell Lyss though. I want it to be a surprise' Shane says excitedly.

'This is going to be awesome!' I chirp in.

'Got that right. We better get to bed. Its late' Michael says as he grabs Eves hand and walks her upstairs. I follow them and walk into Alyssas room. She was curled up in bed fast asleep. I smile to myself as I take my shoes and top of as I climb into bed with my beautiful girl.

**So they are going to go on holiday! Sorry for the kind of late update, I was eating a smarties yoghurt while writing this so I got a liittleee bit distracted haha :P Please review and tell me what you think! xxx**


	54. Barcelona, baby!

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 54

_Shanes POV_

Im so excited for booking a holiday for the whole family! Alyssa is the one that deserves it out of all of us. She is such a strong girl. To think about all the things she has been through and to look at her now, all happy and herself its mind blowing!

Me, Michael, Eve, Claire and Justin were going to the Travel Agents to book the holiday while Alyssa was in college. We still wanted to keep it a secret untill we officially book the holiday.

'Hello!' The travel agent greated us as we walked up to her desk. She shook all of hands and we all took a seat around her deck.

'My name is Julie. I suppose you are looking for a family holiday today?' Julie asks as she lays out different books on the deck infront of us.

'Thats right' Michael says as he flashes the young woman a warm smile. Julie was around the age of 25. A pretty woman. She had her hair up in a bun on top of her head.

'Okay, well here are some book with some holiday destinations in. Take some time to look at them and choose where you would like to go' Julie smiled and handed the books over. There were five books in total so we got one each.

'Paris?' Justin says as he flicks through the book he was holding.

'Justin..thats a book for romance holidays' Claire laughs and shows Justin the front cover of the book.

'Oh' Justin says as he closes the book and reaches for another.

I begin to look through the book I was holding. It says on the front cover 'Holidays For All The Family!' I flick through the book and find hundreds of pictures of pools, beaches, hotels.

'Hey guys, look at this one' I say as I stop of a page which shows a huge pool with slides. It also had a picture of awesome hotel rooms and night clubs.

'Wow! That looks awesome!' Justin says as he looks over my shoulder at the book I was holding in my hands.

'Sweet! Wheres that dude?' Michael asks. I see his eyes scanning the page in delight.

'Ermm...Barcelona!' I say as I spot the name in huge letters at the top of the page.

'How much is is?' Eve asks, not taking her eyes of her own book. She was looking at the child holidays where they have kids clubs etc. Yeah, not happening Eve.

'350 per person..' I say.

'Guess we could..?' Claire says.

'So this one then?' I ask as I set the book down on the desk infront of me.

'Yup' Michael says, popping the P. Guess thats it then, Barcelona here we come!

**Alyssas POV**

I came home from college to see everyone sitting on the sofa watching TV. When they saw me they all starting looking at each other then at me. My dad turned the TV off and they all just..looked at me.

'...What?' I ask warily. I set my art folder down by the door and take my jacket off.

'We have some good news' Eve says. She jumps up and squeals whilst wrapping her arms around my neck. I get knocked a little of balance at first but get control of my feet and hug her back.

'Okaaayy..whats going on?' I giggle nervously. I havent seen everybody this excited since I was sixteen!

'We are going on holiday!' My mum says as she waves plane tickets infront on my face.

I grab them of her and say, 'Oh my god! No way!'

'Yes way! Barcelona baby!' Eve says as she skips over to Michael and sits on his knee.

'When are you going?' I ask, looking up to see my dad standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

'Next weekend' He smiles and wraps me in a huge. 'You deserve it baby. You've been through so much, you are such a brave girl! Im so proud of you! He says as he hugs me tighter. I giggle slightly and hug him back. I love my dad. Especially when he says how proud his is of me!

'We are going for a girly shopping day tomorrow! Me, you and your mum! We need some summer clothes!' Eve says excitedly and jumps up and down like a little girl.

I really love my family and I couldnt ask for my life to be any better. Yeah, I may have a physco ex boyfriend trying to kill me but as long as I have my family with me, my life is perfect the way it is!

**Okay going to leave it there! So I need suggestions -Shall I do the next chapter of the girls shopping day or do a time skip where they are in the airport ready to board? Its up to you! Please review! xxx**


	55. Shopping!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 55

_Alyssas POV_

I cant believe my family are taking me on holiday to Barcelona! Its amazing how quickly things can be really bad then become perfect! Which is what this is, perfect! I love my dad, mum, Aunty Eve, Uncle Michael and boyfriend, Justin. They are all the things in my life which are keeping me alive and I love them for it!

Today, me, Eve and Mum are going on a shopping trip to buy some summer clothes for the holiday. I loved these shopping days. The days where Eve has a go at the security guard for hitting on her, where mum shows me some hideous clothes but then tells me how to groove them up and where I cant keep the smile of my face. Those days are perfection.

'Lyss you ready sweetie?' Eve says as she peeps around my bedroom door. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror as I looked myself up and down. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a cream coloured sweater. Keeping it simple. Not like Eve, she was going fully out! She was wearing a black skirt with fishnet tights and a bright red tank top with a black hoodie. She was thirty odd and she still rocked that look!

'Ready' I smile as I grab my bag from my bed and follow Eve into the hall. Eve runs down the stairs giddily to meet my mum at the bottom who was laughing at her. Before I could follow her, I felt someone put a firm hand on my shoulder. I spin around, expecting a vampire to vamp out on me but my eyes met Justins, who was smiling softly at me.

'Hey' He says simple as he puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. He smelt nice. He didnt smell like aftershave or deoderant. He smelt like pure Justin, and thats just one of the things I love about him.

'Hey' I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. His lips come down to meet mine as he passionatly kisses me, his hands roaming the small of my back at the same time. He broke the kiss and lent his forehead on mine.

'Be carefully today' He says whilst staring nto my eyes. A small smile formed on my lips as I say 'Im with my mum, and Eve. I'll be fine'

'You never know where..he..is lingering. Just keep an eye out, please? It will keep my mind at rest' Justins pleads. He put his hand softly on my cheek and caressed it gently.

'Promise' I say kiss him again.

'Come on love bird! Times-a-tickin'!' Eve shouts up the stairs. I break the kiss and giggle lightly. I say bye to Justin and head downstairs. My dad and Michael were doing some shopping of their own I reckon. Or just in the pub having a few pints. Yeah, sounds more like it.

Eve drove us to the shopping centre which was only a few minutes away from the house. As we stepped out of Eves car we saw we were outside Primark. Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand excitedly.

'Come on hunny. Lets get some retail therapy on the go!' She says and we all start laughing. We go in the elevator which takes us to the womens section of the building and went towards the summer type clothes.

'Omg my god! Lyss this is perfect for you!' Eve says as she picks up a top and holds it up to me, smiling like a chesire cat.

'Eve..thats got angels cutting themselves on it. Im going to have to say nooo' I say and walk of to where my mum was standing. I hear Eve huff and put the top back down. I really think my mum is the person I should be getting my fashion advice from right now.

'DRESSES!' Eve shouts and runs past us to the bottom of the shop. She was clearly excitedly about this. I couldnt blame her, this is the best fun Ive had in weeks!

'Claireeeee...' Eve says as she puts something behind her back and flutters her eyelashes as my mum.

'If its black, got skulls on it, got blood on it or anything in that catagory. No.' my mum says as she takes the dress from behind Eves back. It was a red flowing dress which stopped just above the knees. It was utterly gorgeous, and sooo Claire!

'Oh god Eve. Its actually nice!' My mum says and runs to the changing room. Eve looks at me and winks as she pulls another dress from behind her back and passes it to me. It was a small blue dress which was strapless. I gasped at how gorgeous it was.

'Try it on girl!' Eve says as she pushes me to the changing rooms. I put the dress on and I have to admit, it did look amazing on me! I walked out of the changing room to find my mum glaring at herself in the mirror. She looked hot, Im not going to lie. Eve came out at the same time as me and she was wearing a dark purple low cut dress which was the same style as my mums.

'We look hottt' My mum says as she looked from me to Eve.

'We are buying these!' Eve says.

'Defooo'

We take the dresses of and pay for them at the tills. Eve suggests that we go to Nandos for our dinner which we all agree on. It has been litterally the perfect day! Once we had finshed we head back home, it was about 10pm when we got back. We came into the living room to find Michael, Justin and my dad asleep on the sofa. We all did a girly 'aww' at them as we put our bags full of clothes down.

'Shall we watch a film in my room?' Eve suggests as she picks her bags back up. Me and mum nodd and sneak up the stairs, not wanting to wake any of the cute little boys. They did look cute, all snuggled up. Aw, they would kill us if they knew we thought they were cute. Bless them!

**Going to stop it there because Im not very well, which is why I didnt update last night (OMG cant tell you guys how sorry I am! Sorryy!) But I will be continuing this scene tomorrow (where they are watching a film) Please comment your thoughts!xxxx**


	56. I love you, you know that right?

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 56

_Eves POV_

'So what film d'you wanna watch?' Alyssa asks as she puts her bags down on Claire and Shanes floor. We decided to watch a movie in their room because my TV wasnt working.

'Have a look on that pile there.' I say, pointing to the pile of DVD's near the flat screen TV. Claire starts fussing with the pillows on the bed so they are facing the tv and Alyssa looks through the films and holds one up to me.

'This one?' She asks. It was Mean Girls. Claire absoloutly loves this movie!

'Mean girls' I smile, getting Claires attention. She grabs the film out of Alyssas hands and puts it in the DVD player excitedly. We all get changed into our pyjamas and get snuggled up together as the film starts.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Im being carried out of the room. I flutter my eyes open to see Michael smiling down at me.

'Hey, sleepy head' He says as he walks into our room and puts me gently on the bed. I smile at him and he takes of his top and gets under the covers with me.

'Have a good day with Claire and Lyss?' He asks whilst putting his arm around me. I snuggle into his chest. 'Yeah, got some cool stuff'

Michael kisses the top of my head and lets out a slow sigh. I look up at him and before I could say anything he kisses me. Not just a little kiss. A big 'i love you' type of kiss.

And I loved every second of it.

Michael broke the kiss and smiles down at me with that sexy smile of his.

'What was that for?' I ask.

'Just to show you how much I love you' He smiles and snuggled down to me so we were both joined like puzzle pieces.

'I love you, you know that right?' He says. There was slight worry in his voice.

'Of course I do, I love you too'

'And you know its not your fault..about Daniel..' I knew he was going somewhere with this. I never really wanted to talk about Daniel. Which is why I havent really brought the subject up with anybody else. It just broke my heart that my son who was once a little mummys boy has now turned into a mad head who is trying to kill my bestfriends daughter. He has turned into my brother.

'He wont bother us anymore, I can assure that' Michael says as he kisses the top of my head.

'You dont know that though.' I snap. I didnt mean to sound so aggressive but by the way that Michael flinched, I must have sounded angry.

'Im sorry' I say. 'I..its just, he was a good boy, you know? He had good grades, barely got detention in high school. Where has this all come from?'

'I dont know, but we will find out why he is doing this. I promise' Michael says. He was trying to reasure me but that wasnt working one bit.

'Hes still out there though! Hes still..He could still..you know, come back. None of us know where he is, not even the police!' I didnt even realise I was crying till Michael wiped his thumb over my cheek to get rid of the stray tears.

'Its okay baby. Me and Shane are doing everything we can to protect you, Claire, Alyssa and Justin. Everything. Im not going to let anyone hurt you, or anyone in this house. Not on my watch' He says. A small smile apeared on his face as he said that. I believed him. I believed that he and Shane were doing everything they could to keep all of us safe.

'I love you' Is all I could say. I lent my head on Michaels chest and led silent tears role down my face. Am I that much of a bad mother? I must be if my son has turned out the way Daniel has. At least we have Justin, he is more important right now. I want him as mine and Michaels. I just know Michael feels the same way too.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Little Michael and Eve moment in here because I havent done them in a while! Please review! 3xx**


	57. Early Start!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 57

_Alyssas POV_

_Later that week..._

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ears. I groaned and rolled over to face the alarm clock. 2:30am. Great. Today is the day we get our plane to Barcelona, which is great! But we have to get up at this time because we have to get to the airport by 3:30am. The plane leaves at 6:00am so we have to get there quite early.

I turn the alarm of and I feel big, warm hands wrap around me waist. I turn around to find Justin smiling at me.

'Morning gorgeous' He says before kissing me on the lips. I couldnt help but smiling halfway through. I was just so excited!

'I really want to stay in bed, but I really want to go on holiday so..' I say as I get out of Justins arms and wrap my dressing gown around me. I walk out of the room, leaving Justin to put his top on and walk downstairs.

As I walk downstairs, I see my mum and dad sitting on the sofa. Dad was yawning loudly whilst drinking his cup of coffee. Yeah, I know how he feels!

'Hey Lyss' Dad says in mid yawn. I smile and walk into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for me and Justin. Michael and Eve were in the kitchen too, making bacon and eggs.

'Who would of thought you'd be making bacon and eggs at 2:30 in the morning, Eve?' I say as I get the milk from the fridge. Eve smiles and hums delightfully.

'I want us all to have a nice breakfast before we get on the plane! Eeep! Can you believe it Lyssy! In just a few hours we will be on a plane on the way to Barcelonaaaaa!' Eve chirps. She gets very excited about this type of thing. What a longgg day this is going to be...

'You do realise..we can get breakfast in the airport, right dracula?' Dad says whilst walking into the kitchen, followed by Justin. I hand Justin his cup of coffee and he kisses me on the lips while muttering a 'thank you'.

'Ohh...crap.' Eve says as she realises that my dad was right. It would be a hell of a lot easier to get food in the airport.

'You guys better get dressed, we're leaving in about an hour' Michael says. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. Eve had toned down the goth look for today. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with black skinny jeans and a black cardigan. Her long black hair was hanging down in loose curls. She actually looked really hot!

'Yeah, come one' Justin says whilst pulling me out of the kitchen up the stairs. She takes me into our room and pins me playfully against the wall.

'As much as I want to do this, I really gotta get a shower' I say and kiss him on the cheek. I grab my clothes and head for the bathroom.

The shower was nice. It woke me up, at least. I decided on wearing my blue denim shorts with a pair of black tights and a grey top which hangs of one shoulder. I walk downstairs and grab my converse which were near the front door.

'You look nice' My mum says as she grabs her boots from the shoe rack. I smile up to her and say 'thanks, so do you' She smiles and turns around to walk back into the living room. I sigh and stand up. I decided to let my hair be natural today. My natural hair isnt that bad. Its wavy with a bit of curl to it so it looked ok without doing anything with it.

'Come on guys, we best get going then. Shane, call a mini bus' Michael shouts from the kitchen. I walk into the living room to find all of our suitcases lay around.

'You excited?' My dad asks as he gives me a big hug.

'Very' I smile up to him and he kisses the top of my head.

'You should be' He says, 'Its going to be a lot of fun!'

Just then we hear a horn beep outside and Michael yells, 'Taxi's hereeee!' Me and Eve do a small high pitched scream and we all grab our suitcases and head for the door. I can tell this is going to be a fun day!

**Again, sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter is going to be at the airport :) Please review! Ive noticed Im only getting a few reviews for each chapter, which is great! But I do want some feedback and suggestions! So yeah, please leave some comments!Xxxxx**


	58. Airport!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 58

_Claires POV_

We were all in the mini cab on the way to the airport. Eve and Alyssa were so excited it was unreal! They are so much alike, Eve and Alyssa. Its cute really. They are like bestfriends, despite the age difference.

Eve kept on making what seemed like baby dinosaur noices in the back. Shane kept on turning around to make sure she was alright.

'Whats up with you?' Shane says, raising his eyebrows to Eve.  
'Nothing! Just excited, you know' Eve says with a huge grin on her face.  
'Yeah so am I' Alyssa states. She was literally jumping in her seat. She couldnt keep still.

'You alright there, jumpy?' Michael says, laughing at Alyssa. She just nods her head and gives him a huge smile. Bless, shes never been this excited before! And she deserves it after all my baby girl has been through!

Once we got to the airport and checked in and gave our suitcases in at the desk it was just a long waiting game. A three hour waiting game. We decided to get some breakfast at Burger King since it was going to be a long wait. Once we ordered we sat down with our food and started talking about the holiday.

'What we doing when we get there then?' Alyssa says excitedly. I dont even think she was concentrating on her food she was that excited.

'Probably get in our swim suits and lounge around by the pool, eh?' Michael says as he snuffs his face with a cheese burger.

'Attractive' Eve says to Michael whilst doing a little girl giggle. Eve was still like a little girl on the inside. Which is why Alyssa and her are so much alike.

Once we had finished eating we has to go to departures and wait for the plane to be ready. Thats where its the most boring because all you do is sit around. Thats it, basically.

'I need the loo.' Eve says as we all sit down. Justin and Alyssa look like they are about to fall asleep. Alyssa's excitement has worn off now because she is that tired. Bless.

'I'll come with you' Eve says as she puts her bag down next to Michael. We both walk to the bathroom and do our business.

'Have you noticed how excited Lyssa is?' Eve asks as she washes her hands.  
'I know, shes never done anything like this before. Shes never been on a plane or anything'  
'So this is her first time flying?' Eve asks.  
'Yup' I say, popping the P.  
'No wonder shes so excited!' Says Eve. Its true, Alyssa must be excited because shes never been on a plane, never been in an airport, never been in a hot country or anything like that.

When we get back to the waiting area where Michael, Shane, Alyssa and Justin were. We see Alyssa with her head resting on Justins shoulder and Justins arm around Alyssa. They were both sleeping. Eve makes a little 'aww' sound which got Michael and Shanes attention.

'What?' Shane asks raising his eyebrows. Eve points to Justin and Alyssa.  
'Okay, that is adorable.' Michael smiles. Michael and Eve think of Justin as their son now which is cute. Justin thinks of Eve and Michael as his parents, seen as though his real parents abused him. Ever since Justin moved in with us, he hasnt heard anything about his parents. That just shows how much they care about their son.

I looked at my watch to check the time and it was 5:30am. Just half an hour till we get on the plane. Probably longer because planes are always delayed. Alyssa's eyes begin to open and she stretches her arms and makes cute little noices. It was adorable when she does that!

'Hey, sleepy' Shane smiles. Alyssa makes more cute, stretching noices.  
'God, you're adorable when you do that' Justin says as he stretches himself. After having a stretching marathon they both wrap each other in their arms.

'Flight 23A23 to Barcelona please make your way to the gate. We are now boarding passengers.' Said a voice from the speakers.

'Come on kids, best get going then' Shane says as he gets up and grabs Alyssa's hand.  
'Urghhh' Alyssa says sleepily. There was a long queue at the boarding gate so we had to stand there for a long time. Justin has his hands around Alyssa's waist from behind and the back of her head was resting in the crook of his neck. They are so cute together!

Finally, we all get on the plane and take our seats. Me and Shane were sat together and behind us were Alyssa and Justin and behind them sat Eve and Michael. I could hear Eve bouncing in her seat all the way up here! This is the beginning of an amazing week with my family!

**So there you have it :) Nothings going to happen thats bad in the next few chapters, just funny family moments. I have some helarious moments lined up which I cant wait to write! One of them is going to be Alyssa drunk ;) Please review! Also, look on my BIO on my profile. Ive changed what Alyssa, Daniel and Justin look like. There are picture of them on there! Please have a look and tell me what you think of them! xxxxx**


	59. Long Flight!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 59 

_Eves POV_

Oh my god! Im so excited for this holiday! I cant believe it! We are all going on a family holiday together! I know I'm in my thirties but I just know this is going to be an amazing vacation!

I was sat with Michael on the plane, me next to the window. Infront of us were Alyssa and Justin and infront of them were Shane and Claire.

'Hello, this is your captain speaking. I hope you have an enjoyable flight today. We are not expecting any turbulence today but we may get some when we get into Barcelona. The duration of this flight is a long seven hours so please make yourself comfy and enjoy the flight. I will be reporting back to you in the next few hours. Lift of in five minutes.' Said a voice from the speaker.

Seven hours? Seven bloody hours?! God, we are all going to be nackered when we get there!

'Se-Seven hours?!' I say to Michael. He just nods and laughs at me.  
'God, Eve you're like a kid!' He laughs.  
'Not my fault I'm excited!' I giggle and jump up and down in my seat. I was getting a few strange looks but I dont care, Im excited to be going on a family holiday with the people I love!

'Oi, bunny on drugs, calm down!' I hear Shane laugh from two seats infront. Alyssa and Justin start laughing infront.

'Dont listen to him Eve, Alyssa's being the same!' Justin says as he turns around and sticks his face between his and Alyssas chair. I can see Alyssa punching him playfully in the arm. They are just adorable!

_6 hours later..._

Okay I think Ive lost feeling in my butt. Michael and Claire swapped places half way through the flight because me and Claire wanted to talk about the holiday but Shane and Michael didn't (Boringggg)

'I'm so bored' Claire moans and puts her head on my shoulder. Alyssa turns around and kneels on her seat so we can see her.  
'I know how you feel.' She sighs and rests her chin on the back on the chair.

'This is your captain speaking. We will be making an early landing today which I am sure you will all be glad about. We are going to be landing in Barcelona in approximately thifteen minutes so please put on your seatbelts and enjoy the rest of the flight' The voice from the speaker said. Alyssa made a little 'eep' sound and sat back down in her seat. I saw Justin put his arm around her and kiss her softly on the lips. Ah, young love.

Once the plane had landed it took a good ten minutes to actually get off. People were pushing to get their bags from the cupboard above the seats and nobody could move!

'Hey! Watch it!' Justin says to a man around the age of twenty five who pushed Alyssa out of his way to get past. He looked at Justin and carried on walking like a five year old in a tantrum.

When we finally got of the plane, the heat hit us full on when we got out of the airport.  
'Flipping heck! Thats warm..' Alyssa says as she puts her hair up in a high pony because the heat was boiling!

'Taxi is over there' Michael shouts as we retrieve our bags and head for the taxi. I can't wait to get to the hotel and in that pool!

**Sorry its a boring and short chapter but I might (if you are lucky :P) update again tonight! Please review though! xxx**


	60. Family Fun!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 60

_**Claires POV**_

When we got to the hotel we all went to our rooms to get unpacked. Mine and Shanes room was next to Alyssa and Justins and on the other side of us was Michael and Eve's room. Once me and Shane got unpacked we got into our swimming costumes and told the others that we will meet them by the pool.

I was wearing my blue bikini which had a little pink bow at the side of the bra part. Shane (being Shane) wore his bright blue swimming shorts with red palm trees on them. He still has an awesome hot body!

When we got some loungers which were right infront of the pool we sat down and started to sun bathe.

'This. is. the. life!' Shane says as he soaks up some rays.  
'Yeah' I agree. 'This is going to be great!'

Just then, Justin, Alyssa, Michael and Eve came by us and sat on their loungers. Alyssa was wearing a neon pink bikini and Eve was wearing a black bikini with white polka dots on it.

'Come on Lyss! Lets go in the pool!' Eve says and grabs Alyssas hand. They stop right infront on the water though.

'Its a bit chilly..' Eve says as she turns around to face us. Me, Michael, Shane and Justin start laughing.

'Come on you wuss! Just jump in!' Shane shouts and Eve flips him off.

'Jump with me?' Eve asks Alyssa.  
'In your dreams! I will if you do..' Alyssa says. She hated cold water so there was no way she was going to hold Eves hand and jump in. Alyssa was the type of person to go in bit by bit and get used to the temperature first because going all the way.

Eve suddenly screams and jumps ino the pool, splashing water all over Alyssa.

'Oh my god! Thats cold!' Alyssa moans and stand away from the pool. Eve comes up from the water and starts shaking.

'Jesus christ thats cold!' She shouts which got us all laughing.  
'Go on Lyss, jump in!' Michael shouts. Alyssa takes a few steps towards the pool so her toes were just above the water.

'Im scared!' She jokes. Shane taps me on the shoulder gently and puts a finger to his lips. I frown and watch him as he gets up from his lounger and creeps over to Alyssa. Suddenly he runs over to her, grabs her by the waist and jumps in the pool with her. We hear Alyssa scream as she goes under the water with Shane. Michael and Justin were laughing their heads of!

'Oh my god!' Alyssa shouts as she comes up from the water, the same time as Shane. He was laughing hysterically as Alyssa jumps on his back and dunks him under the water. They have such a good father-daughter relationship. Its cute. Im so glad they are so close!

Shanes comes up from the water and starts splashing Alyssa and Eve, who splashed him back. You couldnt actually see them because they were splashing each other so much. Im so glad we all have nothing to worry about anymore!

_**Shanes POV**_

We had an awesome day today! Me, Alyssa and Eve spent most of the day in the pool, splashing each other and making up stupid games. Yeah, Im in my thirties and I still play water games, got a problem?

Once we had got dry we went upstairs to get ready for the night club which was in the hotel we were staying at. Claire was wearing a gorgeous red dress which stopped just above her knees. She said she got it when she went shopping with Eve and Alyssa and Eve picked it out for her. Eve actually picked out a nice dress. Im impressed!

When we when downstairs we met Alyssa, Eve, Justin and Michael. Alyssa was wearing a beautiful blue strapless dress which had some little black flowers on it. She looked gorgeous! I can honestly say Im proud she is my daughter, she is stunning! Eve was wearing small purple dress which had one strap on her shoulder. She looked really pretty but I have to say, Claire looked hotter. I have to say that, shes my wife.

When we got to the bar we ordered a couple of drinks and began our amazing first night in Barcelona!

Okay, by the end of the night, we were all hammered. Even Alysaa, who was a little good girl was drunk! It was 3:00am when we all finally went to bed after all the dancing and drinking!

'What are we doing tomorrow then babaaaay?' I say to Claire as I grab her around the waist whilst she takes her dress off.

'We're going to the theme park!' She giggles and puts her arms around my neck.  
'Can I go and tell..Lyssy and..and..that other one?' I ask.  
'You mean Justin? And yeah. Knock yourself out. NOT LITERALLY! That wouldnt end well..'

I walk out of my room and stumble to Alyssa and Justins door and knock.

'OH DAUGHTER OF MINE!' I sing, forgetting what time it was. I probably woke up everyone else in the hotel!

'ENTER FATHER OF MINE!' I hear Alyssa shout. I giggle to myself and walk into her room and find her and Justin lying on the bed. Its okay, they were dressed. Alyssa was wearing her pyjamas whilst Justin was topless and wearing his Family Guy lounging pants.

'You're not sleeping yet?' I ask as I sit on the corner of the bed.  
'Nooooppe' Justin says as he grabs Alyssa by the waist and cuddles into her.  
'Guess where we are going tomorrow?!' I say excitedly.  
'Where?' They both ask.  
'THE THEME PARK!'  
'What? To ride the rollercoasters?' Justin asks. Stating the obvious much?  
'Nooo, to see the penguins!' Alysaa says sarcastically which got us all laughing.

'Come on now, you guys need to go to sleep! Be good children!' I say trying to sound serious and responsible but it really didnt work.

'Look! Im being a good girl for Daddy!' Alyssa jokes and pretends to be asleep but halfway through her pretend snoring she burst into a laughing fit. Her laugh is adorable and contagious!

'Right I best get back to your mum. She'll think Im sleeping with you guys tonight!' I say as I get up from the bed but fall over in the process.

'Woopiessss' I say as I stand back up and waddle to the door. I hear Justin and Alyssa laughing hysterically behind me.

'DONT LAUGH AT ME!' I say and pretend to cry, which made them laugh even more.

'See you in the morning dad! When we can go and see the penguins!' Alyssa shouts and bursts out laughing again. As I open the door and walk out I hear Alyssa say, 'Pfft, see the penguins. Of course we will ride roller coasters! Haha, PENGUINS! HA!' Yeah, my daughter is drunk. So am I though so I cant complain.

As I walk back into mine and Claires room I find Claire lay in bed sleeping. I climb in next to her and she snuggled into my chest. I feel my eyes drooping and before I know it I drift of in a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And please, please tell me if you want me to put up on my BIO what the girls dresses look like because I have the pictures so review and tell me if you want me to put them up :) Thanks for reading! xx**


	61. Hangovers and trouble!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 61 

_Alyssa's POV_

When I woke up this morning I felt the sickest I have ever felt! I first woke up to the birds singing and the sun shining through the curtains. It was really romantic, especially with Justin cuddling into me. That all ended though when I felt sick coming up my throat. It took everything I had to drag myself out of Justins arms and run to the toilet to throw my guts up.

After a minute I felt someone come in behind me and take hold of my hair. It was Justin.  
'Hey baby, you okay?' He asked as he rubbed my back gently in small circles.  
'Noo' I moan as I puke up some more. Its official. I am never drinking again, ever!

Once I had finished empting my insides I sat back and lay against the wall. I had no energy what so ever! Justin knelt infront of me and put his hands on my knees and rubbed them slightly.

'I feel terrible' I tell him and hug my knees closer to my stomach. Hangovers are definatly the worst!

'I hate seeing you sick' Justin says as he pulls a strand of hair out of my face. He picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He places me on the bed and pulls the blankets over me.

'You rest' He says as he kisses my head. 'I'll go and talk to Shane and Claire and I'll come back and make you some breakfast' He kisses me again and silently walks out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. After that, I instantly fall into a deep sleep.

_Justins POV_

Alyssa really isnt well this morning. Its probably because she has never been drunk before. I feel so sorry for her. I remember my first hangover it was a killer! I decided to go to tell Shane and Claire, thats if they are up. They should be, it is 11am.

I knock on the door and lean casually against the doorframe. I didnt feel awkward or anything with Shane or Claire, they are my family now. And I love them like a family.

I heard someone unlocking the door from the inside and it swung open to reveal Shane. His hair was damp because he had taken a shower.

'Hey man' Shane said as he opened the door wider to invite me in. I walked in to find Claire straightening her hair in the bedroom mirror.

'Hey sweetie' She smiled. She was so nice!  
'Morning' I smile and sit on the edge of the bed. 'Alyssa's really sick.' I tell them. Claire looked at me through the mirror and put her straighteners down. She turned around to look at me with a worried expression on her face.

'Why? Is she okay?' She asks.  
'Yeah, shes okay. Just hungover. She was sick this morning'  
'I'll go and see her' Claire said as she put her hairbrush down and walked out of the room, leaving me and Shane.

'Hope she gets better' Shane says, shaking his head.  
'Yeah, me too. Trust Lyssy to get sick on the second day' I joke.  
'Dude, have you had a shower?' Shane says, raising his eyebrows at me.  
'No, I didnt want to desturb Lyssa'  
'Go in our shower, you smell like a alcoholic' Shane laughs and punches me playfully in the arm. And with that, I get in the shower and try to scrub the vodka smell of me.

_Claires POV_

I hated it when my baby girl was sick. She hates being sick aswell. She probably was trying to look brave infront of Justin but the last time she was sick she was crying her eyes out, bless her!

As I walk up to her room I knock gently on the door, not wanting to wake her incase she was asleep. I didnt hear anything from the inside so I just open the door and walk inside. I walk into the bedroom and find that Alyssa wasnt lying in her bed. Infact, she was tied to a chair in the middle of the room with...Daniel holding a knife to her throat!

Before I could scream, or before I could do anything something hard hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

**OOOH! I know I said that I wasnt going to put any drama in this story for a few chapters but you guys know how much I like drama ;) And I know some of you guys wanted some more romantic moments between the couples so dont worry, I will be putting a lot of romance in it, thanks for the tip! Please review and thanks for reading :)xxxx**


	62. Just think about what you're doing!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 62-Just think about what you're doing!

_Claires POV_

Jesus christ I have a bad headache! Something hit me in the back of the head when I came into Alyssa's room, thats probably why. Wait..wasnt Alyssa tied to a chair? Wasnt..Daniel holding a knife to her throat?

I began to open my eyes and I tried to move but my arms and legs were tied up. I heard muffled cries next to me and I turned my head to find Alyssa still tied to a chair, sobbing.

'Shut the fuck up!' Daniel yelled and slapped Alyssa across the face. She let out a small scream and tried getting away from him but she couldnt.

'Dont you touch her!' I say. I sounded weak and innocent when I said that. My head started throbbing and I just wanted to curl up in Shanes arms. Wait, Shane...

Before I could scream someone put their hand over my mouth and said, 'Dont think about it. We've already talked to Alyssa and told her if she screams that knife is going down her throat. The same goes for you, understood?' The voice said. I didnt really reconise it but it sounded harsh and serious. I was able to nodd my head and he took his hand away from my mouth.

Alyssa was looking at me with pleading eyes. She looked really sick. Not hangover sick. Scared sick. Justin has to come in the room soon, or Shane. Or somebody! They have to realise that there is no sound coming from the room or I havent come out!

Daniel was pacing the floor infront of us whilst muttering things to himself. Why is he doing this? Just before he was sent to prison for almost killing my daughter doesnt mean he can keep coming back for revenge! The police are still out looking for him. He escaped from prison and then came back with Jason and tied us all up to chairs. Then he just, disapeared. No one had seen him for weeks and now here he is. Tying me and my daughter up and holding us hostages. Great fun.

'Why are you doing this?' I ask. I just need to know why he keeps on coming back, why he keeps on tying us to frigging chairs! Im sure he has some obsession..

'Why am I doing this?' Daniel sniggered. 'Im doing this because that little bitch..' He pointed the rather sharp knife at Alyssa. 'Got me locked up. All I wanted was for us to be together.. is that too much to ask? If I cant have her nobody can!'

'Why are you being so bloody selfish! You tried killing her, Daniel!'  
'So? Does that make a difference! We all have different ways of expressing our love..'  
'You call that expressing your love for her?! I'd hate to see you propose to her..'  
'You're not making anything easy for yourself right now' Daniel says presses the point of his knife on my cheek.

'Okay, I'll be quiet.' I say and shut up. Probably for the best.

'Daniel..' Alyssa says. She had been quiet all this time. She had her head down but I could tell she was crying.

'Dont do this. This isnt you. Ive moved on, why cant you? I'm happy with Justin! He is the one I love and want to be with so why cant you accept that? Deep down, you're a great guy. You really are, Daniel. Just think about what you are doing! Im like your sister, Daniel. Claires your aunty. Why are you doing this to your _family_? Your mum and dad..they love you Daniel, despite all the bad things you've done. You tied them to a chair, you almost killed their niece and you teamed up with your evil uncle and they still think of you as their son. They may have lost some respect for you but do you blame them? If your child was a wanna-be murder would you still want to play happy families with them? No. Daniel, just think about what you are doing. It just..it just isnt right. It isnt you Daniel, just think about that..'

We were all pretty gob smacked at Alyssas little speach. I looked over to Daniel who had tears streaming down his face and he was looking deep into Alyssas eyes. He removed the knife from my cheek and dropped it to the floor. He walked over to the bed and sat right on the edge of it, putting his head in his hands.

'What have I done?' He said as he cried in his hands. For a moment I wanted to go over to him and cradle him but then I realised..its Daniel.

'Why do I have such a fucked up life?' He said and got up from the bed and punched the wall.

'Daniel just..calm down.' I say. Im not very good at the whole 'Just think about what you're doing' stuff like Alyssa.

Daniel turned to us both and just..looked at us. It wasnt a threatening look. It was more of a look of sorrow, guilt.

'You're right.' He says.  
'What?' Alyssa asks as she raises her head and looks at Daniel.  
'You're right. Why am I doing this to my family? You guys dont deserve this. You're good people. Im the one who should be tied to a chair. I should be the one always ending up in hospital. Lyss, I..Im so sorry for doing what I did. I guess Im just a jelous prick who need to sort his head out.'

Alyssa didnt say anything to that. She just gave him a small smile and lookd down at her feet.

'Untie them.' Daniel said the the man who was stood behind me. I still had no idea who it was.

'What?' The man asked. He sounded suprised, like he expected Daniel to start laughing manically and kill us both.

'You heard me. Untie them.' Daniel ordered and turned away from us. He began to walk out of the room whilst the man was untying me and Alyssa.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Alyssa shouted after him.  
'Back to England, to sort my life out.' He says and opens the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look Alyssa in the eye.

'Thank you, Lyss.' Is all he said and with that, he walked out of the door. He was soon followed by the man who I didnt reconise.

'You okay?' I ask Alyssa as she stands up and rubs her wrists.  
'Yeah, I guess.' She says but I wasnt convince. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered soothing sounds in her ear as she silently cried. Just then, Justin, Eve, Michael and Shane came rushing through the door.

'WE JUST SAW DANIEL! Are you guys okay? Did he do anything to you?' Shane asks frantically. He looked from me, to Alyssa, to the ropes and back to us.

'What the hell happened? Did he touch you?' He aks.  
'We're fine.' I say and hold onto Alyssas hand. 'I think we should cut the holiday short.'  
'Yeah, no kidding.' Eve says and hugs Alyssa. 'You okay? You look..flushed..' She asks as she cups Alyssa's face. She just nods and gives Eve a weak smile.

'Come on, lets go home.' Michael says as he grabs Eve's hand and lead her out of the door. Justin comes over to Alyssa and kisses her on the head before taking her hand and leading her out of the door. Shane puts his arm around my neck and we follow them out of the door. Here we are, three couples hoping for the best in life. Hopefully it will stay that way..

**Woop :) Ive got a good little 'event' coming up in the next few chapters which I think you guys may like! (its a happy one, btw) Please review and tell me what you think! xxx**


	63. Love is in the air!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

_Chapter 63_

_**AN: Okay so this chapter is a good one! Please read! If you dont read this chapter you might not understand the next few! Gosh you guys are lucky, two updates in one night! Anyway..**_

_Alyssa's POV_

We had all cut the holiday short because of what happened when Daniel came. I was kind of suprised that he actually listened to me and didnt try and kill me (again!)

Once we came home we were all really tired after the long flight. Eve and Michael stayed downstairs to watch TV while my mum and dad went to bed and so did me and Justin.

'God that was a long flight' Justin says as he takes his top of and climbs into our bed.  
'I know I'm shattered now' I exclaim. I let out a huge yawn and snuggle up to Justin under the covers.  
'I love you' He says all of a sudden.  
'I love you too' I reply.  
'No. Lyss, I really, really love you' I looked up at him and his face was dead serious. The most serious I have ever seen him before.

'I mean it. I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. You're the most gorgeous, brave, beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life.' My heart melted at his words. I felt my eyes sting with tears of happiness.

'I love you so much' Is all I could say before I locked my lips with his. I dont know how long the kiss went on for but it must have been a very long time because when we parted it was pitch black outside. When we went to bed it was only dusk.

'That proves how much I love you' Justin says. He grabs me by the waist and hauls me ontop of him. I let out a girly squeal and rest my forehead on his forehead.

'You're so beautiful...' He says as he looks into my eyes. I love this man so much, he means the world to me! The way he compliments me and I know he means it! Its just too much!

We must have fallen asleep together because the next thing I know I am getting woken up by my mum rocking me gently. I open my eyes to find that Justin had gone.

'Wheres Justin?' I say, patting the covers thinking I would find him underneath.

'I think you should come downstairs, sweetie' She says. I couldnt read her expression, I could tell she was trying to hide something. Oh god, whats happened to Justin! Something has happened I just know it!

I jumped out of bed as fast as I could and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I ran past my mum and ran for the stairs.

I stopped halfway down the stairs when I looked at the living room. The room was dim and was being lit by red candles. Rose petels covered the floor and coffee table. I gasped as I saw how beautiful everything looked. It was utterly stunning.

As I looked around, I found Justin..he was walking up to me and he looked gorgeous. He was dressed smart with a white polo shirt and black trousers. When he got to me he took my hand in his and led me towards the sofa. As we got there, I saw Eve, Michael and my dad all looking at me with huge smiles on their faces.

'Just for the record, none of us know what this is about..' Eve says as she gives me a warm smile. She looked more excited than me!

'Whats all this?' I ask and Justin looks down at me and pushes a strand of hair out of my face.

'You know when I said I loved you so much?' He said simply. I just nodd. My eyes were locked on his.  
'Well..this is my way of showing you how much I love you..' He said and suddenly..he got down on one knee and pulled out a little red, velvet box from his pocket. I gasped as he opened it up. It held a beautiful silver ring with a red diamond in the middle. I heard Eve and Claire gasp aswell behind me.

'Its called The Alyssa Ring. I picked it out special..' Justin began. I couldnt speak. I couldnt even get my brain to function properly. I was too busy looking at the gorgeous ring in Justins hands.

'I love you, Lyssa. I love you so, so much. Words cannot describe my love for you its just so unique. So, Im just going to say this..Alyssa Eve Collins, will you marry me?'

**Muahha! Me and my cliff hangers eh? :D So, this romantic enough for you guys? God, I got butterflies whilst writing this! Please review! Were you expecting this? :Pxxxxx**


	64. Im so happy for you!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 64-Im so happy for you!

_Shanes POV_

'I love you, Lyssa. I love you so, so much. Words cannot describe my love for you its just so unique. So, Im just going to say this..Alyssa Eve Collins, will you marry me?'

Did I just witness my daughter getting proposed to?! My daughter..my daughter..Alyssa?

We were all completely speachless, especially Alyssa. She was stood infront of Justin with her hand over her mouth. I could see tears streaming from her eyes.

'Lyss?' Justin said in a worried tone. We all thought she was going to say no, due to the silence she was giving him. But we were all gobsmacked when she said..

'YES!' She shouted. We all gasped and Eve let out a little squeal. Justin flew to his feet and picked Alyssa up by her waist and spun her around. When he put her down, he grabbed her hand gently and slid the ring onto her finger.

Before anybody can do anything, Eve squeal so loudly only dolphins would have been able to interpret it and she ran full spead into Alyssas arms.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Eve squeals as she almost knocked Alyssa of her feet. I walked over to Claire and wrapped my arms around her waist. She hadnt said a word, she was just looking at Justin with her mouth hanging wide open. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her jaw up. She looked at me and gave me a wide smile.

'Our baby is getting married.' She said in a small voice. She sounded excited but worried at the same time. I know how she feels. One minutes Alyssa is having her first school photo and now here she is..getting ingaged! Its crazy!

'God I love you so much!' Alyssa blurted and flew into Justins arms. They really did love each other, it was obvious! Justin is a great guy, normally I would be getting between them and telling them they are too young but Justin..Justin I trust. He is like my best friend. I more than happy for him to be the husband of my daughter.

'I love you' Justin whispers in Alyssas ear then pulls away to face everyone else.  
'Come in the dining room' He says with a smile on his face. We all exchange looks and follow Justin into the dining room.

When we walked into the dining room we were all gob smacked (for like the fourth time) when we saw the table. It had a red velvet cloth covering it and there was six plates full of delishious food.

'Thought I would make this..you know, to celebrate' He says and I could see him squeazing Alyssas hand.

'What if she would have said no? What would have you done with all of this?' Eve says. Way to kill the mood Eve, well done.

'More for me I guess' Justin says, trying to make a joke out of it but I could see him tensing up.

The dinner was gorgeous! It was better than anyones cooking in this house! It was stake with potatos, brocolie, gravy and peas. Bloody gorgeous! I could get used to this! Im so happy for Alyssa, I really am. I just cant wait for the next couple of weeks. Seeing the girls all hyped up about the wedding is going to be helarious!

**Sorry about the short chapter again! Its just..Im having boy issues at the moment and Im not in a very 'romantic' mood and my hormones are on overdrive so, forgive me? :') Please review!xxx**


	65. Wedding Planning!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 65

_Eves POV_

I am so, unbelievably happy for Justin and Alyssa! They are so perfect for each other! I loved the way Justin told us all to come in the living room and he set it up all romantic and none of us had a clue what was happening.

Its like our kiddies are growing up! I know Justin isnt actually our blood related family but he may as well be! I just wish he was mine and Michaels son, I really do. Whats not to like about him? He is charming, good looking, kind, smart, sweet..he has everything! He is perfect for Alyssa!

But anyway, he proposed! I cant believe it! He is just such a cutie! Even Shane didnt mind him proposing to Alyssa, and thats a big step up in the world! I cant wait to get all of this wedding planning done! Im going to drive Alyssa and Claire bonkers but I dont care, its excitinggg!

'Girliesss!' I sang as I came into the living room with a huge folder of wedding things. Alyssa, Claire and Justin were all sat on the sofa watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Michael and Shane were talking about Justins stag night in the kitchen. Justin wasnt aloud to know about it so they probably wont be in here for a while, which is good! We dont need Shanes sarcastic remarks at this time!

'Wedding Planning timeee!' I sat and sit between Claire and Alyssa and slam the book down on the coffee table.

'Oh gosh. You're in for a real treat now Lyss' Claire says as she gives me a sarcastic smile. I stick my tongue out at her and get back to looking through the book.

'WEDDING DRESSES!' I shout as I get to the page full of white gowns. As I flick through I could see Lyssa's eyes getting wider and wider with every page I turned.

'They are all so..beautiful.' She says in disbelief.  
'Whatever you wear it will look beautiful' Justin says as he kisses Alyssa on the cheek, aw!

Alyssa started blushing but that soon went away when we got to a page full of amazing dresses.

'Oh my gosh! Look at them!' Alyssa says, feeling the page like they were the dress material.  
'That one is gorgeous' Claire says pointing to a beautiful, white flowing dress. We all look at it in awe as we admire the glamour of the dress.

'Okay, that one is definatly on the list!' I say as I grab my sharpie marker and put a big, pink circle around the wedding dress. 'Okay, brides maids! Who are the brides maids anyway?'

'Erm, I'm not sure..Well, Eve. You have the honour to be Chief Bridesmaid' Alyssa smiles. I let out a squeal and throw my arms around Alyssas neck.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' I exclaim.  
'Okay, Eve. Need to breathe' Alyssa says and I let go straight away.  
'Sorry' I squeal and get back to the bridesmaids dresses section of the book.

'Dont we need a colour scheme?' Claire asks.  
'Ohhhh' I say. I really didnt think of that.  
'I like want white..obviously' Alyssa says, stating the obvious much?  
'Duh!' I say. 'Yes, white! But we need another colour..preverably one we can have in flowers...'  
'Oh Eve, you're more excited than Alyssa!' Claire giggles. I just shrug my shoulders and let out a little squeal, again. Im sure thats some sort of secret language of mine.

'You know what Im like, CB! Anyway, colours?' I say.  
'What about red? You know..red for roses and white for.. I dont know..daisies?' Justin aks.  
'Red! That's perfect!' I say and I hear Justin laughing.  
'So if we are having red and white and the brides dress is white then the brides maids dresses are going to be red, right?' Claire asks, taking a sip of her coffee.

'Yeahh..but you can't just have one bridesmaid, you need more!' I say to Alyssa. I could see her thinking.  
'Theres a girl called Annabel..in my art class..I sit next to her and she is kind of the closest friend I have..' Alyssa says.  
'Perfect! Right, we need to..Weddings R Us sometime with Annabel and get some dresses sorted out! And Claire you are coming too, we need to get you a nice dress! And what sort of name is Weddings R Us? Anyway..lets say, Saturday?'  
'Yeah, sure' Alyssa smiles. 'Can we go to bed now? Im so tired!' She says as she snuggles into Justin.

'Come on you, lets go to bed' Justin says and he picks up Alyssa and carried her upstairs. Me and Claire make little 'aww' sounds as they do it. The next few weeks are going to be ACE!

**Guys I am so soo sorry for the really late update! Ive been so busy! Please forgive me? Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading xx**


	66. Dresses!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 66

_Alyssas POV_

Today me, my mum, Eve and Annabel were going shopping for wedding dresses! I can't believe how excited Eve is, I mean I'm the bride, shouldnt I be the one hopping around the Weddings-R-Us store grabbing ten dresses at a time? Not my chief bridesmaid?

As Eve hopped, yes, hopped, around the shop she looked at different coloured bridesmaid dresses.  
'So..what colours was it we were going for?' Eve asks as she looks through some gold dresses.  
'Red and white.' Mum says and points to the red dresses. Eve runs straight over to them.  
'Oooh, I like this one!' Eve says as she picks up a red dress. I have to admit, it was stunning. It was a kind of short red dress which was strapless. A the top of the dress it was red with millions of tiny white diamonds.  
'This is perfect for the bridesmaids dresses! And its got white on it!' Eve says as she holds the dress to herself like she had it on.  
'Two of them then?' I ask. The dress really was stunning and it would look great on Eve and Annabel.  
'Shall we look at the actually wedding dresses now?' Mum says. Its the bit she has been waiting for, bless.  
'No need! That dress we saw in the catalog. Yeah..I rung them up and they said they had none left so they are making a new one for you in France!' Eve blurts.  
'Oh my god no way! That must have cost I fortune!' I say.  
'Nope. My friend Brittany works there and she told me not to worry about the extra cost!'  
'Eve thats awesome, thank you so much!'

After paying for the bridesmaid dresses we headed home. Once we got there we found Justin, Michael and Dad sitting on the sofa playing video games. When they saw us come in they paused it.  
'Hey, get the dresses?' Michael asked, getting up and giving Eve a kiss in the process.  
'Yep! Look!' Eve squeals and gets the dresses out of the bag. Michaels eyes lit up as he looked the dress up and down.  
'Its..beautiful!' Michael says. Justin and Dad were staring at the dress too.

'So we were thinking..' Dad says which broke the silence.  
'We were thinking we should have the hen night and stag do soon..'  
'But we havent arranged the hen night yet' I point out.  
'Ahh, you dont know what me and your mum do whilst you arent in the room' Eve says, giving me a cheaky little wink.  
'You've arranged it?' I smile.  
'Yeah! But its a suprise! When shall we do it?' Mum asks Justin and my Dad.  
'Im thinking tomorrow night! I want to get this wedding done! Im excited really..' Dad says. I never though he would be excited! I knew he was happy but I wouldnt go as far as excited..not with my dad, Shane Collins..

'Have you got everything planned?' Mum asks Justin.  
'They have.' Justin says, pointing to the boys. 'I have no idea what we are doing, but they've sorted it.' Michael and Dad gave small smiles to each other then went back into neutral.  
'You'll looove it, man.' Michael says and takes a sip of coffee.

'Justin have you even chosen a best man yet?' Eve asks.  
'Well, I dont really have many mates that I cant rely on..'  
'Soo..?' Mum encouraged.  
'So I was thinking Michael..'  
'Me?' Michael says, nearly chocking on his coffee.  
'Well, yeah. You're like a bestmate to me.' They gave each other a manly handshake and a pat on the back. I cant believe how well my life is going! Yeah I've had a tough couple of years but thats nothing. Right now, my life is at the best. Im marrying the man I love, my parents havent argued in months, my sort of uncle is going to be my husband-to-be's best man and Daniel is off somewhere sorting his life out. Can things get any better?

**Really sorry its a short chapter but I didnt know where to take it! And I am super super sorry for not updating last night when I promised, I had loads of homework to do! So Im thinking tomorrow will be the hen night and stag do then wednesday night will be the wedding? Does that sound OK or not? Please tell me what you think!**


	67. The Night Before The Wedding

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 67

_Alyssa POV_

So I had no idea what was going on tonight. I told my mum and Eve that I didnt want to go out to any sort of club or anything. Im not that type of person, I prefer quiet nights in but Eve really doesnt..

I get into a nice hot shower to make myself relax. The boys went out about half an hour ago for their stag night. To be honest, I really dont want to know what they were doing or where they were going! It would probably really disturb me...

As I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around I walk into my bedroom and walk towards my dresser. I pull out a pair of jeans and a top and put them on. Hopefully I wasnt going to go downstairs and get told by Eve to put a slutty dress on.

I took a deep breathe and walked downstairs. When I walked down I saw Eve and Mum sat on the sofa in..wait, babygrows?

'What the..' I say as I walk slowly down the stairs.  
'Get your PJ's on girl!' Eve says. 'You said you wanted a quiet night in! Well, this wont be quiet, but its a night in!'

Infront of Eve and Mum the coffee table was stacked with goodies. There was sweets, chocolate, chinease food, beer, wine, spirits and ice cream! On the TV was some sort of game.  
'Whats that?' I say, pointing to the tv screen.  
'Oh its a game that Eve bought' Mum says. 'Its some sort of quiz game about really hot celebrities and stuff' She shrugs.

I go upstairs and change into my pink babygrow that Eve bought me. Yes, Im nearly twenty years old and Im wearing a babygrow! Go us!

_Shanes POV_

'Come on dude! Lets go!' I say to Justin as we walk towards our destination. When we walk towards it Justins eyes go wide.  
'A strip club?!' He says. Me and Michael laugh widely and Michael says, 'Yeah man! Come on! This is what kept me and Shane entertained at your ages' He winks.

We walk into the strip club and we were surrounded by hot girls instantly. Smoking hot girls were on the stage showing of everything they have. Me and Michael looked at Justin who was just staring.

'I cant do this! What about Alyssa?' Justin says which made me and Michael laugh.  
'If you have the fathers permission its cool' I laugh. 'Anyway, its a stag night. Its like a nights free pass to do whatever you want. Last night of freedom and all that! Wedding tomorrow dude!'

That got a smile out of Justin. We walk up to the stage and one of the dancers went straight for Michael and one came to me. Justin was surrounded by about four girls. Im not surprised, he is good looking..in a totally not gay way!

_Eves POV_

'YES! GET IN THERE LYSSY! WOO!' I shout as Alyssa got a question right on one of the drinking games we bought. We were all very, very drunk! Everytime we got a question wrong we had to take a shot of vodka!

'Okay then next question for Eveeee..' Claire says as he picks up a card from the table. 'Errr...What is the smallest dog in the world?

'Urm..a..a...OH! One of those little things..' I say and make gestures with my hands to show how little I ment.

'Yeah Eve, its got to be likkle!' Alyssa says, speaking in a voice that you take to a baby to.

'I got it! Chimpanzee!' I shout.  
'Eve thats some sort of monkey!' Claire says and we all burst into laughter.  
'Drink up' Alyssa says as she hands me a shot glass full of vodka. I drink it all and feel it coming back up. I run quickly to the toilet and puke it all up.

'God Eve you cant hold your alcohol can yo-' I hear Alyssa say but she stops halfway through the sentence and says 'Oh god!' I hear her run to the upstairs toilet and throw up herself.

'Oh..' Claire says. Me and Alyssa were both puking our guts up and Claire was stood there laughing at us!

'I think we should go to bed' She laughs. 'Its half two in the morning! We have the wedding tomorrow!' Claire says.

'Oh crap. We totally forgot about that!' I say and get up from the toilet, wiping puke away from my mouth in the process. How attractive.

Me and Claire walk upstairs to find Alyssa passed out on the bathroom floor. Claire picks her up and she stumbles to Alyssas room and puts her down gently on her bed.

'Come on Eve, get to bed now missy' Claire says, pointing a finger at me.

'Okay mummy' I joke and walk to my room. As soon as my head hit my pillow I fell asleep. God Im going to feel awful in the morning!

_Justins POV_

Okay we are all officially hammered! Me, Shane and Michael wobble out of the strip club all holding hands. The house was only five minutes away so we decided to walk.

'I love you guys!' I say to Shane and Michael and wrap my arms around their necks.

'We love you man..' Michael says emotionally and patts my back.  
'Bet..bet the girlies are having fun!' Shane says.  
'Not as much fun as we had' Michael slurrs. You could barely understand anything we were saying but we all knew what we wanted to say.

As we walk into the Glass House we find that all the lights we off.

'Shhh!' Michael says as he shuts the door and locks it. 'They will be sleeeeeping' He makes a gesture to show us what he meant.

We all creep upstairs and I walk into mine and Lyssa's room. I find her sleeping on our bed in her babygrow. I take my shoes and top of and climb in next to her. I kiss her slowly down her neck but she didnt wake up. She must of passed out. I smile to myself before lying in next to her. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life!

**Here you goo :) So tomorrow nights update will be the wedding! Please review xxxx**


	68. The Wedding 1

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 68-The Wedding.

_Alyssa POV_

I woke up this morning to find myself lying in Justins arms. I smiled and rolled over to him and snuggled into his chest. I breathed in his scent and felt like I was in heaven. I felt him move underneath me then he tightened his arms around me. I looked up and he was smiling down at me.

'Hey, wife-to-be' He says. It was sort of cheesy but I didnt care because then I remembered..today is our wedding!

'ITS TODAY!' I squeals and get out of bed. More like fall out of bed. The covers got tangled in my legs and I went flying onto the floor. I heard Justin laughing at me from the bed.  
'Not going to help? No?' I say as I get untangled from the covers.  
'Well that was pretty funny so I think Im just going to carry on laughing' he says.  
I stick my tongue out at him and jump of the floor. I run downstairs to find Eve fussing with a huge box in the middle of the room.

'Eveee' I sing as I jump down the bottom step of the stair.  
'LYSSY!' Eve squeals and wraps her arms around me. 'Its today!'  
'I know!' I shout. I couldnt contain my excitement, I was like a little girl on her birthday!  
'Looky what came for youuu!' Eve sings and turns back to the huge box.  
'Whats in that?' I ask.  
'Close your eyes' Eve says in a girly voice. I put my hands over my eyes and start smiling wildly.  
'Okay..OPEN!' she shouts. My heart missed a beat when I saw what she was holding. My wedding dress. It was beautiful! It was a strapless pure white dress which you would expect to see in a disney princess movie!

'Its gorgeous, isnt it' Eve says. Tears were forming in her eyes. I couldnt blame her, the dress was utterly gorgeous! Suddenly we heard someone come down the stairs.  
'Hey Lyss..' Before they could continue Eve put the dress down carefully on the sofa and pushed Justin back up the stairs.

'No, no, noo groomie! You are going to Common Grounds to get ready. Not here! Back way! You cant see Lyss before the wedding!' Eve mutters as she pushes Justin outside.

'I saw her when she woke up' Justin laughs.  
'Yeah well..you cant see her now. Common Grounds boy! Go! Shane and Michael are waiting for you there! BYE!' Eve says and shuts the door. She turns around and leans against it, letting out a huge sigh.

'Phew, that was close!' She huffs. I just laugh and my mum comes into the room.  
'Oh god its gorgeous!' She says as she runs up to the dress and traces a finger across it.  
'Ah, ah, ah! No touchy!' Eve says and smacks Claires hand away.

'What times the wedding? And where is it?' I ask. I think Im litterly the only person who doesnt know when and where my wedding is!  
'The service starts at 1:30 and its now.. 10:30. And we cant tell you where it is, its a suprise! Even Justin doesnt know' my Mum says.

'Come on! Hair and Make-up! My room!' Eve exclaims and runs upstairs. God, shes more excited than me and she is twice my age!

As we walk into Eves room I find that she had set up the room as a mini beauty bar. Make up was poured all over the bed (with a towel underneath), straighteners pluggled in, hairbrushes everything and about 1,000 bobby pins poured onto the desk.

'Wow Eve' I say as I sit on the chair. She just laughs and says, 'lets get cracking, girl!'

**2 Hours Later.**

That was the longest two hours of my life! Eve did my hair with some loose girls and my makeup was natural. I didnt want to go over the top. Eve and Mum helped me get into my dress and that was..difficult but we got there in the end.

'Cars here!' Eve shouts. I still had no idea where we were going which gave me butterflies!

We get in the car and start driving. Eve had ordered a vamp car so I couldnt see out of the windows as to where we were going. The driver was Myrnin, one of Claires old friends. I think she used to be his assistant or something.

The car came to a stop and Myrnin said, 'We're here.'  
Eve squealed and jumped out of the car. She ran around to the other side and helped me out. I looked around and felt like I couldnt breathe. We were at a beach. Chairs were set up around a small alter. The chairs were white with red ribbons around it. God, it was like a fairy tale.  
'Im not going to cry..Im not going to cry.' I heard my mum mutter behind me. I turned around and smiled at her.

'Come on you, we need to get you over there before Justin sees you!' Eve says as she picks up the end of my dress and walks me towards a small hutch behind the chairs. Inside I saw my Dad with his back to us. When he heard us come in he turned around and his eyes widened.

'God..Lyss..you look beautiful!' He says.  
'Thanks, dad' I smile. I had a butterfly feeling in my stomach which I hated but really didnt want to go away. Suddenly music started playing from the outside of the hutch and my dad said before linking his arm with mine, 'You ready?'

**Aw :') So most of you wanted a romantic weddding so here you go..Im going to do the wedding over a series of chapters because I didnt want it to be just one chapter long! Im going to be putting a hell of a lot of photos on my profile like what alyssas dress looks like, the beach scene etc so look out for them! Please review and tell me what you think of the pictures as well as the chapter xxxx**


	69. The Wedding 2

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 69-The Wedding 2  
_**I know the wedding seremonies are a lot longer than this but I didnt want to make it too long and please bare in mind I have never been to a wedding before so I have no idea what happens (Im taking what I know from the movies I have seen) Sorry if I get anything wrong!**_

_Justins POV_

I was waiting at the alter for Alyssa to walk down. My heart was beating so fast, I felt like it was in my throat. This is the day that Im going to marry the girl of my dreams and I couldnt be happier.

Suddenly, soft music started playing and everybody stood up. I straightened up and looked towards a small tent at the back of where everyone was sitting. Then Alyssa came out of the tent. She was linking arms with Shane. My eyes lit up when I saw how beautiful she looked. She was utterly stunning. Her dress was like something you would expect to see in a fancy hollywood movie.

I couldnt keep my eyes of her and before I knew it, Shane was passing me Alyssa's hand. I took her hand in mine and walked her up to the alter. Everybody sat down and I saw Claire wiping tears away from her eyes as she watched us.

The vicar opened a book he was holding and began reading from it. I took Alyssa's hands in mine and looked into her beautiful, gorgeous eyes.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to today to celebrate the love which is shared between Justin Smith and Alyssa Collins.'  
The vicar continued.  
'Through marriage, Justin Smith and Alyssa Collins make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realise their hopes and accept each others failures. Justin and Alyssa will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understaning, opennes and sensitivity to each other.'

'Justin will now give his vows to Alyssa..' The vicar says and I clear my throat. My heart was beating ten to the dozen and I completely forgot what I had planned to say but when I looked in my beautiful brides eyes, I remembered.

'Alyssa. We have been through so much together. Some amazing times and some bad times but I enjoyed every moment of them because they were with you. I knew that the moment I met you in college I knew you were the girl I wanted to marry. You're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I havent had an easy life but since the day I met you, my life has felt complete and whole. And now I want the rest of my life to be complete with you. I love you..' I felt tears reering in my eyes as I finished. Alyssa had tears rolling down her face.

'God Justin my makeup!' Alyssa jokes which makes everyone laugh. Eve hands her a tissue and she mutters a 'thanks' before whipping at her eyes. Luckily Eve had prepared her with waterproof mascara.

'Alyssa will not give her vows to Justin..' Said the vicar.

'I dont know how Im going to top that but erm.. Justin, you know I havent had much fun with relationships over the past few years so it was quite hard to get attached to you but as soon as I met you I knew I could trust you, I knew I could trust you with my life. The first time I looked into your eyes I knew I was going to be with you for a very long time. You are the best thing that has happened to me since I can remember and I cant thank you enough for the many times you have been there for me when I needed you the most. I want to be with you for eternity but for now, lets start with forever'

Now it was my turn to have tears rolling down my eyes. I dont think there was a dry eye in the room. When Alyssa finished talking Michael walked up to us and passed us two rings. I gently took Alyssas hand and placed the ring on her finger and she did the same to me.

The vicar began talking again.  
'Do you, Justin Lucas Smith take Alyssa Eve Collins to be your wife, in holy estate of matrimony. Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?'

'I do.' I said and smiled at the ring on Alyssas finger. Tears were still escaping from my eyes and I couldnt get control of my heart beat.

'An do you, Alyssa Eve Collins take Justin Lucas Smith to be your husband, in holy estate of matrimony. Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?'

'I do' Alyssa said. Her make up was beginning to smudge from the amount of tears. I put my hand gently onto her cheek and with my thumb, wipped away all of the tears from her cheeks.

'You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' The vicar says with a smile on his face. My world is now complete. Nothing, not anything could ruin this day for me.

As I went in to kiss Alyssa we heard a loud voice come from behind where everyone was seated. Everybody turned around to see where the voice came from.

'Sorry we're late everybody! We didn't miss anything, did we?'  
I couldnt believe who I was seeing. I stepped closer to them but not wanted to leave Alyssas side, scared of what they might do.

'Mum..Dad?'

**Going to stop it there! I know a lot of you didnt want drama but dont worry, nothing major is going to happen and they will still have their honey moon which is in the next couple of chapters! Thanks for reading and please review!xxx**


	70. You can't get away from us

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 70-You can't get away from us.

_Alyssa's POV_

I was crying I was that happy. Nothing could ruin this day for us right now. Im now married to the most perfect man I have ever met and I couldnt ask for anything better than this!

Suddenly, when Justin was about to give me the kiss that the groom gives the bride once they are officially married, we heard a loud voice from behind all of the guests.

'Sorry we're late everybody! We didn't miss anything, did we?' The person shouted. Everybody turned around to reveal two people, around the age of fourty. A woman and a man standing with their arms crossed.

Justin instantly pushed me behind him and stepped forwards a little.  
'Mum...dad?' Justin said. His voice was shakey. They were his parents...his parents that abused him for years and left him to fend for himself. I just wanted to pounce on them both and give them what they deserve but not in this dress, that wont be very good.

'Hey, son' His father smiled and stepped forwards. Justin flinched and stepped back, nearly tripping over in the process. 'So this is the lovely Alyssa, eh?' His father smiled an evil smile before turning his head and giving a pethetic little wave.

'Hellooo' He said. I felt Justins hand grab onto my arm and pull me right behind him, out of his parents view.

'Leave her alone' Justin said sternly.  
'Shes a pretty little thing.' Justins mother purred.  
'I said leave her alone. You shouldnt be here. Go.'  
'But we have only just got here, son. Anyway, we are your parents'  
'You lost the privalege of being my parents a long time ago.'

'I think its time for you to leave.' Dad said as he stepped infront of Justin's parents.  
'And who are you?' Justins father asked grimly.  
'Your worst nightmare if you dont get the hell out of here. Right now.'  
'Oh, so scared. What you going to do. Force us to leave?'

Dad just glared at them for a while. Even though me and Justin couldnt see Shanes face we knew it was a fierce and mean expression. Justins dad must have gotten the hint.

Justins dad cleared his throat and looked at Justin. 'We shall we leaving then' He said calmly.  
'Good' Justin said.  
'But we will be back. You may have found a new family but we will always be the ones you can't get away from. Just remember that, son.' And with that, Justins parents walked away. Leaving the whole beach silent.

'Well, that was unexpected. You okay?' I say as I put my hand on Justins shoulder. He looks at me and pulls me into a hug which Im pretty sure he really needed.

'They cant come near you, Lyss. I know what they want, and when they want someone...they get it. End of story..'  
'What do they want?' I ask.  
'I'll tell you later, but for now lets just enjoy our wedding day. Nothing is going to spoil this. Not even my parents' He smiles and takes my hand in his. He walks me down the isle and everybody claps after us. I dont know what Justins parents want from me but I know it cant be good but what I also know is that Justin will do anything in his power to keep me safe. And knowing that makes me feel safe on a whole new level.

**I know this is a really short chapter but I will definatly be updating again tonight because its Saturday so I stay up really late..plus I feel really bad for not updating last night! Sorry, its because I got a little carried away reading Fade Out so yeah..forgot :P But I will update again tonight! Please review xxx**


	71. After Party 1

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 71-After PartY

_Justins POV_

I dont know who my parents think they are, coming here and trying to ruin my wedding day. I hate them so much! For years they abused me and treated me like crap all of my life and now they think that they can come back to me and play happy family? I have a real family now. I have Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and most importantly, Alyssa. They cant take any of them away from me.

Im so glad Shane stepped and and made them leave, I could never do that. As much as I wanted them to go, I could never make them. I just dont have that power. But when it comes to my familys safety, I do everything I can to protect them. Even if it means me going head to head with my parents who scared the crap out of me for years, I'd do it.

But now they have gone, I dont have to worry. At least for the rest of the night, anyway. Now Alyssa has gone to get changed out of her beautiful wedding dress to something more suitable for the after party. This is the part that Ive been waiting for. Spending the night with my real family and having fun, like nothing in the world matters apart from the love between me and Alyssa.

'You alright, man?' Michael says as he passes me a beer. The girls have gone with Alyssa to get her ready for the party while me, Shane and Michael just stayed in our tux's.  
'Yeah, I guess. Cheers' I say as I take the beer from Michael and take a sip. Man, I needed that.  
'Parents?' He asks. Yeah, Michael understands me a whole lot!  
'Yeah' I sigh. 'Why do they have to ruin everything?'  
'I can assure you that they wont be coming anywhere you as long as me and Shane..okay and Eve are still here' Michael says with a smile.  
'I'm not worried about me, Im worried about Alyssa. They..they're bad people Michael.'  
'What are you saying?'  
'Im saying that if they get their hands on Alyssa they will..do horrible, discusting things to her. Its happened before dude. I cant let it happen again. Not to the girl I love.'  
'Thats not going to happen. I can promise you that. Me and Eve think of you as our own son so we will treat you like one. No one is going to touch you or Alyssa.' That made me smile. I knew I could rely on Michael to make me happier. And to be honest, I think of him as my dad.  
'Just remember, me and Eve are always here for you' Michael smiles.  
'Thanks. You two are more like parents to me than them two..'  
'Me and Eve will always treat you like our own child. Im not so good with all of this heart to heart type of talk, thats Eves job. But I can tell you that we will both put our lifes on the lines to keep you safe.' Michael says. There was a glitter of tears in his eyes but he blinked them away. I just let them fall down my cheeks. I respect Michael so much its unbelievable!

'Thank you. So, so much' I say and wipe the tears away from my face.  
'Michael smiled before saying, 'Come on, don't you let Lyss see her groom all upset. You'll set her off' He jokes and gives me a manly hug. The manly hug where you pat each others backs. Im so happy right now I cant even explain it. Im going to get through the rest of the night with the biggests smile on my face.

_Alyssas POV_

'Lyss have you got your dress?' I hear Eve shout up to me. I was getting ready in my room and I had no idea what dress Eve had gotten me for the after party. But I guess I could trust her seen as though she picked an awesome wedding dress!

'No, could you bring it up?' I shout back. A few minutes later I hear a knock at my door and I knew it was Eve. 'Its open' I say and Eve walks in holding a small bag.

'Is that the dress?' I ask her as I put my hair up. I put it in a messy ponytail seen as though Im going to be doing a lot of dancing tonight so I was going to be getting hot.

'Yeah, you wanna see?' Eve says with a bit too much excitement in her voice. I nod and walk over to the bag. She pulls out a small black dress with puffs out at the bottom. It had pink writing all over it and I have to say, it was amazing! A fun kind of dress.

'Eve its amazing!' I say as I take the dress out of her hands.  
'I knew you would like it! Quick, put it on and we will get going' Eve says and walks out of the room. I put the dress on and it fits me perfectly. I walk downstairs, grabbing my handbag on the way out and meet my mum and Eve. They were wearing more casual dresses. Mum was wearing a short blue dress and Eve was wearing a very short neon pink strapless dress.

'Ready?' Mum says as she picks up her handbag and starts walking out of the front door. I follow after her and Eve and get into Myrnins car. He was acting as our chauffeur for the day which I think is really nice of him.

When we get to the venue of the after party I was quite amazed. It was like a night club but it was rented out just for us. When we walked inside all of the guests were there getting drinks and dancing. I saw Shane at the bar getting drinks and my Mum walks over to him to give him a kiss.

'Theres Michael and Justin.' Eve says as she grabs my hand and makes me run-in high heels,might I add-over to them. They were sitting at a table with beers in their hands.

'Hey guys!' Eve sings as she sits down next to Michael and kisses him on the cheek. As soon as Justin saw me he stood up very quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist. Before I could even say hi he had me in a passionate and hungry kiss. It wasnt like a hello kiss, it was more than that. A lot more heated. I instantly missed it when he pulled away.

'Hey, princess' He says and leans his forehead on mine. I look into his eyes for a few minutes before saying, 'Hey'

'You look stunning, as always' He says. Im pretty sure I turned the colour of a cherry but I didnt care.  
'I love you so much' Is all I could manage to say. I dont think I could of expressed it more than that. Justin lets out a shakey giggle and says, 'You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I love you so much'

This moment couldnt get any better. Then I heard Mum say from behind us. 'Aw look at you two newly weds loving it up'

'Thanks, mum' I say and sit down on the table with Michael, Eve, Mum and Dad. Justin sits next to me and holds my hand.

'Drinks?' Eve says as she stands up from the table.  
'Vodka and Coke please' Mum says.  
'Beer' Dad, Michael and Justin say at the same time, which was quite funny.  
'Cheeky vimto' I say and give Eve a wink. She laughs and heads for the bar.

'So, how do you both feel?' Mum asks.  
'Like Im the luckiest guy on planet earth' Justin says and gives me a small smile.  
'I feel like everythings perfect and my life is officially complete' I add.  
'That is exactly how I felt on my wedding day. Still do' Mum says and snuggles into Shanes chest.  
'Thats cute' I say and Justin starts laughing. Just then Eve comes back juggling some drinks. Michael gets up straight away and helps Eve before she drops them all over the floor.

Eve hands me my cheeky vimto and hands Claire her vodka and coke. Tonight is going to be the best night ever!

**Going to continue the next part of this party tomorrow night :) Please review! There is a picture on my profile of Alyssa in her party dress so make sure you check that out! Thanks for reading xx**


	72. The After Party 2

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

_Chapter 72-The After Party 2  
__Towards the end of this chapter is a bit more graffic Justin and Alyssa scene than I have ever done before, just a warning :) _

Justin POV

I was having so much fun that I forgot about all the parent business that happened at the ceremony. I didnt care right now because I was having an amazing time with my family. With my wife.

'When Alyssa was ten she came home in tears because her hair bobble fell out while she was in the playground! It was so hard not to laugh and when we did she told us of!' Eve said. We were talking about the past and Eve brought up things from when Alyssa was a baby. We were basically talking rubbish now because we were all very drunk.

'It was my favourite bobble! It had a sheep on it! A very emotion loss!' Alyssa pouted which made everybody laugh. We were all sat on a table at the end of the night club that was rented out just for us. Most people had left now so it was us left in the club.

'OH MY GOD I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!' Claire says a little too loudly.  
'What?' Me and Alyssa say at the same time.  
'Karaoke!'  
'OH MY GOD! MICHAEL!' Shane says as he drags Michael to his feet. They both seemed a bit excited to be singing in public which they would never do if they were sober.

They both walked over to the karaoke machine and flicked through the songs. Eve and Claire followed them to help them choose a song to sing.

I turned to Alyssa and held both of her hands in mine. Alone at last.  
'This is the first time we have been alone since this morning' I say.  
'I know its been crazy. But worth it' She smiles.  
'Im seriously the luckiest man alive right now, you have no idea. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you and hopefully start a family..'  
'You want to start a family?' Alyssa asks a little suprised.  
'Well, yeah. Dont you?'  
'Of course I do! I'd love to have kids with you' She smiles.  
'Really? You would?'  
'Anyday' Alyssa says before kissing me passionatly. It didnt get very far because in the background we heard jazz music playing and we turned to see Michael and Shane standing on stage with microphones.

'Oh god' Alyssa mutters before standing up, wooping and clapping. A country type of song came on and they started singing.

Shane started singing first.  
'Now, red solo cup is the best receptical, for barceques, tailgates, fairs and festivals.  
Then Michael.  
'But you sir, (Points to shane) do not have a pair of testicles if you prefer drinking from glass!'

'Says you, glass boy!' Shane says before continuing.  
'Hey, red solo cup is cheap and desposable'  
'And in fourteen years they are decomposable!' Michael took over.  
'And unlike my home they are not foreclosable, freddy mac kiss my ass!'

They both started singing and dancing at the same time which I have to admit, was extreamly helarious!

'OOOOH RED SOLO CUP! I FILL YOU UP! LETS HAVE A PARTAAAY! LETS HAVE A PARTAAAY! I LOVE YOU, RED SOLO CUP! I LIFT YOU UP! PROCEED TO PARTAAAAY! PROCEED TOOOO PAAAAARTAAAAAAAAY!'

They both took a dramatic bow afterwards and Claire said. 'That was fucking terrible!' Through her laughing fit. Eve was on the floor, litterly rolling around clutching her stomach she was laughing that much.

'Amazing guys!' Alyssa says whilst clapping. I go up behind her and put my arms around her waist. She snuggles her back into my chest and I rest my chin on her shoulder.

'This is perfect, isnt it?' I ask her. She rests her head in the crook of my neck and I could tell she was about to fall asleep whilst standing up.

'Guys I think we should go home, its three in the mornin'!' Claire says as she picks up her bag from the table. Michael and Shane walk down the stage steps holding each other up, yeah they are extreamly drunk.

'I love my bessie friend I dooo!' Shane sings as he pats Michael on the back.  
'Oh man, I love you too' Michael says and pulls Shane into a very..girly hug.  
'Come on love birds! Alyssa is going to end up falling asleep in a minute!' Eve says. I was sort of holding her up. Her eyes were closed and she was still standing up, leaning against me.

'Come on baby' I say as I hold her hand in mine. 'Lets get you home' She nods silently and we walk out of the club to find Myrnin in the car waiting for us. Shane runs straight up to Myrnin and jumps on him. Litterly. He wraps his legs around Myrnins legs and wraps his arms around his neck.

'MYRNYYY!' Shane shouts and kisses Myrnin on the cheek. He jumps to the ground and shouts 'SHOT GUN!' whilst running to the passenger side door and jumping in. Myrnin just stood there starstruck for a moment before saying. 'What just happened?'

We all get into the car, leaving Myrnin to recover outside. He gets into the drivers side and pulls away from the curb.

Shane was looking at Myrnin with a lush expression. Myrnin glanced at him and he was instantly freaked out.

'What?' Myrnin says. Shane flutters his eyelashes at him which made Claire and Eve laugh.  
'We may have had our bad times Myrny but I do luurrrv you'  
'Please shut up.' Myrnin says.  
'Shutting up!'

I looking at Alyssa who was leaning against my shoulder. She was sleeping with her arm around my waist. She cant really take her alcohol much. She is going to be very sick in the morning.

'You've got your honeymoon tomorrow' Eve says to me with a wink.  
'Where are we going?' I laugh. They hadnt told us yet but they keep on going on about it.  
'You'll have to wait and see!' Eve says and gives Claire a cheeky smile. I laugh and rest my head on Alyssas.

When we get to the Glass House I carry Alyssa out of the car bridal style, trying my hardest not to fall over in the process.

I take her upstairs and lay her on our bed. She then wakes up when I was in the middle of taking my shirt and trousers off.  
'What a beautiful sight to wake up to' She giggles and stands up from the bed. I put on some of my lounging pants and Alyssa walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

'Mm, biceps' She jokes and she kisses my chest. 'I gotta get changed' She says as she smacks me playfully on the chest. She takes of her dress so she is only in her underwear. Before she could grab her pyjamas I run up to her, grab her from behind and gently throw her onto the bed.

'Ow!' She says through her laughing fit.  
'I cant resist' I say before kissing her. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. The kiss was extreamly heated and full of cheekiness. Alyssa started nibbling on my bottom lip, which she knew drove me crazy. I moaned moved the kisses down to her neck, which drove her crazy. She ruffled her fingers in my hair as I found her sweet spot. I then moved the kisses down to the top of her bra. I dragged my fingers down the side of her back near her bra clasp. I looked up at her and she was biting her lip, preventing her from moaning. I smiled up to her and gave her a soft and cheeky kiss before continuing.

I sently grab her sides and roll her ontop of me. I slid my hands down her back, drawing patterns as I do so. Her body started shivering whilst I tickled her softly. She started kissing my neck as I undid her bra. As it slid down Alyssa's arms she flung it across the room and continued kissing me. She then brought her kisses down to my chest and over my six pack. She was in love with my six pack, she had some obsession which I thought was cute.

She slid her fingers under the waistband of my pants and nibbled at my waist. I knew where this was going. I let out a soft moan as I thought of what was about to happen. She hooked her fingers around the waistband and pulled the pants fully down.

For the rest of that night, we were both filled with lust and it was the first proper night we had slept together like that. I love this girl so much!

**Im going to leave it there, I didnt want to get too much into the sex scene because I want to keep this story rated T but I thought Id give you a little something but please tell me if you want Alyssa to get pregnant or not? Its up to you! And Im not sure if I will be updating any of my other stories tonight but I will try! xx **


	73. HoneyMoon Plans!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 73-HoneyMoon Plans

_Alyssas POV_

Last night was probably the best night I have ever had in my life! Not only was it my wedding day but the after party went on into the early hours of the morning. When we got back, me and Justin had our own fun. A lot of it! I was incredibly drunk therefore I wasnt myself. If I was sober I would have been very shy about it but I just..drived right in.

It was fun though. It was the first proper night that me and Justin had actual sex and it amazing!

Today is the day that me and Justin go on our honeymoon. We both have no idea where the parents are wisking up away too but it sounds amazing from the way Eve and Claire look at each other when they speak about it.

When I woke up this morning, I was tangled in Justins arms with nothing on what so ever. Kind of embarrassing but I shouldnt be, we are married now. God, that gives me butterflies everytime I think about it!

I rolled over to find Justins beautiful eyes looking at me. I put my hand on his chest and started drawing patterns as my head rested in the crook of his neck.  
'Morning gorgeous' He said and kissed the top of my head.  
'Morning handsome' I giggle and look up to him. As soon as my head comes up our lips lock together. Everytime we kissed it was a moment of pure adrenaline.

'Yesterday was absoloutly amazing, dont you think' Justin says into my hair as I put my head back down on his chest.  
'I know. Every single minute of it I enjoyed' I smile to myself while I rethink the events of last night.  
'I cant describe how much you mean to me, Lyss.' He says. He always says things like this to me. At least once a day. Its cute, really.  
'Neither can I, I love you so much' I say and kiss his muscular chest. His body is utterly amazing!  
'What time is it?' I ask after a few minutes of silence.  
'Its 11am' He says.  
'Wow, we slept in a bit..' Before Justin could answer there was a knock on the door followed by Eves voice.

'Okay newly weds, I dont want to come in because Im scared of what I might see so get your buts downstairs! We have news on the honeymoon!'  
'Okay Eve' Justin laughs. We both sit up and I bring the covers up with me. We both rest our backs on the headboard of the bed and let out small sighs.

'Its going to be hettic isnt it' Justin smiled.  
'Yeah. Dips on the bathroom' I giggle and grab my dressing gown from the floor and wrap it around me.  
'God you can tell you're Shanes daughter' Justin laughs and watches me run into the bathroom, flipping him of in the process.

The shower was very refreshing but it brought my hangover out. I hadnt even noticed it but now Im out of the shower I feel awful. Arent showers supposed to help?

I get dressed in a pair of purple tracksuit bottoms and a red tank top. I really cant be bothered getting dressed today! Well, at least for now.

As I walk downstairs I find my dad sat on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee.  
'Morning' I say as I sit on the sofa next to him.  
'Hey kiddo.' He says. 'Well, you're not a kiddo anymore. You're married. All grown up! Not daddys little girl anymore...' He was going on with himself a bit now.  
'Dad..'  
'Soon you'll be creating a family and I'll be a grandad..'  
'Dad..'  
'And then I will feel older than I already am and I wont have my little girl anymore and..'  
'DAD!'  
'Yeah?'  
'Dad, no matter how old I am, what I do and who I am..I will always be your little girl. And I will always be a daddys girl no matter what!' I say and snuggle into his chest. He puts his arm around me and kisses my hair.  
'Thats my girl' He mutters. Im pretty sure he was crying silently but I didnt want to say anything. I didnt want to spoil the moment.

But Eve went and spoiled it anyway. She came running into the living room, turned the TV of and stepping right infront of me and Shane.  
'What?' We both say at the same time. Eve just raises her eyebrows at me.  
'Wheres Justin?' She asks.  
'Hes upstairs in the shower, why?' I say.  
'Because we need to talk honeymoon! We need to tell you!  
'Oh right, he'll be down soon.'  
'JUSTIN GET YO ASS DOWN HERE BOY!' Eve jokes, shouting up the stairs. She puts on an incredibly fluent texas accent, which i didnt understand.  
Minutes later Justin came downstairs. He was in the middle of pulling his t-shirt of his head. His hair was wet and the way he flipped it and water droplets fell to the floor made my heart pound.

'Okay whats with the shouting?' Justin laughs. He walks over to me and kisses me softly.  
'Claire! Michael! Come on!' Eve shouts. Mum and Michael came walking out of the kitchen and Claire sat with Shane and Michael sat down with Eve. I sat on Justins knee because there wasnt much room.

'Okay so as you know its your honeymoon today..' Eve started.  
'Which we have no information about' Justin added.  
'Which is why we are all squashed on the sofa!' Claire laughs.  
'Yeah so we are going to tell you the plan..' Eve starts.

'So..at 6:00pm tonight you will be picked up outside of common grounds. You will then be taken to the airport where you will fly private jet to Paris! When you get there at about midnight you will be taken by a small boat to your little home. It is at the end of the river so no one really knows that you are there. You will be staying in a honeymoon cottage where you will be..aloneee'

I felt Justins hands grip gently onto my sides when Eve was talking. He must have been excited as I was! But I decided to show it better..

'WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!' I yell and jump with Justin.  
'YOU'RE GOING TO PARIS!' Eve says and wraps her arms around my neck.  
'Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best aunt in the world!' I say and let go of Eve and latch onto Michael.  
'You're the best uncle in the world Michael!' Then Mum and Dads turn. I hug them both tightly and whisper to them how much I love them.

'So you're excited then?' Eve asks.  
'Hell yeah!' Justin says.  
'Get packing then!' Claire says as she kisses my head. Justin grabs my hand and we both speed upstairs to start packing for our honeymoon.

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, Im incredibly sick :( Ive lost my voice too and I have a huge GCSE Drama Exam tomorrow where I have to do a massive dialog but how can I do that with no voice -.- Anyway I dont know if I can update any of my other stories tonight, sorry! I just need as much sleep as possible but I promise I will update tomorrow! Please review! xx**


	74. Goodbyes

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 74 -Goodbyes

_Justins POV_

Once me and Alyssa had packed for our honeymoon we headed downstairs to find Eve, Michael, Shane and Claire standing at the front door.  
'Gosh, you guys took ages to pack!' Eve says as she grabs Alyssa's suitcases and takes it outside to the car.  
'Yeah..sorry about that, we got a little...carried away' Alyssa winks. We did. It happened when Alyssa put some lace underwear in her suitcase and..well yeah, you can use your imaginations.

When all the suitcases were in the car it was time to say goodbye.  
'You be good now' Claire says to Alyssa as she kisses her on the forehead. Alyssa giggles and says 'I will.'  
'Aw Justin' Eve says as she enlopes me in a bone crushing hug. I get my breathing under control and hug her back.  
'You look after her' She says as she pulls away. She puts her hands on my cheeks and looks into my eyes.  
'Dont worry, I will' I smile. She kisses me on the cheek. Michael walks over to me and gives me a manly pat on the back.  
'Use protection, bro' He says.  
'Oh, funny' I laugh and punch him playfully in the arm.

I looked over at Alyssa who was being devoured in a hug by Shane. It looked like he didnt want to let her go, ever.  
'You're growing up too fast' Her says. 'Stop it!'  
'Sorry Daddy, cant help it' Alyssa says as she flutters her eyelashes.  
'Have fun babygirl, please stay out of trouble' He sounded serious now.  
'Always do' Alyssa giggles and walks over to Michael and hugs him. Michael was tall so it looked funny the way Alyssa was only as tall as his neck.

'Have fun kid' He says and kisses her ontop of her head.

Shane and Claire walk over to me and Claire hugs me tightly.  
'Please look after her. I trust you' Claire says.  
'I wont let anything happen to her' I smile.  
'Have fun, anyway' Shane smiles and pats me back the way Michael did.

'Come on the plane leaves soon!' The driver yells from the car. I didnt know who it was because it was getting dark outside but I didnt reconise the voice.

'Bye guys' Eve says and she cuddles into Michael. I open the door for Alyssa and let her into the car. I get in after her and the car drives off.  
I look out of the window to see Eve, Michael, Claire and Shane waving us goodbye.

_Claires POV_

So there we were, watching our kids drive away for their honeymoon. They grow up so fast! Too fast if you ask me!  
Justin is perfect for my daughter. He is so loyal to her its unreal! I can tell that Alyssa is going to have a time of her life the next couple of days because she is with the man she loves.

'Come on lets go inside, Im cold' Eve says after a few minutes of silence. We all walk inside and sit on the sofa.  
'Its too quiet' Michael says as he lets out a sigh.  
'I miss them both already' Shane complains.  
'Me too' Me and Eve say at the same time.

'The next few days are going to be so boring and..different without them here' Eve adds. We all groan in agreement.  
'Whats now then?' Michael says.  
'Tacos?' I ask.  
'Tacos sound good.' Shane says as he puts his arm around me.

For the rest of the night we watch a movie and sat in silence. It really wasnt the same without Alyssa and Justin here. I mean, they have only been gone a few hours and we already miss them so much. The next few days are going to be agonising!

**So sorry its short! And Im not going to be updating Claires Funeral tonight because Im going to my uncles funeral on Friday so if I update it after that then I will have an idea what happens there. And Im in the middle of making a video of this fanfiction..Hard to explain really but Im doing it from start to finish of the whole story..You will see when I put part one on youtube which will be in the next few days :) Please review xxxx**


	75. Gone

**Like Mother Like Daugher**

Chapter 77-Gone

_Justins POV_

I woke up the the sound of birds singing from outside our window. It wasnt like waking up in Morganville. Waking up in Paris knowing your wife is next to you, birds singing in the distance is utterly perfect.

I feel a smile tug at my lips as I let out a low sigh. I turn around to cuddle up to my beautiful Alyssa. I stretch my arms out to pull her closer to me but I couldnt feel her there. I frown and open my eyes. She wasnt in bed.

'Lyss?' I say, thinking she may be in the room somewhere. No answer. I get out of bed and pull my clothes on and walk out of the room. I check the bathroom but she wasnt in there. I let out a sigh of frustraition and walk downstairs to see if she is there. She is in none of the rooms donwstairs either.

I start to get worried. Really worried. Alyssa wont just walk out of the house in the middle of Paris. No sane person would, if you had no where to go.

I quickly run back upstairs and check our room again. Still no sign of her. I look around to see if she left any sort of note but all I found was her mobile on the bedside table.

I picked it up to examine it. Just her ordinary phone, no clue as to where she has gone.  
Suddenly, the phone started vibrating in my hand. I jumped and dropped the phone to the floor. I quickly bent down to retreive it and looked at the number.

Unknown Number. I debated with myself where I should pick it up or not. I didnt. I let it ring and when it went off I put the phone into my pocket and picked up my own mobile.

I rung Shanes number. I know it would cost a fortune but I didnt care at all.  
Shane answered on the first couple of rings.

**'Justin? You're calling me from Paris? Thats going to cost you a fortune! How is it anyway?' Shanes voice said.  
'Shane I need your help..'  
'What are you talking about?' Shane said. His voice echoed so he must have put me on speakerphone.  
'Alyssa isnt here. She wasnt here when I woke up and she hasnt left a note or anything! An Unknown Number keeps on ringing her mobile aswell but I dont know where or not the answer it an Im freaking out Shane, freaking out!'  
'Right Justin calm down! You have no idea where she might have gone?'  
'No! If I didnt I wouldnt be ringing!'  
'Shall we come down?'  
'To paris? Shane I know you love her and all but come on..'  
'I need to know she is okay! We will get the next plane down so just stay calm and ring me if you get any news.  
'What if when you get here and shes back..'  
'Then we're having a honeymoon with you both! Look we will get on a flight and get down there, just stay at the cottage..'  
'What if her phone rings again?'  
'Answer it. It might give us a clue as to where she is.'  
'Okay, see you soon I guess'  
'Bye'**

And with that Shane hung up. My heart was beating so fast I could bearly stand up straight. I threw my phone on my bed and sat down to put my head in my hands.  
As I sat down, Alyssa's phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly took it out and looked at the screen. Unknown Number. I took a deep breathe before answering.

**'Hello?' I say in a shaky voice. No answer on the other side.  
'Hello?' I repeat.  
'Hello, Justin.' The voice said. It was a womans voice. She had me on loud speaker too.  
'Who is this?'  
'That doesnt matter just now. What does matter is how worried you must be about your...wife'  
'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!' I shout down the phone. On the other end I heard a mans laughter.  
'We have done many things to her. You want to find her? You better hurry before we do something dangerous to her. Not like we already have or anything...'  
'WHO THE HELL IS THIS! TELL ME!' I scream.  
'I think you know who this is..son.' And with that, they hung up.**

**Dun dun dunnnn! Please review! Im uploading the part two video tomorrow on youtube so I will tell you when its uploaded! Sorry its late, got a bit carried away while recording me and my brother doing the cup song (which will be on youtube on my channel) So thats why its late, sorry! xxxx**


	76. Pain and Torture

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 78-Pain and Torture

_Alyssas POV_

I felt my eyes flutter open as I felt something drip onto my forehead. When I open my eyes a huge headache knocked into my head and I shut my eyes quickly. I let out a painful moan and rolled over. I couldnt. I was tied up. I open my eyes, regardless of the pain and look whats holding me down.

A chain was wrapped to my ankle. It was so gripping tight I think I lost circulation in my leg. I put my hand onto my forehead to find it was damp. I pulled my hand infront of my face but I couldnt see the colour of the liquid because of the poor lighting.

The floor I was lying on was cold and wet. I looked down to find I was only wearing an overly sized t shirt that I didnt reconise.

As I was trying to get my head around how I got here the small door at the end of the room creeked open and two people stepped in. It was a man and a woman, I couldnt see their faces because it was so dark but I could tell that they were staring at me and coming closer and closer.

'Ahh, You're awake' The woman purred. I reconised the voice but I still couldnt see who it was.  
'She's a brave little one isnt she' The male said. I reconised his voice, too.  
'Who..' I say but before I could say the of the sentence it seemed that my throat swelled up and I couldnt speak. It hurt, too.  
'Who are we?' The woman said. 'Oh, she doesn't remember us, Ben!'  
'Surely you know us..' The man said as he stalked towards me. As he got down infront of my face I reconised him straight away. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

'You're..you're J-..Justins parents!'  
'Indeed. Now. There is something you need to know, bitch.' Justins mother said. 'When Justin was growing up, me and my husband, Ben, had a lot of fun with him. All kinds of fun. Now you have taken him away from us, we can't have that fun anymore. Now we are going to have fun with you, to make up from all the times we have missed with Justin'

'No..no, please! Just let me go!' I bed. The two of them just laughed and Justins mum bent down right near me. She pulled her hand up to my face and dragged her nail across my cheek. I gasp and I feel her nail rip through my skin.

'Oh, its going to get a lot worse, my dear' She smiled.  
'Now my wife, Linda, is going to have about half an hour with you. Then its my turn' Ben said with an evil smirk on his face. 'Linda, you may have your time. Just dont kill her. We cant kill her yet. We need to keep her alive so we can show Justin what we are doing to her' And with that, Ben walked out of the room leaving me and Linda on our own.

'Now, now now. Where shall we begin?' Linda smiled. She put her hand on my wrist and started bending it backwards. I screamed in agony but she didnt stop. She laughed as she bent my wrist back further and further.

Suddenly, a huge click echoed the room and I screamed like I had never screamed before. She snapped my wrist in half. She let go of my wrist and I craddled it to my chest. I could hardly breathe and I couldnt help all the cries that were escaping from my mouth.

'Dont cry little one' Linda says as she wipes a tear from my cheek. 'Stay strong'

I tried crawling away but the chain on my ankle prevented my from getting very far. I felt Lindas hand wrap around my hair and my head was yanked back.  
'Try crawling away, I wont listen to my husband. I will just kill you right now.' I noticed that she had a huge knife in her hand. I gulped down a scream and tried to stay calm and she brought the knife up to my neck. She pressed the knife to my neck tightly. I felt it tear at my skin slightly and she pulled the knife away. She nearly cut my throat. She was laughing about it, too.

'Please...' I beg and I hold my hand to my throat trying to stop the little bleeding.  
Linda laughed and stood up. She loomed over me with a glare in her eyes.

I was lay on my back, looking up at the very tall woman above me. She raised her foot. Before I knew it, she was repeatedly kicking me in my stomach. Sometimes she put all of her waist onto my chest and actually stood on me. I felt my rips breaking with every kick.

It was pure agony.

I didnt even hear her leave the room. I was too focused on the pain in my throat, wrist and stomach. I felt my eyes droop but they soon flashed open when I heard someone else come into the room. I couldnt focus properly. I was lay on my side clutching my stomach and I couldnt move at all.

Someone crouched down next to me, the smell was familiar. For a split second I thought it was Justin, given the smell but it wasnt. It was Ben, his father.

'Shit' He muttered. 'Shes a stupid cow. Look at you. Nearly dead.' I thought that would have prevented him from doing anything to me but no, that wasnt the case.

He stood up and started undoing the belt on his jeans. I let out a small cry, knowing what was coming for me. I tightly closed my eyes as I was violated and beat. I couldnt scream as the father of my husband raped me. I felt my eyes drop and I was instantly devoured by darkness.

**Poor Alyssa :( Will they find her? Remember to review! And part two of the video is now on youtube..  
watch?v=yG55zSKHjYc&list=UUQ8wOSdqQstzZXvoE5Wer4A&index=1**

**And Im not sure when I can update my other stories. They may be tonight but Im not sure:) xxxxxx**


	77. Coming to Paris

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 79-Coming to Paris

_Shanes POV_

When Justin called me to tell me that Alyssa is missing its been hettic since then. Claire been trying to hold back her tears whilst getting ready a small bag of essentials. Eves freaking out by running senarios through her head about what could have happened to Lyss.

Its killing us all but we have to keep together to keep moving. Michael drove us to the airport. Him and Eve are coming with us to Paris to find Alyssa.

When we got to the airport we took the next plane to Paris where Alyssa and Justin were having their honeymoon. The plane was just five minutes later but the airport people didnt mind because we didnt have any bags, only carry ons.

The flight was painfully silent. All of us didnt say a word. I just knew that we all were thinking about that Alyssa what be doing right now. She could be, hopefully sat in her honeymoon cottage with Justin saying that she went to the market or she could be sat in a ditch without a heart beat. Just thinking about it made me want to cry.

When we landed in Paris we all rushed to the cottage where Justin and Alyssa were staying. We took the small boat over the lake and we got there in a few minutes.

We walked up the path and walked right in. Justin was sat on the sofa with his head in his hands.

'Justin!' Eve gasped and ran over to him. She wrapped his arms around him and he sobbed into her chest.  
'Oh hunny' Eve mutter as she smoothed Justins hair. Once his sobs calmed down Michael knelt down to him so they were at eye level.

'Do you have any idea where she is?' Michael asks.  
'No' Justin mutters as he wipes his eyes.  
'Any idea who has her?' That got Justins attention. he stopped wiping at his eyes and looked directly at Michael.  
'I'll take that as a yes then..' Michael says as he tries to read Justins expression.

'They have her' Justin says as tears rolled from his eyes.  
'Who have her?' I ask.  
'They..they called her mobile. I-I picked it up and they told me they have her!' The last part was muffled because he burried his head into Eve's shoulder. She rocked him from side to side in that motherly way.

'Justin! Who?!' Claire says. She looked like she was seconds away from bursting into tears. I gently squeezed her hand to comfort her but I dont think it really worked.

'My..my parents' Justin said shakily.  
'Well..at least we know who has her and at least we actually know them.' Michael said.  
'No! No, Michael you dont understand!' Justin was full on crying by now. 'My parents are bad people! They wont kill her, they will brutally torture her first! They wont stop at nothing to put her through pain! I had it all my life growing up but I just know they are going to be doing a lot worse to her than what I got! They have killed people Michael, many people! They're murderers! They're going to kill her..they'll just..kill her'

A loud cry escaped from Justin as he burried his head into his hands. His whole body was shaking. I noticed Claire was crying and Eve had tears running down her cheaks. I was in total shock. Them bastards have my baby girl and they are going to hurt her. I cant let that happen. I will find them and I _will _kill them.

'Justin, honey we will get her!' Eve says as she puts her arm around Justins shoulder. Eve was a good person. She wanted to help people, she wanted to make everything OK. We all did. We just wanted Alyssa back and we will do everything in our power to make that happen.

**So sorry for the really short chapter! Im really busy tonight with homework etc but I might update again tonight after I have done it but no promises! Please review xx**


	78. I cant do it!

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

Chapter 80-I cant do it.

_Alyssa's POV_

_They beat me. They tried to kill me. They wouldnt leave me alone. The torture, the pain, the hatred. It was all too much. I wanted to die. I wanted to slip away right there regardless of how much I wanted to think of my family saving me._

_The punches and kicks were painful and heartbreaking. My husbands parents are doing this to me. They wont stop, regardless of my screams and tears of pain. They just keep going._

_I still have hopes that my parents will come for me. They will save me sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later because later I could be dead. _

_They might not even know Im gone yet, even though I have been gone for many hours so they must have realised, hopefully._

_Every hour, every half an hour actually, they came into my room and beat the hell out of me. Broken bones, cuts, bruises, blood..so much blood. My white t-shirt (which was torn from Ben's endless rape sessions) was no longer white. It was dark red with dry blood. _

_They will keep doing it. They will do it till I have had enough, till my body has had enough. Till my body shuts down and my soul slips away. It will happen soon. I hope._

My eyes start to flutter open as my head throbs. Wow, this is some mayjor headache. As I sit up my dream comes back to me. The nightmare, actually. The nightmare where Justins parents kidnapped me, abused me, beat me, raped me, almost killed me and caused me so much pain.

Just a dream, Lyss. Just a dream. I say to myself as I rub my eyes. Once I get my focus I realise I'm in a familiar room. One that I was dreaming about..

Just a dream, Lyss.

Suddenly there was a crash outside the door and furious shouting coming from the other side.  
'We have no other way! How else are we going to show him we have his girl!' A womans voice spat.  
'By using a phone you idiot! Phone calls, texts...pictures..' I could almost see the smirk on the mans face when he said that. I reconised both of the voices. They were Justins parents. It wasnt a dream after all. It was real.

When reality hit me I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. I felt all the pain come back to me and I felt like killing myself there and then. I would, if I could. I just couldnt find the energy so all I could do right now was to lie on the cold, damp floor and wait for the next torture treatment.

As I listened numbly to the voices outside the room I didnt even notice the door creak open. I saw a curvy figure coming towards me and in the dim light I saw it was Linda, Justin's mother.

'You're awake' She says in a cheery voice with an evil grin on her face. I let out a small cry as she knelt down next to me. I knew what was coming. More pain.

'Don't be afraid, little one. We have done this many of times before. You should be used to it.'  
'Just leave me alone' I say in a pethetic, vunerable voice.  
'No can do, sweetheard. Now my husband wants to make young Justin more aware of your state...' She grabs a small mobile out of her leather jacket pocket and flips it open, grinning at me the whole time.

'Now, Im just going to give my son a nice little phone call'  
'No! Please dont!' I say. It just like hell to speak, my throat hurt. It was bleeding too. Then I remembered when she pushed the knife to my throat and pierced it.

She put the mobile on speaker phone and put it on the floor between us.  
**'H-hello?' **Said Justin's voice from the other end of the phone. My heart sunk as I heard his voice. It was obvious that he had been crying.  
**'Justin, honey!' **Linda spoke into the voice with a loving voice. A total act.  
**'Its them..' **Justins distant voice said. He was speaking to someone and his voice sounded wounded, not like Justin at all.  
**'You listen to me..' **It was my dad! My dad was with Justin! I felt like screaming down the phone but my vocal cords wouldnt allow that. **'You do any harm to my daughter. You hurt her in any possible way, I WILL kill you. I will hunt you down and you will have a very long and painful death. You hear me?' **My dads voice was harsh. Harsher than I have ever heard it before.  
**'Little late for that, right Lyssy?' **I didnt say anything. Linda frowned and grabbed a huge lock of my hair and yanked, hard. I let out a loud cry of pain as my head throbbed and my eyes went blurry.  
**'LYSSA!' **My dad screamed down the phone. **'Lyssy Im going to find you baby, dont worry you will be okay I promise!'**  
'**Promise is a very big word, Mr. Collins. I doubt you will find your daughter alive.' **Once Linda finished talking she stood up, leaving the phone connected and raised her foot above my chest. Not again! I thought to myself as her foot came down on my stomach. She was wearing high heals. Loud, shrieking screams ecaped my mouth as I felt the heal of her shoe stab into my stomach and she kicked my repeatedly.

It felt like hours before she stopped kicking me. She blew me a kiss as she stomped out of the room, leaving a trail of blood from her shoe. She shut the door behind her and left me in complete darkness.

I felt blood oozing from my body. I couldnt breathe properly. I could feel the bruises already forming on my chest and the pain was excrusiating.

I heard a small cry from the phone next to me and my name being called. Linda must have forgotten all about the phone when she was having a kick boxing tornament with my chest. I used all of my energy to pick up the phone and place it ontop of my ear. I was lying on my side so the phone balanced ontop of my ear as I clutched my stomach with both hands.

**'D-dad' **I cried in a small voice.  
**'Lyss! Oh my god what the hell did she do to you, baby?' **It was Justin and he was crying. His voice was echoed so I must of been on speaker phone.  
**'I c-can't d-do it' **I say. I wasnt making much sense because my mind wasnt focusing on my speach, it was focusing on the horrid pain in my stomach and chest.  
**'Yes you can Lyss! Please baby, stay strong for me! We will find you just...please stay alive!' **My fathers voice said.  
**'Mum I can-can't m-mum' **I let out a huge cry at the end. Uncontrolable tears erupted from eyes and my body was shaking with fear, coldness, pain, hunger, thirst.  
**'Alyssa you listen to me!' **Justin said. **'We will find you and when we do I swear to god I wont let anybody come near you! And we **_**will **_**find you alive, I promise!'**  
**'I l..l..love y-you Justin' **I say through my cries.  
**'No! No, dont you dare say your goodbyes Alyssa! No! You will not leave me! Dont leave your family baby, please!' **

The voices at the other end of the line became muffles. The pain started disapearing and my body became numb. My breathes quickened and I clutched my stomach_. I love you Justin. Im so sorry. _

My mind went blank and as I heard my name being screamed from the phone still balancing on my ear, my eyes slowly closed and I was surrounded by darkness.

_Death._

_Finally._

**Wow, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter..is that sick? haha! Well I hope you like it! Well, you probably didnt like it..because you know, Alyssa could be dead! You dont know :P Please review and tell me what you think! And Im so sorry I havent updating my other stories for ages I just havent found the time but I will update them soon I promise xxxxxx  
**


	79. We're coming!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 81-We're coming!

_Shanes POV_

We were all left screaming down the phone as Alyssa's line went silent. We were all crying, screaming her name. She wouldnt answer. Hells thoughts were running through my head. Shes dead. Gone. They've killed her. Just like Justin said.

'Just put the phone done' Claire sobbed. 'She wont answer!'  
'NO! Shes got to! LYSSA COME ON BABY!' I shout down the phone. Still, the other end was silent. Nothing but the sound of the wind. She has to be close. There was a storm in Paris and the wind was howling. We could hear it on the other end.

'Alyssa..' I whispered to myself. 'With have to find her!' I said more loudly this time. 'Dead or alive, we have to find her!'

'How?' Eve said. She was crying as much as Claire now. She was still holding Justin who had his head in his hands. He really loves her and now she might be dead. Knowing my daughter is somewhere in pain with no one caring around her makes me sick with anger.

'Track the phone?' Michael says in an unusual tone. He was normally the tough one. Not today, he was upset. Obviously, like all of us.  
'How are we supposed to do that?' I ask.  
'Amelie..'  
'She wont be able to do anything' Claire says as she shakes her head.  
'Frank!' I blurt. 'He can track people!'  
'You can't honestly be suggesting we get a plane all the way back to Morganville then all the way back to Paris?' Eve says.  
'What century are you living in! We have phones! Amelie has a phone..right? Claire?'  
'I have her number..' Claire says as she whips her phone out of her pocket. She scrolls down her list and presses the call button. We were all watching her with anime like eyes as she put the phone to her ear.

**'Erm, Hi. Amelie?' **Claire says. Michael mouths 'loud speaker' to her and she pushes a button so we could hear Amelies voice.  
**'Little Claire. Have you found your daughter? Alyssa?' **Amelie's cool, calm voice spoke.  
**'That's why we are calling.' **Claire began**. 'We..erm..Shes been kidnapped. Justin's parents have taken her and she could..she could be..' **Claire took a deep breathe before continuing. You could tell she was trying not to cry. '**She could be dead.' **  
Eve let out a small cry and she burried her face into Justins hair.  
**'Oh dear. Would you like Frank to track her?  
'Yes please' **Claire said. She had began crying again and her voice was muffled by sniffles.

A long few seconds passes before Amelies voice came back onto the speaker.  
**'Okay. We have tracked her. She is still in Paris. She is in a warehouse called 'Maison Assassiner' You should find her in there.'**  
**'Oh thank you, Amelie! It means so much!' **Claire blurts.  
**'Claire..do you know what 'Maison Assassiner means in English?' **Amelie asks. Really? She picks this time for us to help her with her French homework? Jees.  
**'No..why?'  
'It means Murder House..'  
'Oh god..' **There was a long pause. If Alyssa is in a murder house then..oh.  
**'Okay Amelie, we have to go**' Claire says and she hangs up the phone. Amelie wont be happy but we have to go.  
'Shall I call a cab?' Michael asks. I nod to him and he gets his phone out. I pull Claire into a hug and she cries into my chest.  
'Our baby girl, our poor baby girl' Claire cries. I hug her close, never wanting to let her go.  
'Err..' Michael says. 'Anyone speak French?'  
'I do' Claire says as she wipes her eyes and takes the phone from Michael.  
'Taxi s'il vous plaît immédiatement.' Claire says into the phone. 'Merci' She puts the phone down and hands it to Michael.  
'When the hell did you learn to do that?' Michael says in shock.  
'Alyssa. Shes awesome at French.' That brough a smile on Claires face.

Minutes later, we heard a car beep outside. We all rushed out of the house and jumped into the taxi. Once we got in Claire gave the name of the warehouse and we were driven there.

No one talked whilst we were int he taxi, it was kind of awkward actually but we had more important things on our minds.

When we were dropped outside of the warehouse the taxi man shouted at us to get out. When we got our we were stricken. We stood there watching as the Maison Assassiner warehouse thingy...was in flames.

**Bit of a cliff hanger ;) Please review! Thanks for reading! xx**


	80. This is the end

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 82-This is the end.

_Alyssas POV_

All I could see was white. Then bits of black, grey. Even blue. I knew I was still alive and I was just waiting for death, hoping it would come sooner. I heard small horror-movie-like noices but it didnt bother me. I wanted something to come out of the shadows and finished me of. It would be better than sitting here in all this pain.

I tried fighting. I tried fighting for my parents, and for Justin. I tried staying strong but the pain got too excrusiating. I felt the blood seep from my stomach. I was soaked with blood and I felt it dripping out from my mouth.

When I finally thought it was time, time to leave the cruel world and suffer no longer I felt something kick me in the ribs, where I was stabbed repeatedly with a high heal shoe.

I let out a small gasp and clutched tighter to my stomach, which wasnt very tight because I was weak from all of the blood I had lost. I still couldnt see properly, I could tell it was Linda, Justin's mother standing above me but I couldnt make out her facial features at all.

She was twisting something in her hand. A lighter. I frown slightly and manage to move my head to look past Linda. Ben, Linda's husband and Justin's father was spilling something on the floor. My head started throbbing and I couldnt thinking straight. I felt my mind turning to blurs and the next thing I know, the corner of the room by the door was in flames.

My eyes go wide as I realise that Ben was spilling petrol around the room. Linda and Ben had gotten out by now and the flames were getting closer and closer to me.

A few minutes went by of me just staring at the huge flames infront of me. I let out of horrible coughs which hurt so much because of my stomach and chest.

Thats when I decided I'd had enough.

I let my eyes droop shut as I was engulfed into flames.

I didnt even scream. This is what I wanted. Not matter how painful it was, I wanted to just die. And I got what I wanted.

_Justins POV._

I watched in horror as the warehouse that my wife was supposedly in was in flames. Windows were exploding and floors were collapsing one by one. I really do hope Alyssa isnt in there. As much as I want to find her, please god don't be in there!

As fire engines start pulling up quickly, we were pushed to the side as the firefighters tried getting the huge flames under control. A police officer, English, came over to us.  
'Are you the parents of the missing girl, Alyssa Collins?' The officer asked. Shane and Claire nodded.  
'And she is supposidly inside of this building, correct?' More nods. I couldnt focus properly. If the fire fighters didnt pull her out of there soon I was willing to go in and see if she is in there myself.

'Okay, I have a fire fighter in there who is looking for her, I will keep contact with him through my walkie talkie' The officer gave us all a warming smile which we struggled to return. We just had to play the waiting game now. I hated the waiting game.

When what seemed like hours passed, the English police officer came strolling towards us again. The fire was mostly out now and there were just fire fighters roaming the warehouse to see if they could find anybody.

'No sign yet, I'm afraid.' The officer sighed. Just then, his walkie talkie started vibrating and he click the talk button.  
'Officer Burchal. Talk.' The officer said. There was fuzzy sounds coming from the other end then a clear voice said. 'We have something.'

All of our heads shot up and looked directly at the small device in Officer Burchal's hand.  
'Please be more clear, sir.' Officer Burchal said.  
'We have a girl. A young girl, maybe nineteen, twenty. Dark brown hair, slim build. Fits the description of Alyssa Collins, sir.'

Its her. Its my girl. They've found her and she was in a burning building! I braced myself for what was coming next.  
'Is she injured sir?' Officer Burchal asked.  
'Extreamly. We need an ambulence right away. From what I can make out I see she has been burnt from the fire, she has multiple stab wounds to her stomach and chest and she isnt breathing, sir'

My heart sunk right there. I couldnt believe what the person on the other line was saying. Neither could Shane, Claire, Michael or Eve. Their jaws were hanging open and Claire was sobbing into Shane's chest.

'Get her out immediatly!' Officer Burchal ordered as he speed walked away from us. Now we just have to wait. Wait for her to get out of that building so we could be reunited. I didnt even want to think about what the next few days were going to be like but I know, I just know that it isnt going to be good.

Just then, a fire fighter came running out of the building carrying a girl. The girl looked fragile and extreamly hurt. We couldnt see properly because they put her in the ambulence before any of us could get to her. Please Alyssa, please be okay. For me. For Shane. For Claire. For us all.

**Hehe going to end it there :P You guys probably hate me right now haha! Well please review and tell me what you think! I love all of your guys awesome reviews they just make me want to write more and more so pleae continue to comment your thoughts!xxx**


	81. Whats if's

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 81- What ifs

_Claires POV_

When you see your child being brought out of a burning building, your heart sinks into the pit of your stomach and you feel like you want to curl up into a ball and just... disapear. I had to stay strong though, for Alyssa's sake. She needed us right now, if she was going to survive or not, she needed us.

The drive to the hospital for agony. It was silent, apart from the sniffles coming from us all. We all just wanted to cry and break down. I have no idea how we all held it together though.

When we got to the hospital, that was when the wating game began. It had already been three hours and we hadnt heard anything from anybody.

Shane was sitting in with his head in his hands silently. He hadn't said a word since we got here. Neither has Justin, he's just been staring a wall and silently crying. Me and Eve had gone out a few times to get coffee but thats about it.

'I'm getting coffee, anybody want anything?' Michael says as he gets up from his seat. Eve asks for a tea and I ask for a mocha. Shane and Justin just stay silent.

'Shane? Justin? Coffee...?' Michael asks again. They both just shake their heads without saying a word. Once Michael left the room I sighed and walked over to Shane. I sat on his knee and he put his arms around my waist.

'She'll be okay' Shane said. He didn't sound too sure though. He burried his head into the crook of my neck.  
'She's strong. She will survive this. She..has to' I felt my eyes welling up with tears as I spoke. I hated thinking that my daughter wouldnt survive. We just need the doctor to come out of the bloody room!

As if on que, a doctor came strolling out of Alyssas room and towards us.  
'Are you the family of Alyssa Collins?' The doctor said with a warm smile. He was wearing a long white coat and he looked like he was in his mid twenties.

As soon as Shane and Justin heard his voice they both jumped out of their seats. Shane almost through my on the floor he was that quick at getting up.  
'Yes! Thats us! Please tell me shes okay! Please!' Shane pleaded.  
'Follow me.' The doctor said and walked out of the room. Me, Eve, Shane and Justin just looked at each other and followed him.

When we walked out of the room, we met Michael who was carrying cups of coffee. He passed us our drinks and we all followed the doctor into a small room down the corridoor.

'Take a seat.' The doctor instructed as he gestured towards some chairs. We all sat down and waited for the doctor to speak.

'Now..as you may already know, Alyssa is in a very bad state.' The doctor started and we all nodded sadly.  
'Well..' the doctor continued. 'It is clear to us that many things have happened to Alyssa over the past couple of hours..'  
'Can you just tell us straight?' Shane says, clearly he was aggitated.  
'Certainly.' The doctor smiled. 'Well..Alyssa has a total of eight broken ribs. She has severe bruises to her stomach and chest which is making it hard for her to breath at the moment because she has swelling to her chest. She also has a broken arm and a very bad concusion. The next few hours are pretty fatal for her so we really need to keep an eye on her'

'So she will..live?' Eve asks.  
'Hopefully but we cant tell just yet. She is still unconcious. We are giving her extreamly painful painkillers so when she does wake up she will be pretty out of it.'  
'Can we see her?' Justin asked. He was crying. I think we all were. How could this happen? Our Alyssa..the girl who puts smiles on everyones faces everyday is fighting for her life and there is nothing we can do about it!

'You can go in and see her but you must not be loud. And when she wakes up she cant be under any stress because she has to keep her breathing under control.'

'Thank you! Thank you so much!' Shane exclaims as he jumps up from his seat.  
'Shes been moved to ICU to she is in room 23' The doctor smiled as we all walked out of the room. Shane and Justin litterly ran to her room.

When we got there, we all calmed down before slowly opening the door.

There she was. Lying still on a hospital bed. She had one of those face masks on that help you breathe and her heart monitor was steady. We all gathered around her bed and Shane quickly took hold of her hand.

'Oh Lyss..' He says as he cries his heart out. I knew how he felt. She looked forehead had a lot of stitches and she had bruises all down her cheeks.

'She can do this' Michael said. 'Shes such a strong girl'  
'But shes been through so much. What if she cant take it anymore? What if she just..gives up?' Shane says. His voice was muffled because he was crying so much. Seeing Shane cry made me cry. I burried my head into his shoulder and cried silently. He was right. What if she did have enough? It was so easy for her to just..let go..if she wanted to.

'What if she just slips away?' Shane cries.  
'Are you trying to freaking make me so crazy?' Justin says. I could tell even without looking at him that he was crying as muvh as Shane was.  
'Dont act like you're not thinking it man. Look at her, she's a mess. After this she is just going to be living in fear and she probably still thinks she's in that warehouse. She has no idea that she's safe. She might just let herself go. Game over'  
'Shane..' I let out a huge cry and he must have got the message that I wanted him to stop because he put his arms around me and craddled me.

Now we just have to wait till Alyssa wakes up, which is god knows when.

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY! YOU PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! Im sorry :( Ive been really busy lately so I couldnt write :( Everythings back to normal now though so Ill be updating as normal. Again, Im so sorry! Please forgive me xxxxxx**


	82. Arguments!

**Like Mother Like Daugher**

Chapter 82

_Justins POV_

Looking down at my beautiful wife lying still in a hopital bed was agonising. She looked peaceful but at the same time scared and hurt. She had a huge burn going from her chest to the top of her neck, stopping just under her chin. It was from the fire that was in the warehouse. She is so lucky that she has actually survived.

'She's going to hate that..' Shane said, not taking his eyes away from Alyssa's face. He hasnt spoken much since we have been in Alyssa's hospital room. I don't blame him, I didn't really feel like talking too.

'What do you mean?' Claire asked. She was sitting next to Shane. They havent stopped holding hands since they have sat down.

'I mean when she wakes up..she's going to hate being here. Having that burn.'  
'Why are you being so negative?' Eve asks. She had a disgusted look on her face.  
'I'm just stating facts..'  
'Well dont! You're scaring the crap out of all of us! Just stop!'  
'She probably won't even want to li-'  
'SHANE! FOR GOD SAKE!' Eve shouts, cutting him of. Shane was being a complete ass, I have to admit. He was just thinking negative. I was thinking positive. She will wake up and she will have her family around her to help her through it. Thats what Im hoping anyway.

Shane didnt say anything then. He just shut up, which was probably for the best. Then the doctor walked in, shutting the door gently behind him.

'Sorry, did I come in at the wrong time?' The doctor says as he notices the aggitated looks on all of our faces.  
'No, not at all' Claire smiles. The doctor gave her a small smile and walked over to us.

'I've just come to show you some of Alyssa's treatment..' He said as he spread some bottles on the table near Alyssa's bed.

'Wow, that's..lots' Michael pointed out

'Yes, it is a lot. Now, here we have some special anticeptic cream for her burn scar. It won't make the scar go completely away, because its a scar, but it will stop it from burning. We also have tablets for her to take. She has to take two of these every two hours. This will stop her head from hurting. Also we have this cream which will soothe her chest and it will help her breathe easily.'

'Will it help her?' Shane asks.  
'Yes, it will help her a lot if she continues the treatment. When she wakes up we will put the creams on and give her the tablets' The doctor smiled and just walked out of the room.

Nobody spoke. I dont think any of us could find anything to say. Apart from Eve..  
'Will she have that scar forever?' She asks.  
'Are you thick?' Shane says. 'Of course she will! Its a bloody _scar _Eve!'  
'Sorry..I was just..asking'

Before Shane could say anything we heard a voice coming from the doorway.  
'Whats with all the shouting?'  
We all turned around to find Daniel, Eve and Michael's son stood in the door of Alyssa's room. We all jumped to our feet as we saw him. This guy is bad news, he tried killing Alyssa! Why the hell is he even here! I know he was trying to sort his life out and everything but..

'What the hell are you doing here?' Shane snapped.  
'I heard about Lyss. I just wanted to see if she was okay.'  
'Well she isn't okay. There, you know. Now leave.'  
'Shane..' Eve says, giving Shane a shut-the-hell-up look. She walked over to Daniel and looked at him for a second before wrapping him in a hug.

'You know, you may be a messed up physco like my brother but I've missed you' Eve says as she hugs Daniel tightly. Daniel hugged back and he actually looked like he missed her too.

'I know Mum, I'm sorry. I've changed, I really have' Daniel tells us.  
'Why are you here?' Shane asks again. He looked really angry. I hated Daniel for what he did but I wasnt going to just push him out..  
'Can I not come and see my parents best friend's daughter when she is in hospital?' Daniel asks.  
'Not when the last time you did that you tried to kill her.' Shane points out.  
'Like I said..I've changed.'  
'FUCKING BULLSHIT!' Shane screams.  
'SHANE!' Claire shouts as she punches him in the chest which didnt hurt him at all. 'STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS? Just..give him a chance, please?'  
'No. He has had way too many chances. I don't want him near my daughter.'  
'If you didnt know this already, Shane..ALYSSA IS NINETEEN! SHE CAN LOOK AFTER HERSELF!' Claire shouts.  
'IF SHE COULD FUCKING LOOK AFTER HERSELF THEN SHE WOULDNT BE IN HERE WOULD SHE? FACE IT CLAIRE, ALYSSA CAN'T LOOK AFTER HERSELF!'

'So you're saying that our daughter need your help with everything. She isnt a child Shane.'  
'She may aswell be.' Shane mutters.  
'What?'  
'Im not even going to argue about this. My daughter needs me.'  
'You really think she's a baby, don't you?' Claire asks Shane.  
'I just think she..isn't independent yet.'  
'Yet? If she isn't yet then when will she? You have to let her Shane! Give her space! I know you are protective over her but come on! Face it! Shes growing up! Shes married for god sake!'

'Wait..Alyssa is married?' Daniel asks as he straightens his body up. Before anybody could answer him, a moan escaped from Alyssa's lips and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

**Aw, Shanes being a bit of a meany isnt he? Haha, comment your thoughts please and review!xx**

**By the way, Happy Mother's Day! I hope you have all treated your Mum's nicely today ;) And to everyone who couldnt have their Mum with them today for whatever reason, stay strong and Im sure your Mums are proud of you 3 xxxxxx**


	83. Waking up!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 84-Waking up!

_Alyssa's POV_

I felt a huge pain in the middle of my stomach and it was really hard to breath. I was still in the warehouse, why wasn't I dead? The pain was excruciating and I have no idea how I'm still alive. Maybe I'm not..Maybe I'm dead and this is what happens to you when you die..

I hear a faint buzzing sound which is gradually getting louder and louder every second. It starts to turn into a more reconisable sound now. Voices?

I listen harder. I realise that I am lying down. I am either on the floor of the warehouse or my soul is floating in the air. I hope to god its the second one.

It comes clear to me that the sound that I can hear is voices. As I listen very carefully I notice that the voices are shouting and...one voice is my Dad.

As it comes clear to me even more, I realise that I am not infact still in the warehouse or dead..I'm safe, they saved me.

I try frantically to open my eyes but It doesnt work. I try to move but I stay as still as a rock. I try talking instead but my voice comes out as a buzz. I must have made some sort of noice to them because the voices instantly stopped.

I heard people gasping around me and tried once more to open my eyes. It works, I feel my eyes flutter open and I am greated with a huge white light. I try my best to keep them open but it hurt.

As my vision comes clear, I see faces pearing over me. One is my Dad, Shane. The other is Justin, My husband and the other is my Mum, Claire.

I was so thrilled to see them and the only way I could express it was to let out a small cry. My mum gently and awkwardly tried to hug me, she was crying. So was Justin and my Dad. I start to feel tears running down my face. My family had saved me!

'Lyss? Can you hear us?' I hear my Mum say as she pulls away from the hug, looking me in the eyes. I couldnt answer her, my voice just wouldnt work. I just stared at her and hoped that she would get an answer from that.

'Lyssy?' My dads voice spoke. I switch my sight to his face which was full of concern and worry. I feel someones hand smoothing my hair back and realise it is Justins. The moment was almost perfect, the three people I love were around me and I was alive, in a lot of pain but I was alive.

'Is anybody going to answer my question?' I hear a familiar voice say. Everyones head turns towards the door. I then realise that Im in a hospital ward. My parents and Justin were not the only ones in the room. Eve and Michael were here too. And..Daniel?

'What?' I hear my dad spit. My eyes were locked on the person which looked a hell of a lot like Daniel.  
'Alyssa..she's married?' Our eyes met at that point and I realised, it is Daniel. Just the way he looked at me I knew it was him. Just something about his look..  
'Yes. To me. Problem?' Justin says. He was sat down on the bed next to me and was smoothing my hair away from my face still.  
'Well..no. Just took me by suprise you know'  
'Then leave.' Dad says. I was stunned by his comment. Daniel was being nice, which is a rare thing for him and now my Dad was asking him to leave?  
'Fine. I tried being nice and tried to come and play happy families but obviously that games gotten old.' Daniel says and he starts walking out of the room. I hear my Dad beginning to say something which is no doubt a snide comment but I manage to find my voice before him.

'Stay' My weak voice says. It sounded like an old womans voice, a bit like my grandma's only worse. It hurt my chest to speak, it hurt like crazy but I had to make myself heard. 'Stay' I repeated.  
'What?' My Dad turned to me with a sad expression on his face. He seemed angry but it was obvious that he was trying to hide it.  
'Please .. Stay' I dont think I made much sence to them but it made sense to me. Daniel looked at me and gave me a small smile.  
'Are you sure?' He says in a cool, warm voice. I nod in responce and he looks at Shane.  
'Fine.' He says. 'You can stay. Only because she wants you to. If it were up to me you'd be out of here before you could say goodbye.'

That was the end of it. My mum and dad sat on the left side of my bed whilst Justin and Daniel sat on the other. Justin and Daniel were sitting _together_. And they were _talking_. Not arguing, but talking casually. Eve and Michael were sitting at the end of my bed and they were all in conversation together, including Daniel.

I felt so happy, despite the amount of pain I was in, I felt so, so happy. My life just felt so much better now. I was scared to death of what might come and I had no idea what happened to me, which Im sure I will find out soon but one thing I know for sure is that my family are all happy, and so am I.

**Sorry I didnt update yesterday, I was writing a story for a young writers competition in school. I hope you liked this chapter and the next few chapters to come ;) Im thinking of ending the story when Alyssa comes out of hospital and everything is normal again but then doing a sequel where Alyssa and Justin have kids? Comment your thoughts! **

**Also I know that some of you have been unable to review on my latest chapters because it says that you have already reviewed it. Thats because I edited some chapters therefore its doing this, hopefully you will be able to review a bit more now xxxx**


	84. Starting the progression

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 84-Starting the progression

_Claires POV_

It surprised me how nice Daniel was being! I mean, the last time we saw him he tied me and Alyssa to chairs while holding a knife to our throats. I didnt fully trust him yet but he seemed to be gaining my trust every second.

He has been talking to Justins nicely about casual things. I caught one end of their conversation where they were talking about college. Daniel has been talking to Alyssa aswell, he has even tried to cheer her up.

It is noticable that Alyssa is in a lot of pain right now, she isnt talking as much as she usually is and she has been wincing everytime she tried to get comfortable.

She has been in hospital now for three days. We all take turns at staying with her overnight, the first night she was here I stayed with her and even though it killed me to leave her, the second night Shane stayed. Last night Justin stayed with her and tonight Eve was staying.

When she slept, she had nightmares. Bad ones, too. She thrashes around in her bed screaming at the top of her lungs. Thats why somebody has to stay with her, to wake her up and tell her everything is okay. Once you wake her up, though, it is really hard to get her back to sleep. She just cries and cries. You just want to hold her in your arms but you cant because she is in so much pain she cant even move.

Today, we were all sat in her room. By all of us I mean Eve, Michael, Shane, Me, Justin and Daniel. Alyssa was awake but she was still not talking much.

'How're you feeling Lyss?' Daniel says as he hands everyone a cup of coffee. He went to get us all some coffee about ten minutes ago.  
'Bit better' Alyssa's voice croaked. She still found it very hard to breathe due to the stab wounds to her stomach and chest but she was getting there.  
Justin was stroking Alyssa's hair and he was looking at her with sorry filled eyes. I knew he hated seeing her this way, we all did.

Just then, the doctor came into the room holding a few papers in his hand. He walked over to Alyssa's bedside and checked all of her monitors before talking.

'Well, Alyssa. You are doing very well, considering your condition. Do you feel any better?' The doctor asked in a warming voice. Alyssa just nodded her head and returned the smile.  
'Good.' The doctor said. 'I was wondering if you would like to start your progression..'  
'What does that mean?' Shane asked.  
'It means I want to start getting Alyssa to try doing everyday things again. For example, walking. If you would like to try to walk around, it will do you some good. It will hurt but we have to get past that stage'  
'I could try' Alyssa said. I gave her a smile and took hold of her hand. When it came to things like this, she was determind.

'Exellent' The doctor smiled. 'Well, I doubt you will need me here to coach you seen as though you have all of your loving family around you so I will leave you to it. If you need anything, Im just down the hall.' The doctor then walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

'You sure you want to do this, hun?' Shane said as he stroked Alyssas cheek. Alyssa gulped and nodded her head slowly.

Shane then grabbed her hand and slowly helped her to sit up in the bed. She hadnt been able to sit up yet, so this was her first time.  
She winced in pain and her stomach bent. Shane had a firm hold of Alyssa, making sure she didnt fall back and hurt herself.  
'Its okay, you're doing good' Shane smiled as she helped Alyssa to sit up even more. She winced again and Justin flew to her side, taking hold of her other hand. Me, Eve, Michael and Daniel all watched as the two boys helped Alyssa to sit up in the bed with her legs over the side.

'You want to try stand up, baby?' Justin asked as he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Alyssa nodded. She had so much concentration on her face it was unreal.

As the boys helped her to her feet, she stood there for a few seconds before screaming in pain. Her knees gave way and she fell into Shanes arms, crying.

'Shh, its okay, its okay' Shane whispered into Alyssa's ear as she sobbed into his chest.  
'I tried Dad' She sobbed. 'I tried..I..I can't do it, Dad. It hurts so bad!'  
'I know it does baby, I know. We can try again soon but right now you just need to rest, okay? Let the bruises die down a bit'  
Shane and Justin helped a very upset Alyssa back into the bed and they layed her down gently. She was still in tears. She thought she could do this and she just proved herself wrong.  
'Why dont you get some sleep, sweetie?' I said as Shane sat back down in his chair next to me.  
'No!' Alyssa said a little too quickly. 'Im not sleeping. It'll haunt me, Mum..I cant go back to sleep..not again'  
'Baby, you have to sleep' Justin told Alyssa but she just shook her head defiantly. 'No.'

We could all tell that she was really tired but she refused to sleep. All that day, she didnt close her eyes once. She wanted to, and it was killing her not to but she refused. She was determind to stay awake. She really didnt want these nightmares!

That night Justin and I stayed with her. After seeing what she was like today, I insisted I stayed. She didnt sleep all night and neither did me and Justin. Even after all of the persuasion that me and Justin threw at her, she still didnt close her eyes once. I just wish this never happened to my baby girl, everything has gone so bad for her, I have no idea how she is even still here.

**Sorry this chapter is a bit boring, I didnt know what to write! Please review! xxx**


	85. Almost telling them!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 85-Nearly telling them!

_Daniels POV_

Everyone was getting on so well. When I came here, to the hospital, I was expecting everyone to kick me out and start screaming at me but to my surprise they have actually let me stay and see Alyssa.

Its been good seeing her again. Yeah, I know I tried to kill her and stuff but I've changed now. When I went to Barcelona to try and..kill Alyssa and Claire I realised how stupid and..well, horrid I was being. I then decided to go to England to sort my life out. There, I went to college to do a degree in sports and I graduated from college and now I'm planning on being a sports teacher at TPU.

Right now, I just want Alyssa to get better. It was painful watching her trying to walk the other day. She was in so much pain and she really did try but she couldnt do it what so ever.

Justins helping her, which Im glad to see. I really hope he treats her right. I am a bit jelous of Justin being with Alyssa but I had my chance and I blew it. Alyssa deserves someone like Justin. Someone who cares for her and makes her feel happy. I just hope he knows that if he ever breaks her heart, he will die. And Im not joking.

Anyway, at the moment I'm sat in the Glass House with Eve, Michael (my parents) and Claire. Shane and Justin are at the hospital with Alyssa. They really dont want to leave her side. Claire doesnt ever but she came home to get a shower and some decent sleep.

'Do you think she will be okay?' I ask Eve as she sits down next to me. Claire was upstairs in the shower and Michael was in the kitchen making me and Eve some coffee.  
'I really hope so. She's such a good girl and all these bad things happen to her. She really doesnt deserve it at all.' Eve says, shaking her head.  
'I know..Ev..I mean, Mum..Erm, I'm sorry. You know, for everything.' Eve just looks at me and smiles slightly.  
'I have changed, I really have. I'm going to be a sports teacher at TPU..'  
'Thats great!' Eve exclaims. 'I know I shouldnt be but Im proud of you, son. You have really turned yourself around and made us all proud of you.'  
'Thanks' I laugh. Just then Michael came in with our coffee's and hands them to us.

'Is Claire going back to the hospital after her shower then?' Michael asks as he sits down in his chair and lets out a long sigh.  
'Yeah. She really doesnt like leaving her.' Eve told Michael.  
'I know. I dont like leaving her. Shes like my own daughter, you know. We all hate seeing her like this'  
'Shes strong though. She'll get through it. She's already proven that.' I say.  
'And thats why we love her' Eve smiles. 'Do you think they'll have kids? you know..Alyssa and Justin?'  
'I hope so. I mean, they would be great parents'  
'So urm..what happened to the people who tried to kill Alyssa?' I ask, trying to change the subject of Alyssa and Justin. Dont get me wrong, it would be really good for them to have children and I would be happy for them but I just..maybe I should keep my opinions to myself from now on.

'The police didn't catch them. They went of before the fire got noticable. It was Justins parents, you know' Eve says.  
'I know.' I tell her.  
'How do you know?' Michael asks with a concerned expression on his face.  
'Oh..urmm, I mean..I dont know it was them..I mean, I know that like..erm..I meant that I know they went of..I mean, I know Alyssa got kidnapped..'  
'You already knew Alyssa got kidnapped..'  
'Yeah, I know...'  
'Daniel are you feeling okay?' Eve says, giving a nervous giggle.  
'Fine.' I smile and take a sip of my coffee trying to avoid conversation. I nearly told them what I know, and if they knew what I know then they would kick me out or take me to the police before I could say 'Goodbye career.'

**Sorry its short, Ive been busy tonight so I couldnt write much but I hope you liked it! Comment your thoughts!**

**Part three of the video is now up on youtube!  
watch?v=PGnSwDCPPEg&list=UUQ8wOSdqQstzZXvoE5Wer4A&index=1 **


	86. Something to help!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 86-Something to help!

_Alyssa's POV_

As the days passed, I felt better. I was still weak and I could barely walk. I kept trying though, I really wanted to do my family proud but I was in so much pain!

I couldnt believe how nice Daniel was being! Im not used to seeing him so nice.  
While Ive been in the hospital, I've always had somebody with me. When my Dad stayed with me, we talked about everything. He told me that as soon as I get out of the hospital he is going to treat me like a princess and as soon as I am better he is going to take me out somewhere special.

My mum hasnt left my side either. She is really worried about me but I try to put on a brave face while she is around so she doesnt worry. It doesnt stop her though, she still asks me every few minutes if I am okay. I just tell her everything is fine, even if it isnt. I am still in agony and I find it hard to breathe.

Justin has been with me aswell. He keeps bringing me flowers and chocolates. He and my mum have been trying to make my go to sleep but I still am refusing. I havent slept in over three days. Not one minute sleep!

I just cant get myself to close my eyes. I know that when I do, the nightmares will come back. They always haunt me! All of the memories come back to me of Justins parents..hurting me. His mother, Linda stamping on me with high heels on, which is why Im in here.

'Lyss..' I hear my Dad's voice say which knocks me out of my thoughts. I realise that I was staring right past him for about half an hour. It was just me and him in the room. My mum, Eve, Michael, Justin and Daniel were all at the Glass House getting a shower and food.

'Lyss, you need some sleep. It looks like you're sleeping with your eyes open' My dad points out.  
'I cant, I told you' I tell him.  
'Alyssa, you're making yourself more sick than you already are, hunny. Please, for me'

I think about t for a minute and there is a small silence.  
'No' I say very quietly and softly shake my head. I hear my dad sigh and he strokes my hair, probably trying to make me fall asleep. Not happening.

_Shanes POV_

She wouldnt sleep. She hasnt slept for three days and she is making herself really sick. We all have tried everything to try and make her have just a few hours sleep but she isnt having any of it. I have no idea how she is keeping herself awake.

I decided to go out of the room to talk to the doctor. I told Alyssa that I was going to get a coffee and I would be back soon.

As I walked out of the room, I met the doctor who was just walking past.  
'Oh, Mr. Collins, everything okay?' The doctor said as he stopped in his tracks to face me.  
'Erm, no actually. Its about Alyssa...'  
'I see..'  
'Well, she isnt sleeping. She hasnt slept in three days and she still refuses to..'  
'Yes, that is normal for someone as traumatised as Alyssa is. They refuse to sleep because they are scared of the dreams that will come. I could arrange for Alyssa to have some sleeping tablets?'  
'No, thats no good, she wont take them..'  
'Well, we could put her on a drip and tell her its some stronger pain killers?'  
'Could you do that?' I ask.  
'If that is what you want. It would make her sleep for quite a few hours'  
'Thats great! Thank you so much!' I exclaim.  
'No problem' the doctor smiled. 'I will put the drip on her in the next hour'

And with that the doctor walked down the corridor and I walked back into Alyssas room.  
'Wheres the coffee?' Alyssa asks. I completely forgotten what I had told her.  
'Oh..they didnt have what I wanted' I smiled. She just smiled at me and rested her head back on the pillow. She looked terrible. She had huge black bags under her eyes and her eyes were blood shot. Her skin was really pale and she wasnt talking as much as she usually was. I really hope the doctor hurries up with this drip because I really want her to get some sleep because if she doesnt then she is going to be extreamly sick..

**Sorry its a late chapter! Im watching comic relief so I got a bit carried away while writing this! Ive also been on Tumblr as well and by the way, I have a Morganville Tumblr! My name is MorganvilleFan and I have a Eve Rosser blog called EveGothPrincessRosser so feel free to follow them blogs (the eve one is sort of a role play one and the morganville one is just posts about morganville) So anyway, please review my sweets x**


	87. Relief!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 87-Relief!

_Claires POV_

When we all went back to the hospital, Shane told us about the sleeping drip that the doctor was putting Alyssa on. I think it was a great idea to put her on the drip. I mean, she hasnt slept in about four days and she still refuses to. The doctor told us that she was making herself even more ill than she already is by not sleeping.

Hopefully, this drip will make her sleep for a very long time. I may be over protective of her but I really want her to sleep, we are all so worried about.

Justin is terrified. He wont leave her side apart from going home and getting changed. Thats what me and Shane were like when we were their age. Completely and utterly in love.

When we got to the hospital, Alyssa was awake, as usual. She didnt look good at all, she looked tired. Very, very tired.

'Hey baby' I say as I sit down next to her bed. She was sat up, trying to keep herself awake. Justin sat on the other side of her bed with Eve and Michael. No one knew where Daniel was, he just sort of disapeared last night.

'Hey' Alyssa said in a small, croaky voice.  
'Are you going to go to sleep yet?' I ask. Bit of a silly question, really.  
'I'm not tired.' Alyssa says, then she yawned.  
'Yeah, course you're not' I laugh and kiss her on her forehead. She smiles and looks at Justin.  
'You look more tired than me' She giggles.  
'Im shatterd, but I dont care' Justin smiles.  
'You need sleep' Alyssa tells him.  
'You're one to talk.' That got a few laughs out of us. Alyssa was the one that needed the sleep, not us.

Just then, the doctor walked into the room with some equipment.  
'Hello' He smiled. 'I've come to put the drip onto Alyssa.'  
'What drip?' Alyssa frowns.  
'Oh...' The doctor stuttered and looked over at Shane who nodded gently at him. 'Its a strong painkiller'  
'Ive already got a painkiller drip though'  
'This is a stronger one..' The doctor reasures her. It wasnt a painkiller drip, it was the sleeping one. We just couldnt tell her that, otherwise she would pick up a fuss about it.

About half an hour later, Alyssa was still awake but she was getting more and more tired as the minutes ticked by.  
'You tired yet Lyss?' Shane asks.  
'Nope' Alyssa tells him, she was though. Her eyes kept on drooping every so often. She lay herself down a few minutes ago which prooves she was tired.

'So, any idea where Daniel is?' Shane asks Michael and Eve.  
'He said he was going to see some friends, I have no idea where he has gone though' Eve tells him.  
'Do you think he has really changed?' Justin asks.  
'You can never be too pridictable with Daniel but I think we could trust him...' Eve says.  
'He really is a nice boy though..deep down' I add.  
'Yeah he is' Michael smiles.  
'Guys..' Shane whispers. We didnt hear him at first because we were so into conversation but he whispered a little louder, 'Guys'  
'What?' I say. Shane silently pointed towards Alyssa, who was sound asleep in her bed. I felt a smile tug at my lips and my body relax.  
'She is going to feel so much better when she wakes up' Eve says. 'Hallelujah modern day medicines!'  
Justin was holding Alyssa's hand and staring at her with a smile on his face. I could see the relief in his eyes as he was looking for her. For the next couple of hours we were all relaxed, we didnt have to worry about Lyssa because she was sleeping like a baby, all cuddled up in her bed.

**This chapter is up early because my cousin is sleeping over tonight so I wont have time to update! Next chapter is going to be in Daniel's POV so you will see whats going on with him ;) Please review and thanks for reading! xxx**


	88. A different person

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 88- A different person

_Daniels POV_

'I cant believe you actually took it..' I said in disbelief. I was my friends house with two other people.  
'Well she was passed out so I thought..why not? Its worth a lot of money!' Linda Smith, Justin's mother handed me over a very shiny and expensive wedding ring.  
'How has she not noticed, the stupid cow' Lola Morrel laughed from the other side of the room.  
'Put it on eBay' I tell Linda. 'Get loads for that.' Linda then gave Ben, Justin's father the wedding ring and he put it securely into his pocket.  
'So they think you're still playing nice, then?' Lola snorts as she sits down next to me.  
'Yep' I say, popping the P. I put my arm around her and kiss her on the cheek. 'They'll regret trusting me'  
'What you going to do?' Lola asks.  
'Thats for me to know, and you to find out. Very, very soon' I smile.  
'Oh, that's why I love you' Lola giggles and kisses me.

So this is what I was doing. Working up a plan on how to make them idiots regret letting me back into their lives. I cant believe they had no idea that I was apart of Alyssa's abduction in Paris. Its obvious!

I wasnt the only one involved, either. Lola Morrell was involved. She was the one that took Alyssa from her little cottage when Justin was sleeping. Then Justin's parents did the dirty work while me and Lola sat back and enjoyed the show.

'So whats the plan now then?' I ask as I cuddled Lola into me. She was so much better than stupid Alyssa. I mean, Alyssa was such a drama queen. You dont see Lola being in hospital every week! And Lola knows how to have a good time, if you know what I mean..

'I have something in mind..' Lola says.  
'Go on, blow us away' Ben says sarcastically. He doesnt think Lola has it in her to do this sort of thing. I know she does, I mean..when Alyssa first came back when she was eighteen she found me and Lola kissing in college and Lola absoloutly kicked the shit out of Alyssa! I was dying not to laugh but I had to act all 'heroic' and drag Lola of Alyssa, though I really wanted to watch Lola kill Alyssa...

'You really dont think I can do it can you, Benny boy. Who was the one that actually got the tramp from the cottage without that guy knowing!' Lola blurted in anger.  
'You're only little, Lola.' Ben states.  
'IM SEVENTEEN!'  
'And Daniels nearly twenty, and me and Linda are in our forties. Do you think you have it cut out for such a young girl?'

'Geez! Can we just see what she has to say!' I tell Ben who just shruggs.  
'We could take someone else, give them something to regret' Lola says with an evil grin.  
'Who?' Linda asks.  
'Your son, Justin.'

Just then, I felt butterflies in my stomach. The next few days are going to be interesting. Very, interesting.

**Sorry its really short! Im just really busy! Tell me what you thought! xx**


	89. Do Anything For The One You Love

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 89-Do anything for the one you love.

_Alyssa's POV_

I could feel myself getting better with every day that passed. I was still in an excruciating amount of pain and I still couldnt walk. I was sleeping now though, which is probably why Im feeling better.

I found out that the drip the doctor gave me was a sleeping drip which made me sleep for hours with no bad dreams. I wasnt mad when I found out, more relieved. I knew I was making myself sick not sleeping but I couldnt get myself to fall asleep, I knew the bad dreams were waiting for me.

It surprised me that I havent had those dreams in a few weeks. The doctor said that I was just traumatised for the first couple of weeks after the abduction therefore I had night tremors. Gladly, I dont anymore and my body is slowly but surely coming back to life.

My parents are being really supportive. My dad keeps on asking me if Im okay and if I wanted anything, it gets annoying but I know he is only trying to help. My mum buys me magazines and bring my laptop in so Im not bored at the night time. Justin wont leave my side, either. When everyone had gone home today Justin stayed with me. I could tell that he was tired but he refused to leave me.

'You need some sleep' I tell Justin. He was sitting on the bed with me. I was cuddled into his chest as much as I could, it still hurt to move.

'Sleep isnt that important.' He shrugged.

'Thats not what you were saying when you wanted me to sleep' I giggle. I hear Justin laugh a little.

'You really did need it though.' He says. He begins t stroke my hair and he kisses me on the head. 'You're so brave. You know that?'

I didnt know what to say to that. Thats what everyone has been telling me. I think they thought I wouldnt be able to get through this, but I proved them wrong. I just smiled.

'I love you' Justin says in a soft and calming voice.

'I love you, too' I reply as I snuggle more firmly into his grip. I dont care if it hurt, I loved him and I wanted to be closer to him than I already was.

Before any of us could say anything else, someone came bursting into the room. I didnt reconise who it was at first because they were wearing a mask but whoever it was, they had a knife.

Justin jumped up quickly and got infront of the hospital bed.

'Who the hell are you?' Justin says as he goes into a defence stance infront of me. I sat up the best I could, despite the pain it caused.

The person standing before me and Justin ripped the mask of to reveal the pretty young face of Lola Morrell.

'Lola!?' I shout. I couldnt believe she was in here, with a knife!

'Hey bitch' Lola says as she gives me a sarcastic smile and blows me a kiss.

'What the hell do you want' Justin says in a sort of responisble voice.

'I've been given a job' Lola says in too much of a proud voice.

'What kind of job?' Justin asks.

'Well, I've been ordered to kill you. By someone.'

'By who?!'

'I cant tell you, but I can tell you that you are going to die tonight'

Lola smiled widely and sharp things clamped down in her mouth..no..no, she can't be..

'You're a vampire!' I blurted. I tried sitting up more incase she suddenly attacked me but the pain was horrible. This had been the first time I had sat up in days.

'Duh' Lola says, rolling her eyes. Her glare then set on Justin and before I knew it, she lunged for him. She pinned him against a wall and wrapped her hands around his neck.

'JUSTIN!' I scream and try to get out of the bed but I scream in pain.  
'No! Lyss please dont get out, you'll hurt yourself! Im fine!' Justin chroaked. Lola laughed a little before tightening her grip on Justins neck.

'You are definitely not fine.' Lola says as she gives Justin a kiss on the cheek. I take deep breathes and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I had to get up and stop this. I dont care if it kills me or the pain is unbearable, I had to save my husband.

I stood up and began taking small steps towards Justin and Lola. I was wincing loudly at every step I took. I havent walked since I came into the hospital, which was months ago.

'Lyss...no...' Justin says. He couldnt get his words out properly because he was getting strangled to death.

It felt like it took me hours to get to where Lola and Justin were, two feet away. I was crying uncontrolably from the pain but I used all of the power I had, which wasnt a lot, to push Lola.

Lola turned towards me and smacked me in the face. Because of her vampire strengh, I flew against the wall and cried out in pain. I had no idea how I was still concious. The pain was undescribable.

I couldn't just sit around and watch some bitch kill the love of my life. I crawled up to her against and realised the knife she had was on the floor. She must have dropped it when I pushed her. I grabbed the knife quickly and tried to stand up. I screamed at the top of my lungs because of the pain but I eventually got up, and stabbed Lola in the back.

She screamed and let go of Justin. He fell to the ground gasping for air. Lola fell next to him, screaming scarily. I was crying manically now because of the pain.

Suddenly, I heard people burst through the doors. I didnt turn around, I just couldnt get myself to move. The pain was horrible and I felt myself fading.

'ALYSSA!' I heard my dad scream before I felt myself hit the floor and fade into blackness.

**Bit intense ;) Haha, sorry I didnt update last night. Ive been really busy! And just a heads up-Tomorrow, Im going to see a play which starts at half seven till half ten so I wont have time to update before half seven so the update will be sometime past half ten, sorry! Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! xx**


	90. We Will Get Through This, Together

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 90-We Will Make It Through, Together.

_Justins POV_

I heard a slow, annoying beeping sound in the distance of my thoughts. I couldnt understand what was going on. Why was I lay down? Last thing I knew I was in the hospital with Alyssa..

Is Alyssa with me? Is she okay? Where is she? Is she lay next to me? Alyssa? Alyssa?..

'Alyssa?' Oh, I said that out loud. I couldnt open my eyes for some reason but I could hear voices coming closer.

'Justin' I hear someone mutter. It wasnt clear to me who the voice belonged to but I reconised it.  
'Justin..' I heard the voice say again. I began to slowly open my eyes to see Eve's blury face above me.  
'Justin?' She said again, trying to get my attention. I let out a little murmer which must have made no sense what so ever.

'Justin, hunny its me..It's Eve..' Eve says, she was stroking my cheek softly.

'Alyssa..' I say again. It then came to me that I was at the hospital, but not in Alyssa's room. I was in my own hospital bed. Then it came back to me. Lola Morrell coming in and strangling me. Alyssa giving everything she could to get out of bed to save me..thats all I remember.

'Alyssa is okay' Eve says. 'She's in a lot more pain than she was before, but she's okay. She's a strong girl, you know.' I saw a small smile apear on Eve's face as my vision came focused.

'L-Lola?' My voice was croaky and it didnt sound like my voice at all. Probably because I was just almost strangled to death.

'Lola is..dead. Alyssa killed her..'  
'B-but...Amelie..The laws..Human kill vampire, human die?' I must of sounded like a complete idiot but thats as much sense I could make right now.

'We talked to Amelie and she said she will bend the rules for Alyssa. She was doing it in self defence and Alyssa nearly killed herself saving you.'

I coughed and sat up slightly. 'She did?'

'Yeah. She was in so much pain. Just after she stabbed Lola, Shane came into the room and saw Alyssa falling to the floor. She was in so much pain getting up, she hasnt walked for months. You can image how painful that was for her.'

'But she did it for me' I say, mostly to myself.

'You know what Alyssa is like, she will do anything for the ones she loves. Especially you' Eve smiles and runs her hand through my hair. I smile at her and rub my throat, man it hurt.

'Your throat is badly bruised and you have a slight concusion from when you fell to the floor. Shane caught Alyssa just before her head hit the ground but he couldn't do the same to you..'

'Don't worry' I laugh and lie down in the bed. I began to feel a wave of tiredness wash over me and right now, all I wanted to do was sleep.

'You look shattered' Eve says.

'I am' I reply. To prove this, I yawned massively and my eyes fluttered close. Before I fell completely asleep, I heard Eve's voice say 'Sleep, hunny. I'll be here when you wake up.' And with her soothing voice as a lullaby, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Shanes POV

I was so worried for Alyssa, she litterly got out of bed (for the first time in month) to save Justin. Dont get me wrong, I would have done exactly the same, I guess thats where Alyssa gets it from. But I just cant even begin to image the pain she is in right now. The doctor said the pain is going to be worse than ever for her.

She was awake right now, but worse than I had seen her. Ever since she had woken up, which was about half an hour ago, she hasnt stopped crying. Partly because of the amount of pain she was in but mostly because she couldnt see Justin.

'I want to see him' Alyssa says through her sobs. She was tired, very tired. She was lay down on the bed with her head burried into her pillows. Claire was stroking her hair softly and I had hold of her hand.

'Baby, as soon as Justin is aloud out of his room, he will be right down here before he even goes to the toilet' Claire says.

'Why cant I go to his room now?' Alyssa wines.

'Hunny, you know how much pain you will be in just moving an inch in this bed, let alone walking a few feet to Justins room' I point out.

Alyssa nods and erupts into tears. 'I hate this. Why me? Why does it always happen to me? Im not a bad person! Ive been good! I had good grade! I never did anything bad! The only bad thing I did was have sex, THATS IT! Why do I have to go through this? Its painful dad. It hurts' The last bit was muffled because the tears got the best of her. I couldnt help myself from standing up and wrapping my arms around my weeping daughter.

'Oh Lyssa.' I say. Thats all I could say. She was right, why did this have to happen to her? She was a good girl. She always has been, so why does all this bad stuff have to happen to my daughter?

I looked over at Claire who was crying as well. I held my arm out to her and she took hold of my hand and I pulled her into a hug. I still had hold of Alyssa's hand, I never wanted to let it go.

'We will get through this together. Me, you and your mum' I reasure Alyssa. 'All of us will get through this together and I promise you that when you get out of here you will have the time of your life'

Alyssa snuffles and wipes at her eyes. She gives me and Claire a crooked smile before squeezing my hand slightly.

'Thank you' She says and hugs me the best she could. I hug her back tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

I need to know what is going on here. Lola didnt just come here herself to want to kill Justin, she didnt plan something like that on her own. I will find out who was involved and when I do, they will regret they were ever born.

**Sorry I havent updated! I have been so busy lately and I went to a play yesterday and it ran over a long time so I couldnt update and I only got back at 11 so I didnt see the point in updating, sorry! I will be updating my other stories over the next week INCLUDING We Want Her Dead! Im of for two weeks now therefore I have so much time to write! Please review :)Xxxxx**


	91. Seeing You Again

**Like Mother Like Daugher**

Chapter 91-Seeing you again

_Justins POV_

It has been a few weeks since the attack in the hospital when Lola wanted to kill me. I had bruises all over my throat because Lola was a vampire, therefore she was a hell of a lot stronger than I was.

I havent been able to see Alyssa, they wouldnt let me. I got really angry at one point and lashed out at the doctors, she is my wife for god sake! I have a right to see the woman I love!

Shane keeps on coming to see me, he says that Alyssa is desperate to see me as well so I dont see why the doctors are keeping us apart. I want to see her, she wants to see me. Whats the problem?

Eve has stayed with me ever since the attack. She wouldnt leave me. I can tell she is worried about me, she keeps on asking me if I am alright and seeing if I need anything. I really appriciate Eve being here. She is like a Mother to me, even though she isnt, I see her as my Mum. I see Michael as my Dad too. He keeps on coming in and telling all the information on my parents.

No one has seen my parents since they kidnapped Alyssa months ago. They have just...disapeared. I know they had something to do with Lola. It is completely obvious. I know it wasnt just them as well but I need to get out of this hospital to find out.

'Justin?' I hear Eve's voice say which knocked me out of my train of thoughts. She had come into my hospital room and was now standing at the end of my bed.

'Yeah?'  
'The doctors say you can come home now' Eve says as a huge smile tugged at her lips.  
'What! Really?' I ask in complete shock. I really wasn't expecting that.  
'Yeah! They said whenever you're ready!' Eve exclaimed and ran up to me, enloping me in a huge hug.

'Can I go and see Lyssa now!' I say in all seriousness.  
Eve pulled away from the hug and looked at me. I thought she was going to shout but she just started laughing. 'Of course you can sweetie. Now get dressed so we can get out of here'

With that, I jumped out of the hospital bed and grabbed my clothes which Eve had put on the chair beside the bed. Eve had gone out of the room while I got changed and the only thing I could think about was seeing Alyssa. I havent seen her for two weeks and it has been killing me every minute.

After I got dressed I ran out of the room, leaving a confused Eve behind who was stood outside the door and ran for Alyssa's room. If I remember correctly, she was down the corridor from my room.

As I got to the room that I supposed was Alyssa's, I stopped and looking in. There she was, sat up in her bed talking to Shane. I slowly opened the door and they both looked at me.

'JUSTIN!' Alyssa exclaimed and tried to get out of her bed. Eve had told me that she was still struggling to walk to I ran over to her quickly.

'Hey, carefull' I say and she jumps into my arms. I sit on the bed and craddle her. Ive missed her so much. Her smell, she smells so gorgeous. The smell of her shampoo in her hair. Everything about her I've missed.

'I've missed you so much' Alyssa cries into my chest. I felt her tears seeping through her t-shirt.  
'I'll give you both some time' Shane says before giving me a warming smile and walking out of the room.

Once he shut the door behind him. I snuggled into Alyssa. 'Hey, hey. Don't you go getting upset now. You'll make me cry.' I say and I hear Alyssa scoff a little.

She looks up at me and stares at me for a moment before kissing me. God, I've missed this so much. Ive missed her like I have never missed anything in my life. Now I really know how much I love her.

She breaks the kiss and looks at me again. She was crying throughout the kiss and now I think about it, so was I.

'Justin, don't ever leave me again.' She sobs and lays her head in the crook of my neck.

'I am never, ever leaving your side again. Ever baby. I love you so much'  
'I love you too'

That was it. We loved each other and no matter how much people tried, none of us were going anywhere. I was staying with the my girl till the day I die and no body can change that.

And with that, we both snuggled down together on her hospital bed and fell asleep in each others arms, for the first time in weeks.

**Little Alyssa and Justin moment there :') Sorry I didnt update last night, I was at my friends party and we had a couple of drinks so if I tried to write a chapter, it would have made no sense what so ever! But anyway, please review xx**


	92. Amazing news!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 92-Amazing News!

_Shanes POV_

Justin and Alyssa were together again! The doctors discharged Justin and he came straight to Alyssas room. The look in Alyssa's eyes when he walked through that door was priceless. She really does love him, they both love each other. Its cute really.

The doctors have given Alyssa morphine to stop the remaining pain she is having. To be honest, I love it when the doctors put her on morphine just because she says the funniest things!

'You alright there Lyss?' I ask as my daugter looks at me with a serious expression on her face. We were all here, Michael, Eve, Claire and Justin.

'You look...' Alyssa says but she stopped talking, tilted her head to the side and continued to stare at me. I was getting a little creeped out.

'Look what?' I say.  
'Like that hoover from the teletubies..' She says, still keeping a serious face.

'...Thanks Lyssy' I say. Everyone was in stitches of laughter but Alyssa was still being serious.

'No! Im serious! Its..your nose.'

'Oh Lyss' Claire says, wiping the tears away from her eyes from laughing so much. It was helarious how she was being so serious.

'Im sleeepy' Alyssa says as she rests her head on my shoulder. She was sitting up in her bed and I was next her her.

'Go to sleep then, honey' I tell her as I smooth her hair back. I feel her nod her head and yawn. I smile to myself as I kiss her on the forehead. I love being her dad, its the best gift in the world.

A few minutes later, the doctor came into Alyssa's room with a big smile on his face. By this time, Alyssa was asleep in my arms.

'Ive got great news' The doctor says before shutting the door behind him.

'What news?' Claire says as she stands up next to the doctor. I would do the same but I didnt want to desturb Lyssa.

'When the morphine that Alyssa has now has worn of..she can go home!' I couldnt believe what he was saying. After all this time, all the worrying, all the doubts, all the treatment..she can go home. Get away from it all.

'WHAT! REALLY?' Claire exclaims, she was jumping up and down. I felt my grip tighten on Alyssa but when I realised it, I let loose. I wanted her to sleep.

'Yes, as soon as I know that the morphine is complete worn off, she will be discharged. Congratulations, I know you have been waiting for this moment for a very long time, especially Alyssa' The doctor smiled. 'I will come back in the next few hours' And with that, he walked out of the room.

'I cant believe it!' Justin says with a huge smile on his face. 'She..she can come home!'

The whole atmostphere of the room had become happy and extatic. I just wanted to wake Alyssa up and tell her, but the morphine wares off quicker when she sleeps.

A few hours later, Alyssa woke up. She was still in my arms, I didnt want to let her go. Claire andMichael had gone home to get Alyssa some clothes to go home in so it was just me and Justin left in the room. Eve had gone to get us some coffee.

'Hey princess' I say as Alyssa looks up and me. She mummbles a 'hey' and sits up straight. She adjucts her eye sight before trying again. 'Hey'

'We got some great news' Justin smiles. Alyssa looked and him and said. 'What do you mean?'

'You can go home! Well, when the morphine wares of, but you can go home Lyss! How amazing is that!' Alyssas jaw dropped open and she looked between Justin and me.

'Are you kidding me? I..I can go home!' She exclaims.

'As soon as the morphine wares of you can!' I tell her.

'Well it already is worn of, lets go!' She says and tries to get out of the bed. I gently grab her arm and lower her back down.

'Eaasy tiger' I say. 'You dont know that. The doctor said he will come anytime soon so just hang in there kiddo' I say. She nods a little. Her hear was racing and Im pretty sure she was sweating. She must be really desperate to get home.

As if on que, the doctor walked into the room.

'Alyssa, you're awake' The doctor smiled and walked over to Alyssas bedside. He checked some monitors and looked at Alyssa.

'The morphine has worn of, you can go home' He smiles. Alyssa makes a little yelping noice and the throat and jumped into the doctors arms.

'Thank you so much!' She says. 'For everything!' We all had a good bond with Alyssa's doctor, he has treated Alyssa since that time when she was sixteen and he was a close family friend.

'Its my pleasure sweetheart. You get ready now, I bet you are dying to get into your own bed again' The doctor laughed. Alyssa nods her head and rushed for her dresser.

'Urm..I need clothes.' She says. She still found it hard to walk so I had to grab her around her waist because she nearly toppled over.

'Your mum and Michael have gone to go and get them' Justin said as he held Alyssas arm tightly. Alyssa nods and sits down on her bed.

'Man that hurt.' She says, she then looked at the doctor. 'I mean..I feel amazing and peachy. Never been better' She gives him a cheesy smile.

'Dont worry, I know you are still in pain but you can be in pain at home' The doctor smiles. 'I will come back just before you leave to give you some paper work'

When the doctor walked out me and Justin sat either side of Alyssa.

'Im going home' She tells us. Im so happy for her, this was the first time I had actually seen her happy in months. The next few days are going to amazing for her. She is going to sleep in her own bed with Justin and be with her family. I have an amazing and awesome plan up my sleeve for Alyssa and Justin. I will just have to talk to Claire about it because it will cost a lost of money.

**She can go home! Yay, happy :) So what do you guys think Shane is planning? ;) Id love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading xx**


	93. Going Home

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chatper 93-Going home.

_Alyssa POV_

I couldnt believe I was going home. I have waited months for this day to come and I couldnt be happier right now. As I was getting ready (with great difficulty, because I still couldnt walk properly but I wasnt complaining) I couldnt stop thinking about how amazing it is going to be. Not only for me, but for my family.

They have been basically living at the hospital with me. Especially my mum, dad and Justin. Thay havent left my side, only to go to the toilet or to shower. They have always slept in the hospital with me. Dont get me wrong, I am extreamly greatful to have them but Im glad they dont have to do that anymore. I felt utterly horrible seeing them worrying about me like they were.

But now they dont have to worry about me because Im going home. Of course they will still worry because hey, I still walk like a cripple but I at least I dont need doctors around me twenty-four-seven. I hated that. Now Im just going home to be with the people I love. Michael, Eve, mum, dad and Justin.

And to top it all off, I'm turning twenty next week and Im exstatic that I can be home for that. I was starting to think that I had to spend the big two zero in hospital with doctors constantly sticking needles in my arm.

My dad says that he has the perfect present for me and I cant wait to find out what it is! He says its something big that I will love. Ive been trying to guess ever since he told me!

Anyway, whilst I was getting ready to go, Justin came in and he couldnt keep his hands off me! He kept on wrapping his strong arms around me tiny waist and pulling me into his chest.

'Ive been wanting to do that for so long' He says as he pulls me closer to him. Because I havent been able to walk for months, he hasnt been able to hold me like this. To be honest, Ive missed it as much as he has.

'I can't believe you're finally coming home' Justin says as he leans his forehead on mine. I couldnt help but smile.

'I know. It's going to be amazing, being home with you guys after so long' I say before Justin plants his lips onto mine and we are engulfed in a long, magical kiss. I havent been able to wrap my arms around him like this for so long, its incredible.

'Come on love birds, cars waiting' Eve says, popping her head around the door. Me and Justin break after from the kiss and he takes hold of my hand. I grab my bag and walk the best I could out of the door.

'Are you sure you dont want a wheel chair Lyss?' My dad asks as we walk out of the door. He was with Eve just outside of the hospital room.

'Im injured, not disabled. Save them for the people who need them' I smile and walk ahead of them. I had a death grip on Justins arm. It hurt a lot to walk but I couldnt tell anybody, they might make me stay for longer but all I want right now is to just be home.

When we got outside of the hospital, my Mums car was parked just outside the doors. I got in the back with Justin and Eve whilst my Dad got in the front.

I leant into Justin the best I could and I felt like falling asleep. It took so much out of me just walking a few feet from my hospital room to the car.

I felt Justins hand smooth my hair, which was amazingly relaxing right now and before I knew it, I fell into a peacefull sleep.

Shanes POV

Just minutes after getting into the car, Alyssa was asleep in Justins arms. That must have taken a lot of her energy to walk that couple of feet. She was trying to be strong though but I could tell it was hurting her. She was putting on a brave face, which is what I love about my daughter. She is always trying to be brave.

'She must be so tired' Claire says as she takes a glance at Alyssa in the mirror.

'She is absolutely shattered' Justin laughs and kisses Alyssa on the head. 'Do you have any idea how much she wants to get home?' He chuckles.

'Shes so excited' Eve laughs. 'Isnt it her birthday next week?'

'Yep' I say, popping the 'P'. 'God Claire, she is going to be twenty!' I say in disbelief. 'Shes growing up too fast'

'She is growing up into a beautiful woman' Claire says with a smile on her face.

'So what are you guys getting her?' Justin asks. Me, Eve and Claire all look at each other with smug looks on our faces.

'Oh Justin' Eve laughs. 'You will just have to wait and see' Eve gives Justin a wink which leaves him in confusion. Only me, Eve, Michael and Claire know what we are getting Alyssa for her birthday and she is going to love it. So will Justin.

**Aww, Lyssa is really happy she is going home :') Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! Please review again! It makes me so happy! xxx**


	94. Mrs Alyssa Smith

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 94-Mrs. Alyssa Smith

_Alyssas POV_

When I woke up, I found myself in my room at home. The covers were pulled up to my chin and a pillow was securely under my head. I stretched my arms, careful not to hurt myself and reached for my phone which was on the bedside table.

It was 9:00pm. I put my phone back on the side and looked up at the ceiling. I dont remember going to bed. All I remember was falling asleep in the car against Justin. He must have carried me in and put me in bed.

Justin wasnt in bed so I decided to get up to see where he was. As I got out of bed I noticed that I was in my pyjamas. Justin must have undressed me, that was why my phone was on the side. I was dressed in some small white pyjama shorts and a blue tank top. I grabbed my silk dressing gown and headed downstairs.

As I was walking down the stairs, I saw Justin and Eve sat on the sofa, laughing together. I smile to myself and continue my decend down the stairs. As I get to the bottom, I feel Justins strong arms close around my waist.

I look up and our eyes meet. I was a perfect moment. It always is, with Justin.

'Hey' He smiles. He had such a rock star smile which make all the girls fall to their knees and just knowing that he is all mine makes me so very happy.

'Hey' I say as I lean in against him. I still felt quite weak but not as bad as before.

'You look really tired' Justin says as he moves a piece of hair out of my face. I was tired, very tired. The doctor did say that when the morphine has worn of that I would be really sleepy so right now all I wanted to do was climb back into bed and fall asleep.

'I am' I say and give him a weak smile. Just then my dad walked through the front door with bags full of things.

'Hey Lyss' He smiles as he puts the bags down in the hall. Groceries probably. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I loved my dads hugs, they were so warm and comforting.

'You feeling any better? He asks.

'A bit' I smile. 'Just tired'

'Doc said you would be' He says and he pulled a strand of hair from my face, like Justin did.

'You should get some more sleep, sweetie. You need it' Eve says, giving me a wink at the same time. I nod at the same time and I feel Justin take hold of my hand.

'Come on, Im shattered anyway' He smiles and leads me upstairs.

'I need to use the bathroom' I say giving him a kiss as we got outside our bedroom door.

'Okay, be quick' He jokes and walks into our room. I go into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and do my business. When I finish I look at my reflection in the mirror. I still looked horrible because I still had cuts and bruises on my face but they were hardly visible. I just looked tired.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I didnt really want to look in the mirror again for a few days, I needed more sleep first.

As I walked into mine and Justins bedroom I saw Justin was on the bed with the duvet covering his body and head. I smiled to myself and walk up to the bed and crawl onto it.

'Someones sleepy?' I whisper to the part of the duvet that Im sure his head of at. It was either I was talking to his face or feet, I wasnt quite sure.

I was sure when his arms came up from the sides of the duvet and gently grabbed my sides. He pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. Just days ago I wouldnt have been able to do this.

'You know, while I was so worried about you in hospital..I completely forgot that we are newly weds' Justin laughs. To be honest, I had forgotten as well, what with all the drama going on.

'Oh yeah, we got married...' I joke. Justin laughs and kisses me on my forehead. I rolls me gently onto my side, not wanting to hurt me. We were not facing each other and for the first time in months, I felt home.

'I love you so much' Justin says. I could barely see him because the light was of and it was dark outside.

'I love you' I say and bring my lips to his. Ive missed kissing him like this so much. Lying here in bed for the first time in..god knows how long. I missed it.

'Im taking you out tomorrow' He smiled. 'The doctor said you should rest but Im taking you out'

'Where?' I couldnt help a grin forming on my face. Just the thought of spending the day with Justin gave me butterflies.

'Anywhere. A resturaunt, coffee, movies. You just deserve..something' He says shaking his head slightly. 'You been through hell, Lyss. You need some good in your life'

'Food sounds good' I say, trying to get of the subject of what Ive been through. I really didnt want to think about that. I didnt want the nightmares to come back. 'Ive been so stocked up on hospital food. I need to know what good food tastes like.'

'Then its settled. Tomorrow, at 7:00pm we are going to the resturaunt down town for a meal. Just me and you. Together.'

Together. That sounded absolutely amazing, just me and Justin together without any body else. Without doctors bothering us every two minutes.

'I cant describe how much I love you, Justin.'

'I cant descrive how much I cherish you, Lyss.'

I had to kiss him then, he made me feel butterflies everytime he said something like that to me. I loved my Husband so much. And now, I was Mrs. Alyssa Eve Smith and I couldnt ever be happier than I was now.

**Aw :') Cutee! Well, seen as though Im on my easter holidays I dont have to be up early so I was wondering if you guys would want another chapter tonight? It will be up at about 10ish so if you want one, just tell me:) xxxx**


	95. The date

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 95-The Date

_Justins POV_

Today I was taking Alyssa out for a date. She really deserves something like this. I think we both do, really. We have both been through hell, especially Alyssa.

This is just going to be a taster of what is coming for her 20th birthday which is in the next couple of days. Im going to be taking her out somewhere real special, Im not sure where yet but I know it is going to be a really nice place. Shane and Claire are getting her something but they wont tell me what it is. Apparently its something big but Im not aloud to know. Strange..

Anyway, Eve was upstairs helping Lyss getting ready for our date whilst me and Shane were sat downstairs. Claire and Michael had gone out to get arrange some more of Alyssas 'big' birthday present.

'So, where are you two going tonight?' Shane asks. We were both sitting on the sofa waiting for Lyss to get ready.

'I'm taking her to Chiquitos, you know that mexican resturant a few blocks away.'

'God, she is going to adore you. She absolutely loves mexican food' Shane smiles.

'Yeah, thats why Im taking her there' I tell him and he pats me o the shoulder.

'You're a good lad' He tells me. It was sort of out of the blue really..

'Thanks' I smile.

'You really are. I dont think I would want anybody else to be with my daughter. You've really looked after her you know.'

'Yeah, sure. If I really looked after her then she wouldnt have gotten kidnapped by my parents' I say. I know it was kind of negative and it really got me down but it was true.

'Dont do that man. None of that was your fault you couldnt do anything about it' Shane tells me, though I still wasnt convinced. I couldnt tell him that though because Alyssa came down the stairs looking absolutely perfect.

She was wearing a short, tight, leopard print dress which was strapless and stopped half way down her thighs. She was wearing shiny black high heals, love heart earings and she had a diamond apple necklace. She looked utterly stunning.

'You are so beautiful.' I say as I walk up to her and give her a kiss. I saw her blush and I kiss her cheaks which were red hot.

'Ready?' I ask her and she nods. We say bye to everyone and set of for the resturaunt.

**When they get there.**

When we got to the resturaunt, we got our table which was by the window and we ordered our food.

'I really like this place.' Alyssa says as the waiter walks off with our orders. I took both of her hands and ran my finger over her wedding ring.

'Im so glad I have you, Lyss' I say. Alyssa begins to hold my hand and look me in the eye.

'I probably wouldnt be here if it wasnt for you.' I smile at that. To be honest, she probably wouldnt be here. But she wouldnt have been in hospital if it werent for me but I wasnt going to tell her that, nothing was going to ruin this evening for us.

Once the waiter came back and gave us our food and champaigne we took in. The food was delicious and so was the champaigne.

'You know, I think I still have a hangover from the after party of the wedding.' Alyssa jokes.

'God, I know! That was a really good night though.' I smile at the memory of mine and Alyssa's after party. Everybody went crazy and it was pure helarious.

'It was so funny when my dad and Michael did karaoke' Alyssa says. I nearly spat out my drink when I remembered that moment when Michael and Shane got up on the stage and started singing Red Solo Cup.

'Remember when Shane started kissing Myrnin on the cheek and started telling him how much he loved him? That was so funny but really awkward!' I say. It was Alyssa's turn to spit out her champaigne.

'Oh my god, Myrnins face was helarious!'

It was like that for the rest of the night really, laughing and joking together. It didnt feel like just days ago I was constantly worrying about Alyssa being in hospital.

As the night came to an end, me and Lyssa were both very drunk. We had gone through four bottles of champaigne! We decided to get a taxi home because you could never be safe walking home in the dark in Morganville.

When we got home, it was about half past twelve. After about five minutes of trying to unlock the front door, we finally got inside.

When we got in, we found Shane and Claire cuddled up on the sofa laughing at what they were watching on the tv.

'Hey family!' Alyssa says as she slumps down on the sofa between Shane and Claire. I sat down on the arm chair near the tv.

'Hey hunny, have a good time?' Claire asks Alyssa.

Alyssa pointed at me and leant in towards her mum and like I wasnt there, she whispered, 'You see that guy over there?'

'Yeahh?' Claire says. Shane was laughing because he knew how drunk we both were.

'Well, he's my husband' Alyssa says as she winks to Claire.

'Yeah..I know' Claire laughs.

'Oh Lyssa.' Shane says through laughing.

'She had a litttttle bit too much' I tell Shane and Claire as I make a small measuring gesture with my finger and thumb.

'Shes not the only one' Claire laughs. I make a long pfffffft sound and get up from the chair I was sitting in.

'Come on fairy princess. Bedtime' I say as I grab Alyssa's hand and lead her upstairs.

'FAIRY PRINCESS!' Alyssa shouts to Shane and Claire as we walk upstairs. I hear Shane and Claire laughing from behind us as we walk into our bedroom.

When we got into bed we both fell straight to sleep. We couldnt really do anything anyway because Alyssa was still in pain but just holding her close to me made my night complete.

**Two chapters in one night, eh ;) So heres the plan:**

**This story is going to end after I have done Alyssa's birthday (sad face!)**

**But! Im going to do a sequel! :D  
Im going to be doing it about Alyssa and Justins life where they have a child but you know what happens in the book Ghost Town? Yeah, that is going to happen in the sequel ;)**

**How does that sound?  
Please tell me what you think!xxxx**


	96. Trouble

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 96-Trouble

_Shanes POV_

Alyssa has fully recovered now, which is such a relief. I was so happy about her coming home but I was also scared as to if she could manage it. She had been on medication for such a long time I wondered how she would be without it. Shes done amazingly though. She even went out to dinner with Justin and they both came back a little drunk. Okay, maybe not a litte. A lot. But they had a good time and thats all that matters.

Im so glad that Alyssa found Justin. He had helped Alyssa through so much and without Justin she would never be this happy. They have been through so much together and they are both perfect for each other.

Today, we were all sat watching films together. We havent had one of these days for such a long time because we have been back and forth to the hospital all the time. Now we have everyone here together and it couldnt get any better.

'Okay, so what are we watching?' Eve asks as she sits cross legged on the floor infront of Michael. She was holding about six DVD's in her hand.

'What you got?' Michael asks, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bowl which was in Claire's lap.

'So we have Paranormal Activity, Mean Girls, The Last Song, Twilight, The Inbetweeners Movie and Superbad.'

'I vote for Paranormal Activity' Michael says as he raises this hand in the hair like a school boy.'

'Thats so lame. Its not even real dude!' I point out. I looked through all of the DVD cases, looking at the backs as well.

'That one looks cool' I say, passing Eve the case for Superbad.

'I think this one is about some guys who try to get some fake ID's or something' Eve frowns then looks up to everyone else. 'This one first?'

'Yep' Everyone says then we all get comfortable on the couch whilst Eve sets the movie up. I was sitting in the arm chair near the TV which Claire sitting comfortably on my lap. Alyssa and Justin were sprawled out of the sofa and Michael was sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa waiting for Eve to put the movie on.

Once Eve put the movie on, she sat next to Michael and pressed play. Just when we were getting into it, there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it' Eve sighs and walks to the door. Michael puts the film on pause whilst Eve answered the door.

We couldnt hear her talking to anybody but a few seconds later she came walking it. She wasnt on her own either. Somebody was holding a hold to her mouth and a knife to her neck.

'WOAH!' Justin says as he dives of the sofa and infront of Alyssa. I stoof beside him with Michael. The person who had hold of Eve had a mask on so we couldnt identify them.

'Let go of her now!' Michael shouts. He was getting ready to fight. I kept on looking back at Alyssa to make sure she was okay. Claire had her arm around her. I really didnt want to see her back in the hospital again. I was going to guard her with my life.

The person who was holding a knife to Eves throat took their mask of to reveal their identity. Daniel.

'We can play this the nice way or the not so nice way.' Daniel says with a smirk. Eve was crying now, she must have realised who it was by the voice.

'Daniel..Daniel, look what you're doing..' Michael says as he tries to reason with him. 'You are holding a knife to your own mothers throat..'

'Do I look like a give a shit? I came here for one thing. And I will get it, one way or another.' Daniels says. Eve started whimpering and thats when we realised Daniel was pressing the knife so firmly to her throat, it was drawing blood.

'Okay, what do you want? Just let your mum go and you can have what you want' I say, trying to pick up the reasonable act from Michael. I wasnt as good at it as he was.

Daniel released the knife from Eves throat and pointed it towards Justins. 'I want him dead.'

I instantly jumped infront of Justin, as did Michael. He was now standing with Alyssa and Claire behind us.

'You're not touching him.' Michael says firmly. I turn around to Claire and whisper to her to call the cops. I take my phone out of my pocket and pass it to her.

'HE KILLED LOLA! HE IS GOING TO DIE!' Justin screams, right down Eve's ear. Daniel pushed Eve towards Michael, who caught her just before she fell of balance and he kept her in his arms.

'Lola was going to kill him AND Alyssa. What else was he supposed to do!' I shout. Daniel was some seriously messed up kid with some bad problems.

'HE NEEDS TO DIE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT LOLA! I LOVED HER!' Daniel screams once again. He had completely lost it. He threw the knife across the room in Justins direction. I heard Alyssa scream and panic set in. The knife had hit her. Relief hit me as I turned around to see her huddled on the floor with Justin, the knife just inches away from Alyssa's head.

'ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!' Claire screamed. Alyssa was crying badly now in Justins arms. I dont blame her, that must have been freaking scary, with a knife coming at your face.

'If it means taking Alyssa down with him, so be it! But he dies!' Justin says a little more calmly this time. He runs towards to kitchen, probably looking for another knife but Michael got there before him. He grabbed Daniel around the waist and pinned him agaisnt the floor.

'You may be my son, but you are some messed up kid.' Michael says as he pins down Daniel, preventing him from fighting.

'LET GO OF ME!' Daniel shouts put Michael doesnt give in. I heard sirens coming from the distance and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I walked over to Alyssa, who was still on the floor and sit down next to her. I kicked the knife as far away as possible and held Alyssa in my arms.

Next thing I knew, police were swarming in the house and going straight for Daniel. They moved Michael aside and handcuffed Daniel.

'You're going to jail for a long time, boy.' One of the officers said as they took Daniel out of the house and into a cop car.

'You wont be seeing him for a very long time, folks.' Another police officer said as he knelt down beside me and Alyssa.

'You okay?' He asks. Alyssa nodded. She was shaking like crazy. I gave Alyssa to Justin and walked away with the officer.

'She has just come out of hospital, shes still a little shaky.' I tell the officer, who nodded in responce. 'He threw a knife at her head, which barely missed.'

'She will probably be a little shaky for a couple of hours so just keep her inside for the day and try to keep her mind of everything that happened.' The officer smiled. 'I know your daughter had been through a rough time. Could I just say that I think she is an extreamly brave girl and you all should be very, very proud of her.'

'We are, she makes us proud everyday' I tell the officer. He smiled and walked out of the door with the rest of the police.

'You all right honey?' I ask Alyssa. Justin had sat her down on the couch now.

'That was freaking scary.' Alyssa says. 'It nearly hit me..in the head.'

'I know baby but you're okay.' I say and hug Alyssa tightly to me. I nearly lost her again. I dont think my heart can take this much longer.

Well, at least it is her birthday tomorrow and I am going to make it her best birthday that she has ever had.

**So Daniels gone to the cray cray side ;) Hope you like this chapter and please keep on reviewing! Also, tonights chapter you will find out what Shane and Claire have got Alyssa for her birthday :') xxxx**


	97. Happy Birthday!

**Like Mother Like Daugher**

Chapter 97-Happy Birthday!

_Alyssa's POV_

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ALYSSA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!' My family sang as they came into my room early this morning. I yawned and sat up in my bed. My Mum was carrying a huge cake with the words 'Happy 20th Birthday' on it.

'Happy birthday sweetie' Mum grins as she puts the cake towards me so I can blow out the candles.

'Happy birthday baby' Justin says as he sits down next to me and hands me a small rectangular box wrapped in shiny pink wrapping paper.

'Whats this?' I smile I begin to open it. What was inside took my breath away. It was a gold necklace with a little envelope charm. It was stunning.

'Justin..its beautiful' I say. I felt like I was going to cry it was that beautiful. It must have cost a fortune!  
'Here..' Justin says as he takes the necklace from my hands. He starts fiddling with the envelope charm and held up a little metal card that said 'Love You Always' on it. The metal card actually went inside the envelope.  
'Oh..Justin' Is all I could really say. He put the necklace over my head and clasped it together at the back. I totally forgot that Michael, Eve and my parents were standing in my room watching us.

'Totally cute' Eve mutters with her hand on her heart. I giggle and get up of the bed to grab my overall from the back of my door.

'Ehh, get dressed you' My dad winks. I frown and look towards everyone else who were looking the same as my dad.

'Why?' I ask.  
'Because' My mum winks and taps me on the nose before walking out with Eve, Michael and my Mum. That just left me and Justin.

'Just for the record, I have no idea what they are up to' Justin says as he wraps his arms around my waist. He lent his lips to mine and kissed me long and hard. I ran my fingers through his shaggy hair. The kiss was so heated and passionate I forgot that everyone was waiting for me to get ready.

'Happy birthday' Justin smirks as he breaks the kiss. I couldnt help but smile when he smiled. The way one side of his lips went up farther than the other made my stomach tickle.

'Get dressed, I've got a feeling this is going to be good' Justin says as he kisses me, quicker this time and walks out of the room.

I got a pair of dark gray leggings and a red tank top out of my drawer. I put them on and put my hair into a pony. I didnt really feel like doing much today so I just put on some mascara, eyes liner and lip gloss.

As I made my way downstairs, I saw that everyone was sitting on the sofa talking quietly. Justin wasnt there, he must have been in the kitchen. As I got to the bottom step, everybody stopped talking instantly and looked at me.

'Come on Lyss, you've got more presents' Eve squeals as she takes my hand and leads me towards the sofa. I smile to myself as I sit down next to my dad and Eve hands me a present.

'Okay, this one is from me and Michael' She smiles, passing me a card. I opened the card to find it was a gift card to a very expensive spa.

'Gosh guys, thank you so much!' I say as I hug both Eve and Michael.

'Its for you and your mum' Eve smiles, that got my mums attention well and truly, which made me laugh.

'Okay, now for mine and your mums present' My dad smiles as he passes me a small box. I open it to find it was a set of keys inside.

'Whats this for?' I frown, looking down at the set of keys in the small box. I look up at my dad who had a huge smile on his face. He takes my hand and leads me towards the front door.

'We are taking a little drive' He says. 'Come on guys. Justin too'

When we get in the car, I was a little freaked out. I still had my parents present in my hand and I was sat next to Justin. I could tell that he had nothing to do with any of this because he looked equally creeped out as me.

When the car came to a stop my dad turned around. 'Okay, Eve and Michael cover Alyssa and Justins eyes as they get out of the car, dont let them see!'

'Are you kidnapping us or something?' Justin jokes, some part of it kind of sounded like he was asking a real question. We couldnt see where we where because we were in Michaels vampire car so the windows were tinted so much we couldnt see out of them.

As I got out of the car, I felt Michaels hands go over my eyes and he lead me forward.

'Okay..and open.' I hear my dads voice say. Michael lets go of my hand and it shocks me to what I see.

We were standing infront of a beautiful big house. It was just five minutes away from my parents house.

All of a sudden, I saw my dad jingling the keys infront of my face. I didnt notice, I was too busy looking at the gorgeous house infront of me.

'Wh..' I say but I couldnt get my words out properly. Did my dad buy me this house for my birthday? He couldnt have. For one, it was a founders house and for two, it was the biggest, most amazing house I have ever seen in my life!

'This..is yours and Justins new house. Happy birthday baby girl! My dad says. I gasp and fling my hands to my mouth, Justin was doing the same.

'You cant be serious!' Justin says out of shock. My parents did by me this house! And it wasnt just for me, it was for Justin aswell. We actually had our own home.. were we can be alone!

'Its all yours' My mum says, giving me a hug. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and they ran down my face.

'Oh hunny, your crying!' Eve says as she hugs me. I let the tears come out of me now. This was too much. I dont think my heart could be any happier right now.

'Thank you so much' I sob as I hug my mum and dad. Justin was hugging my parents too.

'Come on, lets get your guys' stuff from our place' My dad says as he tries to pull me away from the house. I just kept on staring up at it. It was just so beautiful.

'I dont want to leave it' I giggle.

'You'll come back to it in five minutes, pet' Michael says as he puts his hand on my shoulder and leads me towards the car. Justin took hold of my hand and kissed me on my cheek.

'Our lives just got a whole lot better' He whispered into my ear, which gave me a shiver. I smile up to him and kiss him softly. I wanted it to be bigger. Much, much bigger. But we were on the street and I really wanted to go home and get all of our stuff so we could start living in our brand new, marvelous home.

**So thats a big present, ey ;) Did you guys expect that?  
I have put pictures up on my profile of the house and the necklace that Justin got Alyssa also a picture of Alyssa's outfit she wore for her date with Justin so make sure you check them out! :) Please review! I didnt get many for my last chapter :( Feel free to ask questions etc because I will answer them all :) xxxx**


	98. Surprise!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 98-Surprise!

_Justins POV_

I couldn't believe what Shane and Claire got Alyssa for her birthday! God knows how they afforded such a huge and stunning house! It was absolutely massive! Like a house you would see in Hollywood or something.

Well, it is a Founders house, therefore it is amazingly fancy. Shane said it didnt cost half as much as it should have because they are such good friends with Amelie so she let them have it cheap.

After we got shown the house, we all went back to the Glass house to get our things. We had to take about three trips there and back because we had so much stuff! Shane and Michael helped us get it all in the house.

The house was even bigger inside, it had a big spiral staircase and a huge living room with a big fire. There was already furniture in there and the whole place was decorated.

'Its just..amazing' Alyssa says as she goes around the living room putting her hands on anything she could.

'So you like it then?' Shane asks after he put a box labelled 'Lyss clothes' on the floor.

'Are you kidding?! I love it, Dad!' She says whilst giving Shane a enormous hug.

'Right, we best be off. Eve's making a big dinner so be back at our place for six?' Michael tells us.

'Will do' I smile and put my arms around Alyssa's waist whilst Michael and Shane walk out of the door.

'We best unpack then' Alyssa sighs.

'That could wait till later..' I say with a grin on my face.

'Oh, and whats that supposed to mean?' Alyssa smiles. Her face was close to mine, so close we were almost touching.

'We have our own house... all to ourselves. Thats what I'm saying'

'Oh, really' Alyssa winks and puts her arms around my neck whilst kissing me long and hard. My hands were clasped around her waist and I felt like I never ever wanted to let her go.

'Maybe we should check out the bedroom?' I smirk and Alyssa jumps up, wraps her legs around my waist and continues kissing me.

The bedroom was stunning. It had a huge four post king sized bed, sort of victorian. I didnt really take notice in anything else in the room, I was just so focused on getting Alyssa on that bed.

For the next couple of hours, things were pretty heated. Okay, very heated. And sexy. Since we had our own house, with no one else in here, we went pretty crazy with each other.

By the time we were finished and we had washed and gotten dressed, it was already 5:45pm.

'You ready, gorgeous?' I smile as Alyssa puts on her red high heals. She smiles and wraps her arms around me neck and pecks me on the lips. 'Ready.'

When we got to the Glass house, all of the lights were out. That was weird, they never turned the lights out at this time. As we walked through the hall, it was pitch dark.

'What the hell?' Alyssa say. 'Mum? Dad?'

We walked into the living room where the lights were off to, we coudldnt see a thing. Before any of us could say anything, the lights came on instantly and tons of people jumped up and yelled, 'SURPRISE!'

'Oh my god!' Alyssa gasps as she takes a step back, nearly falling into me. I grab her around the waist to steady her.

'Happy Birthday hun' Shane says as he gives Alyssa a kiss on the cheek.

A lot of people where here. At least fifty. I saw Myrnin, Oliver, friends from college, friends from my work and even Amelie was here...

'Oh my gosh!' Alyssa smiles widely. The whole room was decorated with banners and balloons. There was a whole table full of presents and another full of food and alcohol.

'Come on Lyss, now you're here we can get this party started!' Eve whoops as she dances over to the booze table. Suddenly, pop music came on and everybody started dancing and getting into it.

After saying hello to everybody and having a few beers, me and Lyss got into it too. Alyssa was dancing with Eve a lot of the time. It was so funny whilst watching them falling over because they were really tipsy.

At one point, Alyssa gave me a bit of a lap dance. Which was, for me, very entertaining. We were both very drunk though. Once most of the people went home and it was just really close friends and family here, Eve took Alyssa upstairs with all of the girls. Shane told me they got a stripper for Alyssa so I didnt really wan to go up and see what they were up to, I dont think I would have liked what I would see.

As the night came to a close, Shane, Michael, Eve and Claire walked me and Alyssa home. It was only a five minute walk but it took us twenty minutes because we got a bit distracted on the way.

'RED CAR!' Shane screams, pointing to a red convertable parked in a drive way.

'No fair Collins! There's lots of red cars!' Eve pouts. We were all playing a game where we had to spot our favourite colour car. Shane was obviously looking for red ones. Dont ask, Michael wanted to play it.

'BLUE CAR!' Michael shouts in a very high pitched voice.  
'WHITE CAR!' I shout, pointing to a car that drove past us.  
'BLACK CAR! Oooh, very nice black car.' Eve says.  
'PURPLE CAR! PURPLE CAR!' Claire says whilst doing a little happy dance in Shanes arms.

'I cant see any pink ones!' Alyssa whines as she looks around the street. We hadn't even gotten of Lott Street yet.

'Thats because no sane person would have a pink car, baby' I say before kissing her.

'Save it for the bedroom when you get home kiddies!' Eve says whilst pulling our heads apart.

'IM NOT A KIDDY IM TWENTY NOW!' Alyssa shouts.

'You're still a kiddy in my eyes sweetie'

'I had alcohol. No kiddy I know has alcohol. Well, apart from the ones who have alcohol problems..'

'Alyssa hunny I dont think a kid would have alcohol problems..' Shane tells her.

'The ones on Jeremy Kyle do!'

'No, hun..that's their parents who have alcohol issues... not the kid'

'Oh..' Alyssa pouts. By now we were outside mine and Alyssa's new house. We all said our goodbyes and me and Lyss got into the house. I hadnt noticed how freezing it was till I stepped into the warm house.

'Im getting into my PJ's' Alyssa smiles before kissing me and running up stairs the best she could.

I took my coat of and put the huge fire on full blast. I sat down next to it and started to warm myself up. Just then, Alyssa came down in her blue shorts and red tank top and sat next to me. I got a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around us both.

'Its nice, isnt it' Alyssa smiles  
'What is?'  
'Being here, just the two of us.'  
'Yeah, it really is. I love you, you know?' I tell her.  
'And I love you baby' She says and kisses me. Before long, we were both lying on the floor, infront of the fire cuddled up together. It felt absolutely pefect being here with her.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, me and Alyssa were still wrapped in each others arms on the floor with the fire blazing. I got up as quietly as I could and turned the fire off. I picked up Alyssa and carried her upstairs to our room. I put her down softly on our bed and wrapped us both of in the quilt. I felt Alyssa's arm go around my waist and her head rested on my chest. I smiled to myself as I drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter :) Just to let you know, you need to keep something that happened in this chapter in mind (not going to tell you what because it will give the next two chapters away!) **

**I went to see Identity Thief today at the cinema and the woman in it said that she was from Morganville..needless to say I went on a mad on in the cinema :D (I didnt even know Morganville was a real place!)**

**Random little note there ^^^ Oh well :P Please review! xxxx**


	99. Sick

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 99-Sick

_Alyssa's POV_

It had been about a week after my birthday and the party at the Glass house. The morning after the party, I felt so horrible. I had the worst hangover ever! I couldnt really remember anything from the party about from there was a lot of alcohol and possibly strippers, I cant remember...

This morning I woke up feeling warm and cosey. Justins strong arms where wrapped around me waist and his face was burried in my neck. I smiled to myself as I feel his warm breathe trail down my skin. Song birds where tweeting outside and the sun was shiny through the lace curtains.

Justins breathe became heavier and his grip on my waist got slightly tighter. After a few seconds, he started to softly kiss my neck and rub my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my nose into his cheak.

'Morning' Justin mutters as he continues kissing my neck. I smile and bite my lip as Justin kissed my sweet spot. 'Hey'

I rolled over and snuggled into Justins chest. I ran my hand over his beautiful six pack which I was so obsessed with. It was just so..muscular!

Suddenly, I felt my stomach suddenly tense and nausea wash over me. My eyes widened as I felt my stomach twist and turn. I quickly jumped out of bed and out of Justins reach. Before he could ask if I was okay I was already in the bathroom with my head hung over the toilet, throughing my guts up.

I felt Justins warm hands grab my hair from around my face. With one hand he held my hair at the back of my head whilst the other was rubbing my back.

'Get it all up, baby' Justin says over my wretching noices. I felt a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders and realised that my Mum was in the bathroom as well. That was weird, when the hell did she get here?

Once I was finished emtying my stomach, I flushed the toilet and collapsed back into Justin who was kneeling behind me. My Mum got infront of me and smoothed my hair away from my face. I brought my knees up to my stomach the best I could because I still had a feeling I had more coming up.

Justin was sat behind me on the floor, his legs either side of me. He was rubbing my arms and legs through the blanket, knowing that I was shivering because I was so cold.

'Aw hunny' My Mum says as she passes me a glass of water. I couldnt have appriciated that more, I really needed to clear my throat. Once I had jugged the water I passed the glass back to my mum and rested my head on Justins chest. My head was pounding like crazy and I felt so cold.

'When did you get here?' I manage to ask my Mum who was know kneeling infront of me with her hands on my knees.

'I came to help you guys unpack a bit more, your dads downstairs as well.' She tells me. I nod and gently close my eyes.

'Mmm, I dont feel like unpacking' I whine.

'I know honey, you need to go and rest.'

'I'll be sick again if I stand up!' I tell her. She frowns and takes my hand.

'Not a problem.' Justin says from behind me. He stands up and picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom. he lays me down on our bed and wraps the covers around me.

'What time is it?' I ask him as he tucks the covers around me.

'Its about 9am' He tells me and kisses me on my head. 'Rest. I will be back up really soon with some medicine and food, okay?' I nod and give him a small smile. 'Will you be okay?' He asks.

'I'll be fine' I smile and with that Justin walked out of the room and left me to fall into a well needed sleep.

_Justins POV_

I have no idea what had made Alyssa so sick, she hasnt been sick in a long time. I mean, I dont think it was anything that she ate because we have both had the same thing for the past couple of days and Im not sick. We will just have to see how she is for the next couple of days.

When I went downstairs after tucking Alyssa back up into bed, Shane and Claire were unpacking boxes in the living room.

'How is she?' Shane asks as he grabs another box from near the sofa and starts to open it.

'Shes okay, she's just a little shaken up. It was all a bit sudden you know? One minute we were cuddled up together and then the next she was running like a hyena to the bathroom'

'There's probably a bug going around' Claire says whilst getting things out of a box labelled 'Pictures'

'Yeah.. need any help?'

'Sure' Claire smiles. 'Grab that box over there and start unpacking it for me sweet'

The rest of the morning consisted of me, Claire and Shane unpacking boxes and putting things in the relevent places. I kept on checking up on Alyssa to see if she was okay. Everytime I went into our room I saw her curled up in a ball, fast asleep. I wanted to five in that bed and hug her so close to me but she probably needed space because she was sick. She didnt throw up again, which was good. She was just really tired and she was complaining of a headache.

She was fine for the rest of the day, she actually got out of bed and helped unpack. She didnt feel like having much to each but she did nibble on some french fries that Shane brough from the drive-threw McDonalds which was round the corner.

Once Shane and Claire was gone, me and Alyssa cuddled up on the sofa and I rubbed her stomach. She always felt better when I did that, she said it was really soothing. I gave her a hot water bottle and I put a blanket around us. We eventually fell asleep together whilst watching a film on TV. I always felt whole when I was with Alyssa. I just hope I can have a family with her one day.

**So Alyssa is 'sick' ;) And I am updating the LAST ever chapter of this story tonight :'( But dont worry! I am doing a sequel of Alyssa and Justins life :) So leave suggestions in a review of what I should call the sequel! If I choose your suggestion I will give you a shout out! :) xxxx**


	100. Start Of Something New!

**Like Mother Like Daughter**

Chapter 100!-Start Of Something New  
_So guys, this is it! The last ever chapter of Like Mother Like Daughter! :'( I hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING- Very long Authors Note at the end, but please read :) xx_

_Alyssas POV_

It has been a couple of days since the first time I threw up. It has been the same every morning since. It happens normally at about seven or eight in the morning. The other day I ran to the toilet at three am!

Justin has been really nice about it, he has always gotten up with me and held my hair whilst I threw up. I hated being sick, it was utterly discusting! I didnt get it though, why was I being sick and feeling like crap in the mornings yet throughout the day I was completely myself.

This morning was the worst, it was seven thirty when I woke up and ran to the toilet. As usual, Justin was there straight away holding my hair and rubbing my back. Once I finished, I just sat down on the floor and burst into tears. I really had enough of this.

'Hey, hey. Dont do that' Just says as he craddles me in his arms. I couldnt stop crying. What was wrong with me? Why was I being like this? I don't normally cry over something so stupid like this!

'I cant do it anymore, Justin' I cry. 'I've really had enough of this!'  
'Lyss... you've been throwing up every day for about five days, right?'  
'No shit, Justin!' I snap. I instantly regretted it though as I felt Justin flinch from under me. 'Justin, I'm so sorry. I dont know whats wrong me with. Im sick every morning and I feel really moody and snappy all the time. You know I dont mean it dont you?'

'Alyssa, I really love you. I love you so much, and I know when something is wrong with you. Lyss I think you've got morning sickness...'

My mind went on a rollercoaster at that point. Thoughts were flowing in and out of my mind about various different things.

'W-what?' I say as I straighten myself up so I could look at Justin properly.  
'Lyssa, I think you should take a pregnancy test..'

I couldnt believe what he was saying. I wasnt pregnant..was I? I..I couldnt be..or I could..we didnt use protection and...oh god!

'Justin..what..what if-'  
'Alyssa..I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'm always going to be here for you. I love you so much and if you are...pregnant..then I will be the happiest man on earth, you know why? Because you're my wife and I want to start a family with you. I love you Lyssa and I will never, ever stop loving you..'

I was crying harder than I have ever cried before. I was looking into Justin's beautiful blue eyes whilst he said what he just said. I listened to every single word he said and took it all to heart.

'I love you so much!' I cried and jumped into Justins arms. I realised Justin was crying too. I was crying so much that I didnt realise that Justin was carrying me to our room. It was about eight am now. Justin lay me on our bed and he lay down next ot me. His hand was rubbing my stomach very softly.

When I woke up, Justin wasnt in bed. I frowned and gently got out of bed. I still didnt feel great so I took it as easily as I could. As I walked down the stairs I saw Justin sat on the sofa watching TV.

As soon as he saw he, he jumped up of the sofa and literally ran up to me. I wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me long and hard.

He let go of me and held me at arms lengh. Looking straight into my eyes.  
'You okay?' I ask him with a nervous laugh.  
'I love you' He smiles and kisses me. My arms wrap around his neck and I instantly felt better about everything. But sadly, he parted and looked at me with a serious expression.

'I went to the shop...' He says and walks over to the coffee table where a bag was sat. He took a small box out of the bag and walked back over to me slowly. He hesitated before passing the small box over to me.

I frowned and looked down at the box. He got me a pregnancy test. I looked back up at him and raised my eyebrows.

'I just thought..you know, we should know..' Justin says. I sigh and nod my head slightly.  
'You want to do it know?' Justin asks eagerly. It was obvious that he wanted to know.

I nodded and we both made our way upstairs to our bathroom which was in our bedroom. Justin sat down on the bed, he didnt look himself. He looked... scared. Not like Justin at all.

I went inside the bathroom and shut the door behind me, leaving Justin in our bedroom. I slowly put down the box and stared at it for a long few seconds. What if I was pregnant? What would happen?

I just went for it. I took the pregnancy test out of the box as quickly as possible and sat on the toilet. I was fed up of waiting. I had to know.

As I sat and waiting for the test to process. I thought about what mine and Justin's life would be like if we had a child. We would be a really family. We would go through first words, first steps, firsts days at school, first dates, first everything. And it would be with Justin.. the man I love.

The test bleeped, which meant it had the results. It was on the other side of the bathroom, sat on the edge of the bath. I was sat on the toilet on the other side of the room, staring at it. I couldnt see what it said. My heart was beating so fast and I could hear my breathing getting heavier.

I stoof up slowly and began to walk over to the pregnancy test. As I walked closer, the symbol became bigger. I sighed at what I saw.

_Justins POV_

Whilst I sat on the egde of the bed waiting for Alyssa to do the pregnancy test, thoughts were thrown through my mind. What if she is pregnant? What would we do? Dont get me wrong, I would be over joyed if I were to be having a child with Alyssa. Its what Ive always wanted since the day I met her, to have a child with her. And now it could actually be happening.

I heard Alyssa sigh from inside the bathroom. That only meant one thing, she wasnt pregnant. I felt myself sigh, not in relief.. but in disapointment. I got my hopes up too much about this, and now Im disapointed.

I put my head in my hands and just wanted to cry. I was really hoping that Alyssa was pregnant. I really did want to be a Father. I wanted to be a one of those fun Dads who the child loves. That cant happen now though, because she wasnt pregnant.

'Justin..' I heard Alyssa's voice say. My head shoots up and to find Alyssa stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She was crying, holding the pregnancy test.

I stood up and walked over to Alyssa who was still crying. I knew that she wanted it too. I couldnt see any disapointment in her face though.

As I walked closer to her, I didnt dare look at the pregnancy test. I didnt want to see my disapointment become reality. I walked closer to her and she stopped crying and smiled at me.

'We're not going to be parents, are we' I sigh and look down at my feet. I wanted this, I really did. I guess Im just going to have to wait a few more years.

'Justin..' Alyssa says. She puts her hand under my chin to bring my head up. She was smiling wildly now. She stared at me for a few seconds because flinging the pregnancy test in the air.

'IM PREGNANT!' She screams with a huge smile on her face. I couldnt move, I was completely stunned.

'WHAT?!' I shout. I was smiling like a chesire cat as I saw the little pink positive sign on the pregancy test. I let out a huge laugh and Alyssa jumped into my arms.

I spun her around in my arms and kissed her so hard. I couldnt resit her. She was going to have my baby! I couldnt be happier right now! I was extastic and it felt like nothing could ever ruin my mood, ever!

'Shall we go to the Glass house? Tell everyone?' Alyssa smiled. I nodded and grabbed her hand.  
'Justin wait.' Alyssa giggled, we both were still smilling wildly. 'We aren't dressed!'

'I dont care' I laugh and run downstairs with Alyssa's hand firmly in mine. We ran, yes, ran..all the way to the Glass house in our pyjamas.

When we got there, we didnt bother knocking. We just walked straight in.  
'MUM? DAD?' Alyssa shouts.  
'EVE? MICHAEL!' I shout after her. We run into the living room where they were all sat looking at us with googly eyes.

'Whats with all the shouting..and do you realise you two aren't dressed..?' Eve laughs. They had all stood up and they were walking towards us.

'Whats the matter with you two?' Shane smiled whilst raising his eyesbrows. 'It looks like you've just won the lottery or something.'

'Better..' I say and look at Alyssa who was biting her lip whilst smiling.

'Okay, this is getting weird, whats going on?' Claire asks. I looked at Alyssa, signalling for her to break the good news.

'Guys... me and Justin are having a baby!' Alyssa blurts. Couldnt have said it better myself, really.

'You're..you're what?!' Eve asks. It took a minute for the news to sink into everyone..

'OH MY GOSH!' Claire shouts and dives onto Alyssa. 'Oh my baby girl is pregnant!'

Eve threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. 'Congrats guys!' She squeals.

'I cant believe you guys are actually going to have a kid!' Shane smiles.  
'You're going to be a granddad' I tell him. I dont think that he realised that he was going to be a granddad.

'Oh my gosh! Im going to be a..what am I going to be?' Claire asks.  
'A nanna' Alyssa smiles. 'Thats what your mum was to me, so thats what you're going to be. A Nanna'

It was amazing for the rest of the day. We all talked about baby things and names. Eve threw a lot of weird names at us, which we definatly werent going to take on board. So thats it. Me and Alyssa are going to have a family together and Eve, Michael, Shane and Claire were going to be there for us. Our baby is going to have the best life ever! Or so we think...

**OH MY GOD THATS IT D': Its the end of Like Mother Like Daugher! Are you sad! :(  
Okay, Im going to write a few peoples names below and thank them. These people have constantly reviewed on my chapters and I cant thank you people enough!-**

**ClaireBear97-**_**You have read my stories since the day I started writing them and I cannot thhank you enough! You are such a star! You have given such amazing suggestions to this story so thank you so, so much!**_

**ClaireCollins-**_**Thank you so much for reviewing so much! Your reviews never fail to make me smile! Your thoughts and comments are so helpful and they are so nice! Thank you :')**_

**JustRockzyxxx- **_**You also have never failed to review on this story and give feedback, it helps so much! Thank you!**_

**Vampswols4L- **_**Your reviews are always so helpful and funny! You tell me what you like about the story, which always makes me smile :) Thank you!**_

**Okay, they are just A FEW who have reviewed..so here are some more who I thank so, so much!**

**xx'amberlou'xx  
StoriesAboutKoalas  
Jesse Drake xxx  
GlassHouseGang  
NellyRose1994**

**Again, thank you all so much! Make sure you look out for the SEQUEL! Which will be published as soon as I have a title so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and give me some ideas of titles! Thank you to the people who have already given some but I do need more to decide :) **

**Also, please review and tell me what you thought of the whole story! Your feedback will be appriciated so so much if you tell me overall what you thought!**

**Once again, thank you so much for making this story happen! Without you guys, this story would have been boring because without your guys suggestions, I would have no idea what you wanted to see! (Sorry for the long A.N!) And now its time to click on the 'complete' button, BUT I DONT WANT TO! Anyway-Love you all so much, and once again-THANK YOU!**

**Steph xxx  
**


End file.
